Sueños Ajenos
by minafan
Summary: Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para ser primera bailarina y finalmente lo había conseguido. Y ahora parecía que sus sueños habían cambiado y estaba dispuesta a trastocar su mundo. Pero ¿y si en realidad sus sueños nunca hubiesen sido aquellos? ¿Podría dejar escapar su felicidad sólo para hacer realidad sueños ajenos?
1. Prologo

**__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para ser primera bailarina y finalmente lo había conseguido. Y ahora parecía que sus sueños habían cambiado y estaba dispuesta a trastocar su mundo. Pero ¿y si en realidad sus sueños nunca hubiesen sido aquellos? ¿Podría dejar escapar su felicidad sólo para hacer realidad sueños ajenos?**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

_- Alma insiste en que nos vayamos a Londres –_ murmuró tumbada boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados

_- ¿Espera que dejes el instituto? Sólo te quedan dos años_

Peeta, desnudo a su lado, se apoyaba en el codo mientras su mano jugaba con los rizos color chocolate que caían sobre la espalda desnuda de Katniss.

_- Sabes que para mi madre el instituto es sólo un complemento_ – explicó resignada

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – preguntó claramente acongojado _– No puedes irte, princesa, no puedes..._

_- No quiero irme. Intento retrasarlo. Dentro de poco más de un año cumpliré 18, entonces no podrá obligarme._

_- Por favor, mi amor_ – rogó recostándose sobre la alfombra junto a ella – _No puedo imaginarme perderte, Katniss. Este es mi último año de instituto, pero podrías venirte conmigo cuando me vaya a la universidad. Aplicaré para Columbia y para la Universidad de Nueva York. Nos iremos juntos a Nueva York para que acabes tu último año de instituto allí. Por favor, Katniss, no te vayas a Londres._

_- No quiero ir, Peeta, pero ella está convencida. Además Cato la apoya. Él cree que puedo entrar fácilmente al Royal Ballet._

_- Odio a ese tipo_

_- Es el mejor en lo suyo y mi madre le adora. Sabe que es quien mejor puede enseñarme todo sobre ballet._

_- Pues que baile él si es el mejor –_ se quejó su novio

_- Lo haría si pudiera. Tuvo que dejarlo por su lesión de rodilla. De no haber sido así seguiría bailando y sería la primera figura, estoy segura._

_- ¿Quieres ser bailarina, Katniss?_ – preguntó con pena _– ¿Tú quieres serlo? ¿O es sólo porque tu madre y Cato lo quieren? ¿Qué pasa con tus ganas de escribir?_

_- No lo sé, Peeta. Voy a clases de ballet desde que cumplí 4. Llevo doce años haciéndolo. Supongo que es para lo que me he preparado toda la vida. Y lo de escribir... qué sé yo... ni siquiera estoy segura de servir para eso. Supongo que debería dedicarme a bailar._

_- Así, sin más –_ dijo con fastidio – _Tu madre lo desea, tu manager lo desea y tú te has preparado para ello. No te importa dejar lo que tenemos, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué dices, Peeta? Te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Tú eres mi vida y no me importa dejar de bailar para estar contigo. Es sólo que no sé qué más hacer para evitar que Alma se salga con la suya –_ aseguró y se movió para recostarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

Katniss y Peeta salían juntos desde hacía ya un año, pero Alma, la madre de Katniss, estaba completamente en desacuerdo con esa relación, por lo que debían mantenerla bastante oculta.

Era sencillo estar juntos durante el curso escolar, ya que podían verse en el instituto, pero desde que las clases habían acabado, era más difícil.

Pero este fin de semana, para celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de Peeta, que había sido la semana anterior, le había dicho a su madre que se iría el fin de semana con su amiga Mags.

Peeta había pedido a sus padres la llave de la cabaña que tenían en la playa a escasos 30 minutos de Forks, y había llevado a su novia a pasar el fin de semana.

Habían llegado la noche anterior y al día siguiente tenían previsto volver, pero tenían por delante toda la noche del sábado.

Katniss había preparado la cena y después de cenar se habían tumbado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

La desgastada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas de Katniss había sido descartada cuando Peeta comenzó a recitarle al oído el diálogo de Heathcliff

– _"¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!"_ – recitó mientras bajaba sus labios besando su cuello _– "¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_ – continuó mientras bajaba la cremallera trasera del vestido de Katniss

_- Veo que ya lo has memorizado tú también_ – sonrió ella alejando su libro y girándose para quedar frente a él

_- Simple curiosidad sobre qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese libro_ – confesó recostándose sobre ella antes de desnudarla

Le había hecho el amor con la ternura y la pasión de saberse su primer y único hombre.

Dormitaban enredados frente al fuego cuando escucharon el ruido de neumáticos en la gravilla del camino de entrada.

_- ¿Quién es? –_ preguntó Katniss somnolienta sentándose en el suelo

_- No lo sé – _confesó mientras se calzaba sus vaqueros _– Iré a ver_

Voces clamando se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. Peeta no había hecho más que ponerse de pie cuando la puerta de entrada de la cabaña se abrió violentamente golpeando la pared.

Haymitch, Alma y Cato Pace estaban allí.

Katniss se levantó detrás de Peeta envuelta en una sábana.

_- ¡Katniss!_ – gritó su madre furiosa _– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_- Cálmate, Alma _– dijo Peeta empujando suavemente a Katniss tras de sí para ocultarla de las miradas de los recién llegados

_- ¡Y tú, niñato, aléjate de mi hija!_ – dijo señalándolo con un dedo amenazante _–_ _¡Vístete, Katniss, ahora mismo! Nos vamos de aquí._

_- No voy a irme a ninguna parte –_ espetó la chica desafiante

_- ¿Ah, no? Claro que vendrás conmigo. Eres menor de edad. Vas a venirte conmigo ahora mismo. No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida y tu carrera._

_- Calmémonos un poco, Alma_ – pidió Haymitch intentando apaciguar a la acalorada mujer

_- ¡Tú cállate, Haymitch! Ocúpate mejor de educar a tus hijos. Déjame a mí encargarme de mi hija. ¡Vístete ya, Katniss! –_ repitió a voz en grito

_- Ya la has oído, Katniss no va a ninguna parte _– replicó Peeta

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú?_

_- Ella no quiere ir contigo._

La mujer se acercó al chico amenazante.

_- ¿Y quién me prohibirá llevármela?_

_- Mamá... –_ pidió Katniss temblando

_- Katniss, vístete ahora mismo si no quieres ver a tu noviecito en prisión._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Alma? –_ inquirió Haymitch con preocupación

_- Mi hija es menor de edad, Haymitch_ – le contestó sin quitar la vista del rostro pálido de la chica – _Tu hijo ya ha cumplido la mayoría. Y en este momento tengo testigos que pueden confirmar haber visto a tu hijo aprovechándose sexualmente de mi hija_

_- No se estaba aprovechando de mí –_ discutió Katniss

_- Eres menor de edad –_ sentenció su madre – _Vístete ahora mismo si no quieres que este chico pase la noche y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más en la estación de policía._

Katniss buscó su ropa sin soltar la sábana que la cubría y entre lágrimas se vistió, mientras su madre y su novio se enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas.

Cuando se hubo vestido quiso pasar al lado de Peeta pero éste la detuvo.

_- Kat, princesa, no tienes que ir con ella_ – rogó tomando su rostro entre las manos

_- Debo hacerlo, Peeta_ – susurró bajando la mirada

_- No, Kat, no te vayas_

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ dijo cuando su madre la cogió por su antebrazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta

_- ¡Katniss, no!_ – gritó el chico intentando ir tras ella, pero su padre lo detuvo _– Te amo, Katniss –_ gritó entre lágrimas

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ murmuró la chica desde la puerta

La vio subirse al coche de su profesor de danza junto a su madre.

El rostro lloroso de Katniss detrás del cristal de la ventana del coche lo acompañaría siempre.

Katniss y su madre dejaron Forks al día siguiente y ya nunca más supo de ella.

* * *

_**Aquí el primer capi de este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. De momento intentaré publicar en los días de Fantasmas del pasado, pero nada es seguro aun asi tratare. Espero sus comentarios y me digan que les parece esta nueva historia… gracias por su apoyo en todos los ficts que he adaptado y espero este no sea la excepción…**_

_**Por cierto esta vez quiero dejar asu eleccion quien quieren que sea la pareja de Peeta... obviamente Katniss pero quien quieren que sea su oponente... gracias espero sus reviews dandome el nombre de la chica**_

_**De momento dejo un adelanto del primer capi:**_

_- ¿Qué es esto? –_ preguntó Peeta levantando el DVD que había sobre la mesita del salón en cuanto se instalaron en el sofá con sus tazas de café, después de cenar.

_- Oh, una película que alquilé para ver esta noche_

_- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?_ – preguntó extrañado

_- Sí, pero es una versión nueva de la MTV_

Peeta hizo un mohín disgustado. Había visto Cumbres Borrascosas en su versión de 1939 con Laurence Olivier y Merle Oberon y también en la versión que Juliette Binoche y Ralph Fiennes hicieron en 1992. Esta versión de la MTV por alguna razón no le parecía que fuese a ser muy fiel al libro.

_- ¿Crees que puede ser buena?_

_- No lo sé –_ confesó la chica _– Pensé que te gustaría verla_

_**Espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece la historia.**_


	2. Chapter 1

******__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Junio 27, 2005**_

_**A partir de hoy todo podría cambiar y aún no sé si eso será bueno o no...**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Buenas noches, cielo_ – saludó a Johanna que revolvía una salsa de espárragos en la cocina

Su guapa novia se volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

_- Sí que has tardado hoy_

_- Ni lo digas. Una urgencia a última hora._

_- ¿Problemas?_

_- No, en realidad. Un niño con un golpe por una caída de un columpio_ – explicó –_Pero está bien, no se ha hecho nada._

_- Mejor así. Venga, vete a la ducha que la cena ya casi está lista._

Cuando salió del baño veinte minutos después, Johanna servía la cena.

Johanna Mason era ginecóloga en el Presbiteryan donde él trabajaba como pediatra. Habían comenzado su relación dos años atrás y hacía seis meses que vivían juntos en el departamento de él, en el SoHo.

Al acabar el instituto en Forks, Peeta había marchado a Nueva York donde había estudiado la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Columbia, para especializarse en pediatría.

Había elegido Nueva York porque era donde su hermano Marvel vivía con su esposa Glimmer.

Peeta había estado viviendo con ellos durante unos meses y le habían ayudado a instalarse por su cuenta.

Desde entonces vivía en la ciudad.

Al acabar la universidad se había casado con Delly Catwright, buscando tener lo que su hermano y Glim tenían.

Delly había sido su compañera de clases y habían salido durante seis meses. Su matrimonio fue casi tan corto como su noviazgo y a los nueve meses se divorciaron.

Desde entonces se tomaba sus relaciones con más calma y a pesar de que vivía con Johanna, no tenía planes de matrimonio a corto plazo, por más que su familia amara a su novia, e insistieran en verlo casado y formando su propia familia.

Su hermana Annie también había estudiado en Nueva York y de la misma forma que sus hermanos mayores, se había negado a volver a Washington al acabar los estudios.

Teniendo a sus tres hijos y sus dos nietos, los hijos de Marvel, allí, los Mellark no tardaron en dejar Forks, en cuanto Haymitch se había retirado tres meses atrás.

_- ¿Qué es esto? –_ preguntó Peeta levantando el DVD que había sobre la mesita del salón en cuanto se instalaron en el sofá con sus tazas de café, después de cenar.

_- Oh, una película que alquilé para ver esta noche_

_- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?_ – preguntó extrañado

_- Sí, pero es una versión nueva de la MTV_

Peeta hizo un mohín disgustado. Había visto Cumbres Borrascosas en su versión de 1939 con Laurence Olivier y Merle Oberon y también en la versión que Juliette Binoche y Ralph Fiennes hicieron en 1992. Esta versión de la MTV por alguna razón no le parecía que fuese a ser muy fiel al libro.

_- ¿Crees que puede ser buena?_

_- No lo sé –_ confesó la chica _– Pensé que te gustaría verla_

_- ¿A mí? –_ inquirió sorprendido _– ¿Y por qué lo pensaste?_

_- Hoy terminé de desembalar las últimas dos cajas que envió Effie de tu habitación en Forks –_ explicó en un sorpresivo cambio de tema, que resultó no ser tal.

_- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que hayas alquilado esta película?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió la chica petulante y fue hasta el estudio antes de volver con un libro en las manos _– Este libro estaba entre tus cosas_

Peeta estiró la mano y tragó saliva al tomar la vetusta edición de Cumbres Borrascosas que Johanna le entregó.

_- Vaya –_ suspiró cuando los recuerdos le asaltaron.

_- Sí, me sorprendió que no te hubieses traído ese libro cuando hiciste tu traslado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debías adorarlo, dado el desgastado estado. Además he visto que tiene subrayados diálogos y escenas enteras._

_- Hacía siglos que no veía este libro_

_- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan fanático de Emily Brontë_

_- No creo que lo fuera_ – confesó

_- Pero leías mucho este libro_

_- Un poco, sí_

Llegaron a su mente las imágenes en blanco y negro de la última vez que vio a Katniss Everdeen, su novia de instituto y la dueña del libro.

Recordaba su cuerpo desnudo teñido de naranja por las llamas de la chimenea que se reflejaban en su piel.

Besaba las suaves pecas de su espalda mientras recitaba para ella las palabras de Heathcliff.

Habían pasado doce años de aquella última noche, pero aún recordaba el dolor que había oprimido su pecho cuando la vio subirse a aquel coche.

El rostro lloroso de Katniss con su mano apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla del coche, era la última imagen que tenía de la chica que había amado tanto.

Aún después de doce años, todavía le oprimía el pecho esa triste angustia.

_- ¿Está todo bien, cariño?_ – preguntó Johanna preocupada ante su rostro inexpresivo

_- Eh, sí, claro_ – sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos _– Sólo recordaba_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Nada, cielo, tonterías. Venga –_ dijo entregándole el DVD – _veamos qué tal estos Catherine y Heathcliff modernos_

_- Hey, hablas como un viejo_– rió la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá para acercarse al reproductor de DVD

.

.

.

.-.-.

Katniss se observó en el amplio espejo del baño buscando algún tipo de diferencia en su cuerpo desnudo.

Sopesó sus pechos apretándolos, observó su plano vientre poniéndose de costado, miró con atención sus caderas.

Nada había cambiado. Sus pechos no se veían más llenos ni los sentía más sensibles. Las aureolas de sus pezones tenían el mismo tono rosado de siempre. Su vientre y sus caderas se mantenían inalterados.

Pero aún así no pudo evitar pensarlo. Tenía un retraso de diez días y eso nunca le había sucedido.

No podía evitar imaginar la reacción de Cato, su novio desde hacía ocho años.

Nunca se habían planteado la opción de tener hijos pero era muy probable que ahora estuviera embarazada sin haberlo buscado.

Sabía que Cato había estado muy estresado estos últimos días por el estreno la próxima semana de su primera temporada como primera bailarina del American Ballet Theatre.

Éste era también un importante trabajo para Cato como coreógrafo, y todo lo que había trabajado para llegar allí junto a ella, lo inquietaba.

Pero decirle que iban a tener un bebé, sin duda alguna lo alteraría.

Habían regresado a los Estados Unidos hacía ya casi tres años, cuando Cato Pace, su profesor de danza desde que tenía 16, quien además era su novio desde que había cumplido 20, le había conseguido una audición que la había instaurado como solista de la compañía.

Ahora, tres años después, cuando finalmente Maggie Barnes se había retirado, Katniss había ocupado su lugar como primera bailarina.

Su debut sería en el personaje de la exquisita Giselle.

Habían trabajado tanto por este momento, que era inevitable que ambos estuvieran ansiosos y nerviosos.

_- Katniss_ – le llamó Cato al otro lado de la puerta del baño _– ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí_– respondió a la vez que se calzaba sus braguitas y la amplia camiseta que utilizaba para dormir –_Enseguida voy_

_- Es tarde, cariño, deberías dormir._

_- Sí, aquí estoy_ – dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse al hombre de pie frente a ella

_- ¿Está todo bien?_ – indagó preocupado acariciando su mejilla

_- Sí, perfectamente_– sonrió pasando a su lado para ir hacia la cama

_- ¿Estás nerviosa por el estreno?_ – sonrió indulgente rodeándola con sus brazos cuando se acostó a su lado

_- Un poco_

_- Todo estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te has preparado mucho para esto, cariño._

_- Sí, lo sé_

_- ¿Te preocupa Alma?_– aventuró el hombre

_- ¿Crees que debo preocuparme por ella?_

_- Desde luego que no, querida. Tu madre ha esperado años por verte en el papel de Giselle_

_- Por eso mismo. Podría defraudarla_

_- Nunca la defraudarás –_ aseguró convencido

Su madre había dejado el ballet cuando había resultado embarazada a los 20 años. Siempre había querido protagonizar el papel de Giselle, pero nunca había tenido la apariencia frágil y delicada que exigía ese rol. Menos aún después de dar a luz, cuando su cuerpo cambió drásticamente.

Desde que Katniss había cumplido 4 y la había inscripto en clases de ballet, se había encargado de todo lo necesario para que la chica se convirtiera en primera bailarina de alguna importante compañía.

Cuando Katniss cumplió los 16, asesorada por Cato Pace, un bailarín inglés retirado de 26 años, que se había convertido en el profesor y representante de Katniss, se llevó a la chica a vivir a Londres.

Allí audicionó para el Royal Ballet y comenzó sus clases de danza.

Allí mismo entró a la compañía y allí fue una importante solista hasta que cumplió 25 y Cato consiguió que la admitieran en la compañía neoyorkina del American Ballet Theatre.

Katniss no podía imaginarse lo que molestaría a su madre que ella se hubiese embarazado justo en ese momento, que estaba a sólo dos semanas de su debut como primera bailarina.

A pesar de eso, Katniss no podía evitar emocionarse con la idea de tener su propio hijo.

Un bebé creciendo en su interior.

SU bebé creciendo en su interior.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por la acogida que ha tenido este nuevo fic. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

El hombre sonrió ante su rostro asustado antes de prestar atención a lo que le entregaba.

_- ¿Qué es esto, Katniss?_ – preguntó con extrañeza molesta

_- Una prueba de embarazo_

_- Sí, eso ya lo veo, pero ¿qué significa? ¿para quién es?_

_- ¿Cómo para quién? –_ inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo _– Para mí, ¿para quién más podría ser?_

_- ¿Para ti?_ – exclamó perplejo

_- Sí. Tengo un retraso de 10 días._


	3. Chapter 2

**********__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 2**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Marzo 4, 2000**_

_**Ayer, cuando hacíamos el amor, se rompió el preservativo. Cato se puso histérico y hoy me arrastró al ginecólogo para conseguir la píldora del día después, y una receta para anticonceptivos.**_

_**Ambos sabemos lo problemático que sería tener un bebé ahora mismo, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta calidez al imaginarlo...**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Inspiró profundamente antes de entrar al teatro.

Cato había dejado muy temprano el departamento que compartían, para ir al teatro a supervisar los últimos ensayos.

Katniss le había dicho que llegaría más tarde ya que antes tenía que pasar por el taller en busca de unos nuevos pares de zapatillas.

Ésta había sido la excusa. Verdad y mentira por partes iguales.

Había ido en busca de las zapatillas, sí, pero también había pasado por la farmacia en busca de un test de embarazo.

Después de estar horas sentada en el café frente al teatro, se había decidido.

No se atrevía a hacerse la prueba a solas, así que hablaría con Cato para comunicarle sus dudas y le pediría que estuviera junto a ella cuando finalmente se la hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, de haber un niño, él era el padre.

Inspiró nuevamente en la puerta de la sala C donde Cato presenciaba el ensayo de Clove, la bailarina que interpretaba a Myrtha.

_- Disculpad –_ murmuró entrando tan silenciosamente como le fue posible

-_ Oh, Katniss, querida_ – le saludó su novio ante la mirada molesta de la otra bailarina – _Ven, Clove es una Myrtha exquisita, quédate a verlo conmigo._

_- Me encantaría –_ aceptó quedándose junto a su novio mientras la chica terminaba su representación

_- Oh, Clove_ – aplaudió Cato – _Has estado fantástica. Creo que estaría bien que viéramos ya tu escena con las Willis..._

Cato y Clove estuvieron hablando unos minutos sobre la obra y sus interpretaciones, mientras Katniss creía sentir su bolso arder, por la prueba de embarazo que guardaba en él.

Ese día estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó las miradas sugerentes que Clove le dedicaba a su novio. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas y realmente la tenían sin cuidado.

_- ¿Has conseguido tus zapatillas?_ – preguntó Cato cuando Clove abandonó la sala

_- Sí_

_- Y ¿están bien?_

_- Oh, sí, son buenas. He encargado dos pares más._

_- Bien – _aceptó el hombre guardando el cd que había sacado del equipo de música _–_ _¿Prefieres ensayar tu parte sola o con Jared?_

Jared Pelletier era el bailarín que interpretaría al duque Albrecht, el personaje masculino principal.

_- En realidad –_ dijo dubitativa – _necesito hablar contigo antes…_

Cato se volteó a verla curioso.

_- ¿Qué sucede, querida?_

Temerosa de su respuesta, Katniss abrió su bolso, temblando sacó la prueba de embarazo y se la entregó ruborizándose.

El hombre sonrió ante su rostro asustado antes de prestar atención a lo que le entregaba.

_- ¿Qué es esto, Katniss?_ – preguntó con extrañeza molesta

_- Una prueba de embarazo_

_- Sí, eso ya lo veo, pero ¿qué significa? ¿para quién es?_

_- ¿Cómo para quién? –_ inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo _– Para mí, ¿para quién más podría ser?_

_- ¿Para ti?_ – exclamó perplejo

_- Sí. Tengo un retraso de 10 días._

Cato se volteó molesto, pasándose las manos por los cabellos exasperado.

_- ¡Dios mío!_ – gruñó aún sin mirarla – _No es posible. ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada? –_ gritó volteándose a verla _– ¡Dios mío, Katniss! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Cómo es posible que te embarazaras?_

La chica retrocedió estupefacta ante la reacción del hombre.

_- Aún no estoy segura –_ le corrigió balbuceando –_ Pero ya sabes que soy muy regular, tomando la píldora no debería tener retrasos._

_- Pero ¿cómo podrías estar embarazada? ¿No estás tomando precauciones?_

_- Sí, desde luego que sí, pero sabes que ningún método es cien por ciento efectivo_ – dijo incómoda ante la situación de tener que estarse disculpando por algo que, evidentemente, era responsabilidad de ambos.

_- ¡Dios mío!_ – volvió a gruñir el hombre _– Toma –_ dijo entregándole la cajita _– Hazte la dichosa prueba. Cuanto antes sepamos si estás embarazada, antes podremos tomar medidas._

Temblando, Katniss cogió la caja de sus manos mirándolo con curiosidad.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con tomar medidas?_

_- Hemos de acabar con esto cuanto antes, si es que estás embarazada_ – explicó con pasmosa calma

_- ¿Acabar con esto?_ – sus ojos brillaron húmedos

_- Katniss, cariño_ – dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndole las manos sobre los delicados hombros femeninos – _Sabes que no puedes tener un bebé_

_- ¿Lo sé?_ – gimió dolida

_- Desde luego, cariño. No querrás dar saltos sobre el escenario estando embarazada. Podrías perder el embarazo sobre las tablas. ¿Te imaginas manchar tu maillot en el escenario por tener un aborto?_

_- ¿Te preocupa que manche mi maillot?_

_- No, Katniss, cariño. No podrías bailar si te embarazaras. Cariño_ – pidió meloso - _¿Por qué primero no te haces la prueba? No hace falta que discutamos esto si aún no sabemos con certeza si estás embarazada._

_- Tienes razón_ – aceptó y salió rumbo al baño.

Cato caminó detrás de ella inquieto. Entró en uno de los cubículos para dejar su muestra, mientras Cato la esperaba de pie junto a los lavatorios.

Salió y le entregó el palito de plástico y juntos esperaron los cinco minutos necesarios.

El resultado fue claro. Una sola rayita. No estaba embarazada.

El suspiro de alivio de Cato contrastó con la desilusión que la embargó.

_- Gracias al cielo_ – exclamó Cato abrazándola y apretándola contra él _– No sé cómo lo hubiéramos podido arreglar en tan pocos días._

Katniss asintió en silencio, con sus ojos colmados de lágrimas que se negó a derramar.

_- Katniss, cariño, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto_ – comentó poniendo dos dedos bajo su mentón para levantar su rostro frente a él – _Tal vez deberíamos buscar un método anticonceptivo más confiable._

_- Lo intentaré. Preguntaré a mi médico. Pero ya te lo he dicho, el único método cien por ciento efectivo es la abstinencia._

_- Eres demasiado tentadora para eso_ – susurró sonriendo sugerente antes de besarla _– Tal vez_ – sugirió Cato con parsimonia tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él _– podríamos buscar un método anticonceptivo permanente_

_- ¿Permanente?_

_- Sí, ya sabes, esterilización, ligadura de trompas…_

_- ¿Quieres que me haga una ligadura de trompas?_ – preguntó perpleja

_- Creo que sería lo más conveniente_

_- Nunca podría tener hijos_

_- Dios, Katniss, sabes que es lo mejor. Siempre hemos sabido que los hijos no entraban en los planes. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Por esa razón nunca hemos mantenido relaciones sin protección. Ya lo hemos hablado_ – repitió

_- Sí, lo hablamos, pero pensé que era por el momento. Porque aún teníamos tiempo._

_- No te entiendo_ – replicó mirándola extrañado _– Sabes que no eres compatible con la maternidad._

_- ¿No lo soy? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Venga ya, Katniss. ¿Cuántas primeras bailarinas pueden ser madres y seguir bailando como si tal cosa? ¿Qué Giselle quieres ser con grandes pechos y enormes caderas? Tu cuerpo cambiaría, podría cambiar tu metabolismo. Tirarías por la borda veinticinco años de trabajo sólo por tener un hijo_

_- ¿No crees que es importante tener un hijo?_

_- Puede serlo, cariño. Para mucha gente tal vez lo sea, pero… sin ir más lejos, Katniss, mira tu madre. Tuvo que dejar la danza, todo lo que deseaba en la vida, porque se embarazó._

Katniss lo observaba atónita.

_- ¿Y qué si yo quiero tener hijos? –_ inquirió separándose de él

_- ¿Quieres tenerlos?_

_- No lo sé _– discutió indignada – _No lo sé, creo que sí, quiero tenerlos algún día. Tal vez no aún pero quiero tenerlos algún día..._

_- Entiendo, cariño. Pero no serías la primera mujer que no pudiera tener hijos propios. Si deseas tener hijos podemos adoptar._

_- ¿Pero quién dice que yo no puedo tener hijos propios?_

_- Katniss _– bufó exasperado – _No digo que físicamente no puedas tenerlos, pero no son compatibles con tu vida profesional, no son compatibles con tu carrera._

_- ¿Acaso las bailarinas no tienen hijos?_

_- Las grandes, no _– sentenció molesto

_- Eso son tonterías._

_- No lo son. Tú lo sabes. Crees que Anna Pavlova habría sido la Giselle que fue, si hubiese tenido caderas anchas y pechos grandes botando en sus saltos. Maria Taglioni, Margot Fonteyn _– enumeró _– ¿Crees que Margot Fonteyn habría bailado hasta los cuarenta y tantos de haber tenido hijos? ¿Y Maya Plisetskaya? No solamente no los tuvo sino que lo ha afirmado más de una vez: "En esta profesión hay que elegir: o hijos o ballet. No es posible compaginar."_

_- No me imagino no tener hijos nunca –_ sollozó la joven

Cato la rodeó entre sus brazos consoladoramente.

_- Adoptaremos, cariño. Cuando llegue el momento adoptaremos niños._

Katniss no pudo reprimir más su llanto y lo dejó fluir con el rostro escondido en el ancho pecho de su novio.

_- Calma, Katniss, cariño_ – susurraba el hombre en su oído sin dejar de pasar las manos por su espalda _– Tal vez lo mejor sería que te tomaras el día libre hoy –_ sugirió

_- Sí –_ reconoció – _Creo que prefiero irme a casa_

_- Sí, cariño, creo que es lo mejor._

Katniss se alejó de él y caminó de regreso a la sala de ensayos donde había dejado su bolso.

Cuando se volvió para salir, Cato que la había seguido hasta allí, la abrazó nuevamente y la besó con ansiedad, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

_- Cariño –_ dijo cuando se separaron jadeantes _– Deberías pedir una cita con tu médico, ya sabes... _– sugirió cauteloso

_- Lo haré –_ aceptó bajando la vista

_- Será lo mejor, cariño._

_- Sí. Supongo que sí._

_- Verás que sí._ – sonrió él – _Verás que todo estará bien._

Asintió en admisión y salió del teatro.

Caminó hasta su departamento desechando la idea de viajar en transporte público.

El aire de la mañana la tranquilizó y ya se sentía mucho mejor cuando se dejó caer sobre su cama, una hora después.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias por leer.**_

_**De momento dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- La noche que su madre se la llevó._

_- Sí. Te hubiese necesitado entonces_ – comentó con fingida diversión

_- Sí. Supongo que un abogado le hubiera hecho saber a la mujer que no podía encerrarte por acostarte con su hija._

_- Sí. Hubiese sido útil saberlo entonces._

_- Nada hubiera cambiado, Peeta. La chica seguía siendo menor de edad. Se la habría llevado a Inglaterra de todos modos._

_- Supongo que sí._

_- Y ¿qué pasa? ¿crees que aún la amas?_

_- No. Claro que no – _dijo con seguridad _– Era un chiquillo en ese entonces. Katniss fue mi primer amor, mi novia de instituto, sólo eso._


	4. Chapter 3

**************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 5, 1993**_

_**Nuestro avión rumbo a Londres acaba de despegar y no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Vale la pena? ¿Será que todo vale la pena?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Sí que estás distraído hoy –_ comentó Marvel haciéndolo volver del lugar donde llevaba inmerso desde hacía cinco días, cuando Johanna, sin quererlo, había resucitado el recuerdo de Katniss

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_

Marvel se sentó en la tumbona a su lado dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Toda la familia se había reunido en la casa de Marvel y Glimmer para un domingo en familia.

Las mujeres de la familia estaban en la cocina ultimando la comida, mientras Annie les explicaba los detalles de su vestido de novia.

Annie estaba prometida con el hermano de Glimmer, Finnick Hale. Convivían desde hacía ya dos años y la boda estaba prevista para la próxima primavera. Faltaba mucho aún, pero Annie creía que no habría tiempo para todo.

Finnick y Haymitch discutían sobre inversiones. Finnick era el asesor financiero de los Mellark y sus ideas eran siempre bien recibidas por Haymitch.

Marvel y Peeta eran los encargados de preparar las hamburguesas en la barbacoa mientras vigilaban a Vera y Henry, los hijos de Marvel de seis y cuatro años respectivamente.

_- Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Venga ya, hermano. Te conozco. ¿Problemas con Johanna? ¿Problemas en el hospital?_

_- No, en el hospital todo va bien._

_- Entonces ¿problemas con Johanna? –_ indagó Marvel suspicaz

_- No, tampoco. Con Johanna estamos muy bien._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Completamente_

_- ¿Entonces?_

Inspiró profundamente y exhaló antes de hablar.

_- Son tonterías..._

_- No importa. Cuéntamelo igual._

_- Estos últimos días he estado pensando mucho en Katniss _– confesó

_- ¿Katniss?_

_- Sí. Katniss Everdeen._

_- ¿Katniss Everdeen? __¿Aquella chiquilla de Forks?_

_- Sí _– dijo dándole un trago a su botellín

_- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué ahora piensas en Katniss?_

_- Entre las cosas que Effie me envió de mi habitación en Forks había un libro que era de Katniss._ – explicó _– Era su libro favorito. Lo leía y releía todo el tiempo. Hasta yo mismo había memorizado algunos diálogos que solía recitarle._

_- Eras un romántico_ – bromeó su hermano arrancándole una sonrisa

_- Supongo que sí lo era. Dejó ese libro en la cabaña aquella última noche._

_- La noche que su madre se la llevó._

_- Sí. Te hubiese necesitado entonces_ – comentó con fingida diversión

_- Sí. Supongo que un abogado le hubiera hecho saber a la mujer que no podía encerrarte por acostarte con su hija._

_- Sí. Hubiese sido útil saberlo entonces._

_- Nada hubiera cambiado, Peeta. La chica seguía siendo menor de edad. Se la habría llevado a Inglaterra de todos modos._

_- Supongo que sí._

_- Y ¿qué pasa? ¿crees que aún la amas?_

_- No. Claro que no – _dijo con seguridad _– Era un chiquillo en ese entonces. Katniss fue mi primer amor, mi novia de instituto, sólo eso._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- En parte, creo que aún me condiciona en mis relaciones de pareja_

_- Explícate_

_- Sabes que no termino de decidirme a formalizar mi relación con Johanna_

_- ¿Y eso es por Katniss? Creí que era por lo que había sucedido con Delly_

_- Sí, lo es. Pero lo que sucedió con Delly fue resultado de lo que había vivido con Katniss. Me casé con Delly porque no podía soportar que regresara a Moscú._

_- Dios, Peeta, eso es muy rebuscado. Te casaste con Delly porque era tu novia y resultó ser una zorra. Porque tu ex mujer era una zorra te cuesta volver a comprometerte. Katniss Everdeen no tiene nada que ver con eso._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Desde luego que sí _– sentenció el moreno _- Johanna es una buena mujer –_ dijo Marvel después de un largo silencio

_- Lo es_

_- Pero..._

_- No he dejado de soñar con Katniss en toda la semana –_ confesó sintiéndose culpable

_- ¡Diablos, Peeta! No arruines lo que tienes por tontos fantasmas_

_- Lo sé_

_- Esa chica ya ha rehecho su vida. Seguramente esté casada y con dos o tres niños. Deberías hacer tú lo mismo. No sabes nada de ella._

_- Supongo que sí. Lo último que supe de ella fue que vivía en Londres y bailaba en el Royal Ballet._

_- ¿Y eso cuándo fue?_

_- ¡Qué sé yo! Cuando murió Flavius Everdeen, hace como seis o siete años._

_- Si no había regresado entonces, difícilmente lo haya hecho después_

_- Lo sé_

_- Por lo que más quieras, Peeta, no arruines esto..._

_- ¿Que no arruines qué cosa, cariño? _– preguntó Johanna llegando por detrás y abrazándolo por la espalda

_- Las hamburguesas de Marvel_ – sonrió besando a su chica y dando el tema por finalizado.

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento, en Los Hamptons, en la casa de Coronalius y Alma Snow, Katniss colocaba la vajilla en el lavaplatos mientras su madre preparaba el café.

Por la ventana de la cocina veía a su novio hablando con el marido de su madre.

_- Cato me ha contado sobre tu retraso_ – dijo su madre sacándola de su ensimismamiento

Se volteó hacia ella incómoda.

_- Ya me ha llegado el período –_ explicó restándole importancia

_- Sueles ser muy regular, deberías consultarlo con tu médico._

_- Tengo cita para el lunes_

_- Bien. Cato dijo también que consultarás por métodos anticonceptivos..._

_- Sí –_ respondió molesta – _Esterilización, básicamente_

_- Katniss, cariño_ – dijo su madre cariñosa acercándose a ella – _Sé que crees que es una tragedia..._

_- Lo es _– sentenció

_- Claro que no, cielo. Es la mejor opción._

_- Si ser estéril es la mejor opción, no entiendo por qué no es Cato quien se somete a una vasectomía_ – argumentó cuando lágrimas de frustración rodaron por sus mejillas

_- Cariño, eres tú quien debe no tener hijos. Son tus hijos los que arruinarían tu carrera, no los de Cato_

_- Se supone que si él y yo estamos juntos, son los hijos de ambos_

_- Sí. Pero si en algún momento os separaseis y tú tuvieses otra pareja, tendrías el mismo problema_

_- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez ningún otro hombre me querrá si no puedo darle hijos?_

_- Si te ama, no le importará que no puedas tener hijos. De hecho, lo comprenderá..._

_- ¿Tanto odias haberme tenido a mí? –_ preguntó acongojada

_- No, cariño, por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero que arruines tu vida. Puedes tenerlo todo, Katniss. Todo por lo que hemos luchado. Todo por lo que has trabajado toda tu vida._

_- Parece ser que puedo tenerlo todo excepto hijos._

_- Podrías adoptar si quisieras_

_- Sí, ya lo sugirió Cato_

_- Ese hombre te ama, cariño._

_- Cato proyecta en mí su frustración por no haber podido bailar – "como tú"_ pensó, pero no lo dijo

_- No es verdad. Él, al igual que yo, sabemos lo que es no tener la oportunidad de ser grandes. Tú la tienes, y porque te amamos no queremos que la pierdas._

_- Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que yo tal vez no quisiera ser bailarina_

_- Tonterías –_ dijo la madre desdeñosamente y salió de la cocina llevando el café al jardín.

Katniss se quedó sola en la cocina viendo a través de la ventana a su familia.

Si tan solo su madre o su novio no se hubiesen visto frustrados, tal vez ella podría haber dedicado su vida a las cosas que ella quería.

Escribir. Escribir algo más que sus diarios.

Escribir y Peeta.

Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

– _Tuve un caso que me preocupó un poco_

_- ¿Qué caso? – _indagó Peeta sin levantar la mirada de la ficha que estaba completando

_- Una chica quería hacerse una ligadura de trompas_

_- ¿Una chica? _– preguntó curioso _– ¿Muy joven?_

_- Bastante, sí. 28 años._

_- Vaya ¿Tiene muchos hijos?_

_- Ninguno_

Peeta al fin la observó.

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 4**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 4, 2005**_

_**¿Realmente ellos sabrán qué es lo mejor para mí? ¿Realmente ellos saben qué es lo que deseo? ¿Mejor, incluso, que yo misma?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Buenos días_– saludó Katniss a la recepcionista que la recibió a la entrada del consultorio _– Tenía cita con el doctor Laurent. Katniss Everdeen._

_- Sí, aquí está –_ dijo la enfermera cuando encontró su cita en el ordenador _– El doctor Laurent está de baja. Sus pacientes los está llevando la doctora Mason. ¿Quiere que la vea ella o prefiere concertar otra cita con el Dr. Laurent? Podría fijarle una consulta para dentro de dos semanas._

_- No, por mí la doctora Mason está bien._

_- De acuerdo. Tome asiento y la llamarán._ – dijo señalando los asientos de la sala de espera.

Quince minutos después la hicieron entrar al consultorio.

La doctora leía su historia clínica en el monitor del ordenador cuando Katniss se sentó frente a ella.

_- Katniss Everdeen_ – dijo a modo de pregunta y Katniss asintió – _Soy Johanna Mason y me estoy haciendo cargo de los pacientes del Dr. Laurent. Veamos, tienes 28 años, sin hijos, embarazos ni abortos_ – releyó –_¿es correcto?_

_- Sí_

_- Tu primera regla fue a los 12_

_- Sí_

_- Tu primera relación sexual a los 16 –_continuó Johanna haciéndola enrojecer_– Tu última citología fue hace seis meses y los resultados normales. Tomas anticonceptivos orales. Bien_– sonrió tranquilizadoramente –_Tú dirás qué te trae por aquí._

Katniss inspiró antes de hablar.

_- Mis períodos han sido siempre regulares, pero este mes he tenido un retraso de doce días._

_- ¿Posibilidades de estar embarazada?_

_- Me hice una prueba casera con resultado negativo._

_- De acuerdo. Repetiremos la prueba. ¿Fue tu primer retraso?_

_- Sí_

_- De acuerdo. En principio no deberías preocuparte. Existen muchas razones que pueden provocar retrasos y no tienen por qué ser graves. Pero de todas formas lo mejor será que nos cercioremos._

Después de realizarle una exhaustiva exploración y tomar muestras para analizar, volvieron a sentarse frente al escritorio.

_- En principio, Katniss, todo es normal. Los retrasos en la menstruación pueden deberse a diferentes factores, como por ejemplo un cambio en la dieta, en las costumbres, estrés, etc. De todas formas haremos todos los análisis pertinentes para descartar cualquier problema, pero en principio no debes preocuparte_ – explicó con una sonrisa amable _– ¿Hay algo más que desees consultar? –_ indagó viendo a Katniss debatirse interiormente

_- En realidad, sí. –_ reconoció enredando sus dedos con nerviosismo –_Quisiera que me asesoraras sobre métodos anticonceptivos... permanentes_

_- ¿Permanentes?_ – inquirió Johanna frunciendo el entrecejo

_- Sí, es decir, métodos de esterilización._

_- Métodos de esterilización –_ repitió la mujer sorprendida _– ¿Femeninos?_

_- Sí_

_- Sabes que estos métodos son irreversibles, ¿no?_

_- Lo sé_

_- Quiero decir que, después de realizarlos es casi imposible volver atrás. Son muy pocas las posibilidades de concebir naturalmente aún si intentáramos deshacerlos._

_- Lo sé_

_- Ok_ – aceptó la mujer – _En ese caso deberíamos hacer una tubectomía, una operación de ligadura de trompas. El método más común para hacerlo es mediante una minilaparotomía. Esto requiere una incisión abdominal de unos 5 cms. Se trata de una intervención con anestesia general, ambulatoria. Es decir que no quedas hospitalizada. Debes hacer reposo relativo durante uno o dos días y deberías estar entre cinco y diez días sin realizar trabajos pesados ni ejercicio físico._

_- ¿No puedo realizar ejercicio físico?_

_- No es recomendable_

_- Soy bailarina del American Ballet –_ informó – _Esta semana comienza la temporada y tenemos previstas tres funciones semanales viernes, sábados y domingos_

_- Si realizáramos la intervención un lunes deberías descansar el fin de semana siguiente. Si todo va bien, y la herida cicatriza correctamente en dos semanas, tres a lo sumo si el ejercicio fuese muy intenso, creo que podrías retomar las funciones._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó reflexiva

_- Katniss,_ _–_ le llamó – _Esta no es una decisión para tomar con prisas_

_- Lo sé_

_- Eres muy joven. Tienes sólo 28, te quedan entre 15, 17 años de fertilidad, más quizás, al paso que avanza todo. No tienes hijos, ni problemas de salud. Decidir en este momento que no querrás ser madre en los próximos 15 años es un poco arriesgado_

_- Lo sé –_reconoció y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que intentó disipar pestañeando repetidamente

Johanna notó de inmediato su malestar.

_- No es una decisión que debas tomar presionada. En realidad no es algo que concierna ni siquiera a tu pareja –_ enfatizó _– Es una decisión completamente tuya, ya que eres tú quien deberá vivir con ello._

_- Lo sé._

_- Existen métodos anticonceptivos con altos porcentajes de efectividad. Si quieres podemos buscar el que mejor se adapte a tus necesidades, sin llegar a algo tan drástico._

_- Ok_ – asintió incómoda, deseosa de salir de allí.

_- Sólo quiero que lo pienses bien, con calma._

_- De acuerdo –_ repitió aún sin levantar la mirada de su regazo.

_- Muy bien. Entonces piénsalo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Si dejas tu número de teléfono, te llamarán del hospital para darte los resultados de tus análisis._

_- Gracias –_ dijo despidiéndose para salir del hospital tan rápidamente como sus pies lo permitieron.

Johanna salió del consultorio detrás de Katniss y se quedó junto a Lauren, su enfermera, mientras le entregaba las muestras para analizar.

_- Parecía un poco angustiada –_ comentó la rubia enfermera

Johanna levantó la vista de la planilla en la que escribía para enfocarla en la espalda de Katniss que se alejaba por el corredor.

_- Creo que lo estaba_

_- ¿Algo grave?_ – inquirió Lauren curiosa

_- No. Creo que no. –_ Johanna miró a su amiga y se acercó confidencial – _Me consultó sobre esterilización._

_- ¿Esterilización? ¿Para ella? Pero es muy joven._

_- Lo sé. Sospecho que su pareja podría estarla presionando._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Tal vez_

_- Es una pena. Esas chicas siempre están tan presionadas..._

_- ¿Esas chicas...?_

_- Sí. Katniss Everdeen es la primera bailarina del ABT_

_- Dijo algo sobre que es bailarina, sí_ – confirmó Johanna

_- Lo es. La he visto bailar y es magnífica. Pero la vida de las bailarinas requiere muchos esfuerzos y sacrificios. Dietas, ejercicios... ya sabes_

_- No sabía que eras seguidora del ballet._

_- Bailaba cuando era una adolescente. No tenía cualidades pero siempre me ha gustado. Tyler y yo vamos al ballet a menudo. Mi madre es vestuarista para el American Ballet, siempre consigue pases_ – dijo sacándole la lengua a su amiga

_- ¿Ah, sí? –_ sonrió Johanna _– Pues no lo sabía. Me gustaría ir alguna vez_

_- Este fin de semana es el pre estreno de Giselle en la temporada de verano. Podríamos ir, si quieres. Tyler y yo iremos este domingo, él recogerá las invitaciones hoy. Mi madre tiene invitaciones también para la fiesta posterior al espectáculo del día del pre estreno._

_- Estaría bien._ – aceptó entusiasmándose por momentos – _De acuerdo. Consígueme entradas también. Le diré a Peeta._

_- ¿Crees que le apetezca acompañarte?_

_- Peeta siempre hace lo que sea por complacerme_ – sonrió petulante entrando en su consulta seguida de su siguiente paciente

.

.

.

Peeta estaba en el estudio completando unas historias clínicas, cuando Johanna llegó esa tarde.

_- Hola, cariño_– saludó inclinándose para besarlo

_- Hola, cielo_ – respondió _– ¿Qué tal el día?_

_- Largo –_ reconoció dejándose caer en el sillón que había frente al escritorio

_- Lo siento_

_- Jack Laurent está de baja. Hoy me han pasado sus pacientes, además de los míos._

_- ¿Demasiados problemas?_

_- No. Todo rutinario, en realidad, pero eran bastantes._– después de un momento prosiguió _– Tuve un caso que me preocupó un poco_

_- ¿Qué caso? –_indagó Peeta sin levantar la mirada de la ficha que estaba completando.

_- Una chica quería hacerse una ligadura de trompas_

_- ¿Una chica?_– preguntó curioso _– ¿Muy joven?_

_- Bastante, sí. 28 años._

_- Vaya ¿Tiene muchos hijos?_

_- Ninguno_

Peeta al fin la observó.

_- ¿Algún problema de salud que le impida embarazarse?_

_- Ninguno. Está perfectamente sana._

_- ¿Y por qué quiere esterilizarse? ¿Problemas psicológicos?_

_- Creo que no. En realidad me pareció como si la estuvieran presionando._

_- ¿Su marido? ¿Novio?_

_- En un principio pensé que podía ser su pareja, ya que había tenido un retraso esta misma semana. Pero luego Lauren me comentó algo que me hizo dudar._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Es primera bailarina en una compañía de ballet. Lauren dice que suelen estar muy presionadas, ya sabes, con el tema de la figura especialmente. Se someten a dietas rigurosas, rutinas de ejercicios. Tal vez un embarazo le podría cambiar la figura._

_- Entiendo_

_- Le dije que se lo pensara muy bien ya que de momento no puede tomarse el tiempo requerido del post-operatorio. No sé, me dio pena_– reconoció con tristeza

_- Bueno, si vuelve, tal vez deberías derivarla a un especialista que la asesore._

_- Sí. Es lo que haré_– reconoció levantándose de su asiento para ir a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa –_Ah_– recordó –_He quedado con Lauren en que iríamos el domingo con ella y Tyler al ballet._

_- ¿Al ballet?_

_- Sí –_dijo a la vez que sacaba los tickets de su bolso y se los pasaba a su novio – _Lauren dice que debemos ver a Katniss._

_- ¿Katniss?_

_- Sí. Katniss Everdeen. La primera bailarina del ABT. Mi paciente._– informó saliendo del estudio

La mirada de Peeta se humedeció y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando tomó en sus manos temblorosas los tickets.

Las entradas anunciaban la obra Giselle, con Katniss Everdeen y Jared Pelletier en los papeles protagónicos.

* * *

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Le has consultado sobre la intervención de esterilización?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y? –_ le presionó molesto por sus monosílabos

_- Me aconsejó que me lo pensara bien._

_- Ya lo hemos pensado ¿no se lo has dicho?_

_- Sí. Pero insistió en que lo piense bien ya que esas intervenciones son irreversibles._

_- Estúpida doctora, ya lo sabemos. Esa es la idea._

_- De todos modos, cuando me realice la operación deberé guardarme de hacer ejercicio físico_

Pudo notar el malestar de Cato.

_- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_


	6. Chapter 5

******************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 5**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Enero 15, 1997**_

_**Había jurado no volver a hacerlo, pero hoy, después de escuchar durante horas los comentarios insidiosos y molestos de Cato, me encerré en el lavabo y devolví la cena.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Tardó en reaccionar. Para cuando al fin su respiración se calmó y fue en busca de Johanna, ella ya estaba encargándose de servir la cena que Senna había dejado preparada.

_- Johanna _– le llamó parándose bajo el quicio de la puerta de la cocina

Johanna se volteó a verle y sonrió al ver las entradas en su mano.

_- Ya. –_ sonrió _– No quieres ir al ballet –_ aventuró_ – Demasiado poco masculino para ti_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la presunción de la chica.

_- No soy tan tonto –_ dijo con fingida indignación –_ Sólo quería preguntarte algo._

Johanna lo observó interrogante.

_- Katniss Everdeen ¿desde cuándo eres su médico?_

_- Oh, no soy su médico. Es paciente de Jack, pero como él no está estos días, hoy vino a mi consulta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Curiosidad. ¿Es la chica que quería realizarse la esterilización? –_ explicó bajando la mirada hacia las entradas que tenía en las manos

_- Sí, es ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Peeta? _– le indagó curiosa

_- Nada –_ sonrió aunque su sonrisa fue triste_ – Katniss Everdeen iba conmigo al instituto _– explicó_ – Vivía en Forks_

Johanna le observó sorprendida.

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí – _sonrió –_ Me sorprendió, no sabía que estaba en Nueva York. La última vez que supe de ella era bailarina para el Royal Ballet de Londres._

_- ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! _– comentó Johanna con sorpresa –_ Lauren dice que es magnífica. ¿Llegaste a verla bailar alguna vez?_

_- Sí, pero sólo en alguna función de la academia de baile de Forks, cuando éramos unos críos._

_- Oh, señor Mellark – _sonrió la joven socarrona _– Usted es una cajita de sorpresas. Leía a Brontë, iba al ballet... ¿cuántas cosas más me estará ocultando? –_ ronroneó acercándose a él para abrazarlo por la cintura

_- Tengo algún que otro muerto en mi armario –_ rió burlón bajando sus labios por la mandíbula de su novia

_- Será fantástico verla de nuevo, ¿no crees? Después de tantos años..._

_- Sí _– asintió_ – Será fantástico –_ aseguró aunque él no lo sentía así.

Katniss revolvía una salsa de almendras en el fuego cuando Cato volvió del teatro.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás.

_- ¿Qué haces tú cocinando? – _susurró en su oído_ – ¿Qué ha pasado con Sasha?_

_- Le he dejado marchar más temprano. Tenía ganas de cocinar._

_- ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?_ – sonrió –_ Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo._

_- Me gusta cocinar._

_- Podrías quemarte –_ dijo alejándose de ella para servirse una copa de vino de la botella que Katniss había dejado sobre la isla de la cocina.

Katniss rodó los ojos molesta. Si fuera por Cato, ella no haría absolutamente ninguna otra actividad más que ensayar y bailar. Él vivía y respiraba por el ballet y esperaba que Katniss hiciera lo mismo.

Pero Katniss se relajaba mucho cocinando, y siempre que podía lo hacía, aunque Cato se quejara por ello.

_- ¿Has visto a tu médico? –_ preguntó él cambiando de tema a la vez que se sentaba frente al plato que Katniss le sirvió

_- Mi médico estaba de baja, pero he tenido consulta con su suplente._

_- Y ¿qué tal?_

_- Bien. Una mujer simpática. Agradable._

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- Me enviarán los resultados de los análisis en un par de días. _– explicó sin levantar la vista de su plato de pasta

_- ¿Le has consultado sobre la intervención de esterilización?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y? –_ le presionó molesto por sus monosílabos

_- Me aconsejó que me lo pensara bien._

_- Ya lo hemos pensado ¿no se lo has dicho?_

_- Sí. Pero insistió en que lo piense bien ya que esas intervenciones son irreversibles._

_- Estúpida doctora, ya lo sabemos. Esa es la idea._

_- De todos modos, cuando me realice la operación deberé guardarme de hacer ejercicio físico_

Pudo notar el malestar de Cato.

_- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Dependiendo de la agresividad del ejercicio, un par de semanas o tres._

_- No podemos tomarnos un par de semanas en este momento._

_- Ya lo sé. No podré someterme a una operación hasta acabada la temporada, como mínimo._

_- ¡Diablos! –_ se quejó molesto_ – Deberemos entonces cuidarnos doblemente._

Katniss asintió aún sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Cato, ignorante de su incomodidad, se lanzó a un monólogo sobre los ensayos, los bailarines, los decorados y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la puesta en escena de la obra que tanto le entusiasmaba.

_- He preparado brownies –_ informó Katniss cortando su monólogo a la vez que se levantaba para llevar su plato y su copa al lavavajillas

_- ¿Brownies? –_ exclamó su novio sorprendido – _A ver Katniss, ¿qué te pasa?_

Era consciente de que cuando Katniss cocinaba brownies, era porque algo no iba bien.

_- ¿Tiene que pasarme algo para que quiera comer brownies?_ – espetó molesta sirviéndose un trozo del postre

_- Sólo cocinas brownies cuando estás estresada, ansiosa, nerviosa…_

_- Pues entonces tal vez esté estresada, ansiosa, nerviosa_

_- ¿Es por el estreno del fin de semana?_

_- Supongo… _– contestó evasiva

_- Katniss, querida, creo que no deberías comer eso –_ dijo cuando se sentó frente a él

Katniss levantó la vista de su plato y le miró con clara sorpresa

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Ya me has oído. Creo que no deberías comerte eso._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque eso debe llevar unas quinientas calorías._

_- ¿Y? –_ dijo petulante

_- Que las calorías van directo a tus caderas, ya lo sabes._

_- Vete al diablo, Cato._

_- No_ – respondió furioso – _No voy a irme al diablo. La semana pasada fui indulgente contigo porque sabía que con lo del retraso y la visita a tu médico no lo estabas pasando bien. Pero ya está bien de comer tanta basura a tan solo seis días de tu debut como primera bailarina._

_- ¿Que fuiste indulgente conmigo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- ¿Crees que no veía que desayunabas una rosquilla o una magdalena con capuchinos o mokas con chocolate cada día? Y ayer en casa de tu madre, te serviste dos porciones de helado ¿Desde cuándo comes tan mal?_

_- Desde que se me da la gana –_ respondió más furiosa aún que él –_ ¿Y tú desde cuándo controlas lo que como?_

_- Desde siempre, lo sabes bien. Hasta tu madre ha visto tu forma de comer. Le pedí que no dijera nada porque lo habías pasado mal estos días, pero ya está bien de tanta niñería._

_- ¡Os podéis ir al diablo tú y mi madre!_ – gritó frenética _– ¿Qué maldito problema tenéis con mis caderas? Ahora que habéis conseguido que no crezcan por un embarazo os preocupa que crezcan porque como chocolate._ – le miró intentando calmarse para hablar con voz sosegada _– Salgo a correr durante una hora o más cada día, Cato. Hago más de ocho horas diarias de ejercicio entre calentamientos y ensayos. ¿Crees que no seré capaz de quemar las malditas calorías de un brownie?_

_- No saldrás a correr a esta hora _– argumentó el hombre _– Todo lo contrario. Te irás a la cama con todo eso en tu cuerpo._

_- Eres un imbécil –_ espetó levantándose para dejar el plato en la encimera sin haber tocado el dulce –_ ¿Sabes qué?_ – dijo pensándoselo mejor y levantando de nuevo el plato _– Voy a comerme mi brownie. Después si quieres puedo ir al baño y vomitarlo _– soltó sarcástica –_ ¿Estarás más tranquilo entonces?_

_- No te estoy diciendo que debas volverte bulímica_ – gruñó él

_- ¿Por qué no? Me lo sugeriste varias veces hace años, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_- Eso fue cuando tenías veinte años y habías subido de peso. Sabes que para la audición del Royal Ballet necesitabas bajar de peso con rapidez. Ahora no se justifica._

_- Estás enfermo_ – dijo entre dientes _– Crees que se justifica inducir a alguien a tener un comportamiento enfermizo y destructivo. Eso pudo haberme matado._

_- Exageras – _dijo él haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano

_- ¿Que exagero? No sería la primera ni la última chica que muere por culpa de la anorexia o la bulimia._

_- Siempre lo tuve controlado_

_- ¿Ah, sí? Tú lo tenías controlado. ¡Qué bien! Porque yo no lo tenía controlado en absoluto._

_- Para eso estaba yo. Para eso he estado yo contigo, todo el tiempo. Para eso estoy y para eso seguiré estando. Para no dejar que hundas tu carrera. Sé que has trabajado mucho para estar donde estás, Katniss. No voy a permitir que lo tires todo por la borda, sólo por comerte un estúpido dulce. Esto es lo que siempre has querido, Katniss._

_- No estoy tan segura _– murmuró bajando la mirada

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que no estoy tan segura de haber querido estar donde estoy._

_- Es el sueño de cualquier bailarina. Eres la primera bailarina de la compañía de ballet más importante de Nueva York. ¿Qué más podrías desear?_

_- ¿Hijos, tal vez?_

_- Tonterías _– rebatió insensible

Le observó dolida por su actitud indiferente. Cada día que pasaba dudaba más de estar haciendo lo que realmente ella deseaba hacer.

Cada día se convencía más de que todo lo hacía por Cato y por Alma. Pero cada día más dudaba de estarlo disfrutando.

Dejó el plato sin tocarlo y salió de la cocina. Cato caminó tras ella para verla coger sus llaves del despojador que había en la entrada del departamento.

_- ¿Dónde vas?_

_- Necesito tomar aire_ – dijo calzándose sus zapatillas de deporte

_- Voy contigo_

Se volteó furibunda hacia él.

_- Necesito tomar aire de ti._ – advirtió antes de salir de su casa dejando a su novio de pie en el vestíbulo.

* * *

_**Aquí otro capi!**_

_**Estoy segura que Cato no hace más que ganarse enemigos entre mis lectores. Y Katniss con su falta de personalidad...**_

_**Y al final parece que no falta mucho para el reencuentro!**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi, a ver si me recompensan con algunos reviews.**_

Peeta dirigió la vista a la entrada para ver a Katniss entrar de la mano de Jared Pelletier, el protagonista masculino.

Ella sonreía ruborosa y tímida, cuando Cato se acercó a ella con un enorme ramo de rosas color champagne, que puso en sus brazos antes de inclinarse suavemente y dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Peeta se envaró al reconocer al hombre.

_- Ese es Cato Pace_ – les comentó la madre de Lauren _– Es el novio de Katniss, además de su representante y coreógrafo del ABT. Dicen que ha estado con ella toda la vida._

_"Toda la vida"_ pensó Peeta con ironía, _"toda la vida desde que me la arrancara a mí de la mía"._


	7. Chapter 6

******************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 6**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 10, 2005**_

_**Estreno de Giselle, con todo lo que ello conlleva...**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta se sentó junto a Johanna en el palco del teatro.

Lauren y Jakson estaban allí también.

Las chicas conversaban animadas a medida que el teatro se iba llenando de gente.

Estaba nervioso, apabullado. Hacía años que no sentía su corazón latir tan desaforadamente, que hasta sentía temor de sufrir un infarto.

Había visto ballet muy pocas veces. Siempre le había hecho pensar en ella y por eso prefería no ir mucho.

Pero esta vez no era simplemente ver una obra de ballet. Sino que esta vez la bailarina era ella.

Katniss.

La chica con quien vio su primera obra de ballet en televisión.

Peeta aún recordaba aquella tarde. Katniss había ido a su casa con una copia del Cascanueces representado por la compañía del ballet ruso del Bolshoi y había insistido en verla juntos.

Katniss preparaba la obra para su función de la academia de danza.

En la pantalla Natalya Arkhipova, en el papel del Hada de Azúcar, comenzaba el segundo acto en el papel que Katniss representaría en la obra.

Mientras tanto, Peeta tumbado en la cama con su novia recostada entre sus piernas, intentaba llamar su atención acariciando sus brazos y dejando suaves besos en su cuello.

Katniss acababa de cumplir 16 en aquel entonces y su noviazgo con Peeta había comenzado tres meses antes, al acabar el curso escolar.

Peeta no olvidaría nunca ese día. La noche anterior Katniss le había entregado su virginidad, y ese había sido el mejor regalo que alguna vez había recibido.

_- Peeta conoce a Katniss Everdeen_ – la voz de Johanna hablando con Lauren lo trajo de vuelta al presente

_- ¿La conoces?_ – preguntó Lauren dirigiéndose a él

_- Sí. Vivía en Forks. Íbamos juntos al instituto_ – dijo en modo autómata

_- Es genial, Peeta. La podrás saludar cuando vayamos a la fiesta_

_- ¿La fiesta?_ – indagó volteándose a ver a la chica – _¿Qué fiesta?_

Johanna le miró confundida.

_- ¿No te dije que Lauren tenía invitaciones para la fiesta post estreno?_

_- No. No me lo dijiste –_ dijo entre dientes

_- Ah, pues sí. Iremos a codearnos con los bailarines_

_- Genial_ – gimió volviendo su mirada hacia el terciopelo rojo del telón.

Cato entró en el camerino donde Katniss se preparaba. Estaba sentada frente al espejo rodeado de focos blancos.

Ya estaba completamente vestida, peinada y madariuslada e intentaba relajarse después de haber hecho ejercicios de calentamiento.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y apoyó sus manos sobre los delicados hombros.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_ – susurró cariñoso

_- Un poco nerviosa_ – confesó con una sonrisa tenue

_- No tienes que estarlo_ – le aseguró inclinándose para dejar su rostro junto al de ella y mirarla a través del espejo _– Estarás fantástica, como siempre._

_- Eso espero_

_- Seguro que sí_

Darius, el director del teatro, se asomó por la puerta después de dos suaves golpes.

_- Katniss, cinco minutos_ – informó

_- Gracias, Darius –_ respondió Cato

Katniss se levantó de su asiento y su novio la abrazó apretándola contra él.

_- Estás preciosa, Katniss_ – susurró – _Y te sabes tu papel a la perfección. Estarás fantástica._

Se acercó a ella para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, que profundizó al instante, antes de acompañarla a la puerta para llevarla hasta el escenario.

Muy suavemente las luces del teatro se hicieron más tenues hasta sumir la sala en la oscuridad.

Cuando la conversación del público se convirtió en un murmullo para acabar finalmente apagándose, la orquesta comenzó a sonar y el corazón de Peeta se saltó un latido antes de comenzar su alocada carrera.

El telón se abrió y no fue sino hasta pasados unos tres o cuatro minutos de danza de varios bailarines, que Katniss apareció en escena.

No hicieron falta las palabras de Johanna que susurraron a su lado _"Esa es Katniss"_, ni tampoco el sentido aunque corto aplauso del público, para reconocerla.

Cuando Katniss abrió la puerta de la casa del decorado para salir al escenario y recorrerlo bailando con delicadeza, el cuerpo de Peeta se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La hubiera reconocido donde fuera. Seguía igual que siempre. Su cuerpo menudo, su andar grácil y su sonrisa preciosa.

Estaba igual que a los dieciséis. Desde la distancia se creía capaz de contar las pecas de su espalda. Aquellas que tantas veces había unido con sus dedos y con sus labios.

Aún después de más de una década, recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo.

El pequeño lunar junto a su pecho derecho. La pequeña cicatriz de su rodilla izquierda que, según le había contado, se había hecho al caer de un árbol en el patio trasero de su casa, a los cinco años.

Una diminuta manchita de nacimiento de unos tonos más claros que su piel, que tenía en el interior del muslo y a la que siempre le buscaban alguna forma que representase algo. Finalmente habían decidido que sólo tenía forma de "manchita de nacimiento". Esa manchita que Peeta besaba con reverencia, cada vez que le hacía el amor, asegurando que lo hacía para que ese trocito de piel más clara no se sintiera menospreciado.

La obra duraba algo más de una hora y media. Era una pieza sencilla, fácilmente comprensible. Pero Peeta no tenía idea de qué era lo que sucedía en la historia.

Él no había podido ver más allá del cuerpo de Katniss y su danza.

La protagonista había muerto, lo dedujo al ver a Katniss tendida sobre el regazo de otra bailarina que lloraba desconsoladamente.

El segundo acto ya no entendió de qué iba, pero en realidad tampoco le interesaba entenderlo. Él sólo podía ver a Katniss con ese traje con una falda de tules blancos vaporosos, moviéndose con delicadeza por el escenario.

Cuando Giselle se separa de Albrecht dejándose caer tras su tumba, Katniss desapareció del escenario y con ella la atención de Peeta.

Jared, caminó hasta el centro de la escena para reclinarse a modo de triste despedida, y el telón se cerró ante el público enmudecido, que no tardó en ponerse de pie rompiendo en un interminable aplauso.

El telón se descorrió para dejar a la vista el cuerpo de baile íntegro saludando.

Los aplausos continuaron cuando cada uno de los personajes principales se presentaron ante el público pero fue la entrada de Katniss y Jared la que consiguió la mayor ovación.

Katniss sonreía satisfecha y feliz y Peeta no podía dejar de mirarla.

Las voces de Johanna y Lauren se filtraban en su mente a la distancia.

_- Ha sido maravilloso_ – comentaba Johanna

_- Realmente fantástico_ – aceptó Lauren

_- ¿Te ha gustado, Peeta? –_ le preguntó su novia

_- Mucho_ – reconoció sin poder quitar la vista de la joven bailarina

Cato la esperaba tras bastidores. Katniss se abrazaba con los demás bailarines cuando finalmente llegó hasta él con una sonrisa tímida.

El hombre sonrió exultante y la levantó entre sus brazos haciéndola girar.

_- Dios, Katniss, has estado maravillosa_ – confesó feliz antes de dejarla sobre sus pies y besarla con desenfreno

_- ¿Te ha gustado?_ – preguntó cuando al fin se separaron

_- ¿Gustarme? Estoy en éxtasis. Ha sido… no tengo palabras_

Alma se acercó a ellos seguida por su marido Phil.

_- Katniss, cariño_ – llamó su atención – _Felicidades, hija. Ha sido increíble_ – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos _– He esperado tantos años por este momento_ – reconoció abrazándola _– Ésta es la obra más hermosa que siempre he querido que protagonizaras y hoy finalmente aquí estás._

_- ¿Te gustó?_

_- Oh, cariño, ha sido maravilloso. El teatro entero ha enmudecido por tu actuación. Has estado majestuosa. No puedo esperar a ver las críticas._

Los halagos continuaron hasta que se retiró a su camerino. Cato y Alma la dejaron sola para que se cambiase, mientras ellos iban hacia el lobby del teatro, donde ya se había organizado la recepción.

Al pre-estreno sólo se accedía mediante invitación por lo que había allí, críticos, periodistas y afamados personajes relacionados al mundo del ballet.

Cato se movía entre ellos como pez en el agua.

Algo alejados de la entrada, Peeta y Johanna cambiaban impresiones junto a sus amigos Lauren y Michael y los padres de ésta.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que los presentes se fundieran en un aplauso.

Peeta dirigió la vista a la entrada para ver a Katniss entrar de la mano de Jared Pelletier, el protagonista masculino.

Ella sonreía ruborosa y tímida, cuando Cato se acercó a ella con un enorme ramo de rosas color champagne, que puso en sus brazos antes de inclinarse suavemente y dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Peeta se envaró al reconocer al hombre.

_- Ese es Cato Pace_ – les comentó la madre de Lauren _– Es el novio de Katniss, además de su representante y coreógrafo del ABT. Dicen que ha estado con ella toda la vida._

_"Toda la vida"_ pensó Peeta con ironía, _"toda la vida desde que me la arrancara a mí de la mía"._

_- Deberías ir a saludarla –_ susurró Johanna en su oído viendo a Katniss ir de uno hacia otro invitado

_- Supongo que esto está lleno de gente más importante que yo, en el mundo del ballet_ – sonrió a su novia aunque con claro malestar

_- Seguramente, pero no creo que muchos la conozcan desde que no era famosa_

_- Seguramente no_ – concordó girándose para mirar a su novia e intentar alejar de su cabeza la imagen de su preciosa novia de instituto.

Llevaba dos horas allí, siendo arrastrada por Cato de un crítico de arte, a un bailarín retirado o hasta algún director de orquesta.

A pesar de su escaso metro sesenta de estatura, no acostumbraba a usar tacones, por lo que los finos stilettos Louboutin la estaban matando.

Discretamente se alejó del empresario con el que Cato hablaba para dirigirse a los lavabos.

Antes de poder escapar, se topó con Shelly Mallory, una de las vestuaristas del ABT, junto a su marido Steve.

_- Oh, Katniss –_ la detuvo sonriente antes de darle un cálido abrazo _– Has estado maravillosa. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me emocionó tanto una obra._

_- Gracias, Shelly_ – sonrió afectuosa –_ Me alegro que lo disfrutarais_ – dijo mirando de la mujer a su marido

Peeta la observó nervioso a sólo dos pasos de la pareja.

_- Mi hija Lauren y su marido han venido también con unos amigos y han quedado fascinados_ – le explicó la mujer señalando al grupo detrás de ella

Katniss centró la vista en la joven a la que ya había conocido en alguna ocasión anterior en que Shelly se la había presentado.

La chica se acercó a ella seguida de su marido.

_- Felicidades, Katniss. Ha sido precioso_

_- Gracias. Me entusiasma que os gustara._

Johanna se acercó entonces seguida de cerca por Peeta que quedaba algo oculto de la visión de Katniss.

_- Buenas noches, Katniss –_ la saludó sonriente

_- Oh, doctora Mason –_ se sorprendió Katniss al verla

_- Llámame Johanna_ – sonrió la rubia –_ Lauren nos invitó hoy y realmente ha sido maravilloso. Enhorabuena._

_- Oh, gracias. Espero que disfrutéis también del cóctel_

_- Sí, muchas gracias. – _Johanna se hizo a un lado para dejar a Peeta a la vista _– Quería presentarte a mi novio…_ – dijo la joven, pero Katniss ya no la escuchó

_- Hola, Kat –_ saludó Peeta con una sonrisa dulce

El corazón de Katniss se detuvo un instante al escucharle. Nadie la había llamado así nunca. Sólo Peeta.

Y allí estaba él.

Peeta Mellark.

Su amor de la adolescencia.

Estaba igual que antes, aunque su cuerpo había adquirido músculos en los lugares exactos y su rostro se veía más firme y más adulto.

Pero su cabello desordenado y la profunda mirada de sus ojos azules seguían igual que siempre.

Se llevó la mano al pecho para intentar calmar su respiración que repentinamente se había vuelto agitada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando su voz salió en un gemido.

_- Peeta…_ – susurró antes de dejarse caer contra él, en un abrazo apretado que no había planeado.

* * *

_**Al fin se reencontraron! A ver cómo siguen ahora.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Peeta…_ _–_ le llamó en voz baja

_- Hmm_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Hmm_

_- Hay algo que me está carcomiendo…_

_- Hmm_ – repitió

_- Es sobre Katniss y tú…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – dijo entre dientes somnoliento

_- No erais simples compañeros de instituto, ¿verdad?_


	8. Chapter 7

**********************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 7**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 10, 2005**_

_**¡Dios! Peeta Mellark...**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Los brazos de Peeta la rodearon apretándola contra él.

El grupo de gente a su alrededor se paralizó por la reacción de la chica, pero la reacción de Peeta les sorprendió de igual forma.

Peeta y Katniss sin embargo, siquiera lo notaron.

Katniss se aferraba a él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Peeta sonreía satisfecho con sus brazos rodeando la estrecha espalda de la chica.

_- ¡Dios! –_ exclamó ella cuando se separaron pero sin soltar sus manos _– Peeta Mellark_

Le observaba embelesada a la vez que recibía idéntica mirada en respuesta.

_- Por Dios, Peeta. Esto es increíble._

_- Lo sé_ – reconoció él – _Yo también lo creo._

_- Pero… mírate…_ – dijo ella recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista antes de volver a enfocarse en sus ojos _– Estás… igual…_

_- Bastante más viejo que entonces_ – sonrió él

_- ¡Qué va! Estás estupendo_

_- Tú estás estupenda –_ le corrigió _– Has estado maravillosa, Kat. Nunca había visto algo igual, nunca nada me había emocionado tanto, fue… impresionante_

Katniss bajó la mirada avergonzada, ruborizándose.

_- Gracias_ – murmuró –_ Me alegro que te haya gustado_

_- Me ha encantado. Gustarme es un eufemismo._

_- No te imaginas cuánto me alegra que lo hayas visto – _reconoció sincera

_- Y a mí, cariño_ – reconoció – _Y a mí._

Incómoda, Johanna se acercó a ellos rompiendo el hechizo que los había poseído.

_- Peeta nos dijo que ibais juntos al instituto_ – dijo la joven

En ese momento, Katniss reaccionó y soltó las manos del chico alejándose un poco de él, para observar a Johanna vergonzosa.

_- Oh, sí. Es verdad. Éramos muy jóvenes, entonces. Parece que ha pasado toda una vida_

_- Ya lo creo. Aunque sigues estando preciosa, Katniss._

_- Gracias_

_- Debería decir que has crecido pero no es verdad_ – se burló rememorando aquella época en que siempre se burlaba de su físico pequeño

_- No_ – rió ella – _Sigo siendo igual de canija, aunque a ti se te nota el gimnasio._

_- Un poco, sí –_ rió a su vez

Había creído que sería incómodo reencontrarse con Katniss, pero había estado equivocado. Recuperar con ella la complicidad y camaradería de antaño era tan fácil como respirar.

_- Sin dudas, ésta es una increíble casualidad_ – dijo Katniss mirando a Johanna y luego a Peeta – _Tu novia es mi médico_ – comentó aunque la palabra novia les dejó a ambos un retrogusto amargo

_- Sí_ – reconoció él acercándose a Johanna y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo – _Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me dijo que Katniss Everdeen era paciente suya_

_- Ya lo creo_ – asintió

Alma se acercó a ellos en ese momento.

_- Katniss, querida _– la llamó sin prestar mayor atención a las personas que la acompañaban –_ Cato quiere que conozcas a alguien_

-_ En seguida _– le contestó antes de girarse hacia el grupo de gente – _Tenéis que disculparme –_ se lamentó

Alma miró entonces con atención a la gente que rodeaba a su hija. Katniss notó de inmediato el reconocimiento en el rostro de su madre

_- Oh, Alma ¿Recuerdas a Peeta? Peeta Mellark, de Forks _– explicó pero sabía que su madre lo había reconocido

_- Sí, cómo no _– reconoció con una sonrisa forzada – _Qué sorpresa, Peeta_

_- Ya lo creo _– aceptó él con una media sonrisa – _¿Cómo está usted, señora Everdeen?_

_- Snow _– le corrigió altiva – _Ahora soy la señora Snow_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego, lo siento _– replicó sorprendido – _¿Cómo está?_

_- ¿Cómo crees? Exultante. Orgullosa de Katniss. De todo lo que ha logrado y de cómo ha llegado hasta donde llegó_

_- Alma... _– le reprendió la chica incómoda

_- Desde luego, señora. Ya lo creo que debe estarlo. Katniss ha estado realmente increíble hoy._

_- Katniss, _– dijo la mujer corrigiendo el apodo que siempre había odiado tanto como amado su hija – _es, realmente increíble_

_- Ya lo creo que sí_

Sus miradas se cruzaron combatientes y Katniss, incómoda por la situación, se encargó de acabar con ella.

_- Alma, decías que tenía que conocer a alguien..._

_- Oh, sí _– reaccionó entonces la mujer _– Es el director de un teatro en el sur que quiere conocerte_

_- De acuerdo, vamos_ – se giró hacia sus acompañantes – _Gracias a todos por venir. Espero que disfrutéis el cóctel._

_- Gracias _– respondieron a destiempo

_- Peeta, ha sido maravilloso verte_

_- También lo ha sido para mí, Kat. –_ reconoció sonriéndole con ternura

Se alejó con su madre empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

_- ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí? –_ preguntó su madre cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente

_- Ha sido una casualidad. Su novia es mi ginecóloga. Además son amigos de la hija de Shelly Mallory_

_- ¿Quién diablos es Shelly Mallory?_ – indagó su madre despectiva

_- Una de las vestuaristas_ – le respondió molesta por la frialdad de su madre para con los trabajadores del teatro que no fueran bailarines

_- ¿Y qué hace tan lejos de Forks?_

_- Imagino que vivirá aquí. No lo sé. No lo he visto desde que dejamos Forks –_ respondió incómoda recordando cómo su madre la había arrastrado de la cabaña de los Mellark aquella última noche – _Su hermano vivía en Nueva York y sus planes entonces eran estudiar aquí. Imagino que es lo que ha hecho todos estos años._

_- ¡Qué agradable casualidad!_ – comentó sarcástica cuando llegaron al grupo de gente que acompañaba a Cato.

No volvió a verlo el resto de la noche. Para cuando ella y Cato se marcharon ya era poca la gente que quedaba allí.

.

.

.

_- Ha sido una noche estupenda_ – ronroneó Cato cuando se acostó a su lado en la cama

_- Ha estado bien_ – concordó y rió al ver el mohín de su novio

_- ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Sólo eso? Ha sido indescriptible, Katniss, maravilloso_

Bajó sus labios al cuello de la chica antes de recostarse sobre ella.

Llevó las manos al borde de su camisón y lo subió por su cuerpo hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

_- Eres una bailarina increíble, Katniss_ – dijo mientras besaba su cuello y llevaba las manos hasta sus pechos – _No puedo creer aún que al fin lo hemos logrado_

Acarició y sobó los pechos endureciéndolos, a la vez que restregaba su erección contra el centro tibio de la chica.

Sin demasiados preámbulos le quitó las bragas y llevó la mano hacia su raja, acariciándola, sobándola, y excitándola.

Se separó de ella para coger un preservativo de la mesita de noche, que se enfundó en un momento antes de penetrarla con rapidez.

Con un alocado vaivén la llevó con premura al orgasmo haciéndola jadear arqueándose contra él. Se vació en su interior tras unas pocas embestidas antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Estuvieron varios minutos recuperando la respiración antes de que Cato hablara.

_- Me dijo tu madre que Peeta Mellark estaba hoy en el teatro_

Katniss se tensó momentáneamente.

_- Sí, es verdad._

_- ¿Cómo fue que dio contigo?_

_- Casualidad. Su novia es mi ginecóloga._

_- ¿Tu ginecóloga suplente?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y?_

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- No sé. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sentiste al verle?_

_- Por Dios, Cato. ¿Qué sentí al verle? ¡Qué sé yo! Me gustó verlo. Hacía años que no lo veía. Fue importante para mí alguna vez. Le tenía mucho cariño en aquel entonces. Pero eso es todo._

_- ¿Sentiste ganas de volver con él?_

Katniss se giró en la cama quedando de frente a él.

_- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Por favor, ¿tengo que recordarte que éramos unos críos en ese entonces?_

_- No. Pero tampoco tienes que recordarme que te vi desnuda entre sus brazos una vez…_

_- Y desde entonces me viste desnuda entre TUS brazos mucho más que una vez. Venga ya, Cato, estoy contigo, no con él. Por si no lo entendiste bien, Peeta también tiene novia_

_- Lo sé_

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tonterías dices?_

_- Lo sé. Es que sé que nuestra relación no está basada en el amor, y todavía te veo llorando y diciéndole a ese chico que le amabas…_

_- ¿Por qué dices que nuestra relación no está basada en el amor?_ – preguntó extrañada

_- Porque es así, tú lo sabes. Nuestra relación se basa en el cariño, el respeto, nuestro mutuo interés por el bienestar del otro…_

_- No estoy muy segura de entender a qué te refieres_ – murmuró acercándose al hombre y recostándose sobre su pecho desnudo

_- Tú me importas, Katniss, y yo te importo a ti. Me importa tu bienestar, me preocupo por tu éxito y tu felicidad y tú por la mía. Pero no sé exactamente qué era lo que te unía a ese chico…_

Katniss se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de Cato. Ella sabía que no le amaba pero nunca se había atrevido a ponerlo en palabras, ni siquiera para ella misma. Y ahora venía él y le decía que lo sabía. Que sabía que no había amor allí.

¿Qué tipo de relación se suponía entonces que tenían? ¿Cuánto podía llegar a durar una relación así? ¿Toda la vida?

Sinceramente lo dudaba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Peeta, Johanna recostaba su espalda contra el pecho de su novio que estaba comenzando a adormecerse.

_- Peeta…_ _–_ le llamó en voz baja

_- Hmm_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Hmm_

_- Hay algo que me está carcomiendo…_

_- Hmm_ – repitió

_- Es sobre Katniss y tú…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – dijo entre dientes somnoliento

_- No erais simples compañeros de instituto, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Teníais algo más_ – aventuró

_- ¿Por qué lo piensas?_

_- Porque os vi. Yo y todos los que estábamos allí. Vi cómo te abrazó, vi cómo la abrazaste tú a ella. Sentí la química que fluía entre vosotros_

_- Química_ – dijo entre burlón y condescendiente – _Qué tontería_

_- Contéstame ¿erais compañeros de instituto o había algo más?_

Inspiró profundamente antes de confesar.

_- Fue mi primera novia._

_- Lo imaginé. ¿Por qué lo dejasteis?_

_- Katniss se fue a vivir a Londres._

_- O sea que no lo dejasteis porque no os llevaseis bien o porque os hubierais dejado de querer_

_- Éramos unos críos, Tan. Creíamos estar enamorados, pero ella se fue y se acabó. No volvimos a vernos ni a hablarnos, ni siquiera intercambiamos cartas. Se fue y se acabó._

_- ¿Qué sentiste hoy al verla?_

_- Qué sé yo. Cariño, creo. Cariño por una chica que fue mi mejor amiga en algún tiempo._

_- Su madre y tú no os llevábais muy bien –_ sugirió la chica

_- No mucho en realidad_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Supongo que la relación entre su hija y yo iba en contra de sus planes_

_- ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?_

_- Hacer de Katniss una bailarina exitosa y famosa_

_- Pues parece que lo logró_

_- Parece que sí –_ reconoció con pena

_- ¿Y tú no querías que lo fuera?_

_- En realidad Katniss no estaba segura de querer serlo. Yo sólo buscaba apoyarla en lo que la hiciera feliz._

Johanna se giró en la cama quedando boca arriba para mirar a su novio acostado de lado junto a ella.

_- De acuerdo a lo que yo vi hoy, creo que su madre hizo bien. La chica es una bailarina asombrosa, ¿no crees?_

_- Si me preguntas si creo que es una bailarina asombrosa, sí lo creo, desde luego que lo es. Si me preguntas si Alma le llevó a hacer lo que la hace realmente feliz, no lo sé. No tengo idea si Katniss es feliz o no hoy en día, sé que no era el ballet lo que la hacía feliz entonces._

_- Creo que aún la quieres –_ comentó ella con dolor

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? –_ dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

_- No lo sé. Sólo me lo parece._

_- Tonterías –_ dijo cerniéndose sobre su novia –_ Te quiero, Johanna. Lo sabes. Te quiero a ti._

_- Podrías quererla también a ella._

_- Lo mío con Katniss acabó hace más de una década. Acabó antes de empezar, siquiera. No debo recordarte que hubo muchas chicas después de ella. Incluso una con la que me casé –_ dijo con una sonrisa irónica

_- Con ninguna de ellas funcionó –_ retrucó

_- Contigo, sí –_ aseguró y se volcó sobre sus labios antes de atacar el resto de su cuerpo

* * *

_**Adelanto:**_

Se despidió del hombre y caminó hasta su casa, pensando en la estrecha relación entre Cato y Clove, y recordando las palabras de su novio de la noche anterior.

_"Nuestra relación no está basada en el amor"_

¿En qué se basaría la relación que unía a Cato y a Clove? Era evidente que a la chica le gustaba él, pero ¿a él? ¿le gustaba ella?

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 6, 2002**_

_**Ya soy solista del ABT. Cato está eufórico. Nuestro regreso a los Estados Unidos no ha sido en vano.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¡Wow, cariño!_ – la saludó Cato entusiasta cuando entró al despacho de éste en el teatro, a la mañana siguiente.

_- Buenos días_ – saludó inclinándose hacia él para dejar un suave beso en sus labios _– ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan exaltado?_

Cato levantó las manos enseñándole un periódico en cada una de ellas.

_- Siéntate, cariño_ – dijo sonriente _– Siéntate y escucha_

Katniss obedeció sentándose en la butaca frente a él.

_- El Times_ – informó Cato – _"Cato Pace"_ – leyó – "_ha vuelto para ofrecernos su Giselle. En esta ocasión, el Metropolitan Theatre ha sido testigo emocionado de la magnífica interpretación de Katniss Everdeen. La joven primera bailarina del American Ballet, asumió perfectamente el reto que supone la doble personalidad de Giselle, ingenua y alegre en el primer acto, y etéreo espíritu en el segundo. La adaptación coreográfica de Pace aporta actualizaciones técnicas que ofrece amplitud de posibilidades a bailarines que, como Jared Pelletier en Albrecht, tienen ocasión de mostrar su preparación en las variaciones, compenetrado con su pareja en los pas de deux, y la fuerza interpretativa de Marius Biers en el desesperado Hilarión cuyo papel luce espléndidamente en el segundo acto" Bla, bla, bla_ – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – _"Todos los detalles escenográficos de Giselle están cuidados al máximo por Cato Pace. El cuerpo de baile posee una calidad de primera categoría y el resultado es, como toda la obra que pone en escena este creador, de una importancia enorme" bla, bla, bla_ – sonrió mirando a la chica expectante _–_ _¿Qué te parece?_

Katniss sonrió ante el entusiasmo rayano a lo infantil de Cato.

_- Es genial, Cato_ – aceptó ella estirando su brazo para coger el periódico y echarle una ojeada

_- Y espera el Post_ – dijo Cato levantando el otro ejemplar _– "La espléndida producción de Giselle, presentada por el coreógrafo Cato Pace, es uno de esos milagros que, de vez en cuando, se dan en nuestra ciudad, y que sacan a flote sabiduría y mucho trabajo oculto, cotidiano, y de inusitada envergadura, que sorprende por su acabado y su profesionalidad. Katniss Everdeen compone una Giselle extraordinaria"_ – prosiguió mirando a la chica con complicidad – _"Su faceta actoral pasa, sin grietas, de la alegría del enamoramiento a la estampa transformada de la escena de la locura. Bien secundada por Jared Pelletier, más centrado su rol en la representación. Las escenas ganan realce con el vestuario. Ya en el ballet blanco, sobre ese fondo quimérico, bellísimo, diáfano de luz sobrenatural de las Willis, Everdeen vuelve a imponer una intensidad interpretativa a su personaje que está dotado de un vuelo muy amplio y sutil basado en el fraseo largo de los emportés muy bien realizados por Pelletier, que sigue manteniendo su elegancia presencial en el escenario. La medida y compenetración de ambos dio la longitud exacta a los pasos para que éstos dieran esa sensación de vuelo infinito del ballet. Pero de este acto hay que destacar, también, la excelente actuación de Clove LaBow como reina de las Willis. Muy bien asentada en su papel, defendió con autoridad y buena organización su cometido" bla, bla, bla._

Cato acabó de leer y se recostó exultante en su asiento.

_- ¿Qué tal?_

_- Es genial, cariño. –_ sonrió la chica

_- Es por lo que hemos trabajado tanto, Katniss_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella

La tomó de los brazos y la levantó para hacerla girar emocionado por el despacho.

Katniss rió divertida cuando Cato se detuvo dejándola recostada sobre el escritorio y cerniéndose sobre ella.

_- ¿Te das cuenta, Katniss? Al fin lo hemos logrado –_ susurró antes de descender con sus labios sobre el cuello de la joven

_- ¡Qué bien! –_ dijo burlona _– Ahora podemos tomarnos unos días libres_

Cato descendió con sus labios por su cuello dejando pequeños mordisquitos hasta alcanzar su clavícula.

_- Ni lo sueñes –_ susurró a la vez que subía su mano por los muslos de la chica hasta alcanzar sus bragas bajo la falda amplia.

La puerta se abrió cuando los dedos de Cato se colaron bajo sus bragas.

_- Oh, lo siento, disculpad_ – dijo confusa la voz de Clove

Katniss se envaró sonrojada, separándose al instante del hombre para acomodarse la ropa.

Cato por su parte rió ante la interrupción y se acercó rápidamente a Clove, levantándola en sus brazos para hacerla girar con él.

_- Oh, Clove, querida _– dijo ante la mirada atónita de Katniss y la risa nerviosa de la otra bailarina _– Tenemos una críticas excelentes._

_- ¿Sí?_ – preguntó con ese tonito inocente que Katniss odiaba

_- Oh, sí, querida. Unas críticas excelentes sobre mí, sobre Katniss, sobre Jared y también sobre ti._

_- ¿Sobre mí?_

_- Sí. La excelente actuación de Clove LaBow –_ citó

_- Oh, por Dios. Es fantástico_ – Clove se recostó contra él abrazándolo con demasiada confianza

Katniss carraspeó incómoda llamando la atención de ambos.

Clove se separó de Cato incómoda.

_- Oh, Gar_ – dijo nerviosa –_ Cuando tengas un momento, hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar contigo._

_- Oh, sí, cuando quieras_ – aceptó él

_- No te preocupes, Cato –_ dijo Katniss acentuando el apodo con ironía _– Yo me marcho_

_- ¿Te marchas? –_ preguntó Cato volteándose hacia ella

_- Sí. No me necesitas, ¿o sí?_

_- No, hoy no –_ aceptó _– Hoy tienes el día libre –_ sonrió el hombre acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura _- ¿Qué planes tienes?_

_- No lo sé. Tal vez vaya al gimnasio. No sé. Quizás vaya a la playa._

_- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. No te pases con el ejercicio. Ya has salido a correr hoy. Y tampoco tomes mucho el sol, nuestra Giselle no puede ser muy morena._

_- Estaré bien_ – dijo haciendo un mohín

Katniss acostumbraba salir a correr por Central Park cada mañana muy temprano, antes de ir al teatro.

Pero también solía acudir al gimnasio, a la piscina o a clases de yoga.

Pero evidentemente, su novio preferiría que se quedara en casa, para evitar el sol, las contracturas, el sobreesfuerzo o lo que sea que no tuviera relación con el ballet.

Se despidió del hombre y caminó hasta su casa, pensando en la estrecha relación entre Cato y Clove, y recordando las palabras de su novio de la noche anterior.

_"Nuestra relación no está basada en el amor"_

¿En qué se basaría la relación que unía a Cato y a Clove? Era evidente que a la chica le gustaba él, pero ¿a él? ¿le gustaba ella?

_- ¿Una cerveza?_ – ofreció Marvel a Peeta y a Finnick cuando salieron del gimnasio a última hora del lunes

_- Me apunto –_ aceptó Finnick abriendo la puerta de su coche

_- Vale_ – aceptó Peeta a su vez subiendo al volvo

Como solían hacer cada día que coincidían en el gimnasio, se dirigieron al bar District 12 del SoHo, cerca del departamento de Peeta.

_- Annie dijo que ibais al ballet_ – comentó Finnick cuando se encontraron sentados en el reservado del bar con sendas botellas de Heineken cada uno

Marvel les miró sin comprender.

_- Sí –_ reconoció Peeta sin levantar la vista de su botellín _– Ayer_

_- ¿Fuisteis al ballet?_ – inquirió Marvel

_- Sí. Ayer era el pre estreno de la temporada del American Ballet. Lauren, la enfermera de Johanna, tenía entradas porque su madre trabaja allí o algo así_

_- Oh –_ dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza _– ¿Y qué tal?_

_- Bien. Muy bien. Realmente estuvo muy bien –_ confesó

_- Ya veo_

_- Sí –_ continuó Finnick _– Johanna le dijo a Annie que conocías a la bailarina principal._

Asintió sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano que lo observaba especulativo.

_- ¿Conocías a la bailarina? – _indagó Marvel curioso

_- Sí_

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Katniss Everdeen –_ dijo clavando la mirada en su hermano con dureza

_-_ _Katniss Everdeen –_ repitió Marvel

_- Sí. Katniss Everdeen –_ dijo entre dientes _– ¿Qué hay con eso?_

_- Nada –_ replicó Marvel burlón

_- Me perdí algo –_ comentó Finnick mirando a sus cuñados de uno en uno _– ¿Quién es esa tal Katniss Everdeen?_

_- La ex novia de Peeta –_ dijo Marvel sin quitar la vista de su hermano

_- ¿Ah, sí? –_ indagó su cuñado sorprendido

_- No es lo que Marvel está insinuando_

_- No estoy insinuando nada, sólo digo que es tu ex novia, y esa es la verdad. Quizá eres tú quien está un poco susceptible con este tema_

_- Vete al diablo, Marvel _– gruñó levantándose de su asiento y dándole un último trago a su cerveza –_ Me voy_

_- Hey, espera, Peeta –_ le llamó Finnick cogiéndolo del brazo_ – Siéntate. Explícame qué sucede._

_- Que te lo explique Marvel ya que tiene tanta información _– gruñó mirando a su hermano con rabia

_- Venga, siéntate, no seas ridículo –_ le dijo Marvel haciendo una seña con la cabeza a su asiento_ – No quise ofenderte. No sé por qué te pones así._

_- Sé lo que estás insinuando, Marvel._

_- No estoy insinuando nada _– replicó su hermano con rabia empujándole para obligarle a sentarse_ – Katniss Everdeen era tu novia._

_- Ya. En el instituto. Hace más de una década _– rugió sentándose frente a su hermano_ – Éramos unos críos. Dudo incluso que supiéramos lo que era un noviazgo. Lo haces ver como si le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a Johanna._

_- No me jodas, Peeta. Yo no lo hago ver como nada. Tal vez fuerais unos críos, pero déjame recordarte que hace no más que una semana, me confesaste haber estado pensando en ella y en lo que tenías con ella._

_- Lo estás sacando todo de quicio. Sólo te dije que pensaba que lo que había pasado con Katniss podría seguir condicionando mi reticencia a comprometerme con Johanna. No tiene nada que ver con que sienta algo por ella. –_ gruñó

_- Sí, claro. Entonces deja de ser gilipollas y vete a casa y pídele matrimonio a la mujer encantadora que te espera allí._

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento sintiéndose golpeado por las palabras de su hermano.

_- ¿Por qué no le propones a Johanna? –_ indagó Marvel

_- No estoy seguro de querer casarme con Johanna_ – confesó incómodo –_ Pero no tiene que ver con Katniss._

_- Y ahora que has visto a Katniss ¿qué sentiste?_

_- Nada –_ dijo pero su sonrojo lo delató aunque intentara ocultarlo

_- Mierda –_ exclamó Marvel –_ Lo ves. Sientes cosas por esa chiquilla._

_- Tonterías. Amo a Johanna._

_- ¿Seguro? –_ preguntó Finnick a su vez

_- Claro que sí. La amo. Es la mujer de mi vida._

_- ¿Y no sientes nada por esa chica?_

_- No. Desde luego que no –_ aseguró aunque una voz que intentó acallar en su interior, le dijo que no era del todo sincero

Marvel y Finnick le observaron alzando una ceja interrogante.

Escondió el rostro entre las manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

_- Esto es un desastre –_ gimió acongojado

* * *

_**Gracias a todos.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi.**_

No había podido dejar de pensar en Peeta desde que lo había visto hacía ya más de dos semanas.

Cada día se encontraba recordando la pasión que les había arrollado cuando eran tan sólo unos adolescentes. Y cada día se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si Alma no hubiera insistido en llevársela a otro país.

Intentaba convencerse de que Peeta y ella se habrían separado de todas formas, pero no podía evitar el _"y si..."_ que la atormentaba.


	10. Chapter 9

******************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Febrero 3, 1997**_

_**Alma se ha vuelto a casar. Alexander, su marido durante veinte años, ha muerto hace tan sólo seis meses...**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Johanna estaba preparándose para salir hacia el hospital cuando Peeta llegó a casa ese lunes.

Había pasado la noche de guardia en el hospital y había sido durísimo. Había perdido a un niño de ocho años que había llegado víctima de un accidente de tránsito, y eso era un golpe muy duro.

Johanna se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

_- Oh, cariño, lo siento –_ susurró en su oído

Agotado la rodeó con sus brazos inspirando su familiar aroma.

_- ¿Cómo estás? –_ preguntó separándose de él para mirarle

_- No te preocupes –_ sonrió con tristeza – _Estaré bien_

_- Quisiera quedarme contigo pero hoy tengo un par de cirugías importantes._

_- No hace falta, cariño, de verdad. Estaré bien. Lamentablemente no es la primera vez que sucede._

_- Lo sé, pero es duro_

_- Lo es, pero no te preocupes por mí. De verdad que estaré bien_ – dijo besándola para despedirse antes de meterse a la ducha

Salió de la ducha y pensó en salir a correr.

Cuando había entrado a la universidad había estado viviendo con Marvel cerca de Morningside Park. Aún tenía allí el pequeño monoambiente que había comprado con ayuda de Haymitch y que actualmente acostumbraba alquilar por días o semanas a turistas. Desde entonces estaba acostumbrado a correr por la zona aunque tuviera que conducir hasta allí. Cogió las llaves del coche y salió.

Estaba demasiado nervioso así que se decidió a comprar un paquete de cigarrillos. Era una costumbre que estaba intentando desterrar de su vida, pero en días como ese le resultaba imposible.

Sacó la cartera en busca de monedas para pagar el paquete de Marlboro cuando encontró un papel que le estremeció.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Katniss. Los primeros días había pensado mucho en ella.

Pensando en llamarla había conseguido su teléfono en el ordenador del hospital.

Aunque, pensando en Johanna y también en el novio de Katniss no se había atrevido a hacerlo, no se había deshecho del número.

Y allí estaba su número de teléfono, quemándole en los dedos.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en el capó de su Volvo plateado. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número.

Después de dos tonos de llamada, la voz de Katniss le contestó.

Era muy temprano pero Katniss acostumbraba levantarse pronto para salir a correr y allí estaba entonces en Central Park.

_- ¿Diga?_ – saludó intrigada por ese número desconocido

_- Hola, ¿Katniss?_ – saludó Peeta después de un momento

El corazón de la chica se aceleró y no fue a causa de la carrera que había realizado.

_- ¿Peeta?_ – preguntó sorprendida _– Hola_

_- Hola –_ respondió él sintiéndose un poco idiota o un poco acosador _– Lo siento, tal vez no debía llamarte..._

_- Hey, no, claro que no, ¿por qué no?_ – le interrumpió intentando impedir que cortase la comunicación –_ Sólo me sorprendió tu llamada_

_- Sí, lo imagino. Supongo que pensarás que soy un acosador, y tal vez lo sea –_ sonrió

_- Tonterías_

_- Sé que no es muy ético pero conseguí tu número en los registros del hospital_

_- Oh, es genial, me encanta que lo hayas hecho. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bueno, digamos que no es mi mejor día, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te desperté?_

_- No, qué va, estoy en Central Park. Acostumbro salir a correr por las mañanas._

_- ¿De verdad? Pues no vas a creerme pero es exactamente lo que yo pensaba hacer ahora mismo. ¿Crees que podríamos juntarnos?_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego –_ aceptó ella de inmediato antes de que acordaran un punto de encuentro.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Peeta desde que lo había visto hacía ya más de dos semanas.

Cada día se encontraba recordando la pasión que les había arrollado cuando eran tan sólo unos adolescentes. Y cada día se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si Alma no hubiera insistido en llevársela a otro país.

Intentaba convencerse de que Peeta y ella se habrían separado de todas formas, pero no podía evitar el _"y si..."_ que la atormentaba.

Compró dos cafés y se sentó a esperarle en el lugar que habían quedado.

_- Hola_ – le saludó Peeta acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en un banco frente al estanque.

No había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que fue fácil divisarla.

La observó unos instantes antes de acercársele. A pesar de sus 28 años, seguía pareciendo una adolescente.

Su cuerpo menudo y grácil, le trajo a la memoria a la chiquilla frágil que era a los 16.

Llevaba unas mallas de deporte negras y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Una enorme sudadera gris resbalaba por su hombro derecho dejándolo al descubierto.

Estaba sentada con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho y los pies apoyados sobre el asiento.

Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, lo que le confería un aire casi infantil.

Mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba sus piernas, su otra mano sostenía un enorme vaso de papel que, como comprobó después, contenía café.

A su lado en el banco había otro vaso igual, que sin dudas, Katniss había comprado para él.

Estaba absorta mirando hacia el estanque.

Levantó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa suave que le calentó el alma.

_¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos en todos esos años!_

_- Hola_ – respondió Katniss en un susurro

Se sentó junto a ella haciendo a un lado el vaso de papel.

_- Me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarte un café _– le dijo señalándole el vaso

_- Me tomé el atrevimiento_ – sonrió burlón – _¿Cuándo te volviste tan formal?_

_- No lo sé _– respondió ruborizándose vergonzosa mientras bajaba la mirada

Se apenó por haberla avergonzado y la rodeó con su brazo sobre los hombros atrayéndola hacia él, y dejando un beso en su sien.

_- Hey, Kat, soy Peeta, ¿recuerdas?_ – sonrió – _Nos conocemos, a pesar de que hayan pasado siglos. Seguimos siendo los mismos. Hay confianza..._

_- Lo sé. _– concedió y Peeta la soltó incómodo

Se quedaron allí sentados varios minutos en silencio mientras bebían su café.

_- ¿Vienes a menudo a correr aquí?_ – le preguntó después de un rato

_- A diario_

_- ¿A diario?_ – se sorprendió _– Yo suelo hacerlo casi a diario también, pero en Morningside Park_

_- ¿Sí? ¿Vives cerca de allí?_

_- No, vivo en el SoHo, pero Marvel vivía por allí, y yo compré un departamento allí cerca, cuando estaba en la universidad y solíamos salir juntos a correr. Ahora, aunque debo coger el coche para salir a correr, sigo haciéndolo por la costumbre._

_- ¿Tu hermano aún vive en Nueva York?_

_- Sí. Acabó casándose con Glimmer, su novia de la universidad. Ahora viven en el Upper West Side. Tienen dos niños, Vera y Henry._

_- ¡Vaya! _– sonrió Katniss _– Eres tío._

_- Sip _– reconoció con orgullo _– Y soy el tío favorito_

_- Ya. Lo imagino. –_ aceptó divertida_ – ¿Y tu hermana Annie?_

_- Annie también vive aquí. Está prometida con el hermano de Glimmer, Finnick. Van a casarse en primavera._

_- ¡Qué bien! Recuerdo que quería ser actriz._

_- ¡Oh, sí! –_ rió Peeta _– ¿Cuántos años tenía entonces?_

_- Mmm, no sé. Once o doce, creo._

_- Es verdad_ _–_ recordó _– Pues no lo consiguió. Aunque tampoco lo intentó, en realidad. Es traductora de francés e italiano._

_- Interesante. O sea que tienes a tus hermanos muy cerca._

_- Y a mis padres –_ explicó _– Haymitch se retiró hace poco menos de un año. Con sus hijos y nietos aquí, no dudaron en trasladarse y lo hicieron hace algo más de tres meses._

_- Vaya. Es genial. Me alegra mucho por ti._

_- ¿Y tú? Tu madre se volvió a casar –_ dijo recordando su encuentro con Alma de la noche del estreno.

_- Sí. Hace ya ocho años._

_- Oh, bastante_ _–_ mentalmente intentó recordar cuándo había muerto Alexander Everdeen, pero Katniss le facilitó el cálculo

_- Sí. Se casó sies meses después de que muriera Alexander_

_- Oh_

_- Sí –_ reconoció sonriendo incómoda_ – Imagino que se conocerían desde antes y supongo que su relación también sería anterior, pero nunca he indagado. Sólo serviría para entristecerme._

_- Es verdad. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre. Pensé que podría verte entonces, en su funeral..._

_- ¿Fuiste al funeral de mi padre? _– preguntó mirándolo sorprendida

_- Sí_ – reconoció confundido –_ ¿No te lo dijo tu madre? Recuerdo haberle dado mi número de teléfono y mi dirección para que me escribieras o me llamaras._

_- No lo hizo _– susurró bajando la vista a su vaso de café_ – En realidad, no supe que Alexander había muerto hasta tres meses después de que sucediera –_ confió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Peeta la observó absorto sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

_- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

_- En ese momento yo estaba preparando una audición para ser solista en el Royal Ballet. Ni Alma ni Cato consideraron prudente decírmelo _– recordó con una mueca de disgusto –_Pensaban que no tenía sentido hacerlo ya que sólo me preocuparía y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer._

_- Dios mío, Kat –_ dijo volviendo a abrazarla y apretarla contra él_ – Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé cuánto amabas a tu padre._

Katniss se separó de él incómoda secando sus lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa triste.

_- Oh, no te preocupes. Sé que lo hicieron pensando en mí _– dijo aunque Peeta dudaba de que fuera así.

Siempre había creído que a Alma no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la felicidad de su hija, sino que hiciera lo que ella no había podido hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio sumidos en los recuerdos y en el inevitable pensamiento de qué hubiera sucedido _"y si..."_

_- Me sorprendió saber que Cato es tu novio ahora _– dijo viéndola ruborizarse

Katniss sólo se sintió capaz de encogerse de hombros como toda respuesta.

_- ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? –_ preguntó curioso y sintiendo en su estómago una punzada de resentimiento

_- Cuando llevaba cuatro años en Londres. Después de que Alexander muriera, Alma se instaló aquí definitivamente, si bien antes viajaba a menudo entre Londres y Nueva York o Forks. Yo estaba muy triste y me sentía muy sola cuando supe de la muerte de mi padre. Cato estaba allí. Él me consoló y fue un gran apoyo para mí. Creo que habría dejado todo si no hubiese sido por él._

_- Entiendo –_ comentó con un extraño sentimiento en su vientre

_- Pero cuéntame cómo estás tú. Dijiste que hoy no era un buen día..._

A la mente de Peeta volvieron los acontecimientos de esa noche en el hospital y la conversación se tornó bastante triste.

Para cuando Katniss dijo que debería marcharse, Peeta y ella habían decidido salir a correr juntos a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**Se volvieron a ver. Odio a Alma y Cato... pero en fin no habria historia sin ellos... disfruten los premios Oscar y espero que gane Jennifer Lawrence**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- O sea que Clove me sustituirá_ – dijo con una mirada socarrona que Cato no comprendió

_- ¿Es eso un problema?_

_- No, mientras quede claro en los lugares en los que me puede sustituir... –_ explicó enigmática

_- No entiendo lo que quieres decir_

_- Que es en tu cama donde Clove quiere sustituirme_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**********************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Noviembre 7, 2003**_

_**Clove LaBow. ¿Busca ser una mejor bailarina, o sólo busca irse a la cama con mi novio?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Hoy he tenido una conversación muy interesante con Flavius –_ le dijo Cato esa noche después de cenar

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

_- El director de un importante teatro en Los Ángeles quiere que llevemos Giselle allí cuando acabemos esta temporada aquí. Serían un par de meses o tres, aún no lo han determinado._

_- ¿En invierno?_

_- Supongo. La temporada aquí acabará en noviembre, imagino que allí arrancaría en diciembre o enero tal vez._

_- ¿Flavius no quiere presentar nada aquí en invierno?_

_- No está muy claro _– explicó esquivo pero Katniss notó que estaba ocultando algo

_- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Cato?_

_- Me conoces demasiado._ – sonrió su novio antes de hablar_ – Hemos pensado en que tú y Clove os repartáis las funciones_

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Clove preparará la interpretación de Giselle para sustituirte en algunas funciones. El director te quiere a ti, pero aceptaría que os turnaseis. Si es así, tú podrías tener tiempo libre para preparar la próxima obra. Nos gustaría algún clásico como el Cascanueces o El Lago de los Cisnes_

_- O sea que Clove me sustituirá_ – dijo con una mirada socarrona que Cato no comprendió

_- ¿Es eso un problema?_

_- No, mientras quede claro en los lugares en los que me puede sustituir... –_ explicó enigmática

_- No entiendo lo que quieres decir_

_- Que es en tu cama donde Clove quiere sustituirme_

_- ¿Qué tonterías dices?_

_- Venga ya, Cato. Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta que va detrás de ti_

_- No dices más que tonterías_

_- No son tonterías. No soy ciega, Cato –_ dijo haciendo énfasis en el apodo que Clove utilizaba con él

_- ¿Estás celosa? –_ preguntó él con una sonrisa

_- ¿Debería estarlo?_

Cato rió negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

_- Sabes, recuerdo que hace no mucho me dijiste que nuestra relación no estaba basada en el amor._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Katniss?_

_- ¿Te acuestas con otras mujeres, Cato?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Es una pregunta simple, ¿te acuestas con otras mujeres?_

_- Por Dios_ – exclamó incómodo_ – Desde luego que no. Hace años que no me acuesto con nadie más que contigo._

_- ¿Años?_

_- Sí. Años._

_- ¿Cuántos años?_

_- ¿Cuántos años? Qué sé yo. Años. ¿Qué importancia tiene?_

_- ¿Ocho años? ¿Siete? ¿Menos?_

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_- Quiero saber si has estado con alguien más desde que tú y yo estamos juntos_

_- No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora –_ replicó incómodo

_- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente contestarme con sinceridad?_

_- Porque no le veo el sentido_

_- Sólo dímelo_ – bufó

_- Pues sí estuve con otras mujeres, pero fue al comienzo de nuestra relación. Los primeros tres o cuatro años –_ dijo con indiferencia haciéndola palidecer _– Cuando nuestra relación no era seria, ni exclusiva_

_- Por Dios –_ susurró Katniss levantándose de su asiento

Dio vueltas por el comedor respirando con agitación.

_- Por favor, Katniss, ¿a qué viene todo esto?_

_- Yo no sabía que nuestra relación no era exclusiva. Siempre pensé que siempre habíamos sido exclusivos_

_- ¿Vas a decirme que tú nunca te acostaste con otro hombre?_

_- Desde luego que no –_ gritó molesta volteándose a mirarle

_- Venga ya – _dijo Cato condescendiente –_ ¿Y qué hay de Liam?_

Liam había sido un bailarín del Royal Ballet con el que Katniss había forjado una buena amistad, aunque él hubiera deseado algo más.

_- ¿Qué hay de Liam?_

_- Todos saben que os acostabais juntos_

_- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?_

_- ¿Vas a negarlo?_

_- Claro que voy a negarlo. Nunca hubo nada entre Liam y yo._

_- Oh, por Dios, Katniss. De verdad que no entiendo que es lo que estamos discutiendo. No estoy con nadie más que contigo. No entiendo por qué estás montando esta escena._

_- Dios, Cato. Necesito saber con quién estoy viviendo_

_- Oh, cariño –_ dijo él levantándose para acercarse a ella _– Soy yo, el mismo de siempre. Estamos juntos, Katniss. Estamos juntos, estamos bien, somos felices, tenemos planes..._

_- ¿Qué planes?_

_- ¿Cómo qué planes? –_ comentó rodeándola con sus brazos _– Planes. Ya sabes. De momento tenemos esta temporada por delante, luego la gira, la próxima temporada. ¡Qué sé yo!_

_- Por Dios, Cato. ¿Te das cuenta que nuestros planes son laborales? No tenemos ni un solo plan de pareja._

_- Claro que sí. Hace sólo un par de semanas hablamos de adoptar un niño, ¿o no?_

_- Adoptar un niño ¿cuándo?_

_- Cuando sea el momento_

_- ¿Y cuándo será el momento?_

_- No lo sé, cariño. En un futuro_

_- ¿Qué coño quiere decir en un futuro? ¿Eso cuándo es? ¿Mañana? ¿El próximo año? ¿El próximo siglo?_

_- Qué sé yo, Katniss. Sabremos cuando sea el momento. Hey, cariño –_ pidió acariciando su espalda _– no te agobies, ¿quieres?_

Sintiéndose cada vez más confundida sobre su relación con Cato se dejó llevar a la cama donde su novio quiso borrar sus dudas haciéndole el amor.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento del SoHo, Peeta, tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, pensaba en Katniss, esperando ansioso verla al día siguiente.

_"Es algo inocente" _se dijo_ "no hace falta que se lo diga a Johanna porque no significa nada" _intentaba convencerse.

Se encontraron a las 7 de la mañana en la intersección de la Quinta Avenida y la 61, a sólo tres calles del piso de Katniss.

Peeta dejó su coche en un aparcamiento cercano y caminó hasta el punto de encuentro.

La vio a la distancia, con sus pantalones de deporte negros y una sudadera gris holgada. No podía evitar recordar a la adolescente que amaba cada vez que la veía.

_- Hola, Katniss _– susurró a su espalda sorprendiéndola

_- Oh, Peeta –_ se sobresaltó ella_ – No te había visto. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Mejor?_

_- Sí – _reconoció cuando caminaron adentrándose en el parque_ – Lamentablemente, debo reconocer que lo que sucedió ayer es más habitual de lo que desearía_

_- Lo siento_

_- No, no tienes por qué. Es duro perder un paciente pero es sumamente reconfortante salvarlos y gracias al cielo que he logrado salvar más de los que he perdido._

_- ¿Por qué te hiciste pediatra? –_ preguntó curiosa_ – Siempre pensé que serías cardiólogo como tu padre_

_- Sí, yo también lo pensé en algún momento. Pero cuando comencé las prácticas conocí un pediatra con el que trabajé algunas veces, y realmente lo adoré. Fue entonces que decidí probar en pediatría y te aseguro que no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez desde entonces._

_- Eso es genial _– sonrió mientras caminaban por los senderos del Central Park –_ Me alegra por ti. Es importante amar lo que haces._

_- ¿Y tú, Katniss? ¿Amas lo que haces? Antes no estabas segura de querer ser bailarina._

_- Amo bailar –_ confesó ruborizándose –_ Es algo que me gusta y lo hago bien_

_- Lo haces fabulosamente_

_- Gracias, Peeta. En estos doce años que han pasado, siempre he deseado que alguna vez tú pudieras ver lo que he logrado._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé –_ dijo bajando la mirada_ – Supongo que quería que supieras que a pesar de todo, de cómo tuvimos que separarnos, no había sido en vano._

_- No. No lo habrá sido si tú estás donde quieres estar –_ reconoció escéptico

Katniss no contestó. Simplemente no supo qué contestar.

_- ¿Estás donde quieres estar, Katniss?_

_- Sí –_ respondió insegura_ – Creo que sí_

_- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?_

Le miró sin saber qué contestar en realidad.

_- No sé. Es lo que hago. Para lo que soy buena. Lo que he hecho toda la vida._

_- Eras buena escribiendo_

_- Era un hobby infantil, adolescente si quieres._

_- Era lo que te gustaba hacer. ¿Continuaste escribiendo?_

_- No_

_- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?_

_- No tenía tiempo. Y en realidad tampoco tenía ganas. Me obligué a dejar todo eso atrás cuando dejé Forks._

_- Fui a buscarte tres días después a tu casa. Quise verte antes, pero temía que si iba allí Alma no me permitiría verte. – _confesó recordando los días más tristes de su juventud _– Estuve a las puertas de la tienda de Hawthorne hasta que Rory salió para decirme que habías dejado de trabajar allí._

_- Dejamos Forks al día siguiente. Creo que Alma temía que me fugara._

_- ¿Volasteis a Londres tan pronto?_

_- No. Estuvimos con la familia de Cato en Seattle durante una semana. En esa semana organizaron el viaje y entonces nos fuimos._

_- Hubiera querido que me llamaras al menos, para saber cómo estabas._

_- Alma me confiscó el teléfono_ – dijo con una sonrisa triste_ – Se sentía muy decepcionada de mí._

_- ¿Decepcionada?_

_- Sí. Decía que verme haciendo el amor contigo le había hecho mucho daño._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Qué sé yo? Supongo que le hizo ver que yo realmente me tomaba en serio nuestra relación. Temía que dejara la danza por ti, qué sé yo, le preocupaba que me quedara embarazada como le sucedió a ella y dejara todo lo que ella esperaba de mí._

Peeta se quedó pensativo.

_- Deberíamos correr –_ dijo ya que ése era el motivo de su encuentro, y no se sentía capaz de continuar con los recuerdos.

Corrieron en silencio uno junto al otro durante una media hora. Finalmente ralentizaron el paso hasta detenerse y continuar andando.

_- Yo también me tomaba en serio nuestra relación_ – confesó Peeta bastante tiempo después_ – Todo lo que decía era cierto. Era real que te amaba y que quería vivir mi vida contigo. Realmente creía que podríamos venirnos juntos aquí._

_- Éramos muy jóvenes_

_- Te amaba –_ repitió –_ Aún sin importar lo jóvenes que éramos, te amaba. Te amé todo el tiempo._

Katniss le observó con los ojos húmedos.

_- Y yo a ti –_ confesó cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

La rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y como siempre gracias también a quienes simplemente leen.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Dios, Cato –_ gimió frustrada – _Sólo quiero creer que estás conmigo porque me amas, sólo quiero creer que alguna vez me has amado…_

_- Dios, Katniss, sabes que nuestra relación es mucho más adulta que un simple enamoramiento romántico, cursi e infantil –_ dijo Cato con desdén

_- ¿Esa es tu idea del amor de pareja? ¿Que es algo cursi e infantil?_

Cato rodó los ojos con hastío.


	12. Chapter 11

**************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 19, 1992**_

_**Ayer Peeta y yo hicimos el amor. Nada fue como Bonnie dijo que sería la primera vez. Peeta fue tierno y dulce conmigo. No hubo dolor ni incomodidad, sino amor, ternura y placer.**_

_**Lo amo. ¡Por Dios! Nunca creí que podría amarle más de lo que ya lo hacía.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con Peeta en Central Park, y no se había sentido capaz de contestar sus llamadas.

Peeta la había llamado dos veces desde entonces, pero se sentía demasiado confundida como para hablar, así que simplemente había dejado el teléfono sonar hasta que las llamadas fueron derivadas al buzón de voz.

Él no dejó mensaje y ella no le devolvió las llamadas.

Cuando llegó a casa después de haber estado con él, se encerró en la biblioteca, su lugar favorito al que Cato rara vez entraba.

En el único cajón de la enorme librería que estaba cerrado con llave, encontró los dieciséis diarios que había escrito en su vida. Llevaba escribiéndolos desde que, en su cumpleaños número doce, la abuela Mags le había regalado el primero.

Cada año, como su propio regalo de cumpleaños, compraba un nuevo diario que utilizaba hasta el trece de septiembre del año siguiente.

Allí estaba su vida, al menos desde que era lo suficientemente adulta como para saber describir sus sentimientos.

Buscó el libro de ocho años antes, lo sacó y se lo llevó a su habitación.

Cato no estaba en casa, estaría en el teatro, o en el gimnasio, o sabe Dios dónde. El caso era que estaba sola, podría dedicarse a leer ese diario en concreto.

Buscó en él las razones por las cuales había decidido comenzar una relación con su novio.

_Noviembre 10, 1996_

_Alma volvió hace tres días a los Estados Unidos. Ha pasado una semana con nosotros, pero se tuvo que marchar. Han pasado diez días desde que me explicaron que Alexander murió hace ya tres meses, después de luchar durante un año con esa terrible enfermedad._

_Aún no puedo asumirlo, pero poco a poco lo aprenderé a sobrellevar, o al menos eso es lo que Cato piensa._

_Cato ha dormido conmigo cada día desde que Alma se marchó. Se queda en mi cama abrazándome, sosteniéndome y consolándome. Poco a poco la furia que sentí hacia ellos por ocultarme la enfermedad de mi padre, se ha ido convirtiendo en comprensión._

_Cato dice que le dolía mucho tener que ocultármelo, pero sabía que era lo mejor, y yo creo que lo hacía por mi bien._

_._

En aquel momento se apoyó en quien hasta entonces había sido su profesor y su representante. En ese momento se había convertido en algo más. Un amigo. Un confidente. Un sostén.

.

_Diciembre 14, 1996_

_Ayer, después de volver del teatro, Cato me besó. Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, hicimos el amor. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde Peeta. Fue extraño..._

_No hubieron palabras de amor..._

_._

Fue ese día que comenzó su relación con Cato, y no se habían separado desde entonces.

.

_Febrero 14, 1997_

_Hoy Cato y yo cumplimos dos meses juntos como pareja, y es San Valentín._

_Espero esta noche ansiosa._

.

_Febrero 15, 1997_

_San Valentín fue un fiasco. Cato no lo recordó y ni siquiera se apenó cuando le di mi regalo y él no tenía nada para mí._

_Su regalo, según sus palabras fue "hacerme el amor como nunca nadie me lo había hecho jamás"_

_Nadie, o sea Peeta, ya que no lo he hecho con nadie más._

_Sus palabras en la cama siempre son "te deseo", "te necesito", pero nunca "te amo"._

_._

Dos semanas después aún seguía releyendo su diario de ese año y el del siguiente y el siguiente, buscando algún día en que hubiera dejado escritos sus sentimientos por Cato, pero no los encontró.

Tampoco había nada sobre Cato declarándose a su vez.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? ¿Acaso se había conformado con lo que él le ofrecía? ¿No esperaba nada más de una relación de pareja?

Como cada martes, ella no tenía ensayo, pero Cato estaría en el teatro.

Se duchó y se depiló a conciencia, se calzó su mejor ropa interior de encaje, un femenino vestido de tirantes azul claro, y se dirigió al teatro.

Cato estaba en su despacho viendo en la pantalla plana, la representación del Lago de los Cisnes del ballet del Bolshoi.

- _Katniss, querida_ – dijo deteniendo el reproductor cuando ella entró _– No te esperaba. Creía que no tenías ensayo hoy._

_- No lo tengo_ – dijo sugerente acercándose a él para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo – _Pensé que podría raptarte para que comiéramos juntos –_ explicó besando seductora la mandíbula del hombre

_- Oh, cariño..._ – se disculpó poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica para detener su suave bamboleo – _Lo siento, pero debo reunirme con Clove y con Quil, para ultimar sus ensayos de Giselle –_ explicó

Katniss detuvo su asedio con un bufido.

_- ¿No puedes dejarlo para otro momento?_

_- Oh, querida, sabes que Clove tiene mucho que ensayar para poder alcanzar un nivel similar al tuyo_ – explicó engatusador

_- Ya _– resopló contrariada _– Estoy segura de que no le has dicho eso a nuestra querida Clove_ – comentó con ironía

_- No sería tan cruel_

_- No con ella, pero no tienes problema en serlo conmigo _– gruñó levantándose de su regazo para alejarse de él

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Katniss?_

_- Estoy intentando entender qué tipo de relación tenemos tú y yo_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Sabes, Cato, estos días he intentado recordar sin éxito la última vez que me dijiste que me amabas_

_- Por favor… _– se quejó Cato en voz baja pasándose la mano por la cara

_- De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo que lo hayas dicho alguna vez…_

_- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo esto, Katniss?_

_- A que me he dado cuenta que no sé en dónde estamos tú y yo_

_- Estás muy rara _– exclamó Cato levantándose de su asiento –_ ¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre y comes con ella?_

_- Ya, así tal vez ella me explique la relación que tengo con mi novio y lo fantástico que es él _– comentó sardónica

_- ¿De qué hablas ahora? _– reclamó su novio con fastidio

_- Sabes que Alma es tu mayor defensora. Parece que tú fueras su hijo y no yo._

_- ¿Porque me defiende? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Debería atacarme para que estuvieses más feliz?_

_- Debería ponerse de mi parte al menos una vez _– gritó

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Dios, Cato –_ gimió frustrada – _Sólo quiero creer que estás conmigo porque me amas, sólo quiero creer que alguna vez me has amado…_

_- Dios, Katniss, sabes que nuestra relación es mucho más adulta que un simple enamoramiento romántico, cursi e infantil –_ dijo Cato con desdén

_- ¿Esa es tu idea del amor de pareja? ¿Que es algo cursi e infantil?_

Cato rodó los ojos con hastío.

_- A ver, ¿de qué se trata? ¿esto es porque viste a tu noviecito de la infancia? Por favor, Katniss, creí que habías madurado un poco…_

_- Peeta no fue mi noviecito de la infancia –_ refunfuñó molesta _– Y no tiene nada que ver con él._

_- ¿Ah, no?_

_- Pues, no –_ gritó – _Tal vez tiene que ver con que últimamente le dedicas demasiado tiempo a una estúpida bailarina que está pidiendo a gritos que te metas bajo su maillot_

_- ¿Vas a volver con esa estupidez?_

_- No es una estupidez_ – bramó _– Pero, evidentemente, no tiene sentido discutir contigo. Eres incapaz de decir lo que yo desearía_ – cogió su pequeño bolso con desgana yendo hacia la puerta del despacho

_- ¿Qué esperas, Katniss? _– la detuvo con un bramido –_ ¿Quieres que diga que te amo? De acuerdo, te amo, ¿estás contenta ahora?_

Se dio la vuelta para observarlo con apatía.

_- Vete al infierno, Cato _– replicó con desidia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un golpe

Salió furiosa del teatro y descargó su furia contra el volante de su MiniCooper.

Con la adrenalina del momento sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó el número que hacía días venía evitando.

Peeta contestó con voz somnolienta tras el tercer timbrazo. Había pasado la noche de guardia en el hospital y ése era su día libre.

_- ¿Kat?_

_- Hola, Peeta_ – saludó fingiéndose despreocupada – _Lo siento ¿te desperté?_

_- Sí _– contestó con una sonrisa –_ pero no te preocupes, ya era hora de que me levantara_

_- Lo siento, no lo pensé… _– dijo preparándose para cortar la comunicación

_- Hey, no te preocupes, está todo bien. Me alegra que me llamaras después de tantos días. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Oh, bien. Pensé que podría invitarte a comer_ – explicó con timidez –_ Si tienes tiempo…_

_- Me encantará_ – aseguró saltando de la cama – _Dime dónde_

_- No sé_ – dudó – _Había pensado ir al Sofía's en Litlle Italy…_

_- Me parece genial_ – respondió con rapidez mientras se metía en el baño –_ Tardaré unos veinte minutos…_

_- Ok, te veo allí entonces…_

_._

_._

_._

Katniss tardó quince minutos en llegar y aparcar su coche. Peeta ya estaba allí esperándola en un reservado junto a una de las ventanas.

_- Hola, Kat _– saludó cariñoso poniéndose de pie cuando ella se acercó

_- Hola _– le saludó vergonzosa

_- Estás preciosa _– murmuró con sinceridad al verla

_- Gracias –_ aceptó tímida sentándose frente a él

Se quedaron en silencio algo incómodos, hasta que Peeta decidió romper el hielo.

_- Hacía años que no venía a este sitio_ _–_ dijo mirando a su alrededor _–_ _Y eso que vivo a cinco minutos andando de aquí_

_- Me encanta este lugar, y la comida es deliciosa_

_- Sí, lo es_ _–_ aceptó él y el silencio volvió a caer sobre la mesa

El camarero se acercó a ellos y entre ver la carta y pedir su orden volvieron a distender el ambiente.

_- Pensé que no volverías a llamarme_ _–_ dijo Peeta después de que el camarero se retirara

Katniss se sonrojó cabizbaja.

_- Lo siento_ _–_ se disculpó

_- Está bien, es sólo que temí haberte ofendido de alguna forma._

Levantó la vista de la mesa para fijarla en sus deliciosos ojos verdes.

_- No, ¿cómo crees? Es sólo que… qué sé yo… me sentí un poco confundida…_

_- Yo me sentí igual_ _–_ aseguró él _–_ _Volver a verte ha sido… no sé… extraño y maravilloso_

_- Siempre pensé en cómo sería volver a verte –_ confesó

_- Yo también lo pensé muchas veces, aunque hace ya bastante me convencí de que eso no sucedería nunca._

_- Pues aquí estamos –_ sonrió ella

_- Aquí estamos_ _–_ le correspondió él a su sonrisa

Después de que el camarero les dejara sus platos, la conversación se volvió mucho más intrascendente. Peeta le contó sobre su trabajo y su familia, y Katniss habló sobre sus años de bailarina en Londres.

Pero ambos evitaron ese gran elefante en la cocina conformado por sus respectivas parejas.

Después de comer salieron caminando en un amistoso paseo por las calles atestadas de gente.

Charlaban en una agradable camaradería mientras recorrían las distintas tiendas de Chinatown.

Entre risas se detuvieron frente a un puesto de gafas de sol de imitación, decidiendo si comprar las Ray-Bow o tal vez las Guchi.

Unos niños que corrían empujaron a Katniss haciéndola trastabillar. Peeta estiró sus brazos para evitarle caer, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos con el rostro contra su pecho.

Katniss inspiró profundamente absorbiendo el almizclado aroma de su cuerpo, cuando sintió las manos de Peeta recorriendo su espalda acariciantes.

Levantó el rostro hacia él y adivinó en su mirada el momento exacto en que las dudas de Peeta se disiparon y decidió besarla.

Entreabrió sus labios en una muda pero clara invitación que él no pudo resistir.

La besó.

Unió su boca a la de ella y la besó con ternura y pasión. Años de necesidad y deseo fundiéndose en la unión de sus alientos.

La besó sin pensar en nada más que ella, su frágil y etéreo cuerpo amoldándose al suyo y encajando a la perfección.

_- Dios –_ murmuró Peeta contra sus labios cuando se separó de ella aún sin soltar su cintura – _Llevo doce años esperando este momento y más de un mes deseándolo y temiéndolo a partes iguales._

_- Oh, Peeta_ – gimió Katniss aferrándose a la camisa del hombre _– Esto no está bien_

_- Shh –_ rogó –_ No lo digas, Kat, no digas que no es correcto…_

_- He estado toda mi vida haciendo lo que otros esperan de mí _– confesó apretándose contra él quien la rodeó con sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en su fragante cabello –_ Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, pero no me atrevo a pedírtelo –_ susurró vergonzosa

Peeta se separó de ella y levantó su rostro para observarla intentando deducir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_- ¿Cambiarás de opinión si te digo que quiero que nos vayamos juntos donde podamos estar solos? _– espetó antes de darse tiempo a arrepentimientos.

Katniss negó con la cabeza sin quitar su mirada de él.

_- De acuerdo, recojamos tu coche –_ dijo y tiró de su mano de vuelta rumbo al aparcamiento de Little Italy donde Katniss había dejado el coche

Le pidió las llaves y se sentó tras el volante después de cerrar la puerta del acompañante tras ella.

_- ¿Dónde vamos? _– preguntó nerviosa intentando no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer

_- Tengo un pequeño departamento en Morningside Park, ¿recuerdas?_

_- Sí _– asintió con timidez con sus manos en el regazo

Sin decir más Peeta condujo hasta su antiguo departamento. Ambos soltaron el aire que sin darse cuenta venían reteniendo, en cuanto Peeta detuvo el coche frente al edificio.

Después de un extraño silencio, se volteó hacia ella.

_- Kat –_ le llamó y ella le observó aprensiva _– ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? – _preguntó orando para que no se arrepintiera

_- ¿Lo estás tú? –_ preguntó ella a su vez sumiéndolo en un mar de dudas

* * *

_**Hmmm! Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Johanna.

Johanna.

No podía evitar pensar en Johanna. Johanna, que era una mujer extraordinaria. Johanna no se lo merecía. Johanna nunca le haría algo parecido. Él no tenía derecho a engañarla.

Pero en lo más íntimo de su ser sabía que si no hacía el amor con Katniss, sería incapaz de seguir adelante. Incapaz de finalmente tomar una decisión sobre su relación con Johanna.

Tal vez ésta era sólo una excusa, tal vez no. De cualquier forma, no se sentía capaz de negarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder con quien fuera su novia de instituto.


	13. Chapter 12

******************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Mayo 14, 1999**_

_**Hoy, al salir del ensayo, Liam me besó.**_

_**Sentí cientos de sensaciones contradictorias. Me gustó y a la vez no. Lo disfruté y a la vez no.**_

_**No me siento preparada para analizar estos sentimientos, pero nunca podría serle infiel a Cato. Él no se lo merece.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Lo estás tú? –_ preguntó ella a su vez sumiéndolo en un mar de dudas

Peeta la observó con atención intentando ordenar en su cabeza todas las ideas que se agolpaban allí.

Era Katniss. No había nada que deseara más que estar con ella, hacer el amor con ella. Lo había deseado durante más de una década.

Hacer el amor con Katniss una vez más, sólo una vez más para poder estar seguro de que esa era una historia del pasado.

Una sola vez para poder pasar página y seguir con su vida. Quizás, incluso, después de eso se decidiría a formalizar su relación con Johanna.

Johanna.

Johanna.

No podía evitar pensar en Johanna. Johanna, que era una mujer extraordinaria. Johanna no se lo merecía. Johanna nunca le haría algo parecido. Él no tenía derecho a engañarla.

Pero en lo más íntimo de su ser sabía que si no hacía el amor con Katniss, sería incapaz de seguir adelante. Incapaz de finalmente tomar una decisión sobre su relación con Johanna.

Tal vez ésta era sólo una excusa, tal vez no. De cualquier forma, no se sentía capaz de negarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder con quien fuera su novia de instituto.

Fue entonces que dijo las palabras que firmaron su sentencia.

_- Estoy seguro_ _–_ aseguró _– Quiero estar contigo, lo sé. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?_

_- Completamente –_ confirmó Katniss y Peeta sacó las llaves del contacto del coche

Bajaron del coche y entraron al edificio en silencio. Sumidos en sus propios pensamientos llenos de dudas y temores, subieron en el ascensor que los llevó a la quinta planta.

_- Adelante_ – dijo Peeta en un murmullo abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Katniss

El departamento era un monoambiente de 35 metros cuadrados.

Frente a la puerta de entrada estaba la cocina separada del resto del ambiente por una cómoda barra. A la izquierda la única puerta del lugar era la el baño.

El ambiente del salón, con un sofá de piel negra frente al televisor y el equipo de música, se separaba por medio de una biblioteca de la zona del dormitorio.

Desde la puerta de entrada Katniss vio la enorme cama cubierta por un edredón gris y se ruborizó nerviosa.

_- Es precioso, muy acogedor_ – dijo adentrándose

_- Es pequeño –_ reconoció él – _pero estaba bien para mí cuando estudiaba, no había mucho que limpiar_ – sonrió

_- No te imagino haciendo la limpieza –_ confesó burlona

_- Hey_ – le contestó con indignación – _Para que lo sepas, soy capaz de limpiar, hacer la colada, cocinar, etc., etc._

_- Lo imagino_

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –_ ofreció caminando hacia la pequeña nevera – _En realidad no creo tener muchas provisiones…_

_- Estoy bien_ – declinó con voz temblorosa que hizo a Peeta voltearse hacia ella

_- Hey, Kat_ – susurró acercándose a la chica y tirando de sus manos para acercarla a él y rodearla con sus brazos – _Aún puedes cambiar de opinión_ – reconoció pasando los dedos por su sonrojada mejilla

_- No quiero cambiar de opinión_ – dijo con firmeza clavando sus oscuros ojos marrones en los de él

_- He soñado con este momento durante más de una década_ – murmuró con la vista fija en los labios de Katniss antes de posar sus labios sobre ellos.

Las manos de Katniss treparon por los brazos masculinos, hasta alcanzar sus hombros, su cuello y enredarse en los cobrizos cabellos.

La apretó contra él con su brazo en la pequeña cintura y sin esfuerzo la levantó para caminar con ella hasta la cama y tumbarla allí.

Sin dejar de besarla tiernamente llevó sus dedos al tirante del vestido y lo deslizó por su hombro bajándolo hasta liberar un pecho pequeño y respingón.

La respiración de Katniss se aceleró cuando la palma de Peeta acarició el rosado pezón que se irguió de inmediato.

Peeta se separó de ella para observarla antes de bajar hasta su pecho para acariciar con sus labios y su lengua el pezón e introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo, haciéndola estremecer.

Los ojos de Katniss fuertemente cerrados, sus dedos dando suaves tirones a los cabellos del hombre y su cuerpo arqueándose contra él, lo excitaban enloquecedoramente.

Sin soltar su pecho, la mano de Peeta recorrió su costado y su muslo hasta alcanzar el borde del vestido y levantarlo revelando las torneadas piernas de la chica.

Sus dedos remontaron por su pierna hasta alcanzar el suave encaje de su cullotte. Katniss sintió la humedad entre sus pliegues y los dedos de Peeta la confirmaron al acariciar su raja por sobre la tela.

Peeta se excitó aún más si era posible. Se separó de ella para bajar la cremallera del vestido sin alejar la mirada de su rostro.

Lentamente y sin decir palabra se deshizo de la ropa de Katniss, para dejarla sobre la cama cubierta solamente por el encaje azul de sus bragas.

Recostado junto a ella la observaba viendo la electrizante reacción de su piel de porcelana, cuando los largos dedos masculinos la recorrían acariciándola con sugerente suavidad.

_- Eres preciosa _– murmuró y el cuerpo de Katniss se sonrosó – _Recordaba cada detalle de tu cuerpo _– confesó recorriendo las suaves pecas de su pecho

_- Quiero verte _– imploró ella tirando suavemente de los faldones de la camisa para sacarla del confinamiento de los vaqueros

Peeta se separó de ella y se desnudó velozmente antes de volver a tumbarse a su lado, vestido únicamente por sus calzoncillos negros Calvin Klein.

El cuerpo de Peeta había madurado. Había ganado unos kilos en ese tiempo, y éstos se habían asentado en los lugares correctos, dejándole unos abdominales y pectorales marcados aunque no excesivos. Ya no era el muchachito desgarbado que Katniss recordaba sino que se había convertido en un hombre exquisito.

Peeta se recostó entre las piernas de ella bajando por su pecho y su vientre con su boca, dejando dulces besos y tiernos mordisquitos a su paso.

Levantó la vista hacia ella cuando alcanzó el borde de encaje, y la clara aceptación de la chica lo impulsó a bajar sus bragas por sus piernas, revelando el suave monte de su sexo.

Su respiración se agitó cuando hundió su rostro en la rosada vulva aspirando el olor almizclado del deseo que la mojaba.

- _Dios, Peeta…_ – gimió – _Estoy muy… ansiosa…_

_- Y yo, princesa… _– confesó metiendo la lengua entre los pliegues húmedos

_- Por favor_ – rogó _– te necesito con desesperación_

_- Shh –_ susurró y el tibio aire en su clítoris la envaró

Katniss clavó los talones en la cama impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba. Peeta, comprendiendo su intención, se lanzó sobre su sexo lamiéndolo, chupándolo y succionándolo.

_- Oh, por favor… –_ suplicó inquieta

Peeta continuó su asalto tomándola por las caderas para impedirle alejarse de él.

Las placenteras sensaciones la embargaron, haciéndole perder la razón. Sólo era capaz de gemir y jadear buscando apaciguar la tormenta que se formaba en su vientre y bajaba en forma de caliente río hasta su sexo.

Preso de la necesidad y el placer, Peeta acometía cada vez con más fiereza y determinación sobre los labios palpitantes de la vulva rosada que se le ofrecía.

Llevó la mano a la vagina tibia y con dos dedos la invadió penetrándola profundamente. Katniss se arqueó jadeante y separó las piernas aún más para facilitar el asalto.

Los dedos de Peeta embestían su interior con movimientos circulares que la enloquecían, mientras su lengua retorcía el pequeño botón de su clítoris.

_- Oh, Peeta…_ – gimió con desespero – _Voy a correrme… _– confesó

Peeta incrementó el ritmo y la presión de sus embestidas hasta sentirla ceñir sus dedos con los músculos de su vagina anticipando su orgasmo inminente.

Acometió con mayor dureza mientras sus labios apretaban y tironeaban el botoncito palpitante haciéndola caer de lleno en el abismo del clímax.

Katniss gritó y gimió en su mezcla de dolor e infinito placer.

Exhausta se dejó caer sobre la cama y Peeta se recostó sobre ella.

_- ¿Estás utilizando protección?_ – le susurró dejando suaves besos en su oreja

_- Estoy en la píldora_ – confirmó separando sus piernas y rodeando la estrecha cintura masculina

Sin decir más, la palpitante erección de Peeta se introdujo en su interior colmándola con plenitud.

Ambos jadearon en cuanto estuvieron completamente acoplados.

_- Oh, Dios, Katniss… te sientes increíblemente bien…_

_- Tú te sientes así… es tal cual lo he recordado durante toda mi vida –_ confesó

Después de unos instantes que sirvieron para adaptarse completamente el uno al otro, el chico comenzó su exquisito vaivén, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la chica con irreverente lentitud.

Poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad y las caderas de Katniss salieron a su encuentro cada vez.

Juntos se entregaron a una danza que ambos conocían a la perfección aunque habían creído olvidada.

Allí estaba.

Allí estaba su compenetración, su perfecto encaje.

Allí estaban todas las sensaciones que alguna vez habían sentido, hacía ya más de una década.

Eran las mismas, y las reconocieron al instante.

Se dejaron llevar, se rindieron a ellas.

Peeta se volcó en su interior cuando ambos llegaron al clímax que habían creído perdido para siempre.

Envueltos por las sensaciones y confusos se durmieron enredados, tal como tantas veces lo habían hecho, doce años antes.

* * *

_**Bueno, para que no os quedéis el fin de semana sin saber qué pasa con estos dos. A ver cómo siguen ahora.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a quienes sólo leen.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

Peeta se salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado tirando de ella para recostarla sobre su pecho.

_- ¿Cómo sigue todo esto, Peeta?_ – preguntó Katniss después de un momento

_- No lo sé, Kat_ – confesó frustrado

_- Tú estás con Johanna, yo estoy con Cato…_

_- Lo sé…_

_- ¿Le amas? –_ indagó ella estremeciéndose sin atreverse a mirarle

_** Hola empezare a adaptar otra historia que en lo personal me ayudo a crecer como persona, a dejar ir y a aceptar, porque en la vida alguna vez todos jugamos el papel de villano, de victima, de payaso... etc... y ¿en tu caso quien es el protagonista de tu historia? de la mia hoy sin duda puedo decir yo...**_

_**chicas y chicos que me leen, ¿alguna vez se han enamorado de un amigo o amiga? y si ha sido asi no todos hemos sido correspóndidos, pero que llega a pasar cuando esa persona es nuetro mejor amigo (a) por ello los invito a leer y a comentar en esta nueva adaptacion que realizare... y espero que les guste y sobretodo me apoyen**_

_**les dejo el resumen**_

* * *

_**Te amo...**_

_**Mi corazon se rompio en pedazos cuando dijo: Yo No..**__**.**_

_**pero aun asi decidi luchar por un amor que ya tenia dueña. Y me perdi en el camino mientras intentaba que Peeta viera cuanto lo amaba / La amistad en su expresion mas real: El amor...**_


	14. Chapter 13

**********************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 13**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Junio 27, 1992**_

_**¡Dios mío! Hoy, al salir de la fiesta en casa de Magie, Peeta Mellark se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.**_

_**¡Peeta Mellark!**_

_**Al llegar a mi portal, ¡ME BESÓ!**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Katniss descansaba su cuerpo contra el pecho de Peeta, quien la abrazaba por la espalda, después de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez.

Los dedos de Peeta dibujaban lentos círculos sobre el plano abdomen de la chica.

Ninguno hablaba. Ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

Completamente relajada Katniss suspiró y Peeta la apretó contra sí.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – murmuró en su oído

_- Mucho_ – aseguró _– Aunque todo mi cuerpo se siente como jalea_

Sonrió junto a ella.

_- Yo me siento igual_ – besó suavemente su cuello mientras bajaba la mano por su vientre hasta detenerse sobre su monte de Venus _– Aunque podría recuperarme rápidamente –_ofreció sugerente

_- No tengo dudas de ello –_ bromeó ella pegando sus glúteos contra él sintiendo su pene endurecerse entre sus nalgas

Peeta bajó su mano por el muslo de Katniss y tiró de su pierna para ponerla sobre él. Desde atrás, dirigió el pene a su abertura y la penetró con suavidad.

Sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris con una sutileza enloquecedora mientras lentamente se movía entrando y saliendo de su interior.

_- Me vuelves loco_ – confesó _– Estaba seguro que después de hacerte el amor una vez, ya no me sentiría así…_

_- Así ¿cómo?_ – indagó

_- Así… ansioso, excitado, necesitado, desesperado por tenerte…_

_- ¿Te sientes así ahora?_ – preguntó ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él para obligarlo a presionar más fuertemente contra su clítoris

_- Siento que nunca tendré suficiente de ti_ – aseguró moviéndose en su interior con mayor premura

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Peeta? – _preguntó con magustia – _¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?_

_- No lo sé – _declaró empujándola para dejarla boca abajo.

Sin salirse de su interior, acostado sobre ella, la ayudó a levantarse sobre sus rodillas y se fundió en un alocado vaivén empalándola desde atrás con furiosa ansiedad.

Cuando se sintió a punto de explotar, atacó su clítoris con sus dedos tironeando de él y atosigándolo.

Katniss se corrió rudamente cuando la semilla caliente de Peeta se vertió en las puertas de su útero.

Exhaustos se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Peeta se salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado tirando de ella para recostarla sobre su pecho.

_- ¿Cómo sigue todo esto, Peeta?_ – preguntó Katniss después de un momento

_- No lo sé, Kat_– confesó frustrado

_- Tú estás con Johanna, yo estoy con Cato…_

_- Lo sé…_

_- ¿Le amas? –_ indagó ella estremeciéndose sin atreverse a mirarle

Peeta se pasó la mano por los cabellos desordenados en un gesto nervioso.

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció y Katniss levantó la mirada hacia su rostro _– Estaba seguro de amarla –_ dijo con la vista clavada en el techo _– pero ahora… no sé… creo que no estaría haciéndole esto si en verdad le amara._

Katniss se estremeció apretándose contra él.

_- Lo siento, Peeta. He venido a destrozar tu vida…_

_- No, Kat _– dijo apretándola contra él _– No digas eso. Creo que tal vez me he estado engañando todo este tiempo_

_- Es una buena mujer_ – aseguró Katniss sintiéndose más culpable que nunca

_- Lo es. Es una mujer grandiosa. No tengo derecho a engañarla._

_- No debemos permitir que vuelva a suceder –_ dijo ella sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos

_- Supongo que no_ – aceptó Peeta aunque el dolor que sintió le aterrorizó

Se quedaron en silencio simplemente abrazándose y acariciándose.

_- ¿Le amas?_ – preguntó Peeta finalmente

_- No _– respondió rotunda sorprendiéndole

_- ¿No? ¿Y por qué estás con él?_

_- No lo sé _– reconoció _– Supongo que ahora es pura costumbre_

_- ¿Le amaste alguna vez?_

_- No. Me había convencido que sí lo hacía, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta de que no. Simplemente estaba ahí cuando me sentí sola. Me apoyé en él. Durante mucho tiempo fue la única persona que estuvo cerca de mí, creo que simplemente una cosa trajo la otra. Los primeros años, después de dejar Forks, los pasé convencida de que tú y yo volveríamos a estar juntos. Creía que me buscarías y estaríamos juntos cuando finalmente yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera decidir por mí misma, y alejarme de Alma._

Peeta la observó dudoso.

_- Te escribí cientos de cartas durante el primer año –_ aseguró y ella le miró extrañada

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cartas?_

Peeta recordó ese primer año. Después de que Katniss y su madre dejaran Forks, él había recurrido a Alexander Everdeen. Alexander le había dado la dirección de Katniss en Londres y él comenzó su rutina de escribirle una vez a la semana.

Nunca recibió respuesta. Para cuando se marchó a la universidad, ya se sentía derrotado. La última carta que escribió le fue devuelta con la explicación de que la dirección era incorrecta.

Ya nunca volvió a escribir.

_- Nunca recibí ninguna carta – _aseguró frustrada cuando él terminó su explicación

Las lágrimas la asaltaron y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

_- Supongo que tu madre y Cato las interceptarían_

_- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme algo así? _– sollozó

_- Shh _– intentó calmarla – _Tranquila, princesa. Ya todo eso está muy atrás…_

_- Lo sé, pero tal vez, si el pasado hubiese sido diferente para mí… para nosotros…_

_- Shh –_ repitió _– No tiene sentido darle vueltas a algo que no se puede cambiar, Kat_

_- Lo sé –_ aceptó _– Es sólo que… te he perdido… te he perdido y eras lo que yo más amaba…_

_- Shh… shh _– dijo con los ojos anegados.

.

.

.

Peeta detuvo el coche de Katniss a dos calles de su departamento.

Apagó el motor y un silencio profundo descendió sobre ellos.

Se volteó a verla, tras unos momentos. Katniss levantó la mirada de su regazo y la fijó en el rostro de él.

_- Entonces..._ – dijo Peeta dubitativo _– Supongo que eso es todo..._

Katniss asintió con una sonrisa triste.

_- Espero de verdad que puedas ser feliz, Kat –_ murmuró con sinceridad

_- Yo deseo lo mismo para ti_

_- No imaginas lo que habría dado para que las cosas fueran diferentes_ – confesó estirando su brazo para acariciar su mejilla

Katniss recostó la cara en su mano, cerrando los ojos, pero sin poder impedir que dos lágrimas solitarias rodaran por su rostro.

_- No debí haber supuesto que tú no estabas interesada, debí imaginarme que había algo más._

_- No podías saberlo, Peeta. No podías saber que en realidad nunca había recibido tus cartas._

_- Debí imaginarlo. Debí irme a Londres a buscarte. Debí intentar que me lo dijeras a la cara. No debí dejar que mi hermano y mi padre me convencieran. –_ se quejó _– Marvel sostenía que tú estarías haciendo tu vida y que lo nuestro sólo había sido un romance adolescente. No debí escucharle. Yo sabía lo que teníamos. No debí dejarme convencer de que no era real _– dijo tirando de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos

_- Yo debí volver a buscarte en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad. Aunque todos decían que tú ya debías tener cientos de chicas en la universidad, yo tuve que haber vuelto para comprobarlo, pero no lo hice._

_- No sé cómo vamos a seguir ahora..._

_- Ya es tarde para nosotros, Peeta. Tienes una mujer excepcional a tu lado, no debes perderla._

La separó de él para mirarla atentamente.

_- ¿Y tú, Kat? ¿Y tú qué? No puedes seguir con ese tío._

_- Lo sé_ – reconoció bajando la mirada _– No creo que lo mío con Cato dure mucho más_

_- No permitas que siga decidiendo tu vida. Busca lo que te haga feliz, Kat. Prométeme que lo harás_

_- Lo intentaré _– le aseguró aferrándose a él para esconder su rostro en el pecho masculino y aspirar por última vez su delicioso perfume

Peeta la estrechó en sus brazos antes de alejarla para fundir sus labios con los de ella y besarla con ternura y sabor a despedida.

Bajó del coche y se marchó sin decir más.

Katniss tardó unos instantes en recuperarse. Se ubicó tras el volante y condujo hasta su departamento en la Quinta Avenida.

De forma automática, sin siquiera pensarlo, se desvistió, se tomó un somnífero liviano y se metió bajo las mantas.

* * *

_**A mí me entristeció este capi, ¿qué tal por ahí?**_

_**Sé que todos esperábamos que estuvieran juntos definitivamente, pero no será por el momento, lo siento. No es fácil serle infiel a tu pareja, se lo merezca o no, y seguir como si nada.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews, y gracias por todo.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

– _¿Qué has hecho hoy todo el día?_– indagó sin percatarse el nervioso sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de su novio

_- Mmm, no mucho, he... dado vueltas... por aquí y por allí..._ – dijo dubitativo y la chica le miró con interés

_- ¿Me ocultas algo, Mellark?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

_- Claro que no. ¿Qué debería ocultarte?_


	15. Chapter 14

**************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 14**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 13, 1994**_

_**Hoy cumplo dieciocho. Mayoría de edad.**_

_**Mi destino al fin está en mis manos.**_

_**¡Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer!**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Después de pasar las últimas dos horas sentado en el sofá del salón con una botella de whisky a su lado, decidió seguir adelante.

Pensando en Johanna, que no tardaría en llegar del hospital, se dio una ducha antes de ocuparse de preparar la cena.

Revolvía una salsa pomarola para los espaguetis cuando escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse.

_- Hola, cielo_ – saludó Johanna entrando en la cocina y abrazándolo por la espalda –_ Eso huele muy bien_

_- Espero que el sabor acompañe_ – sonrió girando la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en los labios de la chica

_- ¿Crees que tendré tiempo de tomar una ducha antes de cenar?_

_- Desde luego_

_- Ahora vuelvo_ – dijo ella dejándole solo en la cocina

Sintiéndose un canalla soltó la cuchara de madera y apoyó las manos en la encimera dejando caer su rostro.

¿Qué había hecho? se preguntó sintiéndose sucio y miserable. Johanna era una gran mujer, y él la quería. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho el amor con Katniss con tanta pasión y aún seguir sintiendo ese deseo?

No volvería a verla, sabía que no, era lo que habían acordado, pero los sentimientos encontrados revolvían su estómago.

No podía volver a pensar en Katniss. Debía dedicarse por entero a compensar a Johanna por su traición.

Sirvió la cena y estaba dejando los platos sobre la mesa cuando Johanna apareció vestida solamente con una camiseta de la UCLA.

_- Mmm, está delicioso, Peeta –_ ronroneó degustando sus espaguetis – _¿Qué has hecho hoy todo el día?_ – indagó sin percatarse el nervioso sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de su novio

_- Mmm, no mucho, he... dado vueltas... por aquí y por allí..._ – dijo dubitativo y la chica le miró con interés

_- ¿Me ocultas algo, Mellark?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

_- Claro que no. ¿Qué debería ocultarte?_

_- No sé, quizás has estado haciendo planes para el fin de semana..._

El fin de semana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Johanna y para ese día Peeta cada año acostumbraba llevarla a algún lugar bonito. Este año no tenía nada planeado, y eso lo hizo sentir más culpable aún.

Johanna rió cuando malinterpretó su nerviosismo.

_- Lo sabía –_ rió y se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta él y sentarse en su regazo –_ ¿No vas a decirme qué planes tienes para mí?_

_- No me creerás si te confieso que no tengo nada planeado _– dijo él poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica

_- No, no te creeré_ – aseguró ella – _Y no te creeré porque cada año haces lo mismo, dices que no has planeado nada y siempre lo has hecho_ – dijo besando su mandíbula

_- Cree lo que quieras –_ dijo burlón dejándose besar

Johanna se movió sobre sus piernas para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Con la mirada clavada en los ojos de él, llevó las manos al borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella para quitársela por la cabeza y dejarla caer al suelo, revelando su desnudez.

_- ¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Mason?_ – comentó burlón e incómodo recordando lo que había estado haciendo esa tarde

_- ¿Qué cree usted que estoy haciendo, señor Mellark?_ – se burló ella enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de él para empujar su cabeza sobre sus pechos expuestos.

Los labios de Peeta besaron sus pechos y su lengua jugueteó con los oscuros pezones irguiéndolos.

_- Oh, Peet..._ – gimió la chica _– Imagino que es por mi ciclo, pero hoy estoy terriblemente excitada _– dijo moviendo sus caderas sobre las ingles del hombre

Peeta bajó una mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar su sexo desnudo, y comenzó a acariciarla.

Johanna estiró su mano y desabotonó sus vaqueros, liberando su miembro aún flácido.

_- Creo que debo ponerte a tono_ – dijo rodeando el pene con sus dedos y comenzando a moverlos endureciéndolo

Peeta la penetró con sus dedos sin poder quitar de su mente el recuerdo de la exquisita raja de Katniss ciñéndose a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen y esforzándose en complacer a su mujer.

Johanna dirigió el pene a su abertura y lo introdujo en su interior con un jadeo.

Lo cabalgó con desesperación hasta llegar al clímax, y siguió sacudiéndose sobre él hasta que finalmente lo sintió descargarse en su conducto.

Sin salir de su regazo se dejó caer sobre su pecho buscando calmar su respiración agitada.

_- ¿Estás bien, Peeta? –_ preguntó después de unos momentos

_- Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –_ dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de la joven

_- No sé, nunca habías tardado tanto en excitarte ni en llegar_

_- Supongo que estoy un poco cansado_ – respondió sintiéndose un cretino

_- ¿Cansado? ¿Después de todo el día libre?_

_- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener todo el día libre_ – sonrió – _Ven, vamos a la cama y te mostraré lo rápido que puedo ser si me lo propongo _– ofreció socarrón haciéndola carcajear.

.

.

.

Katniss fue saliendo de su sueño lentamente, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

Recostado junto a ella estaba Cato. Desnudo acariciaba su vientre y sus pechos buscando despertarla.

_- Hola, cariño_ – murmuró antes de acercarse a besarla

_- ¿Qué hora es? –_ preguntó en un susurro somnoliento

_- Acaba de dar la una_

_- ¿De la mañana?_

_- Sí_ – dijo él besando su mandíbula mientras sobaba sus pechos buscando endurecerlos

_- ¿Acabas de llegar?_ – preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta _– ¿Dónde estabas?_

_- Tuvimos un día largo con Clove y Darius, y acabamos cenando juntos._

_- Quiero dormir, Cato –_ dijo molesta girándose de espaldas a él

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bragas y su camisa de dormir estaba completamente desabotonada.

_- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?_ – dijo irguiéndose levemente

Cato tiró de ella risueño haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

_- Te necesitaba desnuda_

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_- Porque hoy en el teatro no pude atenderte como debía. Habías ido a buscar esto y yo no pude dártelo._ – explicó acostándose sobre ella

_- No hace falta que te molestes_ – espetó intentando separarse

_- Shh..._ – la silenció acostándose entre sus piernas instándola a separarlas –_ Déjame compensarte..._

Le cogió por las muñecas con sus manos y se dedicó a besarla por todo el cuerpo hasta alcanzar su sexo.

_- Déjalo, Cato –_ pidió pero él sonrió ignorándola

Besó, chupó y lamió su vulva y su clítoris antes de introducir la lengua en su vagina.

Katniss dio un respingo cuando Cato bajó una mano y coló dos dedos en su interior.

Sin darle tiempo a negarse, se calzó un condón y la penetró de una estocada arrancándole un grito.

Después de haber hecho el amor con Peeta repetidamente, se sentía dolorida. El alocado entrar y salir de su cuerpo del miembro de Cato le escocía.

_- Detente, Cato, por favor..._ – rogó

_- Déjame hacerlo, cariño, sé que hoy tenías ganas..._

_- Ya no, detente, por favor_ – imploró _– Me hace daño_

Sus palabras detuvieron al hombre que la miró confuso.

_- ¿Cómo que te hace daño? ¿Te duele?_

_- Sí, me duele_ – reconoció sin mirarle

Cato se salió de su interior y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

_- ¿Por qué, Katniss?_ – preguntó con preocupación y desconcierto – _¿Por qué te duele la vagina? Eso nunca te había sucedido. ¿Crees que debes ver un médico?_

Se sentó en la cama recostando la espalda contra el cabezal. Levantó las rodillas y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, antes de cubrirse con la sábana.

Cato la observó frunciendo el entrecejo.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss? ¿Sabes a qué se debe?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció vergonzosa

_- Dime, querida –_ pidió cariñosamente – _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- Me he pasado la tarde entera haciendo el amor –_ soltó de una vez dejando al hombre estupefacto

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, gracias por leer y por darme una nueva oportunidad con este fic.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

Bajó la vista avergonzada sin contestarle.

_- ¿Has dicho que has estado follando esta tarde? _– gruñó acercándose a la cama – _¿Con quién?_ – rumió al verla asentir

_- Con alguien que no conoces _– mintió

_- No lo creo. Conozco a cada insignificante persona que tú conoces. Dime con quién._

_- No le conoces_ – mintió nuevamente

_- ¿Con el imbécil de Peeta Mellark? –_ aventuró haciéndola estremecer


	16. Chapter 15

**************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 15**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Mayo 15, 1999**_

_**Creo que Cato pudo haber visto a Liam besándome ayer, porque en cuanto llegó a la casa, me llevó a la cama.**_

_**Me hizo el amor varias veces y en posturas que nunca habíamos probado.**_

_**Fue algo rudo y me quedé bastante dolorida.**_

_**Nunca me lo había hecho así.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Me he pasado la tarde entera haciendo el amor_

Las palabras flotaban en el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación.

Cato la miró sin comprender haciéndola encoger temerosa.

Bajó de la cama y se calzó sus vaqueros que había dejado sobre el galán.

Katniss, tímida, se estiró para recoger sus bragas, que Cato había soltado en el suelo junto a la cama, y se las calzó antes de proceder a abotonar su camisa.

Cato apoyó las manos sobre la cómoda de espaldas a ella.

_- ¿Qué has dicho, Katniss?_ – indagó con voz grave

_- Ya lo has oído_ – murmuró _– No hace falta que lo repita_

_- No _– discutió él volteándose a verla – _Dime lo que has dicho, porque me pareció haber oído que habías estado follando toda la tarde, y estoy seguro que no es eso lo que quisiste decir._

Bajó la vista avergonzada sin contestarle.

_- ¿Has dicho que has estado follando esta tarde? _– gruñó acercándose a la cama – _¿Con quién?_ – rumió al verla asentir

_- Con alguien que no conoces _– mintió

_- No lo creo. Conozco a cada insignificante persona que tú conoces. Dime con quién._

_- No le conoces_ – mintió nuevamente

_- ¿Con el imbécil de Peeta Mellark? –_ aventuró haciéndola estremecer

_- Claro que no_ – discutió enérgica – _No he vuelto a verle desde el estreno. ¿Por qué crees que estaría con Peeta?_

_- Porque no te has acostado con nadie más en todos estos años y da la casualidad que cuando ese cateto aparece, tú, misteriosamente te follas a alguien._

_- No es Peeta._

_- ¿Entonces? –_ insistió Cato

_- No le conoces. Es alguien que conocí en el gimnasio_ – mintió nuevamente

_- Un desconocido _– dijo mirándola con desprecio – _Te estás follando a un desconocido. ¿Desde cuándo?_ – inquirió

_- Hoy ha sido la única vez_

_- Hoy ha sido la única vez _– repitió –_ ¿Y para qué me lo dices? ¿no pretenderás seguir tirándotelo después de que me lo has dicho? ¿No me creerás tan idiota?_

_- No –_ confirmó –_ No volverá a suceder_

_- De acuerdo. Entonces, si no volverá a suceder, no logro entender para qué me lo explicas _– indagó Cato logrando que Katniss levantara la vista para observarlo sorprendida

_- ¿Preferirías no saberlo?_

_- Si dices que no volverá a suceder, no entiendo para qué quiero saberlo. Me basta con saber que tu coño no está hoy para fiestas _– dijo con tanto desprecio como fue capaz de reunir

_- De verdad ¿eso es todo? ¿no te importa?_

_- ¿Quieres que me importe? Para eso lo has hecho, entonces. Para que me enfurezca y te monte un escándalo. Sabes que no soy de ese tipo, Katniss._

_- ¿No eres de ese tipo? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Del tipo de hombres a los que les molesta que su mujer les engañe?_

_- No diría que me hayas engañado. Te acostaste con un tío y me lo has explicado antes de que pasaran ni doce horas. No creo que eso sea un engaño. Creo que simplemente cometiste un desliz, provocando por tu frustración al no haber podido estar conmigo hoy. Eso es todo._

_- ¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas?_ – inquirió boquiabierta

_- Es lo que pienso, sí. Dime, Katniss, ¿acaso hoy cuando fuiste a buscarme al teatro tenías pensado tirarte a este hombre?_

_- No, desde luego que no, pero..._

_- Entonces no veo por qué tendría que desesperarme o enloquecerme. Somos dos adultos que tienen una relación con altibajos como todas._

_- ¿Acostarse con otros es lo que tú llamas altibajos?_

_- A ver, no es algo recurrente, ¿no? Dices que no lo habías hecho nunca y que no piensas volver a hacerlo, entonces ¿para qué enloquecer? Tuviste un fallo, un desliz. Te perdono, ya está._

_- Me perdonas y ya _– repitió atónita

_- Sí. Te perdono y ya._

_- De acuerdo _– murmuró sin lograr a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

_- Tal vez deberías tomar un baño _– sugirió su novio despreocupado

_- ¿Tomar un baño?_

_- Sí, supongo que te hará bien si estás adolorida._

_- Prefiero dormir, si no te importa._

_- No me importa – _dijo Cato dirigiéndose a la puerta –_ Imagino que no te importará que duerma hoy en la habitación de invitados, ya que preferiría no dormir contigo si no voy a poder tocarte._

_- Está bien _– aceptó aún sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

_- Pues, entonces, hasta mañana, Katniss _– finalizó saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Anonadada se dejó resbalar sobre la cama, tumbándose bajo las mantas mientras intentaba entender cómo todo se había torcido, desde que había decidido decirle a Cato lo que había hecho.

.

.

_- Buenos días, Katniss_ – la voz de Cato la sobresaltó mientras agarraba su iPod y sus llaves del despojador del vestíbulo, a la mañana siguiente.

Se giró sobresaltada para encontrárselo recostado en el vano de la puerta de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

_- Oh, me asustaste. Buenos días._

_- ¿Dónde vas? –_ preguntó indolente caminando hacia ella con andar felino

_- Voy a correr a Central Park_

_- ¿Con quién?_

_- Sola –_ respondió con incomodidad _– Como cada día. Siempre salgo sola a correr. Lo sabes._

Cato se detuvo frente a ella. Dejó su taza sobre el mueble recibidor y levantó su rostro hacia él con dos dedos bajo el mentón.

_- ¿Y ese amante tuyo?_

_- No es mi amante, ya te lo he dicho. No volveré a verle._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Claro que sí, Cato, ya te lo he dicho. Fue algo que sucedió ayer nada más. Un error._

_- Tal vez yo debería hacerle lo que él me hizo a mí_ – murmuró en su oído mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones de deporte

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – indagó curiosa mientras los labios de Cato bajaban por su cuello

_- Dejar tu coñito lo suficientemente dolorido como para que no tengas ganas de usarlo con nadie más_ – susurró mientras sus manos le bajaban de un tirón los pantalones y las bragas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la volteó de espaldas a él y la obligó a recostar el pecho sobre el mueble.

En un movimiento fluido bajó su pantalón sólo lo suficiente para liberar su erección y la penetró de una estocada haciéndola gritar.

_- Cato..._ – gimió con dolor –_ No hagas esto, Cato_

_- Lo siento, cariño, pero ayer tuve que meneármela y sabes que no me gusta tener que correrme en mi mano _– señaló molesto mientras la embestía con premura

_- No lo hagas, Cato –_ rogó _– Me haces daño_

_- ¿Tanto como él te lo hizo?_

_- Cato... por favor..._

La empujó aún más sobre el mueble y la embistió duramente hasta correrse con un sonoro gruñido.

Se salió de su interior y se agachó para subirle la ropa por las piernas.

La hizo girar de frente a él y la abrazó antes de besarla con una dulzura desconcertante después de su forma de tomarla.

_- Katniss..._ – susurró contra sus labios – _Ayer me sentí muy frustrado, cariño. No me gustó nada saber que habías estado con otro hombre_

_- No pareció que te molestara_

_- Oh, cariño, desde luego que me molestó. No quiero ni pensarlo. Pensar que alguien pudiera destruir lo que tenemos..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos, Cato?_ – sollozó confundida _– Ya no sé si tú y yo tenemos algo. Llevo no sé cuánto tiempo intentando descubrirlo y creo que no existe ninguna razón por la que estemos juntos._

_- No, cariño. Tú y yo tenemos algo grande, Katniss. No podemos dejar que nadie lo destruya. Tenemos algo grande, Katniss. Nos amamos..._

Katniss se separó de él para observarlo, confundida por la declaración de amor que recibía al fin, después de más de ocho años.

_- ¿Tú me amas?_

_- Claro que sí –_ aseguró – _¿Por qué, si no, estaría contigo?_

_- No lo sé_ – confesó – _A veces he pensado que es sólo por mi carrera y porque te beneficia ser la pareja de una primera bailarina._

_- Oh, tonterías, cariño_ – aseveró él – _Desde luego que lo que hay entre nosotros es amor. No puedes dudarlo después de todo este tiempo._

_- No sé_ – dijo dudosa recostándose en su pecho

_- Tontita –_ dijo risueño besando su frente antes de separarse de ella – _Venga, ve a correr._ – la instó empujándola hacia la puerta antes de despedirla con un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

_**Aquí el nuevo capi. Nadie se esperaba esta reacción de Cato, pero él todavía no está listo para perder a Katniss**_

_**Ahora sí el adelanto:**_

_- Estoy hecho un lío, Marvel._

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Que no tengo idea de qué hacer, o en qué acabará todo esto_

_- Pensé que amabas a Johanna –_ comentó Marvel con voz apenada

_- Yo también lo creía. Aún creo que la amo, pero sé que no la habría traicionado si realmente la amara. No sé qué pensar, no sé por qué hice lo que hice –_ gimió bajando la mirada

_- Ya está, Peeta. No le des vueltas. Te acostaste con Katniss porque te lo debías, ahora puedes seguir adelante._


	17. Chapter 16

******************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 16**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Agosto 10, 2005**_

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil de creerle?**_

_**¿Por qué sus palabras de amor llegan ahora?**_

_**Ahora, cuando ya son imposibles de creer.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? –_ preguntó Marvel sentándose en la hamaca junto a él.

Con motivo del cumpleaños de Johanna, finalmente había decidido invitar a sus hermanos y pasar el fin de semana en la casa que los Cullen tenían en Cape Cod. Finnick y Annie tenían otros planes pero Marvel y Rosalie habían aceptado.

Habían llegado el viernes a la noche y aunque habían salido, mayormente habían pasado el tiempo descansando y disfrutando de la playa.

Sentados en el patio trasero de la casa, Peeta no contestó. Simplemente siguió observando a su novia, que con su cuñada jugaba con sus sobrinos a la orilla del mar.

Dio un trago a su botellín de cerveza ante la mirada impaciente de su hermano.

_- Peeta –_ le llamó Marvel _– ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegamos ayer has estado demasiado silencioso. ¿Qué pasa?_ – indagó su hermano con preocupación

Sin alejar la mirada de las mujeres, contestó impasible.

_- Me acosté con Katniss_

A Marvel le llevó un momento procesar las palabras de su hermano.

_- ¿Que tú qué?_

_- Me acosté con Katniss_ – repitió

_- ¿Cómo que te acostaste con Katniss_? – inquirió Marvel bajando considerablemente la voz – _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Pensé que no habías vuelto a verla_

_- Nos vimos un par de veces_

_- ¿Un par de veces?_

_- Sí, un par de veces_

_- ¿Y te has estado acostando con ella?_

_- No. Sólo sucedió la última vez que nos vimos_

_- Dios –_ gimió Marvel dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento – _No lo puedo creer. ¿Y Johanna?_

_- No lo sabe, por supuesto._

_- Lo imagino, pero la pregunta es ¿qué pasa con Johanna?_

Peeta suspiró sonoramente antes de recostarse también en su asiento.

_- Ojalá lo supiera_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Estoy hecho un lío, Marvel_.

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Que no tengo idea de qué hacer, o en qué acabará todo esto_

_- Pensé que amabas a Johanna –_ comentó Marvel con voz apenada

_- Yo también lo creía. Aún creo que la amo, pero sé que no la habría traicionado si realmente la amara. No sé qué pensar, no sé por qué hice lo que hice –_ gimió bajando la mirada

_- Ya está, Peeta. No le des vueltas. Te acostaste con Katniss porque te lo debías, ahora puedes seguir adelante._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

_- Te lo debías. Fue tu novia de instituto, no lo dejasteis porque lo quisierais sino porque os obligaron. Es evidente que te debías un último polvo, para dar esa historia por terminada._

_- ¿De verdad crees que habría traicionado a Johanna por un simple polvo? Mi vida sexual con Johanna es más que satisfactoria, me gusta acostarme con ella, no tenemos inhibiciones ni represiones, hacemos lo que queremos. Lo gozamos, lo disfrutamos y nos damos placer. No quería "echarme un polvo"_ – dijo enfatizando la última frase _– Si simplemente hubiera deseado un polvo lo habría hecho con mi mujer, con Johanna. Lo que sucedió con Katniss no fue un simple polvo._

Marvel le observaba atento y preocupado.

_- ¿Y qué fue entonces? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?_

_- No lo sé_ – gimió herido _– No lo sé, Marvel. Al principio pensé que si me acostaba con Katniss, me daría cuenta de que no sentía nada, que esa historia estaba más que terminada, y podría entonces seguir adelante con Johanna. Quizás incluso pedirle matrimonio._

_- Pero no fue así –_ aventuró su hermano

_- No. Después de la primera vez, sentí que no podía dejarlo. Volvimos a hacerlo una y otra vez, y cada vez fue mejor que la anterior._

_- ¿Le amas?_

Peeta le observó sopesando sus palabras y sin ser capaz de formular una respuesta.

Finalmente se sinceró.

_- No lo sé. Siento cosas por ella, pero no sé si es amor. Ella y yo no somos los mismos que hace diez años. Sabes, su madre interceptó todas las cartas que le escribí durante todo el primer año después de que se marchara. Nunca las recibió. No me dejó de querer, no fue así. Ella sólo pensó, al igual que yo, que la había olvidado, que yo lo había considerado un amor adolescente y simplemente había seguido adelante. Cuando al fin tuvo edad suficiente para dejar a su madre, simplemente creía que yo no sentía nada por ella. ¿Te das cuenta, Marvel? Si la hubiese ido a buscar, si hubiese insistido, si tan sólo no me hubiese dejado convencer de que no sentía nada por mí... –_ suspiró

_- Déjalo, Peeta, no tiene sentido atormentarte por lo que sucedió hace más de una década. Ya nada cambiará lo que pasó. Ahora sólo debes decidir qué harás con lo que hay hoy. ¿Qué harás?_

_- Katniss y yo no volveremos a vernos_ – aseguró pensando en su última conversación con ella

_- Entonces olvídala, Peeta_ – aconsejó Marvel con desazón _– Olvídala, piensa en Johanna, recupera lo que tenías con ella. No la pierdas, es una gran mujer, no la pierdas –_ repitió

Le observó intentando encontrar en sus palabras la respuesta que necesitaba, hasta que al fin decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

_- Tengo que salir –_ dijo levantándose ante la mirada atónita de su hermano

_- ¿Dónde vas?_

_- A arreglar este desaguisado que he provocado_

_- Espera, Peeta,_ _–_ intentó detenerle su hermano _– ¿Dónde vas? No hagas ninguna tontería_

_- No te preocupes, Marvel. Intento arreglar las tonterías que he estado cometiendo todo este tiempo_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Volveré en una hora_ – prometió dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca

.

.

Katniss observaba por la ventana a Cato y Snow, que intentaban montar la nueva moto por partes que el marido de su madre había comprado obsesionado por su nuevo hobby.

Cato, leía las instrucciones en un enorme manual, mientras Snow intentaba clasificar las piezas.

Detrás de ella, Alma se hacía la manicura.

_- ¿Por qué crees que Cato y yo estamos juntos? –_ preguntó sin voltearse a mirar a su madre

Alma levantó la vista del pequeño cuenco donde sumergía sus dedos.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

Katniss se giró entonces y se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a su madre. Tomó un pequeño trozo de algodón y lo embebió de quitaesmalte para proceder a quitar el brillo que cubría sus uñas.

_- ¿Qué ves cuando nos ves? Como pareja, quiero decir._

_- Oh, cielo, veo una pareja preciosa, guapísima, exitosa, que se ama profundamente..._

_- ¿De verdad crees que nos amamos profundamente?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Katniss? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Dudo de que haya amor entre nosotros –_ explicó sin mirar a su madre _– Yo ciertamente no le amo, y creo que Cato tampoco me ama a mí_

_- Tonterías _– replicó su madre displicente _– Tú le amas y puedes estar segura de que Cato está loco por ti_

_- No, no le amo _– discutió con un tono tranquilo – _Y dudo que él tenga otro interés en mí que no sea utilizar mi carrera como apoyo para la suya_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Cato es un coreógrafo increíble, no necesita ser tu pareja para tener una carrera exitosa_

_- Tal vez no, pero sabes que si es coreógrafo del ABT es porque venía conmigo cuando me contrataron_

_- Y tú conseguiste tu audición gracias a él, él hizo todo para que se tomaran el tiempo de verte_

Katniss continuó limpiando sus uñas sin levantar la vista para observar a su madre.

_- Yo no quería ser bailarina –_ dijo clavando sus oscuros ojos en el rostro ceniciento de su madre –_ Lo sabes. Lo he hecho porque vosotros me habéis llevado hasta allí._

_- Oh, por favor, Katniss, ¿a qué viene todo esto ahora? Eres bailarina. Te guste o no, es lo que eres, es lo que haces, lo que sabes hacer, lo que se te da estupendamente bien. No puedes pretender que eres otra cosa, esto es lo que eres. Y eres maravillosa. Y tienes un hombre maravilloso a tu lado._

_- Sabes, cuando nos fuimos a Londres, me pregunté cientos de veces por qué Peeta nunca me habría buscado, ni tan siquiera escrito una carta... –_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a su madre que palideció antes de bajar la vista hasta sus manos.

_- Todo esto es porque te encontraste con ese chico, ¿no es cierto?_

_- Supongo que verle me recordó algunas cosas. ¿Nunca te pareció extraño que no me escribiera después de haber estado juntos por un año?_

_- Erais unos críos, Katniss. Ese chico era un crío. Estoy segura que en cuanto descubrió que había más chicas en el mundo, se olvidó de ti. Así de simple._

Katniss la observó con desprecio antes de hablar.

_- Alma, después de tanto tiempo, ¿crees necesario seguir ocultándome lo sucedido?_

_- No sé lo que quieres decir._

_- Sé que Peeta me escribió durante mucho tiempo._

_- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_- ¿Vas a negarlo?_

_- Desde luego que sí. No sé qué te ha dicho ese chico, pero puedes estar segura de que no te envío ni una sola carta._

_- ¿Tampoco le viste en el funeral de Alexander?_

_- Oh, por Dios_ – se burló su madre – _Desde luego que le vi. Estaba allí. Todo Forks estaba allí. Sabes lo que la gente de ese pueblo sentía por tu padre._

_- Mucho más de lo que tú sentías por él._

_- Por favor, Katniss, ¿qué es lo que estamos discutiendo ahora?_

_- Nada, Alma. Sólo quisiera que supieras, que aunque ahora ya no exista ningún tipo de relación entre Peeta y yo, nunca te perdonaría si supiera que tú hiciste algo para romper el lazo que teníamos._

Alma palideció y sus manos temblorosas la obligaron a soltar el pequeño pincel, antes de que este tocara sus uñas.

Esa tarde, mientras Katniss viajaba silenciosa junto a Cato, de vuelta a la ciudad, para hacer frente a su función en el teatro, en Cape Cod, Peeta, sentado frente a Johanna en una pequeña mesa de un romántico bar, abría ante ella una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, con un precioso anillo de diamantes en su interior.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**Espero los comentarios de este capi que habrá mucho que decir.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Lo siento, Katniss_ _–_ se disculpó Clove sin lograr sonar sincera _–_ _No es lo que tú crees..._

_- Venga ya, Clove. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que quieres tirarte a Cato, desde el mismo día en que llegamos aquí?_

_- ¿Yo? –_ dijo la chica fingiéndose espantada _–_ _Oh, no, te equivocas. Cato es tu novio, yo nunca interferiría entre vosotros_

_- Venga ya, no seas hipócrita..._

_- Kate,_ _–_ le llamó Cato _– ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Katniss, por favor?_


	18. Chapter 17

**********************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 17**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Octubre 15, 1998**_

_**No me gusta la forma en la que Gianna mira a Cato.**_

_**Parece que quisiera llevárselo a la cama, aunque hay veces en que parece que ya lo hubiera hecho.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Y ya habéis decidido por fin para cuándo fijaréis la boda? –_ preguntó Carmen, mientras bebían una copa después de cenar juntos en casa de los padres de Johanna, tres semanas después de haber oficializado el compromiso.

_- Aún no tenemos nada decidido_ – le respondió Johanna exultante _– Quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma, porque quiero que todo sea perfecto_ – sonrió cogiendo la mano de su novio por sobre la mesa –_ No tenemos prisa, además la boda de Annie está fijada para la próxima primavera y no queremos que la nuestra sea antes._

_- Me alegra que al fin te decidieras a convertir a mi hijita en una mujer decente –_ comentó Brutus haciendo sonreír a Peeta

_- A mí también me alegra que me aceptara_

_- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_ – dijo Johanna recostándose en el cuerpo de su novio que la rodeó con su brazos sobre los hombros _– Temo que te me puedas escapar_

_- ¿Escaparme? ¿Dónde iría?_

_- No lo sé, pero sé que hay cientos de chicas deseosas de meterse en tu cama_ – dijo haciéndolo sonrojar

_- Johanna –_ le reprendió su madre

_- Es verdad. Es el hombre más delicioso del mundo, y es sólo mío_ – dijo burlona antes de besarle

Johanna tenía guardia ese lunes. Por lo que para cuando Peeta se levantó, ella ya se había ido al hospital.

Se preparó unos huevos revueltos y se sentó a la mesa con el ejemplar del Times de ese día.

Las noticias no tenían nada de relevante, salvo cuando llegó a la sección de espectáculos. Una entrevista de página entera a la bailarina principal del ABT, le hizo temblar.

Dos fotos de Katniss, un primer plano de su rostro sonriente y otra de cuerpo entero realizando una perfecta pirueta, lo golpearon con fuerza.

En la entrevista, Katniss hablaba del sacrificio que conllevaba su carrera, así como de la gratificación del aplauso y la emoción del público.

Hablaba sobre sus años en Londres y sus comienzos en su pequeño Forks natal.

Hacían referencia también a la gira que les llevaría a California en el invierno, y los planes para la próxima temporada.

Verla le trastornó. En las últimas semanas, casi había logrado desterrarla de su mente, y pensar solamente en su relación con Johanna, y sus planes de boda.

Pero verla allí, leer las palabras que ella había dicho, lo obligaron a recordar aquella tarde, casi un mes atrás, en la que hicieron el amor con la misma pasión que les había arrollado en la adolescencia.

Y no pudo más que preguntarse si no se estaría equivocando.

Katniss acabó de ensayar una hora antes de lo previsto, y exhausta decidió volver a casa.

Fue en busca de Cato a su despacho pero no le encontró allí.

Cuando se disponía a salir, Jared le dijo que Cato se encontraba en la sala C, donde Clove se preparaba para el papel de Giselle que compartiría con Katniss durante la gira invernal, por lo que fue en su busca.

Le sorprendió no escuchar música en el interior de la sala, y abrió la puerta con mucha suavidad.

En la pared más alejada, sentada sobre una butaca de piel, Clove se recostaba en el respaldo, vestida con su maillot rosa pálido.

De rodillas entre sus piernas estaba Cato. Sus manos masajeaban el muslo de la chica, en el punto exacto en que éste se unía a sus ingles.

Los dedos de Cato rozaban el borde del maillot, mientras Clove le observaba con el rostro arrebolado.

Sintiéndose furiosa, empujó la puerta con fuerza sobresaltándolos con el golpe.

_- Katniss –_ dijo Cato levantándose de su lugar

_- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? –_ preguntó molesta

_- Clove ha tenido un tirón_ _– _explicó él con calma

_- ¿Un tirón?_ _–_ preguntó sarcástica _– ¿Un tirón, dónde? ¿En el coño?_

Clove se levantó sonrojándose mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

_- Por favor, Katniss, no seas basta, ¿quieres?_

_- ¿Basta? ¿Te preocupa que sea basta, Cato? ¿Cómo debería comportarme cuando encuentro a mi novio metiéndole mano a otra mujer?_

_- Oh, por favor, no estaba metiéndole mano –_ replicó condescendiente _– Estaba dándole un masaje_

_- Preferiría que eso se lo dejaras a Maggie, al fin y al cabo para eso es la fisioterapeuta_

_- Maggie no está aquí..._

_- Lo siento, Katniss_ _–_ se disculpó Clove sin lograr sonar sincera _–_ _No es lo que tú crees..._

_- Venga ya, Clove. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que quieres tirarte a Cato, desde el mismo día en que llegamos aquí?_

_- ¿Yo? –_ dijo la chica fingiéndose espantada _–_ _Oh, no, te equivocas. Cato es tu novio, yo nunca interferiría entre vosotros_

_- Venga ya, no seas hipócrita..._

_- Clove,_ _–_ le llamó Cato _– ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Katniss, por favor?_

La chica asintió en silencio y salió de la sala. Cato trabó la puerta tras ella, antes de voltearse a ver a Katniss que aún hervía furiosa en el medio de la sala.

_- ¿De qué va todo esto, Katniss?_

_- Puedes decir lo que quieras, Cato, pero no soy idiota. La estabas manoseando y seguramente te la hubieras tirado de no haber entrado yo. Evidentemente, ella está más que dispuesta._

_- No sé qué pretendes decir, Katniss, pero no tengo la menor intención de tener un romance con Clove._

_- Tal vez no un romance, pero tirártela estaría bien, ¿no?_

_- Cree el ladrón que son todos de su condición – _dijo mirándola con desprecio mientras caminaba hacia ella

Katniss se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable y bajó la vista a sus pies.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?_ _–_ susurró Cato de pie junto a ella amedrentador

_- No voy a consentir que tengas un lío con Clove –_ murmuró incómoda

_- Pero sí esperabas que yo consintiera que tuvieras un lío con vaya a saber quién_

_- Claro que no. Tú decidiste no darle importancia._

_- ¿Y tú qué esperabas de eso? ¿Pretendías que nos separásemos?_

_- Habría entendido que quisieras que nos separásemos después de saber lo que hice_

_- Digamos que fui más benevolente_

_- ¿Y ahora pretendes que te devuelva el favor haciendo la vista gorda? –_ preguntó mirándolo por fin

_- No tengo intención de tirarme a Clove –_ aseguró sosteniendo su mentón con rudeza _– No, mientras pueda follarme a la primera bailarina._

Bajó sus labios para besarla con dureza a la vez que la levantaba por la cintura para caminar con ella y sentarla sobre la barra junto a la pared de espejos.

Levantó la falda de la chica e hizo a un lado sus bragas antes de liberar su erección y penetrarla sin preámbulos.

La embistió con violencia hasta descargarse en su interior con un gruñido.

Se separó saliendo de su interior mientras la apoyaba en el suelo.

_- Ya está –_ dijo sin mirarla mientras se dirigía a la puerta _– Puedes estar tranquila de que no me tiraré a Clove hoy. Ya me he descargado._

Sin decir más salió de la sala dejando a Katniss anonadada, con silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Conmocionada abandonó el teatro y se sentó tras el volante de su MiniCooper.

No fue, sino hasta que aparcó, que se percató de hacia dónde se dirigía.

Detuvo el coche frente a la puerta del Presbyterian, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que esperaba.

_"Sólo quiero verle"_, pensó con tristeza, _"sólo verle"_.

Con la mente en blanco y los ojos rojos y llorosos, estuvo allí sentada un par de horas, hasta que finalmente le vio salir.

Eran las cuatro cuando Peeta salió del hospital. En la entrada se despidió de sus compañeros Stefan y Vladimir, antes de girarse para ir hacia el estacionamiento exterior del hospital.

Fue entonces cuando vio, aparcado al otro lado de la calle, el Mini rojo de Katniss.

Apenas lo había notado cuando escuchó el motor rugir despertándose, Katniss puso el intermitente para incorporarse al tráfico y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella parándose delante del coche para impedirle salir.

Katniss se detuvo bajando la mirada culposa. Peeta se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió para entrar en el coche.

_- Kat_ _–_ la saludó al sentarse a su lado

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ se disculpó en un murmullo sin mirarle _– No debí venir_

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_ _–_ preguntó indulgente

_- Lo siento_ _–_ sollozó _– Sólo quería verte, lo siento. Debería irme._

El triste hipido de la chica lo consternó.

_- No, Kat –_ murmuró tirando de ella para rodearla con sus brazos _–_ _Está bien, cariño, ven aquí_

Katniss se refugió en su pecho y dejó salir su llanto.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Kat? ¿Por qué estás así, cariño?_

_- Lo siento, Peeta. Últimamente he estado muy confundida_

_- Oh, cielo, yo también_ _–_ confesó alejándola de su abrazo

La miró con cariño a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas. Sin ser consciente del momento en que tomó su decisión, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Se besaron con pasión y necesidad.

_- Vámonos de aquí –_ murmuró contra sus labios

Katniss asintió y se separaron para que ella pusiera el coche en marcha.

* * *

_**Se reencontraron, a ver cómo pueden seguir. Nose ustedes pero lo que cato le hizo a Katniss yo lo considero abusar de ella… me fastidia esta katniss sin voluntad y odio a Cato y para que decir me cae mal Johanna y Peeta que no decidi bie… xD creo que me excedi jajaja espero sus comentarios**_

_**Gracias a todos como siempre, por los reviews, por los alertas, favoritos y por leer, desde luego.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Sabe que le he sido infiel_

_- ¿Se lo has dicho?_ – inquirió sorprendido

_- Sí. No le dije que eras tú, pero sí, se lo dije._

_- ¿Y seguís juntos?_

_- Sí. Me dijo que me perdonaba porque me amaba._

_- ¿Le crees?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- Quisiera creerle_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si tu no le amas a él?_


	19. Chapter 18

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 18**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Agosto 6, 1993**_

_**Llevamos un mes en Londres y he odiado todos y cada uno de los minutos que he pasado aquí.**_

_**No hago más que repetirme que dentro de un año, un mes y siete días podré irme.**_

_**Cato asegura que no tiene sentido ya que Peeta ya se habrá olvidado de mí.**_

_**¿Será que tiene razón? ¿Será que realmente después de hacerme el amor ya no siente nada por mí?**_

_**¿Por qué no me ha buscado?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Katniss aparcó frente al edificio de Morningside Park.

En el ascensor comenzaron un beso demandante y excitado que apenas disminuyó su intensidad cuando Peeta introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, con manos enfebrecidas se desnudaron con sus jadeos como único sonido.

_- Eres preciosa_ _–_ murmuró Peeta en cuanto la deshizo de su vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo

_- Tú lo eres –_ le respondió desabrochándole los vaqueros excitada

Sin poder calmar sus ansias, la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

Se tumbó sobre ella y con rapidez deslizó sus braguitas por sus piernas hasta dejarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

Bajó por su cuello, sus pechos y su vientre con los labios, hasta alcanzar el exquisito pubis de la chica.

Katniss separó las piernas instintivamente y Peeta sumergió su boca entre los íntimos pliegues inflamados por la excitación.

_- Dios, Katniss_ _–_ gimió _– Necesito estar dentro de ti_

_- Hazlo, por favor –_ pidió ella y no necesitó más para recostarse sobre ella y penetrarla

Intentó calmar su respiración en cuanto estuvo completamente encajado con ella.

Katniss dejaba suaves besos en su cuello, mientras las manos recorrían su espalda.

Se separó para observarla un momento en cuanto se sintió más calmado.

_- ¿Estás preparada, cariño?_

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida y Peeta comenzó su excitante viaje de ida y vuelta en su interior.

La embistió, primero suavemente e incrementando el ritmo poco a poco.

Los jadeos y roncos gemidos de la chica lo enloquecían, y retrasar su orgasmo se estaba volviendo una tarea titánica.

_- Peeta..._ _–_ gimió Katniss _– Más fuerte..._

Incrementó la intensidad de sus acometidas, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo. Cuando los gemidos de Katniss se convirtieron en pequeños grititos, y los músculos de la vagina apretaron su miembro, ya no pudo reprimirse más.

Dio unas duras estocadas hasta que ella se arqueó contra él, alzando las caderas y jadeando violentamente al alcanzar el clímax.

Su orgasmo trajo aparejado el de él, y se derramó completamente en su interior, con un ronco gruñido.

Recostado sobre su pecho se dejaba acariciar. Los dedos de Katniss se enredaban en su pelo acariciantes.

_- Aún me sigue encantando que rasques mi cabeza_ – murmuró con una sonrisa

_- Aún me sigue encantando hacerlo –_ confirmó ella con voz queda

Peeta levantó la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada.

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño?_

_- Sí y no –_ contestó con una sonrisa triste

La observó expectante a la espera de una explicación para sus palabras.

_- Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar, como quiero estar y con quien quiero estar –_ confesó _– pero siento un enorme remordimiento por esto. Creí que podría resistirme, pero hoy..._ – gimió –_ hoy necesitaba verte. Y sé que no debería haber ido a buscarte..._

_- Shh... no lo digas, Kat..._

_- No tengo derecho a destruir tu vida o tu relación, Peeta..._

_- Shh... tú no estás haciendo eso, Katniss. Esto es algo que estamos haciendo juntos y te puedo asegurar que yo también estoy donde y con quien quiero estar. Yo también he intentado resistirme, he intentado seguir adelante..._ – explicó girándose para quedar tumbado de espaldas

_- No quiero que no lo hagas..._

_- Le he pedido matrimonio a Johanna_ – confesó con un suspiró haciéndola estremecer

_- Oh, no, Peeta –_ sollozó ella recostándose sobre él _– Debiste decírmelo..._

_- ¿Qué sentido tendría?_

_- Yo no debí ir a buscarte... vas a casarte, Peeta. No es justo que por mi culpa..._ – gimió sin saber qué decir

_- No es tu culpa, Katniss. Yo deseaba esto tanto como tú_

_- Si yo no te hubiese buscado..._

_- Lo habría hecho yo_ – la cortó poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la chica _– Yo te habría buscado. Llevo un mes deseando verte y sabiendo que no debería ser así. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía seguir evitándote. Te necesito, Katniss. Necesito esto. Tengo que dar por terminado lo que siento por ti, para poder seguir con Johanna, y no podré hacerlo si no estoy contigo._

Katniss le observó con clara confusión.

_- No sé_ – suspiró pasándose la mano por los cabellos en un gesto nervioso – _Supongo que tengo que saciarme de ti. Es algo así como una materia pendiente, y tengo que estar contigo para poder darla por concluida. Cada vez que he estado con Johanna, he estado pensando en que aún tenía ganas de ti._

_- Yo también tengo ganas de ti _– reconoció ella – _Pero realmente, no estoy segura de poder acabar con ellas_

_- No sé qué hacer, Kat _– admitió con pesar – _Quiero que estemos juntos._

_- Pero vas a casarte, Peeta..._

_- Lo sé_ – se lamentó _– lo sé, y quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, pero..._ – Katniss esperó silenciosa sus palabras - _Démonos un tiempo._ – pidió finalmente

_- ¿Un tiempo?_

_- Sí. Démonos un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que podremos saciar el deseo que sentimos y entonces seremos capaces de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas._

_- ¿Qué me estás proponiendo, Peeta?_

_- Que seamos amantes_

Katniss le observó sorprendida.

_- ¿Quieres que sea tu amante?_

_- Sí. Démonos un tiempo juntos. Te necesito. Mi cuerpo te necesita y te desea, y sé que tú me deseas a mí._

_- Claro que te deseo, pero..._

_- ¿Pero?_

_- No sé... es... no sé, Peeta. ¿Y Johanna?_

_- Yo me ocuparé de Johanna. El caso es, tú, ¿qué quieres tú? ¿quieres estar conmigo?_

_- Claro que sí_

_- ¿Y Cato? Aún sigues con él –_ aventuró

_- No por mucho tiempo_ – suspiró con tristeza

_- ¿Qué pasó, Kat?_

_- Sabe que le he sido infiel_

_- ¿Se lo has dicho?_ – inquirió sorprendido

_- Sí. No le dije que eras tú, pero sí, se lo dije._

_- ¿Y seguís juntos?_

_- Sí. Me dijo que me perdonaba porque me amaba._

_- ¿Le crees?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- Quiero creerle_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si tu no le amas a él?_

_- No sé –_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros – _Supongo que para no sentir que toda mi vida ha sido una farsa_

_- Kat, te mereces más_ – se quejó él con dolor _– Te mereces mucho más_

_- Shh... –_ pidió acercándose a él para besarle _– No digas más... hazme el amor... –_ rogó

Peeta la observó antes de rendirse a sus deseos.

_- Siempre..._ – murmuró antes de empujarla suavemente sobre la cama y cernirse sobre ella con ansiedad

.

.

.

_- ¿Te veré mañana, entonces?_ – preguntó cuando Katniss aparcó a dos calles de su departamento tres horas después.

Ninguno de los dos quiso darle más vueltas a su decisión. Era incorrecto, era inmoral, y era cruel para sus respectivas parejas, pero eran incapaces de dejarlo correr. Peeta estaba convencido de que en un par de semanas, un par de meses quizás, sería capaz de continuar su vida con Johanna, tal como la había planeado.

Era sólo cuestión de quitarse la espina que llevaba clavada en el corazón desde que a los dieciocho, Katniss había sido arrancada de sus brazos y de su vida.

Estaba seguro de que sólo era una necesidad física, y, dado que estaba enamorado de Johanna y no de Katniss, pronto se vería satisfecho.

Se negó analizar el hecho de estar enamorado de Johanna y no de Katniss, ya que no estaba seguro de que el mismo superara con acierto dicho análisis, por lo que acalló esa voz que le decía que se engañaba.

Katniss, por su parte, no estaba tan segura, ni de sus sentimientos ni de que ésta fuera la solución, pero había llegado al punto de inflexión de su vida.

Necesitaba algo para volver a tomar las riendas de su vida, aquellas riendas que hacía décadas eran tironeadas primero por su madre y luego por su novio.

Esto era algo suyo. Su relación con Peeta, era suya, suya y de nadie más. Así que se resistió a negarse a ello.

Con ese plan en mente, habían quedado en correr juntos a la mañana siguiente, como lo habían hecho, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

_- Sí_

_- La Quinta y la 61_ – remarcó Peeta

_- Allí mismo, a las 7_

_- Allí estaré –_ aseguró acercándose a sus labios y besándola con prisa y necesidad

Katniss entró a su departamento y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Cato en el sofá del salón.

Él apartó la vista del televisor y la fijó en ella.

_- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?_ – preguntó entre intrigada y nerviosa

_- Quería hablar contigo. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado llamando al móvil pero lo tenías apagado._

_- Salí a dar una vuelta y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie._

Cato exhaló y se levantó para caminar hasta ella, después de dejar el televisor en silencio.

_- Ven aquí_ – dijo en voz baja tomando su mano y tirando de ella hasta sentarse ambos en el sofá

Katniss le observó aprensiva, pero se sentó junto a él en silencio.

_- Lo siento, Katniss –_ se disculpó cogiéndola por sorpresa – _Lo lamento, querida. Me he portado como un cretino hoy contigo. Sé que estabas disgustada y no debí hacer lo que hice._

Le observaba en silencio intentando descubrir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_- Entiendo que estás celosa de Kate porque ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, pero de verdad que no hay razón para que estés celosa. No hay nada entre ella y yo, puedes estar segura. Te amo, Katniss, te amo a ti._

_- Kate está deseosa de meterte entre sus piernas_

_- Pues yo no estoy deseoso de meterme allí –_ aseguró

_- Entonces no deberías masajearla tan íntimamente_

_- Katniss, por favor, sabes que no había otra intención en mi masaje_

_- No creo que ella lo tenga tan claro._

_- Pues ese es su problema._

_- Cómo quieras_ – dijo e hizo ademán de levantarse pero él la detuvo

_- Hey, espera. Quería disculparme por la forma en que te tomé hoy en el teatro. No fui cuidadoso ni caballeroso tampoco_ – dijo con una mueca de disgusto

_- No, no fue muy caballeroso_ – reconoció

_- Lo siento, cariño. Te pido disculpas otra vez. Ya te lo he dicho, te amo y te deseo tanto que a veces no sé controlarme. ¿Me disculparás?_

_- Está bien_ – aceptó incómoda y volvió a intentar marcharse aunque él volvió a detenerla

_- Espera..._

_- ¿Qué hay ahora?_

_- Cuando dije que no fui cuidadoso, me refería también a que no utilicé protección –_ dijo haciéndola palidecer – _Te he traído esto_ – agregó cogiendo una bolsita de plástico de la mesita del café

_- ¿Qué es esto?_ – indagó metiendo la mano en la bolsita con el logo de una farmacia

_- Una píldora post-coital_ – la mano de Katniss tembló _– Deberías tomarla cuanto antes._

_- Oh, por Dios ¿Quieres que tome una píldora post-coital? Sabes que tomo anticonceptivos_

_- Lo sé, pero también sabemos que no son cien por ciento efectivos. Esto ayudará._

_- Estás enfermo_ – comentó con asco metiéndose la píldora en la boca y tragándola

_- Genial, cariño_ – dijo él satisfecho y se acercó para abrazarla_ – Ven aquí. Te quiero, Katniss. Nunca lo dudes, cariño –_ aseguró aunque Katniss no pudo más que mostrarse escéptica _–No dejaré que nada nos separe, cielo. – _aseveró haciéndola temblar

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias siempre por leer!**_


	20. Chapter 19

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 19**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Junio 10, 1993**_

_**Alma sigue insistiendo en que nos vayamos a Londres.**_

_**Hoy papá prometió hablar con ella e intentar convencerla de que nos quedemos.**_

_**Sólo espero que pueda lograrlo. Aunque no me gustaría que tuviera problemas con ella por eso.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta ya estaba esperándola cuando llegó al punto de su encuentro.

Antes de decirle siquiera una palabra, tiró de su mano adentrándola en el parque, ante la risa atónita de la chica.

Se detuvo detrás del grueso tronco de un olmo y la recostó contra él, abalanzándose sobre sus labios.

La besó con fervor, mientras Katniss reía por su ataque.

_- Oh, por Dios_ – suspiró él cuando se separó sonriendo – _Creí que no soportaría seguir esperando_

_- Sólo he llegado con tres minutos de retraso_ – murmuró

_- Lo sé, pero llevo esperando para besarte desde que te besé por última vez ayer por la tarde. Me siento un alcohólico, y tú la última gota de licor_

Katniss enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de él, y habló sugerente.

_- Pues no soy una gota, sino más bien una barrica, así que puedes volver a besarme_ – murmuró y tras arrancarle una sonrisa volvieron a besarse acariciándose enfebrecidos

_- ¡Wow, un poco temprano para eso, amigo! –_ la voz risueña de unos jóvenes que pasaban por el camino, los separó

Katniss se sonrojó escondiéndose detrás de él, mientras veía al grupo de chicos caminar de regreso de alguna fiesta.

_- Deberíamos correr_

_- Se me ocurren algunas otras formas más divertidas de hacer ejercicio_ – sugirió él con voz seductora

Katniss no pudo evitar carcajearse y Peeta no pudo evitar amar su risa.

_- Deberíamos correr –_ repitió –_O no llegarás a tiempo a tu horario en el hospital._

_- Tienes razón_ – reconoció _– Debo entrar a las nueve, pero mañana no tengo consultas a la mañana._

Le sonrió seductora restregándose levemente contra él.

_- Pues tenemos una cita, mañana_

_- La tenemos_ – aceptó de inmediato y se separó de ella para comenzar su carrera.

.

Cuando Peeta llegó al vestíbulo de su edificio, se encontró con Johanna que llegaba entonces de su guardia en el hospital.

_- Buenos días, cariño –_ le saludó con voz de cansada recostándose contra él

_- Hola –_ le respondió abrazándola por la cintura y sintiéndose un cretino _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Exhausta. Dormiré todo el día_ – dijo sonriendo mientras entraban en el ascensor _– ¿Y_ _tú? ¿Has estado corriendo?_

_- Sí. Tengo el tiempo justo para irme al hospital._

_- ¡Qué pena! –_ se quejó restregándose seductora contra él _– ¿Crees que podamos compartir la ducha?_ – dijo al tiempo que se estiraba para besar la mandíbula del chico

_- No lo creo_ – sonrió cada vez más asqueado de sí mismo – _O no llegaré a tiempo al hospital_

_- Mmm –_ Johanna hizo un mohín

Cuando Peeta salió de la ducha, Johanna, vestida ya con su pijama, había preparado café y huevos revueltos para Peeta.

_- Te he preparado el desayuno_

¿Qué más podía hacer esa chica para hacerlo sentir peor? Nada, definitivamente no creía poder sentirse más miserable de lo que se sentía ya.

_- Gracias, Jo, pero voy con retraso_ _–_ se disculpó y dejó un casto beso en su frente antes de marcharse ante la estupefacción de la joven.

.

Durante el día entero intentó no pensar en su situación, en lo que tenía con Johanna y en lo que tenía con Katniss.

Cuando esa noche volvió a su departamento, incapaz de mirar a la cara a su novia, alegó cansancio y se fue a la cama temprano.

_- El martes es tu cumpleaños_ _–_ dijo Peeta con voz somnolienta, al día siguiente en su departamento de Morningside Park.

Estaba desnudo tumbado boca abajo en la cama. Katniss, desnuda también, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura le hacía un masaje.

_- Lo recuerdo_ _–_ dijo con una sonrisa

_- ¿Tienes planes?_

_- Ninguno_ _–_ aseguró

_- ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos?_

_- ¿Algo cómo qué?_ _–_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño

_- No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría?_

Katniss suspiró y se bajó de su cuerpo tumbándose a su lado.

_- Contigo me gustaría hacer cualquier cosa –_ confesó con una mirada triste – _Pero siendo realistas, no podemos darnos ese lujo_

_- Podríamos cenar juntos_ _–_ ofreció

Katniss le miró con escepticismo.

_- ¿Y cómo lo haríamos? ¿Qué le dirías a Johanna? ¿Qué le diría yo a Cato?_

_- Tú a Cato deberías decirle que se vaya al cuerno y se largue de tu departamento –_ replicó molesto

La mirada de Katniss se volvió indulgente.

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

Peeta se giró en la cama para mirar el techo pensativo antes de hablar.

_- No entiendo que estés con él_

_- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Peeta?_

_- No lo sé_ _–_ reconoció _– Explícamelo para que lo pueda entender_

_- No sé, Peeta. No quiero estar sola. Me asusta estar sola._

_- A veces es mejor estar solo_

_- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Cato?_ _–_ susurró poniéndose de costado para quedar frente a él mientras acariciaba su pecho

_- No lo sé_

_- Peeta, esto es nuestro, tuyo y mío y de nadie más. No quiero que traigamos a nuestra cama a Cato ni a Johanna._

_- Me siento un cretino con Johanna –_ confesó

_- Dejémoslo, Peeta. Si no puedes con esto, dejémoslo_ _–_ ofreció con el corazón estrujado

Peeta la miró intentando interpretar sus emociones.

_- ¿Quieres dejarlo?_

_- No, pero no quiero que seas infeliz_

Se volteó de lado y con su mano en la cintura de ella la atrajo hasta él.

_- No quiero dejarlo. No todavía_ _–_ aseguró y se acercó a besarla

Katniss estaba terminando de calzarse sus zapatillas cuando Peeta salió del baño ya vestido.

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_ – le ofreció él

Katniss le había dicho a Cato que iría al taller por unas zapatillas de punta, así que se había encontrado con Peeta en el departamento de éste, del cual él le había dado una copia de la llave.

_- No, gracias. Tengo que ir al teatro, he quedado con Cato para comer._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarle?_ – preguntó molesto

_- No voy a hacerlo_ – le respondió con apatía mientras cepillaba su cabello

Peeta se volteó a verla con curiosidad, recostándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_- ¿Ah, no?_

_- No_ – repitió ella aún sin mirarle

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

_- Por Dios, Katniss_ – gruñó molesto alejándose de ella – _No entiendo. Explícamelo._ – exigió con rabia

_- ¿Qué tengo que explicarte?_

_- Explícame. Explícame por qué puta razón sigues con ese tipo. Es un imbécil. ¿Cómo puedes seguir con él?_

_- Es mi novio._

_- Oh, vamos, por favor_ – respondió displicente _– Es un imbécil. No puedes seguir con él._

_- Ya está bien, Peeta_– gruñó ella con rabia sorprendiéndole con su arrebato _– Es mi novio y no tengo que explicarte mis razones._

_- Necesito entenderte._

_- ¿Vas tú a dejar a Johanna? –_ le preguntó mirándolo al fin

_- Es diferente_ – murmuró culpable

_- Claro. Es diferente. Johanna es una maravillosa mujer y Cato es un hijo de perra._

_- Así es, y lo sabes. No puedes seguir con él._

_- Claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo._

_- Explícame por qué no es fácil para ti._

_- ¡Porque estoy sola!_ – gritó furiosa y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos – _Porque estoy sola. Porque para bien o para mal, Cato es la única persona con la que puedo contar._

_- Mientras sigas manteniendo su carrera..._

_- Pues será así, pero es todo lo que tengo._

_- No es así, Katniss_ – dijo con dulzura sintiéndose culpable

_- Claro que sí. Tú no te quedarás conmigo. Tú lo has dicho. En cuanto te saques las ganas volverás con tu perfecta prometida y te casarás con ella. ¿Y yo qué haré entonces, eh?_

_- Te mereces algo mejor que él, Katniss_

_- Tal vez, pero no soy capaz de conseguirlo. No sé hacerlo_ – dijo dejando salir su llanto que lo conmovió.

Peeta se acercó a ella y la abrazó consolador.

_- Hey, cielo_ – susurró acariciando su espalda mientras ella hundía su rostro y su llanto en el pecho masculino

_- Estoy sola, Peeta –_ dijo en voz tan baja que dudó que él la hubiera escuchado – _Siempre he estado sola. No tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie más que a Cato o a Alma. Por mucho que odie reconocer que las únicas personas que están conmigo son dañinas para mí, son las únicas que están allí._

_- No es así, Kat –_ discutió aunque dudando de su afirmación

_- Claro que sí. No tengo amigos, Peeta, ni uno solo. Todas las personas que he conocido han sido bailarines. Y todos se me han acercado por algún tipo de interés. Los chicos porque buscan poder ser mis parteneires y las chicas buscando hacerme una zancadilla. Nadie ha querido algo más. Tú no tienes idea de lo que eso significa. Tú tienes a tus padres, a tus hermanos, amigos, colegas de profesión. Tienes una prometida adorable. Los últimos amigos que tuve quedaron en Forks cuando aún era una niña. Tú has hecho tu vida. Alexander, la única persona a quien le he importado real y desinteresadamente, amaba tanto a Alma que no fue capaz de negarse a que ella manejara mi vida a su antojo. Murió sin que pudiera ni siquiera despedirme de él._

_- No, Kat, no tiene por qué ser así. Cato no te hace bien_

Katniss se separó de él para secar sus lágrimas.

_- No voy a volver a hablar de esto, Peeta._

_- Pero, Katniss..._

_- No. Basta. Yo no te he pedido que dejes a Johanna. No tienes derecho tú a pedirme a mí que deje a Cato. No voy a hacerlo._

_- Katniss..._

_- No, basta ya_ – dijo tajante cogiendo su bolso _– No quiero volver a hablar de esto._

_- Sólo escúchame_

_- No voy a escucharte hablar de Cato_. – sentenció yendo hasta la puerta –_ Me voy._

_- No, Katniss, no te vayas así._

_- Tengo que irme, Peeta. Ya hablaremos._

_- Espera un momento –_ dijo corriendo hacia ella para impedirle abrir la puerta

Katniss se giró hacia él claramente molesta. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

_- Lo siento_ – se disculpó con dulzura _– Lo siento, cariño. Dime que perdonas, por favor. –_ suplicó

_- No quiero hablar de esto contigo, Peeta._

_- Está bien. No volveré a decir nada. Lo prometo. Pero dime que me perdonas. No soporto que te marches enfadada conmigo. ¿Me perdonas? –_ preguntó alzando su barbilla

Katniss sólo asintió y él sonrió inclinándose a besarla.

_- ¿Vamos a correr mañana?_ – pidió cuando al fin se separaron

_- Mañana no puedo_ – se disculpó

_- Por favor, Kat. El viernes tengo guardia y luego el fin de semana. No te podré ver hasta el lunes –_ imploró

_- Lo siento, Peeta, mañana no puedo. Tengo una reunión en el teatro muy temprano._

La observó dudoso y temeroso de haber arruinado lo que tenían.

_- Está bien –_ aceptó al fin –_ ¿Te veré el lunes?_

_- Lo intentaré_

_- No, ¿por qué? Dime que sí_

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó y lo besó suavemente antes de dejar el departamento.

La observó subir al ascensor temiendo que fuera la última vez que la veía allí.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí Katniss nos explica un poco por qué no deja a Cato a pesar de que sea un idiota.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 20**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 5, 2005**_

_**¿Me estaré equivocando?**_

_**¿Realmente podré estar con Peeta y dejarlo marchar?**_

_**¿Qué haré cuando por fin decida casarse con Johanna?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta se estaba impacientando.

Pasaban de las 7:30 de la mañana del lunes y él llevaba ya media hora esperando a Katniss en la esquina de la Quinta avenida y la 61.

Impaciente sacó el teléfono y marcó su número.

_- ¿Diga?_ – la voz de Katniss le sonó distante.

_- ¿Kat?_ – preguntó temeroso

_- Buenos días_ – le saludó con voz ausente

_- ¿No puedes hablar?_

_- No –_ contestó cortante

_- De acuerdo. Supongo que tampoco vendrás hoy. –_ aventuró sin recibir respuesta _– De acuerdo, llámame en cuanto tengas un momento –_ pidió preocupado antes de cortar la comunicación.

_- ¿Quién era? –_ preguntó Cato entrando en la habitación para encontrar a Katniss con el teléfono

_- Buscaban a un tal Peter_ – explicó mientras cerraba la cremallera de su maleta

_- ¿Estás lista? El taxi estará aquí en diez minutos._

_- Ya he terminado con mi equipaje. Acabo de vestirme y ya estoy._

_- De acuerdo. Llevaré las maletas al vestíbulo –_ dijo él saliendo de la habitación.

La noche anterior, al volver del teatro, le había dado a Katniss la sorpresa que le había preparado para su cumpleaños.

Billetes en primera clase para las Bahamas, con estadía en el Pink Sands Resort de Harbour Island.

Marchaban esa mañana y estarían de regreso en la noche del jueves. Unas cortas vacaciones pero estarían a tiempo para la función del viernes.

La había sorprendido, sin dudas que lo había hecho, ya que Cato nunca había organizado nada especial para el cumpleaños de Katniss desde que la conocía, de hecho, hubo un año que incluso lo olvidó.

Pero este año había decidido que necesitaban unos días para estar juntos y a solas, ya que los últimos tiempos habían sido un poco estresantes.

Sin dudas, la larga conversación que Cato había tenido con Alma a espaldas de Katniss, le habían obligado a replantear la relación.

Cato entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en cuanto la azafata les sirvió dos copas de champagne.

Katniss miraba por la ventana, hacia el espacio vacío.

_- ¿En qué piensas?_ – preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando un suave beso en su cuello

_- Tenía ganas de unas pequeñas vacaciones –_ explicó ocultando el real recorrido de sus pensamientos que iban y volvían hacia Peeta y su relación con él

_- Nos vendrá bien alejarnos de todo un tiempo_ – dijo – _Últimamente hemos estado un poco tensos._

Katniss esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y él tiró de ella para recostarla sobre su pecho.

En cuanto el botones se marchó dejándolos solos en la preciosa suite, abierta al jacuzzi privado con vista al mar, Cato la abrazó por la espalda para besar su hombro y su cuello.

_- ¿Qué tal un baño en el jacuzzi?_ – ofreció sugerente

_- Me encanta –_ aceptó encantada con la posibilidad de relajarse en semejante remanso de paz.

_- Ve a ponerte el bikini –_ dijo empujándola hacia la habitación

Cuando volvió al jacuzzi, Cato ya estaba sumergido en él.

El agua tibia y burbujeante le llegaba al pecho.

_- Ven_ – le susurró ayudándola a entrar en el jacuzzi y sentarse entre sus piernas abiertas

_-_ _Esto es precioso, Cato –_ dijo ella admirando el mar turquesa en contraste con la arena rosada

_- Tú eres preciosa –_ susurró él a su espalda colando sus manos bajo las braguitas del bikini

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó sintiéndose expuesta allí al aire libre

_- Voy a darte placer_ – aseguró acariciando su clítoris

_- Cato, alguien podría vernos –_ dijo temerosa

_- Sólo verán una pareja enamorada tomando un baño. Depende de ti mantener tu rostro impasible_ – rió burlón detrás de ella a la vez que comenzaba a asediarla con sus dedos – _Tú sólo relájate._

La acometió con sus manos, acariciando su clítoris hasta hacerlo insoportable, entonces la penetró con dos dedos para embestirla. Katniss se retorcía contra él jadeante y excitada. Cato continuó su asedio hasta sentirla convulsionarse en torno a su mano.

Cuando el cuerpo de Katniss se destensó, retiró sus dedos lentamente.

_- ¿Estás bien, preciosa?_

Asintió exhausta. Cato la separó de él para acomodarla a su lado, y descorchó la botella de champagne que reposaba sobre el hielo junto al jacuzzi. Sirvió dos copas y le entregó una pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándola a él.

_- Por nosotros_ – dijo él entrechocando sus copas _– y por tener la fortuna de tener la novia más hermosa_ – continuó adulador

Katniss dio un trago a su copa antes de hablar.

_- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico?_ – indagó intentando no sonar violenta

_- Desde que me he dado cuenta que por mi estupidez podría perder al único amor de mi vida –_ contestó haciéndola estremecer

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

La miró atrayendo su mirada y reteniéndola con él.

_- Katniss, creo que, tal vez por la costumbre o la rutina, te he descuidado al punto de hacerte dudar de lo que siento por ti._

_- ¿Qué sientes por mí, Cato?_ – preguntó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas

_- Te amo, cariño. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera tener que preguntarlo?_

_- Una vez dijiste que nuestra relación no estaba basada en el amor_ – le recordó

_- Oh, cielo, supongo que malinterpretaste mis palabras. Quería decir que nuestra relación tiene una base muy sólida, y no tan voluble como sólo el amor. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya amor. Lo hay, desde luego que lo hay. Pero además hay respeto, interés por nuestro bienestar, etc._

_- ¿No es el amor lo que hace que existan esas cosas en una relación?_

_- Supongo que sí_ – concedió él sonriendo y apretándola contra él _– Eres tan lista, mi pequeña niña ya convertida en mujer._

_- Hace mucho que he dejado de ser una niña_

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero supongo que siempre he querido protegerte como a una niñita._

Cato bajó su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta alcanzar sus glúteos bajo el bikini y la acarició.

_- Vamos a la habitación_ – propuso con voz sugerente

Peeta estaba atendiendo su última consulta del día, y seguía tan distraído como lo había estado desde la primera a las nueve de la mañana.

Katniss no le había llamado. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y Katniss no le había llamado.

No sabía aún qué le había sucedido para no acudir a su cita de esa mañana, pero lo que era peor, no sabía aún cuándo volvería a verla.

Durante el día entero había tenido su teléfono junto a él, mirándolo cada pocos minutos para verificar que no tuviera una llamada o un mensaje, o que estuviera fuera de cobertura, pero nada había sucedido.

Katniss no se había comunicado con él. Desesperado, finalmente le llamó.

El teléfono de Katniss vibró en la mesita de noche. Se estiró para cogerlo y tembló al ver el número.

Estaba desnuda en la misma cama donde Cato le había hecho el amor, antes de dejarla durmiendo.

Él había salido hacía casi una hora diciéndole que tenía algo que hacer, aunque no había especificado qué, y aún no había regresado.

_- Hola –_ saludó nerviosa

_- Por dios, Kat –_ replicó Peeta entre preocupado y ansioso _– No me has llamado. Temí que te hubiera pasado algo. ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, Peeta, estoy bien. No he podido llamarte, no he estado sola._ – replicó

_- ¿Estás sola ahora?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y por qué no me has llamado si estás sola? –_ exigió molestándola

_- Lo siento, Peeta. No sé si esperas que me disculpe por no estar completamente pendiente de ti –_ debatió con sarcasmo

_- Oh, no, cariño –_ se disculpó _– lo siento, es sólo que estaba preocupado por ti_

_- ¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Y por qué habrías de estarlo? ¿Qué podría haberme sucedido?_

_- No sé, Kat. ¿Qué sé yo? Tal vez que Cato hubiese descubierto..._

_- Cato no ha descubierto nada –_ dijo molesta _– Y sabes que no voy a hablar de él contigo_

_- Lo sé, lo sé_ – reconoció – ¿_Te veré mañana?_

_- No estoy en la ciudad, Peeta_

_- ¿Cómo que no estás en la ciudad? ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Estamos en las Bahamas. Cato ha contratado un pequeño viaje como regalo de cumpleaños para mí._

_- ¿Regalo de cumpleaños?_ – preguntó sorprendido

_- Sí. Mañana es mi cumpleaños._

_- Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Es sólo que me sorprendió que Cato te llevara de vacaciones._

_- ¿Y por qué te sorprende? Sigue siendo mi novio. Acaso tú no has estado de vacaciones con Johanna._

_- Lo siento, Katniss, no sé por qué estás tan a la defensiva._

_- Porque no quiero que sigas tratando a Cato como si fuese una basura a la que yo no le importo._

_- No he dicho eso_ – discutió – _Es sólo que no es normal que Cato te permita salir de casa en medio de la temporada de ballet –_ replicó irritado _– pero pensé que no querías hablar conmigo de Cato así que no me preguntes si no quieres que te de mi opinión sobre él._

_- Vete al diablo –_ espetó dispuesta a cortar la llamada

_- Hey, Kat, cielo, espera –_ rogó _– Lo siento, lo siento. Me he sentido muy frustrado por no poder verte desde el miércoles y he reaccionado mal. Lo siento. ¿Me perdonarás?_

_- Está bien_ – dijo con un suspiro

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte cuándo volverás?_

_- El jueves a la noche_

_- De acuerdo, podemos vernos el viernes_

_- No lo sé, Peeta. Después de tantos días sin ensayar, imagino que tendré que ir al teatro temprano para preparar la función._

_- Ok, de acuerdo, pero ¿crees que podrás hacerte un ratito para vernos? ¿Sólo cinco minutos?_

_- De acuerdo. Lo intentaré –_ aceptó al fin y se despidió al escuchar la puerta de la suite.

Cato entró con una sonrisa radiante y andar felino.

_- Estás despierta –_ comentó lanzándose a la cama sobre ella y haciéndola reír _– Mmm, y estás desnuda –_ dijo cuando las sábanas resbalaron por su cuerpo

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y se volcó sobre ella para hacerle el amor con rapidez.

_- Eso ha sido... rápido..._ – dijo ella sonriente

_- Lo sé, pero te lo compensaré más tarde. Ahora debes levantarte, iremos a cenar a un sitio encantador_ – explicó adentrándose en el baño para ducharse

Realmente era un sitio encantador.

Cato había conseguido una mesa frente al mar.

Completamente aislada del resto de los comensales y con camareros exclusivos para ellos.

No fue sino hasta que llegó el champagne y el postre, que realmente la sorprendió cuando sacó la pequeña cajita de Tiffany's y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

_- Creo que he esperado demasiado –_ dijo sonriente –_ Katniss, ¿aceptarás ser mi esposa?_

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que sé que traerá reacciones diversas. Espero lo disfruten.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 21**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 14, 2001**_

_**Hoy Cato y yo cumplimos nuestro quinto aniversario.**_

_**Cinco años y yo quisiera tener algo más serio.**_

_**Creo que ya es tiempo de ir más allá, pero Cato no parece darse por aludido.**_

_**¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar a formar nuestra propia familia?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta llegó a su departamento con un creciente malhumor. Johanna acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba en la habitación aún cubierta solamente por una toalla blanca.

_- Hola –_ la saludó con voz dura

_- Hola, cielo –_ le contestó ella con una voz tan dulce que le hizo sentir culpable

_- Hola_ – repitió suavizando el tono, mientras se sacaba la corbata y la americana para colgarlas en el despojador

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? –_ ronroneó ella acercándose a él seductora para desabotonarle la camisa

_- Bien ¿tú qué tal?_

_- Mmm, podría estar mejor..._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Sí, pero ya me ocuparé de eso –_ dijo deshaciendo con disimulo el nudo de su toalla y dejándola caer al suelo

Peeta no pudo sonreír.

_- Estoy agotado, Johanna – _explicó dándole un pequeño besito en la nariz

_- Últimamente siempre estás agotado –_ dijo ella con un mohín mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y los bajaba junto con sus calzoncillos.

Recorriendo su vientre con la lengua, se puso de rodillas frente a él para introducir en su boca, el pene aún flácido pero que poco a poco se erguía entre sus piernas.

Incómodo y culpable tiró de ella poniendo las manos bajo sus axilas.

_- Detente, Jo –_ pidió sorprendiéndola

La chica le miró aprensiva y se puso de pie de frente a él.

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño?_ _–_ preguntó rodeando su cuello con los brazos

_- Sí, cielo, sólo estoy cansado. Quisiera darme una ducha._

_- De acuerdo_ _–_ aceptó ella apenada _– Recuerdas que tus hermanos vendrán a cenar hoy, ¿verdad?_

_- Diablos_ _–_ gruñó recordando sus planes para esa noche

_- Lo siento, Peeta, ¿preferirías que canceláramos?_

_- No, cielo, en absoluto. Sólo me daré una ducha y me relajaré._

_._

_._

Casi no había hablado en toda la velada y no pasó desapercibido para sus visitas.

Estaba solo en la terraza limpiando la barbacoa, cuando Marvel salió con dos botellines de cerveza.

Le entregó uno en silencio y él dio un trago sin mirar a su hermano.

_- ¿Al fin me vas a decir qué pasa?_

_- No tengo ganas de que me toques las narices, Marvel_ – dijo molesto

Finnick se unió a ellos mientras las chicas bebían café haciendo planes para las futuras bodas.

_- Si escucho hablar una vez más sobre tartas de bodas o flores, voy a estallar –_ dijo Finnick acercándose a ellos –_ Hey, Peeta ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien_ – respondió cortante

_- ¿Problemas en el hospital?_

_- Ninguno –_ replicó deseando que el tema de conversación se alejara de él

_- Venga ya, Peeta_ – le animó su hermano – _¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con Johanna?_

Exhaló desolado se alejó de la barbacoa para acercarse a la balaustrada y apoyarse en ella mirando la ciudad.

Su hermano y su cuñado se acercaron a él parándose uno a cada lado. Marvel le palmeó la espalda.

_- ¿Qué hay? ¿Es por Johanna?_ – indagó Marvel antes de agregar escrupuloso _– ¿Es por Katniss?_

_- ¿Katniss? _– preguntó Finnick intrigado

Marvel miró a su cuñado asintiendo en silencio.

_- Lo he vuelto a hacer –_ confesó – _Lo he vuelto a hacer y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo._

_- ¿Te refieres a...? –_ indagó Marvel ante el rostro confuso de Finnick

_- Sí. Tengo una historia con Katniss._

_- Una historia –_ repitió Marvel – _¿No sólo un polvo?_

_- No. Nunca fue sólo un polvo. Ya te lo he dicho._

_- Me refiero a que lo hubieseis hecho y nada más._

_- No. Estamos viéndonos._

_- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?_

_- No mucho, unos días, una semana. Pero no tengo intención de dejarlo._

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció

_- ¿Vas a dejar a Johanna? –_ intervino Finnick

_- No, estoy enamorado de ella, no voy a dejarla._

_- ¿Estás seguro? –_ preguntó su hermano escéptico

_- Sí._

_- Entonces ¿por qué quieres estar con Katniss?_

_- No lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_- Si estás seguro de querer estar con Johanna, pero mantener un affaire con Katniss, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan irascible?_

_- El novio de Katniss se la ha llevado de viaje._

_- ¿Y?_

Se volteó para mirar a su hermano y ver su rostro impávido.

_- Quiero decir_ – continuó Marvel _– tú tienes una prometida, Katniss tiene un novio, ambos tenéis compromisos, lo vuestro es clandestino. Más de una vez deberéis atender vuestras respectivas parejas._

_- Ese tío es nocivo para Katniss. Tiene que dejarlo y en vez de eso se va con él en un romántico viaje a Las Bahamas._

_- ¿Ella quiere dejarlo?_ – le preguntó Finnick hurgando sin pretenderlo en su herida

Bajó la mirada dándole un trago a su cerveza.

_- No_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No lo entiendo. No entiendo que pueda estar con él._

_- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Peeta? Es su vida._

_- No le hace bien_

_- Por favor, Peeta_ – se quejó Marvel _– Reconoce de una vez tus sentimientos y deja de hacer daño a esas mujeres_

_- No sé de qué hablas_

_- ¿Quieres que te de mi opinión?_ – preguntó Marvel sin esperar respuesta _– No estás enamorado de Johanna_

_- Claro que sí –_ discutió

_- No, –_ le cortó su hermano _– no lo estás. Quieres estarlo porque sabes que es lo mejor que te podría pasar. Quieres estar enamorado de Johanna, porque todo sería más fácil si lo estuvieras, pero no lo estás. No lo estás porque nunca has dejado de estar enamorado de esa chiquilla._

_- Te equivocas –_ gimió

_- No, no me equivoco. Tienes miedo, Peeta. Tienes miedo de volver a darle a Katniss el poder de destruirte. Has vivido tu vida entera con miedo a perder a la mujer que creías amar. Por eso te casaste con Delly, por eso ahora le has pedido matrimonio a Johanna, pero en realidad sólo deseas estar con Katniss, pero te da pánico estar de nuevo con ella y que vuelva a dejarte._

_- Katniss no me dejó. La obligaron a marchar. Katniss me amaba._

_- Sí, y tú a ella. Pero estuviste esperándola, primero durante un año, mientras le escribías cada semana para no recibir respuesta. Luego, cuando sabías que era mayor de edad, esperabas que volviera a buscarte y no lo hizo. Ahora estás aterrado. Tienes terror de esperar algo de ella y que vuelva a abandonarte. A eso se suma que Katniss tiene novio, ¿qué garantía tienes de que le dejará por ti? Ninguna. Ninguna y te aterra._

Peeta le observaba aturdido.

_- No sé qué hacer –_ respondió apesadumbrado

_- Lo sabes, Peeta, lo sabes pero no te atreves a tomar la decisión._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Tienes que dejar a Johanna._

_- No quiero hacerlo._

_- Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo porque ella no se merece que la traiciones. Tienes que hacerlo porque ella se merece alguien que se entregue a ella totalmente, alguien que la ame a ella y sólo a ella. Pero también tienes que hacerlo porque tú nunca podrás ser feliz con ella. No podrás ser feliz con nadie que no sea Katniss._

_- Katniss está con Cato._

_- Lucha por ella, Peeta. Si realmente quieres pasar página con Katniss, lucha por ella, lucha, consíguela, y si no funciona, finalmente tendrás la certeza y podrás seguir adelante –_sentenció Marvel sumiéndolo en la ansiedad.

Para cuando se fue a la cama esa noche, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del Pink Sands Resort, Cato se salía del interior de Katniss recuperándose de su orgasmo.

_- Odio esta cosa_ – dijo tirando del preservativo que cubría su miembro.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y deshacerse de la molesta goma. En cuanto volvió tiró de Katniss para recostarla sobre su pecho.

_- No veo el momento que puedas realizarte la intervención_ – dijo haciéndola tensarse en sus brazos – _No hay nada como sentir tu piel contra mi piel –_ murmuró sugerente

_- Sabes que no hace falta, Cato, estoy tomando la píldora._

_- Prefiero que no nos arriesguemos, preciosa_ – la acunó entre sus brazos con ternura de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca – _¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera la boda?_

Katniss se envaró nerviosa pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Cato le había propuesto matrimonio, no había sabido qué contestar.

¿Por qué lo hacía en este momento? Justo en este momento en que ella tenía tantas dudas. En este momento en que ella había comenzado a tomarse su relación de otra forma. Tanto así que tenía un amante.

Por primera vez en su vida le era infiel a su pareja, y es justo entonces cuando él quiere algo más serio.

_- No lo sé –_ respondió con sinceridad

_- Bueno, tenemos tiempo para decidirlo. Supongo que deberemos dejarlo para la próxima primavera, cuando acabemos con la temporada en California._

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- Sabes, Katniss, también he estado pensando que después de la boda podríamos comenzar los trámites para adoptar un bebé –_ dijo sorprendiéndola

Katniss se incorporó para mirarle de frente.

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, querida. Sé cuánto deseas un bebé. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Sí. Me parece bien..._

_- Pero... _– la empujó a hablar sabiendo que había palabras que no decía

_- Pero ¿no crees que podríamos reconsiderar la posibilidad de tener un bebé propio? –_ dijo temerosa

_- Katniss, ya hemos hablado de eso _– refutó con tono cansino

_- Lo sé, lo sé _– sollozó volviendo a acostarse sobre él _– Pero aún no me hago a la idea de que no puedo engendrar mis propios hijos._

_- Katniss, los hijos adoptivos son tan hijos como los de tu sangre._

_- Lo sé._

_- Cariño, no creo que debamos volver a este tema. Sabes que no es compatible la maternidad con nuestras carreras. Por favor, Katniss, ya lo hemos discutido. No arruinemos una noche tan especial como ésta _– dijo cerniéndose sobre ella y besando su cuello, su clavícula y sus pechos antes de hacerle el amor una vez más.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 22**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Febrero 26, 1993**_

_**Después de nuestra tonta discusión por Gale, Peeta me hizo el amor de forma salvaje.**_

_**Me tomó contra la cerca del patio trasero de la casa de Magde, mientras todos veían Alien 3, en el salón de Jess.**_

_**Fue sexy, excitante y muy, muy caliente.**_

_**Me gusta el Peeta ansioso, un poco celoso y molesto.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Katniss había vuelto a la ciudad el jueves a última hora.

Peeta había esperado su llamada con creciente ansiedad, pero cuando al fin tuvo noticias de ella, fue sólo a través de un mensaje de texto para decirle que no podría verlo hasta el lunes siguiente.

Para cuando el lunes llegó, la esperaba en su departamento paseándose como león enjaulado.

Se lanzó a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura.

_- Dios, Kat –_ gimió tirando de ella y haciéndola entrar para cerrar la puerta

La empujó contra ésta y la besó con desenfreno.

_- Dios, princesa, te he echado tanto de menos –_ susurró apoyando su frente contra la de ella en un intento de ralentizar su respiración.

Katniss era incapaz de hablar. Había tantas cosas que decir y eran tan difíciles.

Sin alejarse un ápice de ella, las manos de Peeta recorrieron su rostro y sus hombros para bajar por sus brazos y enredarse con las de ellas.

Fue entonces que todo se precipitó.

Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los de Katniss y sin buscarlo tocó el brillante que descansaba en su dedo anular.

Se separó de ella lentamente y levantó su mano intentando acallar el latido de su corazón que martilleaba en sus sienes.

Katniss se ruborizó y tiró de su mano intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero éste se hizo más firme.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_ – preguntó entre dientes aunque sabía la respuesta

_- Me lo ha pedido –_ dijo Katniss en voz muy baja

_- ¿Y has dicho que sí? –_ indagó en un gruñido

_- Sí_

Peeta se alejó de ella mirándola entre furioso y asqueado.

_- ¿Vas a casarte con ese imbécil?_

_- No hables así de él –_ le reprendió

_- ¿Y cómo diablos se supone que debo referirme a él? ¿Como tu espléndido novio? ¿Tu ejemplar futuro marido?_

_- Ya está bien, Peeta. Tienes que respetar mi decisión._

_- ¡No puedo respetar una decisión que te hará infeliz! – _gritó iracundo haciéndola estremecer

_- Yo no me meto en tus decisiones. Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en las mías_

_- No puedes hacerlo, Katniss. No puedes casarte con ese tío. No lo permitiré._

_- ¿Y quién eres tú para interferir?_ – le gritó a su vez furiosa también – _¿Acaso tú no vas a casarte con tu novia? ¿Qué diablos esperas que yo haga? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, eh?_

La observaba desconcertado.

_- ¿Sentarme a esperar que te canses de mí?_ – gritó furiosa _– Eres un hipócrita hijo de puta. Esperas que esté dispuesta a que me folles hasta hartarte, para después volver con tu perfecta novia, toda profesional y exitosa._

_- No es así –_ discutió

_- Claro que sí – _retrucó ella cortándole_ – Esperas que me abra de piernas para ti hasta que te saques la espina, y luego te casarás con ella. ¿Qué se supone que haré yo entonces? ¿Qué se supone que esperas de mí? Que me quede sola viendo lo que pudo haber sido mi vida pero no lo fue. Pues no, Peeta, no es lo que voy a hacer. No es lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer._

_- Oh, por favor –_ se quejó él – _Esto es una locura, Katniss. Piénsalo un momento, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué crees que te ha pedido que te cases con él? ¿Por qué justo en este momento? ¿Después de ocho años de relación?_

_- No me importa, Peeta_

_- Le has dicho que has tenido una aventura. Tiene miedo de perderte. De perder su gallina de los huevos de oro._

_- ¿Esa es la razón por la que tú le propusiste a Johanna? Sé que es difícil creer que alguien pudiera amarme tanto como para querer casarse conmigo_ – replicó sarcástica – _Tal vez teme perderme porque me ama, aunque sea difícil de creer, pero sabes qué, Peeta, no me importan sus razones. No me importa por qué Cato quiere casarse conmigo. Es mucho más de lo que nadie me ha ofrecido jamás_ – espetó y lo hizo sentir miserable.

_- ¿Y qué se supone que va a ser de nosotros ahora?_

_- Supongo que éste sí es el final –_ dijo ella interrogante

_- Si es lo que quieres..._

Le miró con tristeza y se volteó. Abrió la puerta y abandonó el departamento.

Peeta apoyó la frente contra la puerta cerrada y dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Fue entonces que escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta y abrió de golpe. Allí estaba ella, recostada contra la pared.

Vio cómo su torso se sacudía suavemente por el llanto y se estremeció.

_- Kat..._ – le llamó tirando de ella que se giró y se lanzó en sus brazos

La rodeó con ellos y volvió al departamento sin ser capaz de soltarla.

_- No quiero, Peeta –_ gimió contra él _– No quiero dejarlo todavía. No puedo hacerlo._

_- No puedes casarte con Cato, Katniss, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. No podría soportarlo._

_- Peeta, lo que tú y yo tenemos está destinado a acabarse..._

_- No tiene por qué _– dijo él aferrándose a la más mínima posibilidad

_- Sabes que así será..._

_- No tiene por qué_ – repitió – _Dame un tiempo. Por favor, prométeme que no te apresurarás._ – rogó separándose de ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos para clavar sus ojos verdes en los de ella

Le observó dubitativa.

_- Por favor, prométeme que no apresurarás tu boda con Cato_

_- Pensamos hacerlo en la primavera, en cuanto acabase la gira de invierno_

_- Diablos_ – suspiró él _– ¿Cuándo es la gira?_

_- Comienza la primera semana de noviembre. Acabamos aquí a final de octubre y nos marchamos a Los Angeles._

_- ¡Diablos!_ – gruñó – _Sólo te tendré poco más de un mes. Quédate conmigo._ – imploró – _Por favor, quédate conmigo hasta entonces._

_- ¿Qué sentido tendría?_

_- Por favor – _repitió suplicante seguro de que en ese tiempo encontraría la forma de evitar que Katniss cometiese la tontería de casarse con Cato.

No sabía cómo pero tenía que evitarlo. Tenía que evitar esa boda, se dijo y fue entonces que comprendió que no podía perderla, que en realidad no le preocupaba que Katniss se casase con Cato tanto como le preocupaba que Katniss se casase con cualquiera que no fuera él.

Y fue entonces que al fin fue consciente de cuánto la amaba aún y cuánto temía perderla nuevamente, tal como Marvel había dicho.

Tenía que recuperarla, fuera como fuera tenía que recuperarla y comenzaría entonces.

-_ De acuerdo –_ claudicó ella sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo

Peeta lanzó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó con desenfreno.

Katniss dejó escapar un gemido leve y la excitación de Peeta creció convirtiéndose en una necesidad ciega, temeraria.

Le cubrió la boca con la suya con besos hambrientos.

Se besaron con pasión el uno al otro, casi a mordiscos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, con una necesidad animal de unirse.

Las oleadas de deseo los empapaban apoderándose de ellos mientras se exploraban bruscamente con las manos intentando deshacerse de la ropa del otro.

Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron silenciosas hasta sus pantalones, bajándolos de un tirón junto con sus braguitas.

Katniss se deshizo de sus zapatillas junto con su ropa que había quedado en sus tobillos.

Sujetándole la cara, le besó con abandono.

Completamente excitada, Peeta separó los labios de su piel para susurrar

_- Rodéame con las piernas –_ pidió y ella le obedeció enfebrecida.

Su sexo desnudo se restregó contra la erección masculina que golpeaba la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Los dedos de Peeta se colaron entre sus muslos y acariciaron, provocaron, exploraron su interior.

El cuerpo de Katniss se arqueaba contra el de él mientras jadeaba intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Katniss gimió a punto de estallar, pero presa de la necesidad de tocarlo, llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella hasta quitársela por la cabeza.

Su piel, ardiente y sudorosa la calentaba, mientras la respiración de Peeta se volvía más errática.

Los dedos de Peeta, de nuevo entre sus muslos aceleraron su deambular, llevándola directamente al borde del clímax.

_- Hazme el amor, Peeta..._ – imploró sedienta

_- Dime lo que quieres, princesa_

_- A ti, dentro de mí..._

Peeta se desabrochó los vaqueros, liberándose por fin y los dejó caer hasta sus rodillas.

Las manos de él descendieron hasta las caderas de ella para hacerla descender, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, sobre su erección. La encajó perfectamente y Katniss se olvidó de todo excepto de ellos dos y ese momento. Ese momento en el que Peeta empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras ella le empujaba también con todas sus fuerzas, con desesperación animal.

_- Voy a correrme..._ – gritó excitada

_- Vamos, princesa –_ la instó mientras caía de rodillas con Katniss aún anclada a él.

La recostó sobre el suelo y se hundió en ella... duro, profundo, enterrándose en su interior.

Katniss gritó liberándose mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llevarla a la cima y dejarla caer desde allí.

Tras sólo un instante para recuperarse un momento volvió a removerse contra él.

_- Quiero que te corras dentro de mí –_ pidió y el cuerpo de Peeta respondió entrando y saliendo de ella con movimientos rítmicos y expertos

Katniss salía a recibirlo cada vez, hasta que el clímax lo alcanzó como un rayo haciéndolo estremecer con un suspiro agónico, mientras toda su esencia se volcaba en su útero.

Se quedaron tumbados sobre el suelo recuperándose hasta que Peeta se levantó con ella en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se durmieron exhaustos.


	24. Chapter 23

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 23**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Enero 22, 1993**_

_**Esta noche, nuevamente tuve que dejar la habitación de Peeta a la madrugada.**_

_**Sé que él tiene razón, y parece que estuviera escondiendo nuestra relación de algún novio, marido o algo así.**_

_**Odio hacerlo. Odio tener que dejarlo en su cama solo y vestirme para salir de su casa y volver a la mía.**_

_**Pero Alma nunca lo entenderá ni lo aceptará.**_

_**Y no le hace falta que Cato la apoye indefectiblemente.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Las siguientes semanas Katniss y Peeta se vieron cada vez que pudieron robarles minutos a sus respectivas parejas y su rutina diaria.

Faltaban dos semanas para que Katniss se fuera con la compañía a California.

El fin de semana anterior habían tenido lugar las últimas funciones de Giselle en Nueva York, así que, mientras Cato se pasaba días enteros en el teatro organizando la gira, Katniss disfrutaba de unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Ese jueves era el día libre de Peeta, mientras que Johanna estaría en el hospital hasta las cinco, donde Peeta la recogería para cenar en casa de Marvel y Glimmer.

_- Quédate un rato más_ – rogó Peeta mientras Katniss se calzaba sus botas sentada en la cama revuelta

Katniss sonrió antes de voltearse a verle.

Peeta estaba desnudo, cubierto apenas por una sábana hasta la cintura. Su pecho desnudo, su cabello alborotado después de que Katniss pasara los dedos entre ellos cientos de veces y sus labios algo sonrosados después de tantos besos y mordiscos compartidos, la hicieron replantearse la decisión de marchar.

Si a eso sumaba que el clima afuera era gélido y más que húmedo debido a la lluvia que había caído sin parar los últimos tres días, su resolución tambaleó un poco más.

Pero en poco más de dos semanas se iba de viaje y necesitaba ir a buscar dos nuevos maillots, y ya no podía retrasarlo más.

_- Me tientas –_ susurró inclinándose hacia él para besarle

Peeta atrapó sus labios, mientras enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos.

_- Me tientas_ – repitió sonriente cuando se separaron

_- No lo suficiente –_ se quejó él

_- Cariño, llevamos más de seis horas aquí dentro_ – rió divertida

_- Si tú quisieras podríamos quedarnos seis más, y seis más, y seis más –_ replicó haciéndola reír más profundamente

_- Lo siento, cielo, pero cerrará el taller y ya no puedo seguir postergándolo._ – le explicó mientras abotonaba su camisa

_- Lo sé_ – gimió Peeta dejándose caer sobre la cama _– Es sólo que apenas quedan un par de semanas para que te marches._

_- Estaré viniendo cada semana._

_- Con Cato _– se quejó

_- Me haré tiempo para que nos veamos_ – prometió

_- Nada será como este último mes_

_- No sé cómo pero lo arreglaremos_ – aseguró aunque ni ella estaba convencida de lo que decía.

Se levantó para ir hasta la cómoda donde había dejado sus pendientes y su reloj.

Peeta salió de la cama y fue hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda y posar sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica.

_- Si le dejaras sería mucho más sencillo_ – susurró mientras besaba su cuello

_- Peeta..._

_- Es la verdad. Simplemente nos veríamos todo el tiempo que estuvieses en la ciudad_

_- Siempre y cuando tú pudieses evitar a Johanna_ – recriminó con suavidad

_- Yo lo haría –_ aseguró

Katniss se giró en sus brazos y rodeó su cuello.

_- No discutamos, Peeta. Estamos viviendo unos momentos maravillosos, no los arruinemos_ – murmuró antes de besar sus labios

Peeta la apretó contra su pecho desnudo cuando se separaron.

_- Dios, Katniss –_ dijo en un gemido _– No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir así..._

Se separó para mirarla de frente.

La amaba.

Tenía que reconocerlo de una vez por todas.

La amaba. La amaba e iba a tener que actuar en consecuencia si no quería volver a sufrir lo que había sufrido la primera vez que la había perdido.

_- Te necesito, Kat. Te necesito tanto como necesito respirar. No puedo perderte, Kat. Te a..._

Katniss le cortó poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

_- Shh –_ dijo cerrando los ojos – _No lo digas, Peeta_

_- ¿Por qué no? Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé._

_- No lo digas, Peeta, porque no estamos preparados para enfrentar tanta enormidad._

_- ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?_

Abrió los ojos y le miró. Tomó su rostro entre las manos.

_- No voy a poner en palabras lo que siento, Peeta, no estoy lista._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque cuando lo diga, no podré seguir pensando que puedo seguir con Cato. No podré seguir convenciéndome de que estoy bien como estoy._

_- Hagamos algo, Katniss –_ instó acongojado _– Hagamos algo con esto, cielo._

_- Shh –_ volvió a interrumpirle – _Tengo que irme, cariño._

_- Espera, no dejemos esto así._

_- Lo hablaremos, lo prometo. Pero no ahora._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque tengo que irme, y no es una conversación que podamos tener en cinco minutos _– explicó y él tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

Pero que la dejara marchar no significaba que no fuera a pelear por esa conversación.

_- De acuerdo. Te libras por esta vez_ – dijo sonriéndole con ternura – _¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_- ¿No tienes que ir al hospital?_

_- Sí, pero a última hora de la mañana. Podemos salir a correr temprano._

_- ¿Correr con este clima?_ – se quejó

_- El pronóstico dice que ya no lloverá_ – aseguró – _Y te prometo que te mantendré calentita _– ronroneó

_- Siempre me mantienes calentita _– le replicó en el oído estremeciéndolo con su aliento cálido.

Katniss se sentó frente al volante de su Mini.

Como cada día, sacó del bolsillo de su bolso su anillo de compromiso y se lo puso. Desde que ella y Peeta se veían siempre era el mismo ritual, se quitaba el anillo antes de ver a Peeta y se lo colocaba al marchar, ya que sabía cuánto le molestaba a él tener ese recordatorio de Cato, cuando estaban juntos.

Pensativa miró el diamante.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sería capaz de casarse con Cato? Sabía que lo haría si Peeta se casaba con Johanna, pero, aunque últimamente las cosas con Cato estaban mejor que nunca, no se imaginaba viviendo con él el resto de su vida. Al menos ahora que sabía lo que era estar con Peeta, y sentir lo que sentía.

Después de terminar todos sus recados fue a recoger a Cato al teatro, para llevarle al aeropuerto, tal como habían quedado.

Esa tarde Cato volaría a Los Angeles para ultimar algunos detalles sobre el alojamiento para la compañía y volvería el viernes siguiente, para viajar todos juntos la otra semana.

_- Hola, cariño_ – saludó Cato subiendo al coche de Katniss que estaba aparcado frente al teatro – _Está gélido_ – se quejó antes de inclinarse sobre ella y darle un suave beso en los labios

En la puerta del teatro, Katniss vio a Clove LaBow con la vista clavada en ellos.

_- Allí está Clove –_ le señaló a su novio

Cato se volteó aprensivo y miró a la chica un instante antes de desviar la vista. El rostro de Clove se endureció.

_- ¿Nos vamos?_ – le dijo a Katniss ignorando a la otra mujer

Katniss encogió sus hombros y puso el coche en marcha, poniendo el intermitente para incorporarse al tráfico.

_- ¿Estaba enfadada Clove?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –_ inquirió nervioso su novio

_- No sé. Te miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_- Bah, tonterías..._

_- ¿Qué tonterías?_

_- Tonterías –_ repitió quitándole importancia – ¿_Y tú? ¿qué hiciste el día de hoy?_

_"Hice el amor cinco veces, Peeta me dio el mejor sexo oral de mi vida y le correspondí lo mejor que pude y comimos en la cama jugando con la comida, de forma que nunca volveré a ver igual la salsa de chocolate blanco",_ pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_- No mucho_ – dijo en su lugar – _Intentar no morir de frío e ir a recoger mis nuevos maillots_

_- No veo la hora de llegar a California –_ suspiró Cato – _Sol y calor_

_- Para ser inglés te quejas mucho del frío –_ se burló ella

_- Para ser de Forks, el lugar con menos sol de los Estados Unidos, te quejas mucho de la lluvia_ – retrucó haciéndola sonreír

_- Touché_

_- He pensado, y de hecho lo he hablado con Darius, que podrías preparar la próxima obra desde California, de hecho ya la sabes casi de memoria._

Finalmente habían decidido presentar "El lago de los cisnes" para la próxima primavera, en cuanto volvieran de la gira invernal. Katniss ya la había representado varias veces cuando había estado en Londres, y si bien, le harían algunas modificaciones, no era nada que no pudiera aprender con rapidez.

_- No entiendo_

_- Sí. Para que no tuviéramos que volver cada semana_ – explicó haciéndola palidecer

_- ¿No volveríamos cada semana a Nueva York?_

_- No. Bastaría con una vez al mes_

_- ¿Qué ha dicho Darius?_

_- Le ha parecido bien. Es una buena idea ¿no crees?_

_- Sí_ – aceptó dudosa _– Supongo que sí_

.

_- Finn quiere ver los fiordos noruegos_ – explicaba Annie esa noche mientras tomaban una copa después de cenar – _pero yo preferiría algo más cálido, no sé, caribe, Polinesia..._

_- Completamente de acuerdo_ – apuntó Glimmer _– Algo donde descansar y disfrutar de estar juntos y solos..._

_- Sí –_ reconoció Marvel risueño _– porque cuando llegan los niños, se acabó. Basta de preliminares, basta de recuperación y vuelta a empezar. Cuando se han dormido, corres a desnudarte, si te da tiempo, y hacerlo antes de que vuelvan a llorar_ – confesó haciendo reír a sus invitados y sonrojar a su mujer

_- Es triste pero debo reconocer que es verdad_ – reconoció Glimmer _– Son lo mejor que te da la vida, pero olvídate de pasarte tu día libre en la cama._

Los recuerdos de su día libre asaltaron la mente de Peeta y se sintió un canalla.

Johanna se recostaba contra él cariñosa y él sólo podía pensar en lo que había hecho con Katniss ese día.

Habían estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde haciendo el amor, en todas las posturas imaginables y con todo el amor que ambos sentían aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras.

_- ¿Y vosotros qué planes tenéis?_ – inquirió Annie mirando a su hermano y su cuñada

_- No lo hemos decidido aún –_ dijo Johanna mirando a Peeta _– Primero queremos fijar la fecha_

_- ¿Y qué esperáis para hacerlo?_

Johanna rió y se apretó contra su novio.

_- No lo sé._ – dijo antes de voltearse a mirar a su novio _– ¿Qué esperamos, cielo? –_ Peeta la observó perplejo sin saber qué contestar _– ¿Qué esperamos para fijar la fecha de la boda?_

_- No sé –_ balbuceó –_ Tú dime lo que quieres hacer... por mí estará bien..._

_- Ya_ – le cortó Annie _– Así son los hombres, dejan todo en nuestras manos_

Cuando la conversación siguió por otros derroteros, Peeta se disculpó y salió a la terraza.

De pie ante la balaustrada con la mirada fija en las vistas al Río Hudson, encendió un cigarrillo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ preguntó Marvel acercándose a él – _Está gélido aquí afuera_

_- No quería fumar allí dentro_

_- Pensé que lo habías dejado_

_- Supongo que lo he hecho, pero de tanto en tanto me vienen ganas de fumarme uno_

_- Invítame uno –_ dijo su hermano y Peeta sacó su cajetilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le ofreció

Dieron varias caladas en silencio mirando al río antes de que Marvel se decidiera a hablar.

_- ¿Cómo va todo?_

_- Bien_ – respondió escueto

_- ¿Estás seguro?_ – indagó su hermano con interés

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Tras un largo momento al fin pudo hablar.

_- No puedo hacerlo_ – dijo Peeta al fin apoyándose en la barandilla y dejando caer la cabeza con desconsuelo _– No puedo casarme con Johanna_

Marvel dio un respingo pero claramente comprendió lo que sucedía. Aquello que venía esperando desde hacía semanas.

_- Creí que podría hacerlo –_ gimió – _pero no puedo. No puedo continuar engañándola_ – confesó

El sonido del cristal estallando contra el suelo de la terraza los obligó a volverse.

Allí, junto a la puerta de cristal, con una copa de vino rota a sus pies, su prometida le observaba con el rostro desencajado.

* * *

_**Espero que lo disfrutaran y espero sus reviews.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 24**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Octubre 20, 2005**_

_**Éste es el momento de tomar una decisión.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Johanna –_ gimió en reconocimiento

La joven, claramente confusa, se volteó con intención de volver a entrar en el departamento, aunque sus movimientos eran erráticos.

_- ¡Johanna, espera!_ – la llamó corriendo hacia ella para detenerla

_- No, déjame_ – dijo ella con la voz rota revolviéndose en su abrazo

_- No, Johanna, cariño, espera_ – pidió

_- Déjame, por favor. Quiero irme_ – susurró ella nerviosa –_ Tengo que irme_

_- Espera, Johanna, tenemos que hablar_ – le dijo y ella detuvo sus movimientos

Marvel se acercó a ellos.

_- Peeta, id al estudio_ – le ofreció para que tuvieran intimidad y también porque para llegar allí no tendrían que pasar por el salón donde estaban todos los demás.

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos y la guió hasta el estudio. La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá de piel marrón antes de dirigirse a la licorera y servir un vaso con whisky y entregárselo a la chica.

Las manos de Johanna temblaban sacudiendo el líquido ambarino. Las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas, mientras sus preciosos ojos azules se enrojecían clavados en el vaso que tenía en las manos.

En silencio Peeta se sentó en el mismo sofá aunque en la esquina opuesta, con una copa idéntica.

El silencio era ensordecedor, y aunque él sabía que tenía que decir algo, las palabras no lograban abrirse paso entre sus labios.

_- ¿Quién es?_ – preguntó ella en un susurro por fin.

Peeta la observó y nuevamente se sintió un canalla. Era tan preciosa, tan honesta, tan generosa, y él no era capaz de amarla como ella se merecía, y no lograba entender por qué.

_- ¿Es importante?_ – murmuró pero no logró que la mirada de ella abandonara sus manos.

_- No,_ – reconoció – _pero necesito saberlo_

Soltó un suspiro triste antes de hablar.

_- Katniss Everdeen_ – confesó y al fin logró que ella le mirara

_- ¿Katniss Everdeen?_ – gimió ella y nuevamente las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos

La chica se recostó en el sofá y dio un trago a su bebida. Tras un largo silencio indagó.

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_ – preguntó sin mirarle _– ¿Desde que os reencontrasteis?_

_- Estuvimos juntos sólo una vez un mes después de esa noche, y decidimos que no podía ser, así que dejamos de vernos. Pero hace algo más de un mes, hemos vuelto a vernos y hemos estado juntos desde entonces_ – declaró con la mirada fija en su regazo

Era duro estar diciéndole todas esas cosas a Johanna. Era sin lugar a dudas lo más duro que había hecho en su vida, pero de alguna forma sentía estar liberándose.

Liberándose de la culpa y el remordimiento. Sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a su novia, pero sabía que también le evitaría mucho más.

_- ¿Tú la buscaste o te buscó ella a ti?_

_- Yo la busqué_ – reconoció avergonzado

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No eras feliz conmigo?_

_- Oh, Johanna_ – gimió mirando a la chica _– No, cariño, sí que lo era, claro que sí_

_- ¿Entonces?_ – sollozó

_- No la busqué con la intención de traicionarte_

_- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Para qué la buscaste?_

_- No lo sé. En un principio supongo que para recuperar una amistad que había sido importante para mí._

_- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?_

_- No lo sé. Simplemente sucedió. Intenté convencerme que lo hacía sólo para cerrar una etapa…_

_- ¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?_

_- Porque realmente creí que lo mío con Katniss estaba terminado. Muerto y enterrado._

_- Pero no es así –_ aventuró Johanna

_- No. Ahora no puedo estar sin ella._ – dijo profundizando la herida de la chica _– Lo siento mucho, Johanna_ – reconoció sin atreverse a mirarla

_- ¿Y su novio?_

_- Aún sigue con él. Están prometidos._

_- ¿Va a casarse con él?_ – indagó confusa

_- Sí –_ aceptó Peeta sintiendo todo el dolor que siempre le producía pensar en Katniss casándose con Cato

_- Y tú prefieres terminar con lo nuestro aún sabiendo que no podrás estar con ella_ – relató

_- No sería justo para ti, Johanna. No es justo que estés con alguien que no está al cien por cien._

La chica sopesó sus palabras y tuvo que aceptarlas aunque eso le produjera un dolor que nunca antes había sentido y que resultaba insoportable.

Estuvieron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

_- Nunca podré competir con ella. –_ dijo al fin _– Nunca podré competir contra alguien a quien has amado durante quince años_

_- Lo siento _– murmuró con sinceridad

_- Lo sé. Yo lo siento también. Y lo siento por ti._

Peeta la observó extrañado hasta que al fin ella giró su rostro y le miró.

_- Lamento que te hayas visto separado de la única persona a la que realmente has amado. Lamento que no puedas estar con ella, y lamento que vuelvas a perderla –_ dijo sin poder contener el llanto.

_- Dios, Johanna –_ gimió acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos

Johanna descargó su llanto en el pecho del único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida, y que le estaba produciendo un daño que sentía muy difícil de reparar.

Fue bastante después, cuando por fin su llanto cesó, que Peeta decidió marchar.

_- Deberíamos irnos_ – murmuró acariciando sus brazos

_- No quiero verles_ – se quejó ella

_- No te preocupes, yo recogeré tu abrigo y tu bolso_ – dijo separándose de ella

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con los pulgares intentó secar el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

_- No –_ dijo en un susurro – _pero quiero irme_

_- Ahora vuelvo_ – prometió y besó su frente antes abandonar la habitación

Intentó coger aire recostado al otro lado de la puerta antes de dirigirse al salón, donde las dos parejas le esperaban expectantes e interrogantes.

_- ¡Peeta!_ – exclamó Annie levantándose de su asiento _– ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Nos vamos_ – dijo como toda explicación

_- Pero ¿por qué?_ – preguntó Glimmer intrigada – _¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Johanna?_

_- Johanna no se encuentra bien_

_- ¿Qué tiene? –_ dijo Glimmer levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a ir en busca de su amiga

_- Hemos tenido un…_ – dudó buscando la palabra correcta para describir lo que sucedía pero no la encontró – _…problema, pero no es buen momento ahora mismo, ya os lo explicaré más tarde_

Glimmer se detuvo para mirarle dudosa.

_- ¿Qué le has hecho?_ – preguntó indignada disponiéndose a salir, pero Peeta la detuvo

_- Glim, no es un buen momento_ – repitió

_- ¿Qué le has hecho?_ – repitió mirándole molesta

_- Glim…_ – le cortó Marvel

_- Es mi amiga –_ discutió la rubia

_- En este momento necesita que le des su espacio, Glimmer, por favor –_ pidió Peeta – _Ella hablará contigo cuando esté preparada. Por favor, dale un tiempo._

Las chicas le observaban entre dudosas y especulativas. Los hombres por su parte, intentaban deducir su estado de ánimo sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Peeta recogió sus abrigos y el bolso de Johanna y volvió al estudio. Ayudó a la chica a ponerse su chaqueta y rodeándola con su brazo la dirigió hacia la puerta y hasta el coche.

Johanna caminaba a su lado en silencio.

En el mismo estado casi catatónico se dejó guiar hasta el departamento y se encontró sentada en la cama que habían compartido cada noche de los últimos diez meses.

_- No puedo quedarme aquí –_ sollozó cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba

_- Quiero que te quedes aquí_

_- Es tu departamento_ – gimoteó – _Me iré a casa de mis padres_

_- Johanna, no tienes que hacer nada ahora –_ dijo sentándose a su lado _– De verdad, cariño. Yo me quedaré en el departamento de Morningside Park. Tú, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites._

_- No puedo quedarme aquí_ – repitió acongojada

_- Duerme hoy aquí –_ pidió –_ Mañana ya podrás decidir lo que deseas hacer_

_- Sé lo que deseo hacer. Deseo olvidar todo esto, deseo despertar y darme cuenta que sólo es un mal sueño._

Peeta la apretó contra él y solitarias lágrimas le asaltaron.

_- Lo siento, Johanna. Te juro que lo siento muchísimo. No hubiese querido lastimarte. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido nunca y yo no tengo derecho a hacerte daño._

Johanna se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta con desesperación.

_- Dame una oportunidad, Peeta_ – imploró – _Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Yo te amo, Peeta, te amo y sé que puedo hacerte feliz._

La rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho.

_- Lo siento, Jo, lo siento mucho, cielo. No puedo hacerlo. Yo no podría hacerte feliz a ti._

_- Sí que podrías. Claro que podrías. Lo has hecho todo el tiempo._

_- Estábamos viviendo una mentira, Johanna. Yo no estaba siendo honesto._

_- Fuimos felices antes, podremos volver a serlo, por favor_ – rogó antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de él.

Se separó de ella con suavidad.

_- No, Jo_ – susurró – _No puedo hacerte feliz_

_- ¿No puedes o no quieres?_

_- No puedo. Quisiera hacerlo, te juro que desearía ser capaz de hacerte feliz, pero no puedo. No puedo y tú lo sabes. En este momento estás confundida, todo ha sido muy repentino y no ves con claridad, pero cuando tengas tiempo de pensarlo verás que no serías feliz con alguien que no te ama como te mereces._

La chica bajó los brazos derrotada y bajó la mirada.

_- Iré a darme una ducha_ – dijo levantándose de la cama – _Sería mejor que te hubieses marchado cuando salga_ – pidió y entró en el baño

Peeta buscó una bolsa en el vestidor y metió en ella algo de ropa antes de abandonar con tristeza el apartamento y con él a la chica que tanto había creído amar en esos últimos años.

* * *

_**Sin duda ha sido triste ya que Johanna es una buena chica, pero estoy segura que igual todos prefieren a Peeta con Katniss.**_

_**Gracias a todos por todo, como siempre.**_

_**Dejo el adelantito:**_

_- He dejado a Johanna_ – dijo sorprendiéndola y haciéndola olvidar la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Katniss se volteó a observarle entre confusa y sorprendida.

_- Lo he hecho_ – confirmó mirándola con atención

_- Dios, Peeta –_ murmuró sin saber qué decir o qué sentir _–_ _¿Cuándo?_

_- Ayer por la noche._

_- Dios mío. ¿Quieres contármelo?_ – preguntó cautelosa

_- No, particularmente._

_- Entiendo –_ aceptó recostándose contra él – _Estoy para escucharte lo que quieras decir._

_- No sé qué decir, Kat. Fue lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida, pero fue lo mejor para todos. Siento que me he liberado al fin, y siento que al fin he hecho algo bueno por ella, aunque en este momento ella piense que no es así._


	26. Chapter 25

******************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**CAPITULO 25**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 11, 1992**_

_**Casi muero de vergüenza.**_

_**Hoy, Effie Mellark me encontró en la cama con su hijo. Rogué que el suelo me tragara pero no sucedió.**_

_**Al principio se disgustó y nos regañó, pero al final nos obligó a sentarnos frente a ella y nos dio una larga charla sobre precauciones, embarazo, ETS, y sexualidad responsable.**_

_**No sé quién de los tres estaba más apenado.**_

_**Cuando salí de su casa me abrazó y me dijo que si necesitaba hablar de algo, que me acompañase al médico, o lo que fuera, que contase con ella.**_

_**Ojalá hubiese sido mi madre quien lo hubiese hecho.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Llevaba horas tumbado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo de su departamento.

El departamento que desde hacía más de un mes era testigo de su relación con Katniss. Testigo mudo de su amor y del torrente de emociones que le embargaban en cada cita clandestina.

Finalmente decidió levantarse y acudir a su cita con Katniss. Se había estado cuestionando si verla o no ese día, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Había llovido durante la noche pero los nubarrones finalmente se habían dispersado esa mañana.

El clima, no obstante, era tan gélido como él mismo sentía su interior.

Katniss esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, a que Peeta se reuniera con ella.

Pensativa, daba vueltas con sus dedos al anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda.

Desde el día anterior no había dejado de pensar. No podía retrasarlo más, no podía seguir engañando a tanta gente. A Peeta, a Cato, a ella misma.

Tenía que poner fin a aquello. Tenía que poner fin a ese estúpido compromiso y tendría que hacerlo antes de marcharse a California.

Sabía que no era capaz de dejar de ver a Peeta por los próximos cuatro o cinco meses. No importaba ya que él fuera a casarse con Johanna. No importaba ya que él estuviera con alguien más. Ella no podía seguir con Cato.

Tenía siete días para preparar la conversación más difícil de su vida. La conversación que cambiaría todo.

Toda su vida.

_- Hola, Kat _– la voz de Peeta en un susurro le sobresaltó

Se volteó hacia él y se dejó caer contra su pecho. Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él mientras hundía su rostro en el fragante aroma de su cabello.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

Se separó de él para observarle con atención. El tono quedo de su voz le llamó la atención.

_- ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_- No muy bien –_ confesó haciéndola mirarle con el ceño fruncido

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Ven –_ dijo tirando de su mano –_ Sentémonos_

Se sentaron en un banco frente al estanque. El día frío y nublado había logrado que las sendas estuviesen prácticamente vacías.

Estuvieron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

Peeta tiró de ella y la sentó en su regazo. Katniss se recostó contra su pecho y apoyó su mano sobre él.

Su mano voló hasta apoyarse en la de Katniss y sintió en la palma la dureza del diamante que orlaba el dedo de la chica.

Tomó la mano y observó el anillo pensativo.

_- Voy a dejarle –_ susurró Katniss recostada contra él y el corazón de Peeta se aceleró – _Voy a dejarle en cuanto regrese de California el próximo viernes._

_- ¿Qué te ha llevado a decidirte?_ – preguntó cauteloso

_- No puedo seguir engañándome. No puedo seguir engañándole a él, ni puedo seguir engañándote a ti. No importa si tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Yo no puedo estar con él._

_- ¿Por qué ahora?_

_- Ayer Cato me dijo que no estaría volviendo a Nueva York cada semana. Tal vez no volveríamos hasta terminar la temporada, y no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verte. Creo que ya es hora de reconocer que no puedo casarme con Cato. Sería un desastre. No le amo y no podré fingirlo mucho tiempo más._

_- No sé qué puedo ofrecerte, Katniss_ – reconoció

_- Lo sé_ – suspiró ella contra su pecho – _No voy a pedirte más de lo que puedas darme, Peeta, pero no quiero perderme lo poco que pueda tener._ – se alejó de su pecho y levantó la vista hasta él –_ Te amo, Peeta, te amo y tomaré lo que me des._

_- Dios, Kat –_ gimió él apoyando su frente contra la de ella – _Te amo, Katniss, te amo, cariño, nunca dejé de hacerlo _– reconoció antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Las manos de Peeta se colaron bajo la camiseta de ella y alcanzaron sus pechos.

Bajó la copa de su sujetador y acarició su pecho endureciendo su pezón con sus caricias.

Se separó de él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_- Peeta, estamos en el parque_

_- Tengo que hacerte el amor –_ murmuró _– Por favor_ – pidió bajando la mano por su vientre hasta colarla bajo sus mallas de deporte

_- Podrían meternos en prisión –_ rió agarrando su mano para detener su avance

_- Ven –_ dijo él con una sonrisa seductora _– Vivamos peligrosamente –_ continuó haciéndola reír.

Tiró de ella por las sendas más arboladas y en un momento la ayudó a traspasar la pequeña valla y se colaron entre el denso follaje.

Katniss reía nerviosa cuando Peeta la recostó contra un árbol y se lanzó sobre sus labios para besarla con desespero.

Sus manos subieron por sus costados levantando su camiseta y su sudadera. Bajó sus labios por su cuello y esquivando sus prendas se tiró sobre sus pechos para besarlos, chuparlos y succionarlos con avidez.

Los gemidos de Katniss lo envalentonaron y llevó las manos a la cinturilla de sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus braguitas.

El aire gélido de la mañana estremeció su piel cuando sintió la caliente y húmeda lengua de Peeta penetrar entre sus pliegues más íntimos.

_- Dios, Peeta, estás loco_ – gimió arqueándose para recostarse contra el grueso tronco y acercar su sexo aún más a él

Peeta la saboreó hasta dejarla al borde del clímax y entonces se irguió dejándola confusa y necesitada.

_- Necesito estar dentro tuyo, Kat_ – pidió acercándose a sus labios

_- Sí, Peeta –_ gimoteó desesperada y ansiosa

Peeta la hizo girar de espaldas a él y bajó un poco sus pantalones liberando su erección que ya goteaba necesitada.

La penetró en un solo movimiento y ambos jadearon excitados y frenéticos. La embistió duramente y alcanzaron el clímax con rapidez.

Fue un orgasmo rápido y salvaje pero liberador.

Peeta se salió de su interior y le subió sus pantalones dejándola castamente vestida.

Katniss intentaba calmar su respiración mientras él se acomodaba su propia ropa. La abrazó manteniéndola pegada junto al tronco que había sido testigo de su desbordada pasión.

Se giró sonriendo hacia él y se dejaron caer con suavidad sobre la tierra húmeda.

_- Estás loco –_ se burló con suavidad recostada contra el cuerpo de él que a su vez se apoyaba en el árbol

_- Tú me vuelves loco –_ reconoció

Estuvieron allí en silencio durante un rato, hasta que tímidas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

_- Estamos llenándonos de barro y vamos a mojarnos –_ le dijo pero él le ignoró

Después de un momento al fin habló.

_- He dejado a Johanna_ – dijo sorprendiéndola y haciéndola olvidar la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Katniss se volteó a observarle entre confusa y sorprendida.

_- Lo he hecho_ – confirmó mirándola con atención

_- Dios, Peeta –_ murmuró sin saber qué decir o qué sentir _–_ _¿Cuándo?_

_- Ayer por la noche._

_- Dios mío. ¿Quieres contármelo?_ – preguntó cautelosa

_- No, particularmente._

_- Entiendo –_ aceptó recostándose contra él – _Estoy para escucharte lo que quieras decir._

_- No sé qué decir, Kat. Fue lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida, pero fue lo mejor para todos. Siento que me he liberado al fin, y siento que al fin he hecho algo bueno por ella, aunque en este momento ella piense que no es así._

_- ¿Le has dicho por qué?_

_- Sí_

_- Lo siento, Peeta. Lo siento de verdad, aunque pudiera sonar hipócrita. Nunca desee hacerle mal._

_- Lo sé. No es tu culpa, Katniss. Es mi culpa. Yo me engañé y le engañé a ella dejándole creer que la amaba más de lo que en realidad lo hacía_

_- Si yo no te hubiese ido a buscar al hospital aquel día..._

_- No, Kat. Nada habría cambiado. Tal vez me hubiese casado con ella. Tal vez le hubiese dado unos meses, quizás unos años de felicidad, pero no siendo sincero con mis sentimientos, tarde o temprano todo hubiese explotado. Sé que es duro pero es mejor así. Es mejor dejarle la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que la ame verdaderamente, alguien que sea libre de ofrecerle el amor que se merece._

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, mientras lentamente la lluvia atravesaba el follaje y les iba calando hasta los huesos.

Después de un rato la chica se estremeció en sus brazos sacándole del trance en que se encontraba.

_- Por Dios, Katniss –_ exclamó _– Estás empapada_

_- Y tú –_ sonrió ella

_- Dios, vamos a enfermar si nos quedamos aquí_ – dijo levantándose y tirando de ella – _Venga, corramos, debes irte a casa._

Corrieron por el parque y Peeta la acompañó hasta la entrada de su edificio.

_- Deberías darte una ducha caliente –_ dijo pasándole repetidamente las manos sobre los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor

_- Entra conmigo –_ le ofreció en un impulso

_- Estás loca –_ sonrió él _– Vete a casa, cielo. Hablaremos luego._

_- Entra conmigo_ – repitió con más entusiasmo _– Ven, entra conmigo_

_- No puedo, Kat. Sería una locura_

_- Claro que no. Es mi casa. Entra conmigo. Cato no está, Sasha, la señora que se ocupa de la limpieza no vendrá hoy. Estaremos solos. Al menos podré poner tu ropa en la secadora. Ven, entra conmigo_ – insistió y le tentó hasta hacerle aceptar

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó al fin y entraron

El portero les observó especulativo desde su escritorio y Katniss le saludó con amabilidad antes de subir al ascensor.

_- ¿Crees que ese hombre no le dirá nada a Cato?_

_- No lo hará –_ le aseguró _– Cato le cae fatal. Además no me importa si lo hace. Ya te dije que voy a dejarle, Cato no vivirá mucho tiempo más aquí._

Entraron al departamento y Katniss le llevó directamente a la sala del lavadero.

Le desnudó entre risas antes de que él pudiera quejarse y él le correspondió haciendo lo mismo por ella.

Pusieron la ropa en la lavadora y Katniss le guió hasta una de las enormes habitaciones de invitados.

Entraron al baño y Katniss se encargó de llenar la bañera.

_- Tienes un departamento fantástico_

_- No está mal, pero no es lo que yo habría elegido._

_- ¿No lo elegiste tú?_

_- No. Lo eligió Alma_ – dijo mientras volcaba gel con aroma a vainilla en el agua caliente que caía en la bañera.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Para que cuando llegáramos de Londres pudiéramos estar instalados. Es demasiado ostentoso para mí. Lo venderé_ – le dijo con decisión girándose hacia él –_ Acabo de decidirlo, lo venderé y compraré algo que se parezca más a mí._

_- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora?_

_- Porque a Cato le gusta. Él y Alma tienen el mismo gusto. En realidad deberían ser pareja._

_- Pero tu madre está con Coronelius Snow_

_- Sí. Sin dudas tiene mucho prestigio y Snow tiene mucho más dinero que Cato. Puede darle el ritmo de vida que ella desea_ – explicó con tristeza _– Charlie no lo hacía_

_- Venga, probemos esa bañera _– dijo él tirando de ella y haciéndola olvidar de su momentáneo malestar.

Se quedaron en la bañera hasta que el agua se entibió. Katniss le ofreció un albornoz y se puso el de ella y se sentaron en la cocina mientras esperaban que la ropa que habían sacado de la lavadora cumpliera su ciclo en la secadora.

Katniss preparó tortitas con sirope mientras Peeta hacía el café.

Desayunaron charlando animadamente, hasta que un grito les sobresaltó.

_- ¿Qué significa esto? _– en la puerta de la cocina, con el rostro desencajado Alma les miraba furiosa

* * *

_**Hola! Poco a poco las cosas van saliendo a la luz.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, por incluirme entre los alertas y favoritos y gracias por los reviews.**_


	27. Chapter 26

******************************************************************__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**

**CAPITULO 26**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 15, 1992**_

_**Maggi asegura que llegaré muy lejos.**_

_**Sé que es la directora de la academia y sé que sabe mucho del tema, así que no tengo que dudar de sus palabras, pero por alguna razón, sus predicciones no me hacen mucha ilusión.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Se voltearon en sus asientos para quedar frente al rostro rubicundo y desencajado de Alma.

_- ¿Qué significa esto, Katniss? _– repitió la mujer con un gruñido

_- Buenos días, Alma_ – le respondió Katniss con una calma que le sorprendió aún más que la presencia de su madre en la cocina

_- No me vengas con esas –_ replicó la mujer acercándose a ella amenazadora sin mirar siquiera a Peeta _– ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?_

_- Recuerdas a Peeta, ¿verdad?_ – inquirió sarcástica

_- No me tomes el pelo. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Esperas a que tu prometido salga de la ciudad para meter un hombre en su casa ¿En qué clase de puta te has convertido?_

Peeta observaba a las mujeres, intentando mantener a raya las ganas de abofetear a la mujer.

Katniss estiró la mano hacia él y la entrelazó con la suya mientras buscaba calmar su agitada respiración.

_- En primer lugar,_ – dijo aunque sin atreverse a mirar a su madre directamente _– te agradeceré que no me faltes al respeto o tendré que pedirte que te vayas_

Alma la observaba estupefacta ante la rebelión de su hija.

_- Peeta y yo salimos a correr y nos sorprendió la tormenta_ – explicó con calma – _Estábamos cerca de aquí y vinimos para secar nuestra ropa. De hecho ahora están en la secadora. Y por último, esta no es la casa de Cato sino la mía_ – dijo entre dientes claramente molesta _– y traeré a mi casa a quien yo quiera._

_- Por favor, Katniss_ – dijo la mujer despectiva _– y tú creerás que yo soy idiota. Me vas a decir que estás aquí desnuda con este hombre y no significa nada, que no ha sucedido nada._

_- Eso lo has dicho tú –_ le rectificó

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No he dicho que no signifique o no haya sucedido nada_

_- No lo voy a permitir –_ gruñó la mujer _– No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida y tu carrera_

Peeta dio un apretón a los dedos de Katniss buscando infundirle la valentía que no había tenido en toda su vida, para enfrentarse a su madre.

_- No hay nada que debas permitir o dejar de permitir, Alma. Es mi vida y no es de tu incumbencia. Ya soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones._

Las palabras abandonaban su boca con fluidez y seguridad, pero su estómago era un revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos que no era capaz de identificar. Sólo el agarre de Peeta le impulsaba a seguir hablando.

Se aferró a él sabiendo que si Peeta se marchase no sería capaz de confrontar a su madre.

_- No lo voy a permitir_ – gritó – _No sabes lo que estás haciendo_

_- Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo_ – le contradijo bajando la mirada.

_- Vas a casarte con Cato, por Dios, ¿desde cuándo eres este tipo de mujer? Vas a casarte con Cato y le engañas con este perdedor. ¿Cómo has llegado a convertirte en una puta?_

_- Lo he aprendido de la mejor_ – espetó mirándola desafiante por primera vez en sus veintinueve años

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ gruñó su madre amenazante

_- Engañaste a Alexander con Coronelius por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, no tienes derecho a recriminarme lo que yo haga_

_- No sabes de qué estás hablando_ – le dijo despectiva

_- Por dios, Alma, piensas que soy idiota. Alexander sólo llevaba muerto seis meses cuando te casaste con Snow. ¿Crees que no sé que estabas con él desde mucho antes?_

_- Coronelius es bueno para mí y Alexander no lo era. Cato es bueno para ti. Le debes todo lo que eres. No puedes arruinarlo por un simple revolcón pasajero._

_- Ya está bien –_ intervino Peeta molesto – _Déjala en paz, Alma._

_- Tú no te metas –_ dijo levantando un dedo amenazador hacia él – _Siempre has estado metido en el medio. Siempre has intentado arruinar su vida y su carrera._

_- Te equivocas, siempre he estado preocupado por ella. Siempre he querido que hiciera lo que ella quisiera hacer y no lo que los demás esperabais de ella._

_- Qué sabrás tú de lo que ella quiere si ni tan solo ella lo sabe_

_- Oh, por favor, Alma, deja ya de subestimarla y maltratarla. Te ha dado treinta años de su vida para que hicieras lo que quisieras con ellos. Déjala ya en paz, déjala que viva su vida para ella._

_- Tú no eres quien para opinar en esto. No sabes nada de Katniss o de su vida._

_- Sólo sé que ha vivido su vida complaciéndote por encima de sus propios deseos. Ya es hora de que la dejéis en paz._

_- Maldita la hora que tuviste que aparecer._

_- Ya está bien –_ dijo Katniss poniéndose de pie

Se volteó hacia Peeta y se acercó a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su cara a él a sólo un centímetro de distancia.

_- Peeta, deberías irte –_ susurró _– Tengo que acabar con esto, pero tengo que hacerlo yo._

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura acercándola a él.

_- No quiero dejarte sola, Kat_

_- Tengo que hacerlo yo, Peeta. Sabes que es así –_ dijo y él supo que tenía razón

Katniss necesitaba cortar esa relación enfermiza con su madre y tal vez convertirla en una verdadera relación madre-hija, aunque él sinceramente dudaba de que eso pudiera suceder.

_- ¿Me llamarás luego? –_ pidió indeciso aún

_- Sí_

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta el lavadero y vestirse con la ropa ya seca que sacó de la secadora

Katniss fue con él y le acompañó hasta la puerta mientras Alma esperaba en la cocina.

Se giró hacia ella antes de abandonar el departamento.

_- No le permitas que siga manejando tu vida –_ rogó con la mirada fija en sus ojos marrones

_- No lo haré –_ aseguró

_- No importa lo que diga, Kat. No estás sola. Recuérdalo. Yo estoy contigo_

_- Lo sé –_ murmuró apoyándose contra su pecho

_- Te amo, Katniss. No lo olvides. Mereces ser feliz._

_- Te amo, Peeta, y este amor es el que me da fuerzas –_ confesó antes de fundir sus labios con los de él

Se recostó contra la puerta cerrada en cuanto el hombre marchó.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Alma estaba sentada al desayunador frente a una taza de café humeante. Katniss rellenó su taza antes de sentarse frente a su madre, sintiendo que todo su empuje anterior, había salido detrás de Peeta.

_- ¿Qué significa esto, Katniss? ¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí? ¿Desde cuando estás viéndote con él? –_ preguntó su madre observándola con dureza

_- Hace un tiempo_ – confesó

_- Hace un tiempo_ – repitió la mujer – _¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás engañando a Cato después de la boda?_

_- No habrá boda –_ dijo con la voz muy baja y bajando la vista hasta su taza

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- No habrá boda_ – repitió

_- ¿Cómo que no habrá boda? ¿Piensas dejar a Cato?_

_- No le amo, Alma. No le amo y no estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien a quien no amo._

_- Estás loca_ – sentenció su madre levantando la voz _– No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar en dejar a Cato? Tienes una vida con él. No es solamente un noviecito._

_- Sé lo que piensas, Alma, pero no voy a continuar con esto. No amo a Cato y no voy a engañar a nadie más, ni a él, ni a mí, ni a nadie. No creo que sea justo para Cato que le engañe. No creo que él me ame a mí, pero aún si lo hiciera, y especialmente si lo hiciera, no es justo que yo le permita creer que siento por él algo que no siento en realidad._

_- Tú no tienes idea de lo que sientes _– replicó su madre despectiva

_- Por Dios, Alma – _bufó exasperada – _Tengo veintinueve años. Deja de tratarme como si fuera una adolescente. Sé que tienes el peor concepto de mí, pero deja de tratarme como si sólo fuese capaz de bailar._

_- Es lo que mejor haces_

_- Tal vez lo sea para ti, pero también tengo un corazón, tengo sentimientos. Siento cosas, y te puedo asegurar que felicidad por mi carrera como bailarina, es el menor de mis sentimientos._

_- Tú no tienes ni idea lo que es perder lo más importante por tomar una decisión equivocada._

_- Sí que lo sé. Vaya si lo sabré. He tomado cientos de decisiones equivocadas. Y las más importantes tienen que ver con haber aceptado hacer lo que tú y Cato queríais de mí. Hace mucho tiempo debí haber hecho lo que mi corazón decía y no lo que vosotros deseabais. Tú querías ser bailarina y no pudiste hacerlo por aceptar continuar con un embarazo que no te hacía feliz _– dijo sintiéndose herida al reconocer que era su nacimiento lo que había hecho infeliz a su madre – _Y sé que me crees responsable de ello y por ello piensas que es mi obligación compensártelo haciendo tu voluntad. Pero no es así. Yo no te pedí que te acostaras con Alexander, yo no te pedí que no abortaras cuando quedaste embarazada. Fue tu decisión._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que debí abortar?_ – le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa petulante

_- Tal vez debiste hacerlo. Estoy diciéndote que esa fue tu elección y tú eres quien debe vivir con las consecuencias. Pero mi elección nunca fue ser bailarina, y no puedo seguir viviendo con esas consecuencias._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que vas a dejar de bailar?_

_- No. Estoy diciendo que no voy a seguir permitiendo que la danza me impida ser feliz. Y para ser feliz tengo que romper mi relación con Cato, y si el hecho de hacerlo me lleva a dejar de bailar, pues entonces dejaré de bailar. De todos modos, no creo que eso deba ser así. Creo que me he ganado mi lugar en este mundo. Me lo he ganado con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo, y no porque sea la novia de Cato._

_- Ese hombre te llevará directa al fracaso._

_- ¿Por qué le odias tanto? No lo entiendo._

_- Porque él no busca tu felicidad. Él no soporta que tengas más éxito que él, nunca lo hizo, siempre ha estado empujándote para que dejaras la danza._

_- Te equivocas. Peeta es la única persona que se sentó frente a mí y me preguntó qué era lo que me hacía feliz. Se interesó por saber si la danza me hacía feliz, y me apoyó siempre para que yo hiciera lo que me hiciera feliz._

_- Es un perdedor._

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué te molesta tanto de Peeta?_

_- Veo en él el reflejo de lo que tu padre fue _– explicó furiosa _– Un paleto de pueblo cuya única ambición es tener una mujer en casa que le de hijos y se dedique a limpiar y cocinar._

_- Pues tal vez yo también sea una paleta de pueblo –_ sentenció – _porque sueño con tener una casa llena de niños y un hombre que llegue a casa deseando verme y compartir conmigo su vida entera._

_- Tú eres mucho más. Tú estás destinada a tener éxito._

_- Tú quieres que yo lo sea. Tal vez el éxito para mí sea poder estar con alguien que me ame y quiera darme hijos._

_- ¿Todo esto es por esa estúpida idea de los hijos? Porque estoy segura que Cato y tú encontraréis la mejor forma de hacerlo._

_- Oh, por Dios – _se quejó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos_ – ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que digo? Cato y yo hemos terminado. Le dejaré en cuanto vuelva de California. Eso está acabado._

_- No sabes lo que dices – _replicó Alma despectiva

_- Ya está bien – _dijo al fin molesta levantándose de su asiento_ – Estoy agotada. Me voy a dormir un rato. Cierra la puerta cuando te marches._

_- Esta conversación no ha terminado, Katniss_

_- Lo ha hecho para mí _– determinó dejando a su madre despotricando en la cocina para irse a su habitación

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. No lo pude subir antes. Espero que lo disfruteis.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- ¿Sabes que no será sencillo que se gane la lealtad de los Mellark?_

Levantó la vista de su taza para mirar a su hermano con un brillo retador en los ojos.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ya lo sabes, Peeta. Toda la familia adora a Johanna. No será fácil aceptar a la chica que hizo que tú le dejaras._

_- Pues si no aceptáis a Katniss os estaréis equivocando. El único responsable de haber roto con Johanna soy yo. Yo soy quien le pidió matrimonio sabiendo que no la amaba de esa forma. Yo soy quien decidió tener una relación seria con ella sin haber dejado nunca de estar enamorado de Katniss. Es mi culpa y de nadie más._

_- Sí, pero si no fuera por Katniss te habrías casado con Johanna_

_- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Marvel? ¿Nunca te ha parecido curioso al menos, que le pidiera matrimonio a Johanna sólo después de haberla engañado con Katniss?_


	28. Chapter 27

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 27**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 28, 1992**_

_**Peeta me presentó a Effie y Haymitch Mellark.**_

_**Desde luego que ya me conocían, pero no como novia de su hijo.**_

_**Fueron encantadores. Effie Mellark es la madre que yo habría elegido si hubiese tenido opción.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó al encontrarse con su hermano en la puerta del departamento.

Abrió la puerta y entró dejando pasar a Marvel al interior.

_- Te estaba buscando_ – le contestó con tono fastidiado

_- ¿Te apetece un café? –_ ofreció mientras llenaba la cafetera de agua y ponía café molido en el filtro de papel

_- Sí, gracias_ – aceptó Marvel quitándose el abrigo que colgó en el perchero que había junto a la puerta _– Fui a buscarte al hospital y me dijeron que te habías tomado el día, luego fui a tu casa y tampoco había nadie allí así que intenté probar aquí y el portero me dijo que habías dormido aquí y pensé esperarte. ¿Te has instalado aquí?_

_- Sí. Johanna va a quedarse en el otro departamento hasta que decida qué hacer._

_- Billy me dijo que Johanna se marchó hoy con un par de maletas._

Peeta le observó sorprendido. Billy, el portero de su edificio, solía ser el hombre más discreto que Peeta conocía.

_- Debería hablar con ella –_ dijo en un suspiro a la vez que servía dos tazas con el líquido humeante que había acabo de filtrarse _– pero temo lastimarla más aún._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste? –_ indagó Marvel sentándose en el taburete frente a la barra que separaba la zona de la cocina del salón

_- Toda la verdad –_ reconoció apoyándose en la encimera apretando la taza entre sus manos de forma de calentarlas

_- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?_

_- Mal. ¿Cómo si no?_

_- Le dijiste que es Katniss._

_- Sí._

_- Pobre chica._

_- Lo sé. Pero ¿qué podía hacer, Marvel? No podía continuar engañándola. Engañándola a ella, a Katniss, a mí mismo..._

_- Lo sé. Creo que es lo mejor que podías hacer pero no por eso deja de ser duro. Glimmer quiere matarte._

_- Se lo explicaste a Glimmer._

_- No me quedó otra. Son más de dos años, Peeta, todos nos hemos encariñado con Johanna. ¿O acaso crees que todos se lo tomarán bien? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Effie? La has jodido, esa es la verdad._

_- Lo sé, pero de nuevo te pregunto ¿qué tenía que hacer?_

_- Nada, Peeta. Esto es justamente lo que tenías que hacer, no hay más._

Bebieron en silencio antes de que Marvel pusiera en palabras la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente.

_- ¿Has hablado con Katniss?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Le explicaste lo sucedido? _– Peeta asintió en silencio _– ¿Y ahora qué?_

_- No lo sé_

_- Pero Katniss sigue con Cato_

_- Va a dejarlo_

_- ¿Porque tú lo dejaste con Johanna?_

_- No. Lo había decidido antes de que yo le dijera que había roto con Johanna_

_- Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno_

_- Supongo que sí._

_- ¿Sabes que no será sencillo que se gane la lealtad de los Mellark?_

Levantó la vista de su taza para mirar a su hermano con un brillo retador en los ojos.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ya lo sabes, Peeta. Toda la familia adora a Johanna. No será fácil aceptar a la chica que hizo que tú le dejaras._

_- Pues si no aceptáis a Katniss os estaréis equivocando. El único responsable de haber roto con Johanna soy yo. Yo soy quien le pidió matrimonio sabiendo que no la amaba de esa forma. Yo soy quien decidió tener una relación seria con ella sin haber dejado nunca de estar enamorado de Katniss. Es mi culpa y de nadie más._

_- Sí, pero si no fuera por Katniss te habrías casado con Johanna_

_- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Marvel? ¿Nunca te ha parecido curioso al menos, que le pidiera matrimonio a Johanna sólo después de haberla engañado con Katniss?_

_- Es posible – _concedió su hermano aunque nada convencido _– Ni aún así creo que Katniss se gane el favor de Glimmer_

_- Pues no necesitamos el favor de Glimmer _– sentenció furioso

_- Hey, cálmate_

_- No me pidas que me calme cuando me estás diciendo que mi familia no aceptará a la mujer a la que amo y con quien si todo va bien espero compartir mi vida._

_- Por si te sirve, – _dijo su hermano conciliador _– yo te apoyo_

_- Gracias _– gruñó antes de levantarse de su lugar para ir hacia el armario y coger ropa para _cambiarse – Iré a ver a Effie y Haymitch –_ informó

Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del departamento de sus padres.

Effie estaba en la cocina experimentando una nueva receta de brownie. Nunca había sido muy buena en la cocina pero aún seguía esforzándose en ello.

_- Huele bien –_ dijo Peeta sobresaltando a la mujer de espaldas a él

_- Por Dios, Peeta –_ se quejó su madre volteándose a verle con la mano apoyada en el pecho _– Me asustaste._

_- Lo siento –_ sonrió acercándose a besar la mejilla de su madre

-_ ¿De verdad crees que huele bien? –_ indagó ella con entusiasta ansiedad

_- Sí, lo creo_ _–_ aseguró sentándose a la isla de la cocina _– ¿Crees que podré tomar un trozo?_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego, cariño. Serás mi conejillo de indias –_ dijo burlona a la vez que sacaba un plato de postre de la alacena _– ¿Te apetece un café?_

_- Sí, gracias_

Effie sirvió dos tazas de café y dos trozos de brownie antes de sentarse frente a él.

_- Mmmm, está buenísimo, mamá. Esta vez te has superado_

_- Gracias, cielo –_ aceptó sonrojándose _– Debo confesarte que yo sólo hice el baño de chocolate. El resto lo compré hecho –_ confesó haciéndole carcajear

Peeta bebió su café en silencio mientras buscaba la mejor forma de explicarle su nueva situación a su madre.

_- ¿Cómo va todo, cariño?_

_- Bien –_ respondió escueto

Effie le observó con escepticismo.

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí –_ aseguró _– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Porque eres mi hijo y creo que después de treinta años te conozco un poco como para creer que hay algo que te preocupa._

_- ¿Son así todas las madres?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa triste

_- Supongo que sí. Al menos todas las que aman a sus hijos como yo os amo a vosotros. Cuéntame, cariño, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?_

Tomó aire antes de hablar.

_- He roto con Johanna –_ soltó de una vez sorprendiendo a su madre que tardó un instante en recuperarse de la sorpresa

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Lo hemos dejado. No habrá boda. En realidad ya no habrá nada más entre ella y yo._

_- Oh, Dios –_ suspiró la mujer recostándose pesadamente en su asiento _– No lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

_- Ayer._

Effie suspiró con calma.

_- Oh, Peeta, cielo_ – dijo cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa _– Calma, cielo, estoy segura de que lo solucionaréis –_ le consoló

_- No, no lo entiendes_ – explicó mirándola de frente _– No lo solucionaremos. Se acabó. Definitivamente._

_- Oh, cariño, seguro que es una simple discusión. Sea lo que sea lo que haya sucedido lo solucionaréis. Supongo que son los nervios por todo lo de la boda._

_- No, mamá. No lo solucionaremos, pero en realidad yo no quiero que lo solucionemos. Aunque sea duro, esto es lo que yo deseo. Sé que he lastimado a Johanna, le he hecho mucho daño, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa._

_- ¿Tú le dejaste?_

_- Sí_ – reconoció en un susurro bajando la mirada culpable

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no la amas?_

Exhaló apesadumbrado.

_- Creo que en realidad nunca le he amado. Al menos no lo suficiente como para casarme con ella._

_- No entiendo. ¿Por qué entonces se lo propusiste?_

_- Porque quería amarla. Te juro que quería hacerlo. Pensé que con el tiempo lo haría, pero no ha sido así._

_- Tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad..._

_- No puedo hacerlo, mamá _– aseguró – _Estoy enamorado de alguien más _– confesó finalmente

Effie le observó sorprendida.

_- ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? ¿De quién?_

_- Katniss Everdeen_

_- Katniss Everdeen _– repitió Effie confusa _– Katniss Everdeen ¿la hija de Alexander Everdeen, de Forks?_

_- Sí_

_- Oh. No sabía que tenías contacto con ella. Creía que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra._

_- Volvió a los Estados Unidos hace tres años. Vive en Nueva York._

_- Oh. ¿Hace tres años que estás en contacto con ella?_

_- No. Nos encontramos por casualidad hace algunos meses._

_- Entiendo _– aseguró la mujer _– ¿Y tienes algo con ella?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció avergonzado –_ Le he sido infiel a Johanna._

_- Entiendo._

_- Lamento decepcionarte, mamá. Sé que me he equivocado, que he sido un cretino con quien menos se lo merecía, pero no puedo seguir engañándonos a todos, a Johanna, a Katniss, a mí mismo. Amo a Katniss. Creo que no he dejado de amarla en todos estos años. Y necesito intentarlo. Necesito intentar estar con ella. Sé que es la única persona que podría hacerme feliz._

_- Entiendo, cariño. Te entiendo de verdad, Peeta, y, aunque debo reconocer que no me gusta que hayas lastimado a Johanna de esta forma, siempre te apoyaré en lo que te haga feliz._

_- Gracias, mamá. Sé que no me lo merezco._

_- Todos nos merecemos ser felices, Peeta. Todos nos merecemos luchar por lo que creemos que nos hará feliz, y si tú crees que Katniss Everdeen tiene la llave de tu felicidad, entonces debes ir a por ella._

_- Gracias, mamá. Marvel estaba seguro de que todos estaríais en contra de Katniss._

_- Oh, Peeta, claro que no. No voy a negarte que le tengo mucho cariño a Johanna, y realmente ya la sentía como una hija más, pero si ella no te puede hacer feliz, tengo que aceptarlo. Y, aunque ahora sea duro para ella, con el tiempo reconocerá que tú tampoco podrías haberla hecho feliz._

_- Gracias, mamá _– sonrió satisfecho_ – Eres la mejor_

_- Lo soy – _sonrió la mujer petulante_ – Aunque sea incapaz de cocinar _– dijo burlona distendiendo el ambiente

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y como ya sabeis gracias por leer!**_


	29. Chapter 28

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 28**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Noviembre 22, 1996**_

_**Hoy realmente me siento fatal.**_

_**He cogido la gripe, y aunque el médico me recetó reposo, Cato insistió tanto, que acabé pasando la tarde entera en la sala de ensayos.**_

_**Dice que no podemos retrasarnos para las audiciones, pero no creo que me sirva hacerlo en estas condiciones.**_

_**¿Será que él tiene razón y no tengo fuerza de voluntad?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Alma?_ – preguntó Peeta a Katniss esa noche cuando llegó a su departamento.

_- Seguramente tal como imaginas_ – respondió con una sonrisa triste – _Gritó, despotricó, amenazó, pero no cambió mi decisión._

_- Me alegra oírlo._

_- ¿Y cómo fue tu día?_

_- Bien. Hablé con mi madre. Le expliqué lo sucedido._

_- ¿Cómo se lo tomó? _– preguntó temerosa –_ Debe odiarme._

_- En absoluto. Ella sólo quiere que yo sea feliz, y creo que ha entendido que sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz._

_- Sabes que no será sencillo ahora que debo marcharme, ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé, pero estarás volviendo a menudo ¿no?_

_- Sí. Puedes estar seguro de que sí._

_- Te amo, Kat._

_- Y yo a ti, Peeta. Y no imaginas lo liberador que es poder reconocerlo._

_- Puedes estar segura de que lo sé, cielo _– confesó_ – Mañana estaré de guardia, pero tal vez podamos vernos el domingo por la mañana cuando salga del hospital._

_- De acuerdo. Descansa, mi amor. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo._

_- Lo ha sido. Tú descansa también y sueña conmigo._

_- Siempre lo hago _– aseguró antes de cortar la llamada

El día siguiente fue larguísimo. Para cuando al fin tuvo un momento libre era demasiado tarde para llamar a Katniss, por lo que decidió acordar para verse a la mañana siguiente.

Pero cuando Katniss respondió su llamada su tono de voz le preocupó.

_- Kat, cariño ¿estás bien? _– preguntó con preocupación

_- Creo que he cogido la gripe – _respondió con la voz nasal

_- Oh, cielo ¿Qué síntomas tienes? ¿Has visto un médico? ¿Tienes fiebre?_

_- Ahora no, pero he tenido durante la noche y me duele todo el cuerpo. Me he tomado un antigripal y no he salido de la cama._

_- Sabes que no deberías automedicarte _– la regañó con suavidad _– ¿Has comido algo?_

_- No. No tenía ganas de levantarme._

_- De acuerdo. Deberías quedarte en la cama. ¿Estás sola? Puedo ir y prepararte algo para comer._

_- No hace falta, Peeta. Sasha dejó caldo en la nevera. Puedo calentarlo._

_- Preferiría que no te levantaras_ – comentó indeciso

No quería dejarla sola pero tampoco le parecía lo mejor volver a su departamento, ya que, más allá de que Katniss pensara dejar a Cato, aquel aún seguía siendo el departamento donde convivía con su prometido.

_- No te preocupes, Peeta. Estaré bien –_ dijo con voz ronca

_- ¿No podrías llamar a Sasha para que fuera a verte y se quedara contigo?_

_- De verdad, Peeta, estaré bien. Me quedaré en la cama._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó a regañadientes _– Bebe mucho líquido y si acaso toma algún antitérmico para bajar la fiebre. Con dos o tres días de reposo deberías estar bien._

_- Lo haré, doctor –_ aceptó burlona _– Lo prometo_

_- De acuerdo. Descansa y llámame, por favor._

_- Lo haré. Gracias, Peeta._

_- Te amo, Kat._

_- Y yo a ti –_ reconoció antes de cortar la comunicación.

Mientras Peeta se sentía impotente y molesto por no poder estar con Katniss, siendo que sólo les quedaba una semana antes de que ella se marchara de la ciudad, Katniss se sentía agotada e igual de contrariada.

_- ¿Katniss? _– la voz estridente de su madre la despertó por la tarde – _¿Katniss?_

_- Estoy aquí _– le llamó deseando poder esconderse y evitar a la mujer

_- ¿Qué haces en la cama a esta hora? _– dijo la mujer mirándola desde la puerta

_- No me encuentro bien – _explicó

Alma se acercó a ella mostrando preocupación.

_- ¿Qué tienes?_

_- Creo que he cogido la gripe_

_- ¿Ahora? ¿A una semana de irte de gira? – _indagó con claro fastidio

_- Puedes estar segura de que no lo hice expresamente _– refutó molesta _– Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, con tres días de reposo estaré como nueva_

_- Más te vale que así sea_

_- Vete al diablo, Alma –_ espetó hastiada _– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué has venido?_

_- Tenemos que hablar – _dijo con firmeza sentándose en la butaca junto a la cama

_- Oh, Dios – _gimió con desgano_ – ¿Es necesario? Realmente no estoy de ánimos_

_- Es necesario – _aseguró su madre_ – No podemos permitir que arruines tu vida._

_- ¿Podemos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y Cato?_

_- Exacto. Las únicas personas que se preocupan por ti._

_- No voy a discutir contigo sobre mi decisión _– aclaró levantándose de la cama para ir a la cocina y prepararse un té.

Su madre fue tras ella y se sentó a la isla de la cocina.

_- Sírveme un café –_ ordenó petulante

Katniss se volteó hacia ella mirándola irritada.

_- Mierda, Alma. ¿Podrías tener al menos un mínimo de consideración? No me encuentro bien. No hay café hecho y no voy a hacer más que un té para mí. Si quieres, prepáralo tú y sírvete tu misma._

_- Vale, vale – _aceptó la mujer incómoda_ – Ya me lo haré yo_

Katniss preparó su té y se sentó mientras su madre se servía un café después de haberlo preparado.

_- He hablado con Cato_ – le informó su madre

_- ¿Has hablado con Cato?_

_- Sí. Adelantará su regreso._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Sí. Le dije que estabas un poco confundida._

_- ¿Confundida? Tú estás confundida si crees que lograrás algo con esto. Voy a dejar a Cato._

_- Oh, Katniss, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota? No te das cuenta que si dejas a Cato, podría liarse con esa chica LaBow e impulsarla en su carrera en detrimento de la tuya_

_- Mira, Alma, en primer lugar sospecho que Cato ya tiene un lío con Clove, y sinceramente me importa un pimiento. En segundo lugar, si él prefiere intentar elevar su carrera, siendo que, modestias aparte, yo soy mucho mejor que ella, entonces él es un pésimo profesional, y no creo que nadie le haga ni puto caso. Pero si lo hace, allá él. No lo necesito para bailar, ni para hacerlo bien. Sin embargo él sí me necesita a mí para que sus coreografías sean un éxito._

_- Necesitas su apoyo, Katniss._

_- No lo necesito_ – contrarrestó – _Pero si mi carrera se va al diablo, ya la levantaré. No te preocupes._

_- No lo entiendes. No es así como funciona este mundo._

_- Alma –_ bufó exasperada – _Sin ánimos de ofender, sé mucho más de este mundo que tú. Tú sólo bailaste hasta los veinte años, yo ya tengo veintinueve y soy primera bailarina en una compañía importante. SÉ cómo funciona._

La mujer le echó una mirada furiosa.

_- Y ahora_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento con su taza de té a medio beber _– Me voy a la cama. Disfruta tu café y cuando te marches cierra la puerta._

El ruido de la puerta golpeando fuertemente le indicó que su madre se había marchado. Molesta, evidentemente, pero no le dio más importancia.

Cuando a última hora del día el teléfono repicó junto a ella, contestó de inmediato segura de que sería Peeta.

_- Hola –_ saludó con voz cariñosa

_- Katniss, hola –_ respondió Cato desde el otro lado del país –_ ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Oh, Cato, hola_

_- No he podido llamarte estos días ya que he estado ocupadísimo y con la diferencia horaria, era bastante tarde cuando llegaba al hotel._

_- No hay problema_ – aseguró

_- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Tu madre me llamó ayer, dijo que no estabas bien._

_- Estoy bien, Cato, no te preocupes._

_- No tienes buena voz._

_- En realidad creo que he cogido la gripe._

_- ¿Qué? –_ gritó el hombre a través de la línea, olvidando lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho Alma _– ¿Cómo que has cogido la gripe? ¿Has visto un médico?_

Katniss sonrió pensando en que últimamente veía mucho a cierto médico, aunque fuera pediatra.

_- No es nada, Cato. Con dos o tres días de reposo y muchos líquidos estaré como nueva._

_- Deberías ver un médico para que te recete algo, Katniss. En diez días estarás viajando, debes estar bien._

_- Estaré bien para entonces_

_- Mierda, Katniss –_ gruñó molesto – _A veces parece que fueras idiota_

_- Vete al cuerno, Cato_ – replicó furiosa y preguntándose cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de la forma tan desagradable en que la trataba su novio – _Estoy enferma. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que lo he buscado expresamente?_

_- No, supongo que no lo has hecho_

_- Supones. Vete al diablo, y por mí no hace falta que vuelvas. Ya me las arreglaré._

_- Llegaré el miércoles_ – dijo antes de que Katniss cortara la comunicación

Para cuando el teléfono volvió a llamar, se tomó el tiempo de mirar el identificador. Era Peeta esa vez.

_- Hola, Peeta –_ saludó

_- Kat, preciosa, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

_- No mucho mejor. Ya sabes, fiebre y bastante tos y me duele todo el cuerpo_

_- Cariño, tal vez deberías ver un médico. Yo mismo podría visitarte –_ ofreció

_- Estaré bien, Peeta, de verdad_ – intentó tranquilizarle _– Ahora tomaré un antitérmico y me quedaré en cama_

_- Deberías tomar muchos líquidos –_ aconsejó

_- Lo haré. No te preocupes._

_- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me llamarás si te sientes peor_

_- Lo prometo _– sonrió -_ ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_- Bien, simplemente he dormido el día entero._

_- ¿Todo el día?_

_- Sí, es lo que hago después de veinticuatro horas de guardia_

_- Sí, es lógico. Me ha llamado Cato – _le informó

_- ¿Qué quería?_

_- Volverá unos días antes. Alma le llamó._

_- ¿Qué le dijo?_

_- No le dijo nada sobre nosotros, sino que yo no estaba bien. Que estaba confundida o algo así._

_- ¿Lo estás? _– indagó preocupado

_- En absoluto. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo como ahora._

_- Si me necesitas, estaré contigo cuando hables con él. –_ ofreció

_- No, Peeta, es algo que deberé hacer sola._

_- Lo entiendo._

_- Te amo, Peeta. Debes confiar en mí._

_- Confío en ti _– aseguró –_ Sólo espero que cuando estés con él no olvides lo que hay entre nosotros_

_- Puedes estar seguro de que no lo haré_

Peeta sintió miedo de que Katniss no pudiera con la manipulación a la que Cato la había estado sometiendo durante más de una década, pero volvió a decirse que no se permitiría perderla nuevamente.

Y esta vez estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- ¿Llamarás a un médico?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- No hace falta. Me tomaré algo._

_- Iré a verte, Katniss_ – insistió _– No entiendo qué problema tienes con los médicos_

_- No me gustan los médicos –_ confesó con un quejido vergonzoso

Peeta no pudo más que reír.

_- Pero yo sí te gusto ¿no?_

_- Sí_

_- Genial, entonces yo mismo iré a verte_


	30. Chapter 29

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 29**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 13, 1990**_

_**Hoy Alexander me dijo que él y mamá no habían buscado tener un bebé, pero que no me cambiaría por nada en el mundo.**_

_**Ojalá mamá algún día pudiese decirme algo similar.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Para cuando Peeta volvió a llamarla al día siguiente, Katniss se encontraba bastante peor.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?_

_- Fatal –_ reconoció con un hilo de voz

_- De acuerdo. Ahora mismo iré a verte._

_- No hace falta, Peeta._

_- ¿Llamarás a un médico?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- No hace falta. Me tomaré algo._

_- Iré a verte, Katniss_ – insistió _– No entiendo qué problema tienes con los médicos_

_- No me gustan los médicos –_ confesó con un quejido vergonzoso

Peeta no pudo más que reír.

_- Pero yo sí te gusto ¿no?_

_- Sí_

_- Genial, entonces yo mismo iré a verte_

Cuando Peeta llegó al departamento, Sasha se encontraba allí y se había preocupado bastante al ver a la chica tan decaída.

Se presentó como el médico de Katniss y fue directamente a la habitación de ésta.

_- Cielo, ¿cómo estás?_ – inquirió sentándose en el borde de la cama

Se la veía débil. El rostro colorado y sudoroso por la fiebre que no lograba remitir, y los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

_- No muy bien_ – confesó con un intento de sonrisa _– Tengo escalofríos y bastante tos. Pero me duele todo el cuerpo al toser e incluso al respirar –_ se quejó

_- Esto no se ve bien, cariño_ – dijo preocupado ayudándola a sentarse en la cama – _¿Dónde te duele?_

_- El tórax mayormente_ – explicó – _Pero siento apaleado todo el cuerpo_

Peeta le hizo un reconocimiento, auscultando sus pulmones y su respiración antes de sugerirle llevarla al hospital.

_- Oh, Peeta, no creo que haga falta –_ dijo volviendo a tumbarse en la cama

_- Yo creo que sí_ – le contradijo –_ Me gustaría que te hiciéramos una radiografía_

_- ¿Una radiografía? ¿Por una gripe? No creo que debamos despilfarrar los recursos del hospital _– sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras estiraba la mano para entrelazarla con la de él

_- Cariño, insisto. Deberíamos hacer una radiografía. Podría ser neumonía, Kat._

_- Oh, no lo creo_

_- ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo lo decida, considerando que soy el médico?_

_- Es que tú exageras_

_- Tal vez sí, pero si no quieres que te lleve por la fuerza, mejor será que aceptes venir conmigo. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta si no es nada._

_- Tú eres pediatra –_ discutió

_- Lo sé. Te dejaré en manos de un médico de adultos, si lo prefieres._

_- Oh, Peeta –_ se quejó como una niña

_- ¿Por favor? –_ rogó con su irresistible sonrisa ladeada

_- Oh, vale, de acuerdo –_ aceptó finalmente a regañadientes.

Sasha insistió en acompañarla ya que Katniss no quiso avisar a su madre, así que viajaron en el Volvo comportándose como médico y paciente.

Al llegar a urgencias, Peeta dejó a Katniss en manos del doctor Gerandy, a quien le explicó el cuadro de la chica, antes de ir a su consulta.

Volvió a verla dos horas después, justo antes de que el médico volviera con sus radiografías y los resultados de sus analíticas.

Sobre el panel de luz colocó las radiografías pulmonares de la chica.

_- Lo que sospechábamos_ – dijo el médico escueto _– Neumonía_

Katniss se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Sasha a su lado le tomó la mano comprensiva.

_- ¿Eso qué significa?_

_- La neumonía es una enfermedad del sistema respiratorio que consiste en la inflamación de los espacios alveolares de los pulmones. Para resumir, como usted sabe, en los pulmones, a nivel alveolar, se realiza el intercambio gaseoso con los vasos sanguíneos. El alvéolo pulmonar es una pequeña bolsa hasta la que penetran terminales arteriales y venosos. Los capilares arteriales recogen el oxígeno de la inspiración, y los venosos descargan el dióxido de carbono que es expulsado por las vías respiratorias. Con una neumonía los alvéolos se llenan de líquido y no puede completarse el intercambio gaseoso, por lo que baja la saturación de oxígeno en sangre. Se trata de una infección pulmonar causada por bacterias. Sus pulmones se hinchan, lo cual afecta su funcionamiento._

_- ¿Es grave?_ – indagó preocupada

_- Hey, no –_ la calmó Peeta al instante acariciando su rostro ante la mirada confusa de la asistenta de Katniss

_- No. –_ aseguró el doctor Gerandy _– No tiene por qué serlo. De hecho, podría seguir el tratamiento desde casa, aunque yo preferiría hospitalizarla un par de días._

_- ¿Hospitalizarme?_ – dijo casi en un grito –_ ¿Por qué debo hospitalizarme? ¿Es necesario?_

_- El tratamiento a seguir es con antibióticos. Si le ingresamos le pasaríamos los antibióticos por vía intravenosa, aunque después de un par de días podría continuar con el tratamiento en casa._

_- ¿Cuánto dura el tratamiento?_

_- Con el tratamiento adecuado la mayoría de los pacientes se recuperan en un par de semanas._

_- ¿Un par de semanas? –_ gimió sentándose en la cama mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos

_- Tras un par de semanas con antibióticos volveríamos a tomarle radiografías para constatar que los pulmones estén recuperados._

_- En un par de semanas no estaré en la ciudad_ – le informó al médico que la observó confuso

Peeta desvió la vista de ella, lo que la confundió.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Peeta? –_ preguntó incómoda tirando de él para obligarle a mirarla

Peeta la observó afligido.

_- No creo que puedas viajar –_ confesó con voz queda

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – indagó molesta y se volvió hacia su médico _– ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No puedo viajar?_

El médico los observaba de uno en uno.

_- Supongo que no sería lo más conveniente. Lo mejor sería que pudiese hacer reposo al menos una semana, pero si fuera imprescindible que viajara podríamos considerarlo._

_- Soy bailarina de ballet_ – explicó _– La próxima semana comienzo una gira por California._

_- ¿Bailando?_ – inquirió el hombre – _En ese caso, no lo creo, señorita Everdeen._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_- No creo que pueda hacer esfuerzos físicos durante un tiempo._

_- ¿De qué está hablando?_

_- Su capacidad pulmonar se ve disminuida por la neumonía._

_- Oh, Dios mío –_ gimió nuevamente cubriendo su rostro con las manos _– ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_- Todo dependerá de la evolución._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_- Le repito, todo dependerá de la evolución, podrían ser de tres o cuatro semanas hasta un par de meses o más, no lo sabremos hasta ver cómo evoluciona._

_- Oh, Dios mío –_ sollozó

_- Señorita Katniss –_ le llamó Sasha _– Deberíamos avisar a la señora Alma._

_- Oh, Dios_ – gimió _– No puedo pensar en cómo se pondrá Alma… y Cato… oh, Dios, Cato va a matarme…_

_- Hey, Katniss –_ le regañó Peeta – _¿Qué dices? No lo has buscado expresamente. Estás enferma. Si te cuidas te recuperarás, ¿cómo alguien podría molestarse porque enfermaras?_

_- No conoces a Cato_

_- Si es tan ruin como para molestarse porque hayas enfermado, te aseguro que no tengo intención en conocerle o le partiría la cara._

Katniss ignoró las palabras de Peeta así como el gesto extraño de Sasha.

_- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para acelerar la recuperación?_ – preguntó a su médico

_- No mucho, comenzaríamos con la medicación ni bien estuviese instalada. De todos modos le requerirá un par de semanas de antibióticos y luego deberíamos ver su capacidad pulmonar. Entiendo que realiza gran esfuerzo físico al bailar._

_- Sí_

_- No puedo decir mucho más, señorita Everdeen._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó acongojada –_ Haga lo que tenga que hacer_

_- Muy bien. Coordinaré su ingreso_ – comentó antes de retirarse

Sasha marchó para llamar a Alma dejando a Katniss a solas con Peeta.

Tomó su mano entre las de él para acariciarla tranquilizador.

_- Hey, Kat. No tienes que preocuparte._

_- ¿De verdad crees que no tengo que preocuparme? Es mi carrera, Peeta._

_- Lo sé, cielo, pero esto es algo que nadie podía prever._

_- Ya, lo que no significa que me esté jugando mi futuro._

_- No creo que sea tan así, Katniss. Hasta las primeras bailarinas enferman alguna vez._

_- Debí cuidarme mejor. Supongo que estar sentada bajo la lluvia en pleno mes de octubre no fue muy inteligente de mi parte._

_- Hey, no. Esto no es por lo que hicimos el otro día en el parque._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Completamente_

_- Ya, claro, ¿qué dirías tú?_ – le recriminó retirando su mano de entre las de él

_- No, no, no, cariño –_ dijo con tono duro _– Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso y puedes preguntárselo a tu médico si crees que te engaño. Es bacterial, no vírico. No tiene nada que ver. Seguramente has estado en contacto con alguien afectado o con la bacteria en algún sitio._

_- Ya _– contestó escéptica – _¿No tienes que volver a la consulta?_

_- Sí, pero esperaré a que vuelva Sasha. No quiero que te quedes sola._

_- Estoy bien, Peeta, estaré bien. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar y de las que ocuparme._

_- ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_- Sí, por favor_

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó conciente de la conmoción que debía estarla afectando – _Iré a verte cuando estés instalada_ – se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su frente _– Te amo, Kat_

Asintió sin contestar viéndolo alejarse.

Estaba ya instalada en una habitación de planta, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y su madre entró como una tromba.

_- Oh, por Dios, Katniss ¿qué has hecho ahora? Sasha dice que no puedes viajar a California._

_- Eso ha dicho el médico_ – reconoció con dolor

_- Oh, por Dios –_ gruñó la mujer volteándose de espaldas a ella antes de volver a verla furiosa y acusadora _– Así que al fin lo has logrado. Has logrado arruinar tu carrera._

_- Lo creas o no, no es algo que haya planeado –_ dijo con un quejido

_- Tantos años trabajando para esto y mira lo que has hecho. Cato se pondrá furioso. Y con toda razón._

_- Es mi carrera, Alma._

_- ERA –_ acentuó la mujer – _Era tu carrera. Acabas de arruinarla._

_- No creo que sea para tanto. Alguien me sustituirá en las primeras semanas y luego me incorporaré._

_- Ya_. – replicó despectiva su madre _– Alguien te sustituirá y "alguien" se quedará con tu puesto. ¿Acaso no lo has pensado?_

_- ¿Y según tú qué debería hacer?_

_- Levantarte de esa cama y hacer la maleta_

_- Mis pulmones están afectados. No podría llegar al segundo acto._

_- Oh, por favor, eres tan quejica_

_- Como quieras –_ gimió desviando su mirada hacia la ventana

_- Y estoy segura que ese idiota de Mellark tiene la culpa_

_- Seguramente me inyectara una bacteria_ – respondió con sarcasmo

_- Hace dos días estabas con él bajo una terrible tormenta. ¿Crees que esa no es la causa?_

_- Es bacterial._ – repitió las palabras de Peeta –_ Debí estar en contacto con alguien afectado._

_- Sí, claro, defiéndele. Quiero ver qué le vas a decir a Cato._

_- No tengo que decirle nada a Cato –_ replicó haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar, ya que se cansaba con facilidad

_- Desde luego que tendrás que decirle algo._

_- Que hable con el médico_

_- Te arrepentirás de esto, Katniss_ – dijo amenazante – _No te he dedicado treinta años de mi vida para que acabes así_

_- No me has dedicado ni un solo momento de los últimos treinta años de tu vida_ – le corrigió dolida –_ Se los has dedicado a tu ambición_

_- Eres una maldita desagradecida. Igual que Alexander. Debí dejarte con él._

_- Debiste hacerlo_ – concordó por fin _– Todos hubiéramos sido mucho más felices._

Desvió la mirada de la figura de su madre y mantuvo las lágrimas bajo control hasta que escuchó el golpe de la

puerta que marcaba la salida de Alma.

* * *

_**Bueno, a ver qué les pareció el capi de hoy. Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme.**_


	31. Chapter 30

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 30**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Abril 29, 2005**_

_**Darius me informó hoy que Maggie se retira.**_

_**Quiere que sea su primera bailarina.**_

_**Cientos de veces he escuchado a Clove decir que ella supliría a Maggie.**_

_**No sólo tengo el hombre que ella quiere, sino que parece que también tendré el lugar que ella quiere.**_

_**Siempre ha sido tan desagradable conmigo que no me he sentido muy apenada por ella.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta se dejó caer tras su escritorio cuando su última consulta del día salió del consultorio.

No había vuelto a visitar a Katniss, ya que se imaginaba que tendría demasiado en qué pensar, además, desde luego, que seguramente Alma Snow estaría allí.

Sin dudas todo había cambiado con el diagnóstico de Katniss de ese día.

De momento su viaje a California se vería, por lo pronto, aplazado, y tal vez incluso, cancelado. Por mucho que esa noticia le hiciera feliz, no dejaba de ver que era un golpe para Katniss y su carrera.

Tal vez no estuviera segura de querer ser bailarina, pero le gustaba bailar, más de una vez lo había repetido. Y este traspié sin dudas haría mella en su ánimo.

Tomó aire y dejó su consultorio. Se despidió de su enfermera y se encaminó a la habitación de Katniss después de haberla consultado en el ordenador del hospital.

_- Hola, Kat –_ saludó abriendo la puerta con lentitud

Esperaba encontrarse con Alma pero no fue así. Katniss estaba sola tumbada en su cama y con una vía en su brazo izquierdo por el cual le estaban pasando los antibióticos.

Junto a la cama, un tanque de oxígeno con mascarilla para que lo utilizara si fuera necesario, algo que de momento no era el caso.

Le observó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo?_ – susurrando inclinándose para darle un beso delicado

_- Bien –_ suspiró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

_- ¿Estás sola? ¿No ha venido Alma?_

_- Sí, lo ha hecho, pero se marchó después de decirme lo estúpida que he sido_

_- Por favor_ – se quejó _– ¿esa mujer no cambiará nunca?_

_- No lo creo. ¿Ya has acabado tus visitas?_

_- Sí –_ dijo sentándose en la butaca junto a ella

_- Peeta, no deberías estar aquí._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

Katniss hizo una mueca apenada antes de hablar.

_- Johanna trabaja en el hospital. No creo que esté muy bien que tú estés aquí._

_- Lo sé. También lo he pensado. Johanna se está tomando unos días._

_- ¿No está trabajando?_

_- No_ – reconoció sintiéndose tan culpable como se había sentido cuando Lauren se lo había dicho el día anterior

_- ¿Es por vuestra ruptura?_

_- Imagino que sí_

_- Oh, Dios –_ se quejó recostándose en la cama _– Hemos hecho todo mal, Peeta_

_- Shh_ – intentó trandariusizarla _– Tal vez sí, cariño, pero no lo hemos hecho con la intención de herir a nadie. Ahora estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien._

_- Estarás feliz ahora que no puedo marcharme de gira –_ aventuró ella después de un momento

_- Me creas o no, no lo estoy. Sí que me hace feliz que te quedes en la ciudad un tiempo más, pero no hubiese querido que fuese así. Tal vez a costa de tu carrera. Sé que te gusta bailar, y sé que te hace feliz ser bailarina, nunca hubiese deseado que tuvieras que quedarte si con ello peligra tu trabajo._

_- ¿De verdad eres tan altruista o es sólo una pose?_

_- No es altruismo, Katniss. Te amo y sólo quiero que seas feliz. Siempre ha sido así para mí. – _replicó molesto por su presunción

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció apretando sus dedos con los de ella_ – Lo siento, Peeta. Hoy me siento demasiado confundida. Sé que no deseas nada malo para mí._

_- Nunca lo he deseado, Kat. Nunca, ni cuando éramos dos adolescentes desee algo más que verte haciendo lo que te hacía feliz._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé._

_- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?_

_- No lo sé – _confesó con un suspiro_ – He hablado con el director del teatro para explicarle la situación –_ explicó recordando su charla telefónica con Darius

_- ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_- Que me recupere y no me preocupe. Que primero esperemos a ver cómo evoluciona todo para saber cuándo podría reintegrarme._

_- Seguro que es un hombre razonable._

_- Razonable o no, tiene un contrato firmado para representar Giselle_

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero imagino que tendrán algún tipo de seguro o alguna opción por si sucediera algo como esto. Nadie está exento de enfermar alguna vez, Kat._

_- Lo sé, lo sé – _reconoció apesadumbrada_ – Pero no quería tener que ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y aún me queda enfrentar a Cato_

No pudo evitar bufar molesto.

_- Por favor, Katniss, no se lo permitas, no tiene derecho. Que hable con tu médico si quiere, pero está claro que tú no tienes culpa de nada en todo esto._

Dos días después, acompañada por Alma y Sasha, se instalaba en su cama en su propia habitación.

Esa tarde volvería Cato y Katniss le había pedido a Peeta que no fuera con ella al departamento. Él sabía que así era cómo debían ser las cosas pero no le gustaba dejarla sola, de todas formas accedió.

A última hora de la tarde mientras ella dormitaba en su habitación, el ruido que provocó la puerta golpeándose contra la pared, la despertó violentamente.

_- Explícame esto –_ gritó Cato irrumpiendo en la habitación furioso.

De pie detrás de él, Alma miraba a su hija.

_- Cato..._ – murmuró sentándose trabajosamente en la cama.

_- Dice tu madre que no puedes bailar_ – espetó

_- Me temo que no –_ gimió – _Tengo neumonía._

_- ¿Neumonía? –_ gritó acercándose a ella para cogerla por los brazos y dándole un leve sacudón _– ¿Cómo pudiste coger neumonía ahora? Nos vamos de gira dentro de cuatro días._

_- Yo no podré ir._

_- ¡No puedes faltar!_

_- No es una elección, Cato. Mis pulmones no funcionan al cien por ciento, no sería capaz de bailar todo el primer acto._

_- No puedo creerlo – _rugió alejándose de ella para pasarse los dedos entre los cabellos – _Nunca he conocido nadie tan propenso a la autodestrucción. Eres estúpida._

_- No lo hice adrede. No es que me contagiara deliberadamente, simplemente sucedió._

_- Debiste cuidarte mejor. Quiero que me digas ahora qué piensas hacer._

_- Ya he hablado con Darius._

_- Darius. Darius. ¡Qué coño sabe Darius!_

_- Es el director, Cato. Es quien ha firmado el contrato y contratado el seguro. Lo siento pero yo no puedo bailar ahora mismo. Tal vez en un mes podría volver._

_- ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos en ese mes? ¿Que esperemos a ver si te recuperas?_

_- Supongo que puedes utilizar a Clove. Al fin y al cabo la estabas preparando para ello, ¿no?_

_- ¿Clove? –_ gritó _– Clove es capaz de suplantarte una o dos funciones, pero no toda una temporada._

_- No le gustará oír eso de tus labios –_ sonrió sardónica _– Herirás sus sentimientos._

_- Me importan una mierda sus sentimientos _– reconoció furioso _– Lo único que me importa es que estás arruinando nuestra oportunidad de ser grandes._

_- Por dios, Cato. ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa pensar en mi salud, aunque sea un instante?_

_- Tu salud. –_ gruñó despectivo – _No vas a morirte, pero tu carrera sí._

_- No lo creo, pero si es así, no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo simplemente decir, bueno, vale, bailaré_

_- Es lo que deberías hacer._

_- ¿No entiendes que no podría respirar?_

La observó desdeñoso antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

_- Me voy. Tengo demasiadas cosas de las que encargarme. Imagino que tendré que volar a California antes de lo previsto para arreglar este embrollo y ver si todavía nos quieren _– dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Los antibióticos la dejaban exhausta y sólo despertaba para comer algo de lo que Sasha le preparaba.

Fue por eso que no estaba despierta cuando Cato volvió al departamento esa noche, ni le vio a la mañana siguiente, antes de que él se marchara.

No fue sino hasta la tarde que Cato entró en la habitación para interesarse por ella.

_- Hola_ – saludó con seriedad

_- Hola_ – respondió con voz queda

_- ¿Cómo estás? – _preguntó suavizando su tono

_- Me siento un poco cansada._

_- ¿Eso es normal?_

_- Según mi médico, sí lo es. Mis pulmones no están al cien por cien y me es trabajoso respirar, además los antibióticos son fuertes y me dejan exhausta._

_- Entiendo. ¿Hasta cuándo tienes que tomarlos?_

_- Durante dos semanas aunque el médico sostiene que en una semana o diez días deberían haber hecho su trabajo._

_- ¿Qué debes hacer entonces?_

_- Cuando termine con los antibióticos me haré analíticas y radiografías para ver la evolución._

_- ¿Qué puede pasar?_

_- En principio, si todo va bien, la bacteria estaría completamente erradicada y los pulmones deberían ir volviendo a trabajar normalmente, aunque pueden tardar un poco._

_- ¿Y si no va todo bien?_ – preguntó haciéndola sentir nerviosa

_- No lo sé, Cato – _reconoció dolida – _Quiero pensar que todo irá bien._

_- También yo._

_- No lo hice a propósito – _explicó apenada – _Sé que piensas que no me importaba en absoluto esta gira, pero te equivocas._

_- A veces creo que no te importa ser bailarina._

_- Te equivocas. Lo creas o no, me importa. Es mi carrera, es mi vida, es lo único que sé hacer y me gusta hacerlo. Tal vez no me lo tomo como tú o Alma, ya que no creo que tenga que dejar mi vida en eso, pero quiero seguir haciéndolo, y me hace feliz ser la primera bailarina del ABT._

_- Sabes que éste será un duro golpe a tu carrera._

_- Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esta situación._

Cato suspiró recostándose en la butaca sin dejar de mirarla.

Después de un momento se levantó y se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

_- Hoy volaré a California_ – le informó

_- ¿Hoy? –_ indagó sorprendida

_- Sí, tengo muchas cosas que solucionar. Clove vendrá conmigo para presentarle al director del teatro._

_- ¿Hoy? No puedes irte hoy. ¿Cuándo volverás?_

_- No lo sé. De momento supongo que tres o cuatro semanas, no lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Preparar a Clove, organizar las funciones nuevamente, buscar una sustituta para el papel que hacía Clove._

_- No puedes irte ya._

_- Lo siento, Katniss. Tengo que recoger a Clove y nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas así que será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate. –_ dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación

_- Espera, Cato –_ intentó detenerle saliendo de la cama y yendo tras él.

_- No puedo, Katniss, se me hace tarde._

_- Espera, tenemos que hablar._

_- ¿De qué?_ – preguntó y la incomodó al no saber cómo decir lo que tenía que decir.

_- Yo, eh, necesito que hablemos de algo importante._

_- De acuerdo, dime, ¿qué sucede?_ – inquirió impaciente.

_- Yo, eh, este... es algo importante, necesito más que dos minutos._

_- Venga, Katniss, no tengo tiempo, dime, ¿de qué se trata? Habla o déjalo para otro momento._

_- No puedo dejarlo para otro momento._

_- Por dios, ¿qué coño pasa?_ – indagó molesto

Katniss tomó aire y por fin lo soltó.

_- Quiero que nos separemos. Quiero que cancelemos la boda. –_ espetó ganándose una mirada estupefacta de su prometido.

* * *

_**Hey! Al fin Katniss habla. A ver cómo se lo toma Cato.**_

_**Gracias a todos por todo y espero nos sigamos leyendo.**_


	32. Chapter 31

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 31**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 26, 1992**_

_**Marvel Mellark ha vuelto a Forks por las vacaciones de Navidad y ha venido con su novia, Glimmer.**_

_**Hoy Peeta y yo fuimos con ellos a la bolera.**_

_**Glimmer es un encanto, además de ser preciosa es simpática y a pesar de que es tres años mayor que yo, nos llevamos de maravilla.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Cato se volvió hacia ella acuchillándola con la frialdad de su mirada.

_- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?_ – preguntó entre dientes

Bajó la mirada nerviosa.

_- No quiero que sigamos juntos como pareja._

_- ¿Puedes explicármelo mejor?_

_- Creo que sería un error que nos casáramos._

_- Ah, sí ¿y por qué?_

_- No estamos enamorados._

_- Ah, no ¿y por qué estamos juntos, entonces?_

_- Qué sé yo, Cato. Supongo que por costumbre._

_- Por costumbre –_ repitió acercándose a ella amenazador –_ Por costumbre. Explícate, Katniss, por favor._

_- Ya lo sabes, Cato._

_- No, no lo sé._

_- Es eso. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti. No te amo de la forma que quiero amar a la persona con la que vaya a casarme._

_- ¿A qué se debe todo esto, Katniss? ¿Crees que después de diez años puedes simplemente venir y decirme, lo siento, se acabó?_

_- No me has dejado opción, Cato._

_- ¿Qué significa que no te he dejado opción?_

_- Has estado aquí por cinco minutos y ahora te marchas para decirme que no volverás por un mes o más. ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a hablar contigo?_

_- No ahora, por descontado._

_- Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo antes de que te marcharas._

_- Desde luego que esta conversación no acaba aquí, Katniss._

_- Hablemos. Cambia tus billetes. Creo que esta conversación requiere más tiempo._

_- Pues yo no puedo ahora. Gracias a ti –_ replicó con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta para coger su maleta –_ tengo que volar a California hoy mismo._

_- Déjalo aunque sea para mañana, Cato. Esto es importante._

_- No tengo tiempo para niñerías –_ dijo despectivo – _Vete a la cama, ¿quieres? Ya hablaremos._

_- Espera, Cato_ – gritó viéndolo salir del departamento sin mirarla siquiera

Agotada se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala, cuando vio a Sasha acercarse a ella desde la cocina.

_- Señorita Katniss_ – le dijo ayudándola a levantarse – _Debería irse a la cama_

_- Lo sé, Sasha –_ accedió dejándose acompañar por la mujer hasta la cama

Sasha la arropó con cariño.

_- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo para comer?_

_- Gracias, Sasha. No tengo hambre._

_- Debería comer algo, señorita. Al menos mientras esté tomando antibióticos. Permítame traerle una taza de caldo._

_- Está bien, de acuerdo. Gracias, Sasha –_ aceptó por fin

Cuando la mujer volvió Katniss pudo sentir la mirada especulativa que le echaba.

_- ¿Escuchaste mi charla con Cato? –_ preguntó haciendo ruborizar a la mujer

_- Lo siento, señorita. El señor Cato suele hablar en un tono tan alto que a veces me asusta un poco._

_- ¿Te asusta?_

_- Sí_ – reconoció bajando la mirada – _No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero a veces me preocupa que el señor Cato pudiese agredirla de alguna forma._

_- Oh, gracias, Sasha, por preocuparte por mí, pero no creo que sea necesario. No creo que Cato sea violento._

_- No, supongo que no lo es._

Katniss tomó varias cucharadas de caldo antes de hablar.

_- Cato y yo vamos a separarnos_ – informó aunque estaba segura de que la mujer ya lo había escuchado – _No estamos enamorados._

_- Lo lamento mucho, señorita._

_- Sí. Yo también lamento que no funcionara. Estamos juntos desde hace nueve años._

_- Es mucho tiempo._

_- Sí_ – reconoció –_ pero supongo que si no nos amamos, no tiene sentido continuar postergándolo más tiempo._

Mostrándose avergonzada, después de un momento la mujer preguntó

_- Disculpe el atrevimiento, señorita Katniss, pero ¿es por el médico ese que la visitó? ¿el señor Peeta?_

Katniss sonrió al pensar en el hombre al que amaba.

_- Sí, en realidad_ – Sasha sonrió complacida

_- Parece un buen hombre._

_- Lo es. Sabes, Sasha, Peeta y yo éramos novios cuando íbamos al instituto en Forks._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – preguntó la mujer sorprendida –_ Oh, señorita, eso es muy romántico._

_- ¿Verdad que sí?_ – ensanchó su sonrisa mirando a la mujer que la entendía mejor que su propia madre – _Creo que nunca dejamos de amarnos en todo este tiempo._

_- Oh, señorita, me alegro mucho por usted._

_- Gracias, Sasha. De verdad que lo aprecio. No tengo mucho apoyo últimamente._

_- Lo imagino. La señora Alma quiere tanto al señor Cato que me imagino que no estará contenta con su decisión._

_- No, no lo está._

_- A propósito, el señor Peeta la llamó ayer dos veces_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí, pero usted dormía y él me pidió que no la despertara, ya que le hace bien descansar. Preguntó cómo estaba y dijo que volvería a llamar._

_- Oh, gracias, Sasha. Voy a llamarle – _dijo mientras cogía el teléfono que tenía en la mesita de noche_ – Sasha – _llamó a la mujer que se disponía a salir –_ Te agradecería que no le digas nada a Alma sobre las llamadas o las visitas de Peeta_

_- No se preocupe, señorita, no escuchará nada de mi boca._

_- Gracias, Sasha._

Bastó un primer tono para que Peeta contestara la llamada impaciente.

_- Kat, al fin_ – suspiró – _¿Cómo estás, cariño?_

_- Hola, Peeta._ – sonrió

_- Hola, mi amor_ – susurró – _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Bien, estoy bien._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_- Sí, bastante mejor_ – dijo aunque no era del todo cierto

_- Dios, Kat, necesito tanto verte_ – se quejó _– Te llamé ayer pero dormías y no quise seguir insistiendo._

_- No hay problema. Puedes llamar cuando quieras, Peeta._

_- Ya, es que no quería incomodarte. Sé que Cato llegaba ayer de California_ – comentó temeroso

_- No te preocupes. Llegó ayer pero hoy se volvió a marchar._

_- ¿Se ha ido? –_ preguntó sorprendido

_- Sí, dijo que tenía que organizar muchas cosas allí ahora que yo no podré bailar._

_- Entiendo –_ aceptó – _Supongo que no habrás podido hablar mucho con él_ – aventuró incómodo por descubrir que la conversación que él había imaginado no se hubiera producido

_- No mucho, en realidad_ – reconoció _– Pero le dije lo que tenía que decir_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Le dije que quería romper nuestro compromiso, nuestra relación, cancelar la boda._

_- ¿Lo hiciste? –_ suspiró esperanzado

_- Sí. No podía dejar que se marchara sin aclarar eso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no sé cuánto tardará en volver._

_- Oh, Kat, no imaginas lo feliz que me haces._

_- Tal vez ahora podrías venir a visitarme – _propuso seductora

_- Oh, cielo, me encantaría –_ reconoció _– pero no podré hacerlo hasta mañana_

_- Oh, bueno_ – replicó con tristeza _– No te preocupes._

_- Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo una reunión importante en casa de mi hermano._

_- ¿Sucedió algo?_

_- Glim quiere hablar conmigo –_ explicó con un quejido

_- ¿Algo grave?_

_- No, supongo que no –_ dijo aunque sabía que la charla con sus hermanos y sus parejas sería más dura de lo que hubiese querido _– Pero te prometo que mañana me pasaré por allí_

_- De acuerdo. Te esperaré._

_- Te amo, Kat_

_- Y yo a ti_ – aseguró

Peeta inspiró profundamente antes de llamar al timbre del departamento de Marvel.

_- Hola_ – saludó nervioso

_- ¿Preparado para la inquisición?_

_- Ya me figuraba que a eso se debía la invitación –_ masculló entrando y entregándole su chaqueta a Marvel

_- Lo siento_ – reconoció su hermano apenado

_- Sólo una cosa, Marvel_ – dijo volteándose hacia él –_ Antes de que te veas obligado a apoyar todo lo que diga tu mujer..._

_- Yo no tengo por qué apoyar lo que diga mi mujer_ – discutió el otro ofendido

_- Sí, ya, pero seguramente no vas a contradecirla_

_- Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo_

_- Bueno, vale. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿qué crees tú que tenía que hacer al darme cuenta de que no amaba a mi novia?_

_- Ya sabes mi opinión, Peeta_

_- Sólo recuérdamela_

_- Debías dejar a Johanna y no engañarla haciéndole creer que la amabas, en esa parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero sabes que no debiste serle infiel._

_- Esa parte también la sé yo y la comparto. No debí hacerlo, pero lo hice. Me equivoqué. Cometí un error terrible, pero después de haberlo hecho ¿qué me quedaba? ¿casarme con ella cometiendo un error más grave que el anterior?_

_- No, claro que no._

_- Gracias, Marvel. Bueno, vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez_ – dijo dirigiéndose al salón.

Entró y se dejó caer en una butaca frente al sofá donde estaban Glimmer y Annie. Finnick estaba sentado en la butaca frente a él y le miró comprensivo.

_- Bien, aquí estoy_ – dijo sin siquiera saludar – _Decid lo que queráis decir porque es la única oportunidad que os daré._

Las mujeres le miraron sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos. Los ojos verdes de Glimmer estaban furiosos mientras que la mirada de Annie tenía una mezcla de confusión y resentimiento.

_- No necesitas ser tan arrogante –_ le espetó su cuñada

_- Mira, Glim, sé que te crees con derecho para criticar mis decisiones, pero deberías saber que el derecho que tienes es sólo el que yo mismo te dé. Así que si te permito que opines en algo que no es de tu incumbencia, no creas que te dejaré hacerlo más de una vez._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando, Peeta?_ – preguntó Annie confundida

_- ¿Acaso no estáis todos aquí reunidos para opinar sobre mi ruptura con Johanna?_

_- Tal vez sí_ – reconoció su hermana _– pero no es nuestra intención atacarte, simplemente ayudar._

_- ¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudar a qué? Lo mío con Johanna está resuelto._

_- ¿No crees que podríais solucionarlo, Peeta? Johanna es una chica maravillosa._

_- No, Annie –_ dijo levantando una mano para cortarla – _Sé quién es Johanna. Es una mujer maravillosa, es especial, y es, sin dudas, la mujer que yo habría escogido para amar, si no estuviera enamorado de otra persona. Pero estoy enamorado de alguien más_ – dijo con rotundidad_– Amo a otra mujer y ella me ama a mí. No sería justo estar con Johanna si no la amo como se lo merece. No sería justo para ella, y tampoco sería justo para mí, así que eso no está en discusión. Sé que todos queréis mucho a Johanna. Lo entiendo porque yo también le quiero. Sé que estáis disgustados porque la he lastimado. Yo también lo estoy, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir engañándola, ni a ella, ni a mí mismo, ni a ninguno de vosotros. Las cosas están así. Amo a otra mujer, ella me ama de la misma forma y pretendo intentar una relación y una vida juntos y espero sinceramente, que todos vosotros lo aceptéis como mi familia._

_- ¿Pretendes que le demos la espalda a Johanna? _– inquirió Glimmer molesta – _Es nuestra amiga y la queremos._

_- ¿Has hablado con Johanna, Glim? ¿Sabes qué es lo que ella quiere?_

_- Sé que está sufriendo_

_- Lo sé, yo también lo he pasado mal por lastimarla. Pero siendo su amiga como dices serlo, ¿no crees que tiene derecho a encontrar un hombre que la ame? ¿crees que debe conformarse con un hombre que no la ama como se merece?_

_- Claro que no _– respondió confundida

_- Exacto. Ahora Johanna está sufriendo, pero aún así, si yo le ofreciera estar juntos, sabiendo que amo a otra persona, estoy seguro de que no lo aceptaría. Eso no le haría feliz. A ninguno de nosotros._

_- No será bienvenida en esta casa _– declaró la mujer duramente – _No intentes traer aquí a esa mujer porque no será bienvenida._

_- De acuerdo. No puedo obligarte a que recibas en tu casa a quien no deseas recibir _– dijo poniéndose de pie _– Pero espero que se convierta en mi mujer, y si ella no es bienvenida, entonces yo tampoco lo seré._

_- Las cosas se están saliendo de quicio _– replicó Marvel ante el rostro fruncido de su mujer

_- No, Marvel, es justo que Glimmer decida a quien le abre las puertas de su casa y a quien no. Pero Katniss es mi elección y nadie tiene derecho a interferir en ella. Y, una última cosa, Glim, debes tener claro, que no fue Katniss quien hizo nada en contra de Johanna. Yo fui. Yo lo hice. Yo engañé a Johanna, incluso antes de darme cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Cada vez que le decía a Johanna que le amaba, incluso antes de que volviera a ver a Katniss, estaba mintiéndole, porque no le amaba. Creía que sí, quería creer que lo hacía, pero en realidad no era así, porque nunca había dejado de amar a Katniss. Lamento que pienses así, Glim, porque eres parte de mi familia y yo te quiero como tal, pero no pienso dejar que nadie interfiera en mi relación con Katniss. Demasiada gente lo ha hecho durante demasiado tiempo y ahora se acabó. Este momento es nuestro y no voy a permitir que nadie lo destruya._

Les dirigió una mirada triste a cada uno de los presentes y se dirigió a la puerta sin prestar atención siquiera a Marvel, cuando quiso detenerle.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Agosto 15, 1992**_

_**Peeta tiene una hermana pequeña, Annie.**_

_**Es preciosa y encantadora, pero me mira todo el tiempo como si estuviese celosa.**_

_**Peeta dice que él es su hermano favorito, y creo que es así.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Sasha hizo pasar a Peeta hasta la nueva habitación de Katniss.

Ya que Cato se había marchado sin llevarse sus cosas, Katniss decidió dejar la habitación que compartían y con ayuda de Sasha, se trasladó a la habitación de invitados que había compartido con Peeta unos días atrás.

Sin dudas, Peeta se sintió complacido al verlo.

_- Señorita Katniss_ – le llamó la mujer – _Tiene una visita_

Katniss miró hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a Peeta sonriente detrás de la mujer.

Estiró la mano y eso le obligó a entrar.

_- Peeta_ – murmuró con una sonrisa que iluminó la habitación.

_- Hola, cariño _– respondió en voz muy baja acercándose a ella.

Besó su frente con ternura mientras se sentaba junto a ella al borde de la cama.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?_

_- Bien, creo que un poco mejor. Sólo estoy exhausta y duermo mucho_ – sonrió

_- Disculpen_ – les interrumpió Sasha y ambos la observaron _– ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?_

Katniss le observó interrogante.

_- No, gracias_ – declinó la oferta –_ No podré quedarme mucho rato._

_- ¿Podrías traerme un té, Sasha, por favor?_

_- En seguida, señorita_

La mujer los dejó solos y Katniss enredó sus dedos con los de él.

_- ¿No puedes quedarte?_

_- Tengo que ir al hospital, cielo, pero no quería hacerlo sin ver cómo estabas. ¿De verdad te encuentras mejor?_

_- Un poco. No he vuelto a tener fiebre._

_- Tienes que cuidarte, Kat. Nada de excesos._

_- No te preocupes. Te he echado de menos_ – confesó

_- Y yo, cielo, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero no me atrevía a venir._

_- Lo entiendo. Pero Cato ya no está aquí, y aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, él y yo ya no estamos juntos, así que puedes venir cuantas veces quieras._

_- ¿Fue duro contigo?_

_- No. En realidad creo que ni siquiera me tomó en serio._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Sólo le vi por diez minutos. No creo que sea tiempo suficiente para romper una relación de una década. Sé que es infantil, pero no quería seguir estando contigo sin haber hablado con él._

_- Entiendo. Yo tampoco lo deseo._

_- Pero desde luego que no sé si lo que tuvimos puede considerarse una charla. No fue muy adulta._

Sasha entró con una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas por si Peeta cambiaba de opinión.

Peeta sirvió dos tazas declinando la oferta de café que le hizo Sasha, y le acercó una a Katniss.

_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con tus hermanos?_

_- Digamos que no era una cena de cortesía –_ explicó y ella le observo intrigada – _Básicamente querían saber sobre lo sucedido con Johanna._

_- Oh, entiendo._

_- Glimmer y Annie son buenas amigas de Johanna._

_- Entiendo._

_- Les molesta que yo la lastimase._

_- Imagino que me odiarán._

_- No es tu culpa, Katniss. No es tu culpa que yo no amara a Johanna._

_- Si yo no hubiese aparecido..._ – cerró los dedos sobre los labios de ella para obligarla a callar.

_- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Te amo, y agradezco a todo lo sagrado que hayas aparecido en mi vida. Estoy enormemente agradecido de tener esta oportunidad._

_- También yo_ – reconoció

_- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a hacerte las analíticas?_ – indagó cambiando de tema

_- A final de la semana próxima._

_- ¿Cuándo comienzan las funciones en California?_

_- El mismo día. Si mis analíticas son buenas tal vez no perderé muchas funciones._

_- Kat,_ – dijo con voz queda – _No sé cuánto has comprendido realmente de lo que tu médico te explicara sobre la neumonía._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – indagó preocupada

_- Que dudo que puedas reintegrarte por un par de meses._

_- ¿Tanto?_

_- Me temo que sí, cielo. Si tu trabajo fuese un trabajo de oficina, entonces seguramente bastaría con un par de semanas o tres, pero siendo como es una actividad física, me temo que te llevará más tiempo recuperarte completamente._

_- Oh, dios_ – gimió dejándose caer sobre la almohada

_- Lo siento, cariño_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Peeta?_

_- Kat, lo primero es tu salud. Sé que tal vez no comprendo la real magnitud de todo esto para ti, pero lo primero es que te recuperes._

_- Lo sé_ – gimió

_- Estoy seguro de que más allá de lo que Cato crea, el director del teatro será lo suficientemente coherente y razonable para comprender lo que sucede. No perderás tu trabajo por esto._

_- No. Supongo que no._

_- No lo harás, Kat. Sabe que podrías demandarle si te despidiera por tener un problema de salud._

_- Lo sé._

_- Así que quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás._

_- Lo haré._

_- Yo he de marchar ahora, pero vendré a verte a la tarde._

_- De acuerdo._

_- Cuídate, ¿sí? Te amo_ – reconoció cuando se inclinó sobre ella para darle un casto beso

_- Y yo a ti._

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Peeta se marchara cuando Alma entró en la habitación.

_- ¿Te has cambiado de habitación? –_ preguntó mirando a su alrededor

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Qué sé yo. No quería dormir en esa habitación._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida

Katniss exhaló resignada anticipándose a la discusión que sobrevendría a su respuesta.

_- Cato tiene todas sus cosas allí._

_- ¿Y qué hay con eso?_

_- Cato y yo hemos roto. No quería estar en la habitación en que aún están sus cosas._

_- ¿Cómo que habéis roto? ¿Cuándo?_

_- Ayer. Antes de que se marchara a California._

_- Entonces lo hiciste_ – gimió la mujer dejándose caer sobre la butaca que había junto a la puerta

_- Lo hice._

_- ¿Estás segura de eso, Katniss?_

_- Completamente. Nunca he estado tan segura de nada._

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Dejarás la compañía?_

_- Por favor, Alma. Cato y yo somos adultos. Estoy segura de que podremos trabajar juntos a pesar de no ser pareja._

_- No entiendes. Cato siempre te apoyó y favoreció tu carrera porque era tu pareja._

_- Pues déjame decirte que entonces es un pésimo profesional. Siempre pensé que él apoyaba mi carrera porque yo era suficientemente buena para ello._

_- Y lo eres, pero necesitas su apoyo._

_- No te confundas, no lo necesito. Puedo ganarme mi lugar sin necesidad de casarme con Cato._ – bufó hastiada – _Y, realmente Alma, ya estoy harta de discutir sobre este tema. En este momento, sólo pienso en recuperarme de esta neumonía. Cuando pueda volver a bailar, me reintegraré a la gira y luego prepararemos la próxima temporada. Si Darius, que es el director, decide prescindir de mí porque ya no soy la prometida de Cato, entonces buscaré otra compañía o decidiré qué hacer. De momento, las cosas están así. Y quien no quiera aceptarlo, es su problema._

_- Me estás diciendo que no opine._

_- Muy perspicaz_ – reconoció

_- De acuerdo_ – resopló levantándose de su lugar – _Entiendo que si tienes fuerzas para discutir, será que te encuentras bien, así que me marcho_ – espetó dándose la vuelta y abandonando la habitación antes de que Katniss fuese capaz de decir nada.

_- Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud –_ comentó sarcástica aunque Alma ya no le escuchó.

A última hora de la tarde, Peeta se preparaba para abandonar el hospital.

Su plan era cenar con Katniss antes de irse a su departamento. Estaba completando algunas historias clínicas cuando su secretaria le informó que tenía una visita.

Annie entró a su consultorio con una sonrisa triste.

_- Hola, Peeta_ – saludó con timidez.

_- Hola, Ali_ – respondió con una sonrisa _– Es raro verte por aquí._

_- Sí –_ reconoció la morena _– Hacía tiempo que no te visitaba en el trabajo_

_- Es verdad. Siéntate, cariño_ – ofreció señalando la butaca frente a él – _¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_- Agotado_ – sonrió con el rostro cansado _– Y ¿a qué debo tu visita?_ – indagó curioso

Annie bajó la mirada culpable a su regazo.

_- Quería disculparme contigo, ya sabes, por lo de ayer..._

_- No hay problema, Annie, no tienes nada de qué disculparte._

_- Sí, lo tengo. Nos comportamos muy mal contigo ayer._

_- Está bien, Ani, de verdad. Entiendo que estáis dolidos por lo que sucedió entre Johanna y yo, pero lo creas o no, creo que es lo mejor para todos._

_- Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo creo. Aunque me de mucha pena. Yo no sabía que tú estabas enamorado de alguien más, sólo creí que habías tenido un lío sin importancia con alguna chica, por eso pensé que podrías arreglar las cosas con Johanna._

_- Entiendo. Lo siento, Annie, pero no es así._

_- Sí, ayer me quedó claro_ – dijo apesadumbrada sintiéndose culpable por la forma en que le habían enfrentado el día anterior _– La chica esa con quien estás era tu novia en el instituto, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí. No sé si la recuerdas, tú tenías doce años cuando Katniss se fue de Forks._

_- Sí, lo sé. La recuerdo, recuerdo que era simpática aunque parecía bastante tímida._

_- Lo era –_ sonrió

_- ¿Nunca la olvidaste?_

_- No_

_- No entiendo, Peeta. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con Irina si estabas enamorado de Katniss?_

_- Dios, Annie –_ suspiró mesándose los cabellos – _Es complicado. Cuando Katniss se marchó, de una forma u otra me convencí de que lo nuestro era un romance de adolescentes. Quise convencerme de que no era más que eso, que lo superaría. Hubo muchas chicas después de Katniss. Estaba seguro de que eso estaba acabado. No fue sino hasta que nos reencontramos que tuve que reconocer que aún le amaba._

_- Pero ¿y Johanna? ¿No amabas a Johanna?_

_- Creía que sí. Estaba seguro de que sí. Quiero mucho a Johanna, siempre le he querido mucho, pero cuando vi a Katniss, fue imposible no darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte._

_- No entiendo por qué no dejaste a Johanna entonces en lugar de serle infiel._

_- No tengo una excusa para eso. Sé que fue un error, sé que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento creía que después de estar con Katniss me daría cuenta de que lo único que sentía por ella era el recuerdo de lo que habíamos tenido._

_- Pero no fue así_ – aventuró la chica

_- No fue así_ – reconoció

_- ¿Has sabido algo de Johanna?_

_- Sólo que se ha tomado unos días. Quisiera hablar con ella para saber cómo está, pero seguramente no necesita hablar conmigo._

_- Yo hablé con ella_ – le informó su hermana haciéndole mirarle ansioso _– Se ha marchado a Alaska, a casa de sus tíos, a pasar unos días._

_- Entiendo_

_- Me aseguró que estaba bien. Dijo que se tomaría una semana más de vacaciones._

_- Sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. Al fin y al cabo trabajamos en el mismo hospital, y aunque no es lo más común, alguna vez nos toca trabajar juntos._

_- Lo sé. Espero que lo podáis solucionar, Peeta, de verdad. Tal vez no volveréis juntos pero al menos podréis ser cordiales._

_- Lo intentaré. Intentaré no lastimar más a Johanna. Ya bastante daño le he hecho._

_- Sólo espero que ambos podáis ser felices. Juntos o por separado, pero que lo seáis._

_- Espero que sí._

_- Y si afianzas tu relación con esa chica, me gustaría conocerla._

_- Gracias, Annie_

_- Si se va a convertir en mi hermana, tendré que conocerle – _concedió con una sonrisa

_- Gracias, Annie _– repitió feliz de sentir finalmente el apoyo de su hermanita favorita.

Era un paso.

_**Capi nuevo.**_

_**Como siempre gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme siempre.**_


	34. Chapter 33

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

SUEÑOS AJENOS

CAPITULO 33

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**_Octubre 26, 2005_**

_**¿Y cómo seguimos ahora Peeta y yo?**._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Cuando una semana después Katniss tomó su última dosis de antibióticos, Peeta la había visitado cada día.

Ese viernes pasó a recogerla por su departamento para llevarla al hospital donde tenía cita para realizarse los estudios pertinentes, para conocer su estado actual.

_- Llámame cuando tengas novedades_ – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras la dejaba junto al mostrador de recepción

_- Tardarán en darme los resultados_

_- Lo sé. Además deben tomarte radiografías, pero llámame de todas formas, e intentaré estar contigo cuando veas al médico._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó sonriente _– Venga, vete a trabajar._

Tres horas después se sentaban juntos frente al Dr. Gerandy que tenía sobre su escritorio los resultados de las pruebas de Katniss.

_- Bueno, señorita Everdeen, veamos –_ dijo ojeando la carpeta – _En principio, la bacteria está erradicada pero me gustaría volver a realizarle los análisis dentro de un mes._

_- ¿Puedo volver a bailar?_ – indagó ansiosa

Peeta estrechó sus dedos ante la mirada compasiva del médico.

_- De momento, debería tomárselo con calma._

_- ¿Eso qué significa?_

_- Si bien no voy a pedirle que continúe haciendo reposo, debería comenzar muy poco a poco. Sería bueno que intentara comenzar con algunas caminatas, así será capaz de evaluar cuánto pueden dar de sí sus pulmones. Muy gradualmente, siempre y cuando pueda respirar con normalidad, iríamos incrementando el grado de esfuerzo del ejercicio._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó bajando la mirada desconsolada

_- Lamento tener que darle esas noticias, pero no es sencillo recuperarse de una neumonía. Al menos no para llevar la vida que usted lleva._

_- Entiendo_ – repitió deseosa de hacer callar al galeno

_- Estoy convencido de que en un par de meses o tres podrá volver a su vida habitual._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasos debo seguir ahora?_

_- Como ya le he dicho, fijaremos una cita para dentro de cinco semanas, para realizarle nuevas analíticas. De momento puede hacer vida casi normal, comenzando a hacer ejercicio suave. Deberá contactar conmigo en caso de que su respiración se dificultase, se acelerase o le costase respirar profundamente. Lo mismo si siente dolor torácico al respirar, si tiene dolores de cabeza más frecuentes de lo normal, reaparece la fiebre, o cualquier otro síntoma sin explicación aparente._

_- De acuerdo_ – asintió poniéndose de pie – _Gracias, doctor_

El médico estrechó las manos de ambos y salieron de la consulta para poder fijar cita para las analíticas de Katniss.

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño?_– preguntó Peeta acariciando su espalda

_- Sí –_ dijo sin mirarle mientras esperaba que la enfermera de la recepción le diera una fecha.

Se alejaron del mostrador en cuanto tuvieron la fecha. Peeta aún debía volver a su consultorio así que acompañó a Katniss hasta la salida.

De pie junto a la puerta la obligó a volverse hacia él.

_- Hey, cariño –_ susurró levantando su rostro hacia él para ver sus ojos húmedos – _Tranquila, cielo, todo estará bien –_ prometió

_- Oh, Peeta –_ gimió apoyándose en su torso y rodeándole con los brazos _– Tengo miedo –_ confesó

_- Eh, pequeña –_ la reconfortó estrechándola entre sus brazos _– ¿Por qué, cariño? Todo estará bien._

_- Tengo miedo de que realmente mi carrera se acabe._

_- Shh, eso no sucederá._

_- No sé hacer nada más, Peeta –_ sollozó _– Sé que tal vez no desee tanto ser bailarina como lo desea mi madre, pero es todo lo que sé hacer. Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Bailar. Y temo que si lo pierdo no sabré qué hacer. Es lo único seguro en mi vida._

_- Hey! –_ dijo separándose un poco de ella para levantar su rostro y fijar su mirada en él _– Yo también soy algo seguro en tu vida_ – corrigió con una sonrisa _– Y estaré contigo para apoyarte y para ayudarte en lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás que dejar tu carrera, pero aún si así fuera, te prometo que encontraremos algo que te haga feliz y que hagas maravillosamente._

_- No sé. A veces creo que soy incapaz de tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. Por eso siempre lo hicieron Alma y Cato._

_- Shh –_ le cortó – _Eso no volverá a suceder, Kat. De ahora en más tú tomarás las decisiones sobre tu vida. Tú y nadie más. Y si quieres continuar bailando, lo harás, sin importar lo que opine nadie. Y si quieres dejarlo, también podrás hacerlo sin importar la opinión de nadie más._

_- ¿Estarás conmigo?_

_- Todo el tiempo que me lo permitas_ – aseguró y sonrió antes de volcarse sobre sus labios y besarla con dulzura _– Te veré hoy –_ dijo cuando se separaron

_- Te esperaré –_le sonrió a su vez poniéndose de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios, antes de que Peeta detuviera un taxi y Katniss subiera en él.

Cuando se volvió hacia el hospital, se encontró con la mirada azul de su ex novia fija en él.

_- Johanna –_ murmuró entre dientes sintiendo como si le hubiesen golpeado.

A la distancia la chica se volteó al leer sus labios y entró al hospital.

No la había vuelto a ver desde que se separaran hacía ya dos semanas. Ella se había ido a Alaska y había regresado el día anterior, según lo que le había dicho Annie, pero de todos modos se había sorprendido al verla.

No fue sino hasta despedir a su último paciente que se decidió a buscarla. Le encontró en su consultorio organizando con Lauren las citas de la próxima semana.

_- Buenas tardes_– saludó desde la puerta ganándose una mirada molesta de Lauren y una nerviosa de Johanna

_- Hola, Peeta –_saludó la chica dirigiendo la vista al monitor de su ordenador

_- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Johanna?_

Ella suspiró entre nerviosa y resignada antes de aceptar.

_- Claro, entra –_dijo señalándole un asiento frente a ella _– Creo que eso sería todo, Lauren. Nos vemos el lunes._ – dijo despidiendo a la chica

Lauren salió del consultorio no sin antes dirigir una mirada letal a Peeta.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos. Johanna evitaba mirarle mientras guardaba sus archivos. Finalmente no tuvo opción y se dirigió a él.

_- He estado fuera de la ciudad_– le informó aunque estaba segura de que él ya lo sabía – _Regresé ayer. Por ello aún no he podido sacar las cosas de tu departamento, pero si no tienes inconveniente, lo haré este fin de semana._

_- No estoy aquí por eso_ – aclaró

_- ¿Ah, no? Bueno, de todos modos quería comentarlo contigo. ¿Te va bien que pase el sábado por allí?_

_- Puedes ir cuando quieras, Johanna, ya te lo he dicho. No tengo ninguna prisa. No tienes que dejar el departamento. Puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que necesites._

Ella sonrió con tristeza bajando la mirada antes de volverla hacia él.

_- ¿Crees que quiero quedarme allí? No, Peeta. Sólo pasé una noche allí, y te aseguro que fue suficiente para mí. Ese lugar me hace pensar demasiado._

_- Lo siento, Johanna._

_- Más lo siento yo, créeme. Y bien, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?_

_- Sólo quería saber cómo estás_

_- ¿Tú qué crees?_

_- Lo imagino_ – reconoció con pena

_- Sé que me has hecho un favor a largo plazo, pero hoy mismo me siento destrozada. Hay días que duele tanto que no puedo respirar_ – confesó con lágrimas en los ojos

_- Lo siento, Johanna. No quise herirte. Sé que no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento, pero te juro que nunca quise herirte._

_- Lo supongo, pero aún así me has hecho mucho daño, Peeta. Yo te amaba, Peeta. Te amé todo el tiempo. Creía que tú me amabas también a mí..._

_- Yo también lo creía..._

_- Nunca imaginé que todo pudiese ser una mentira._

_- Sé que es difícil de creer, Johanna, pero nunca me di cuenta de que nos estaba mintiendo._

_- Es difícil de creer. –_confirmó_– ¿Te das cuenta lo que he sufrido por tu cobardía? Fuiste cobarde y conformista cuando tenías dieciocho, y por ello ahora yo estoy sufriendo. Si en ese momento hubieras ido tras ella, nos habrías ahorrado mucho dolor a todos._

_- Lo sé. Era un crío._

_- Una excusa muy pobre._

_- Es la única que tengo._

_- Pues no me interesa tu excusa. En realidad, Peeta –_ dijo exasperada recostándose en su asiento _– Ahora mismo no me interesa tener ningún contacto contigo._

_- Lo entiendo_ – mostró su acuerdo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para salir

Cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Johanna le detuvo.

_- Entonces ¿estáis juntos?_

_- Si_ – asintió girándose apenas para verla

_- ¿Y su prometido?_

_- Lo han dejado_

_- Entiendo. ¿Vas a casarte con ella?_

Peeta la observó confuso.

_- No lo hemos hablado aún. Todo es muy reciente._

_- ¿Reciente?_ – replicó burlona _– Llevas en esa relación trece años, ¿qué tiene eso de reciente?_

La observó serio reconociendo cuánta verdad había en sus palabras.

_- Supongo que tienes razón._

Esa fue su última charla con la chica a la que había creído amar durante dos años, y a la que había destrozado en sólo una noche.


	35. Chapter 34

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

SUEÑOS AJENOS

CAPITULO 34

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Septiembre 10, 2002_

_Debo reconocer que ser la novia de Cato es lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a mi carrera._

_Gracias a él he conseguido ser solista en el ABT._

_Le debo mucho y espero poder pagárselo siendo la mejor._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_- He cocinado para ti_ – le dijo Katniss cuando le hizo pasar a su departamento esa tarde

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué has cocinado?_

_- Mi especialidad. Salmón al ajillo. ¿Te gusta el salmón?._

_- Me encanta –_ reconoció sentándose frente a la mesa como ella le indicó

Comieron charlando animadamente y juntos pusieron el lavavajillas antes de sentarse en el salón frente a la pantalla plana del televisor.

Katniss se recostó sobre su pecho pensativa.

_- ¿Cómo estás, Kat?_ – preguntó algo preocupado porque Katniss no expresaba sus sentimientos respecto a las recomendaciones que le hiciera el médico esa tarde

_- Bien_– respondió escueta

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Sí_– suspiró antes de seguir hablando _– Mañana tengo una reunión con el director del teatro_

_- ¿Qué crees que te diga?_

_- No tengo idea. Mi lado racional me dice que lo comprenderá y me esperará a que pueda volver, pero Alma me ha sembrado tantas dudas..._

_- No se lo permitas, Kat, no le permitas que te preocupe con sus intrigas. Eres una gran bailarina, sin importar lo que piense nadie. Y estoy seguro de que el director lo ve y lo tiene claro._

_- Sí, creo que sí_

Se volteó hacia él para rodear su cuello con los brazos.

_- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?_ – ofreció sugerente

_- No creo que sea lo más acertado_ – se quejó

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Ya sabes, Kat. Este es el departamento donde vive Cato._

_- No te estoy pidiendo que duermas en la cama que compartía con él –_ rezongó

_- Lo sé..._

_- Nunca hemos pasado una noche juntos._

_- Kat..._

_- Miento_ – se corrigió interrumpiéndolo – _Una noche. Pasamos una noche juntos. Aquella noche en La Push. La noche antes a que Alma me fuera a buscar allí y nos marcháramos de Forks._

_- ¿Esa fue la única noche que pasamos juntos?_ – preguntó él confundido

_- Sí. Las otras veces siempre me levantaba a mitad de la noche y me llevabas a casa._

_- Es verdad_ – reconoció envolviéndola entre sus brazos

_- Quédate esta noche, Peeta_. – pidió y contraatacó cuando él la observó dudando – _Cuando estábamos en el instituto era por mis padres. Ahora ha sido siempre por Cato o por Johanna, pero nunca hemos pasado una noche entera juntos. Quiero dormir contigo, y quiero despertar contigo, por favor._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó al fin – _Pero voy a tener que hacerte el amor si comparto tu cama_ – la amenazó divertido

_- Eso espero –_ confesó levantándose y tirando de él para llevarlo a su nueva habitación

Hicieron el amor con ternura pero sin olvidar la pasión y sin poder, por momentos, mantener a raya la ansiedad.

Compartir la ducha por la mañana, desayunar juntos y dejar el departamento juntos, les hizo desear más, mucho más.

Cuando Katniss llegó al teatro para su reunión con Darius, sus nervios habían vuelto a aflorar.

_- ¡Katniss!_ – la saludó Darius emocionado – _¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Hola, Darius –_ saludó a su vez aceptando el beso en la mejilla que el hombre le dio – _Mucho mejor, gracias._

_- Ven, querida, siéntate_ – dijo acompañándola hacia una de las sillas frente a su escritorio antes de ir a sentarse al otro lado _– Acabo de hablar con Cato_ – le informó con entusiasmo

_- Oh –_ exclamó recordando que la noche anterior había sido el estreno de la obra en California _– ¿Cómo ha ido?_

_- Bien, dice que muy bien. Parece que Kate ha estado muy bien._

_- Qué bien_ – reconoció aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse levemente amenazada

_- Aunque no se compara contigo_

_- Gracias_ – sonrió con timidez _– ¿Eso lo dijo Cato o lo dices tú?_

_- Lo digo yo pero sé que Cato piensa igual._

_- Gracias por la confianza, Darius._

_- Pero bueno, cuéntame cómo estás, ¿qué tal tu salud?_

_- De eso tenía que hablarte_ – confesó bajando la mirada

_- ¿Qué sucede, querida?_ – preguntó preocupado

_- Ayer me han hecho varias pruebas, y parece que la bacteria que produjo la neumonía ha quedado erradicada_

_- Eso es bueno, Katniss_

_- Sí, lo es_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero de momento aún no estoy preparada para realizar mucho esfuerzo físico_

_- No puedes volver a bailar_ – concluyó el hombre

_- De momento, no_– reconoció sin atreverse a mirarle

_- Entiendo_– comentó Darius pensativo – _¿Y cuándo crees que podrás volver?_

_- No está muy claro. Mi médico dijo que podría comenzar poco a poco, para probar mis pulmones, ya sabes, primero caminar, poco a poco incrementar el ejercicio..._

_- Entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea del tiempo que podría llevarte estar totalmente recuperada?_

_- Un par de meses, quizás_

_- Un par de meses –_dijo recostándose en su asiento

_- Lo lamento mucho, Darius. Lo siento de verdad._

_- No, Katniss, no te preocupes. No es algo que hayas buscado a propósito, esas cosas suceden_

_- No imaginas lo mal que me siento. Temo no poder unirme a la compañía en la gira._

_- Está bien, Katniss, no te preocupes._

_- No sé qué hacer._

_- De momento tú preocúpate por mejorarte. Eres mi bailarina estrella y no quiero perderte._

_- Pero no podré cumplir con la gira_

_- Lo sé._ – se mantuvo pensativo el tiempo suficiente para que Katniss se impacientara – _Tendré que hablar con nuestro abogado_ – explicó asustándola

_- ¿Tu abogado?_

_- Sí. Seguramente necesitaré tu historial médico._

_- ¿Mi historial médico?_

_- Sí, donde nos especifiquen que la neumonía fue adquirida después de firmado el contrato, y que evidentemente no fue buscada expresamente. Lo necesitaré para cobrar el seguro, ya que estoy convencido que en California no nos querrán abonar la totalidad del contrato al no poder contar con la bailarina principal._

_- Lo siento, Darius._

_- No, Katniss, deja de decirlo_– replicó con una sonrisa que la trandariusizó _– Tampoco soy un déspota. Tú recupérate completamente. Esa es tu tarea. Estoy seguro de que para la próxima temporada estarás perfectamente y contaremos contigo para una nueva obra._

_- ¿De verdad, Darius?_

_- Desde luego._

_- Gracias, Darius –_ suspiró mucho más calmada

_- Gracias a ti, Katniss. Eres la bailarina más increíble que he visto en los últimos años. No voy a perderte por una neumonía._

_- Gracias_ – sonrió al fin _– Hay algo más que debo comentar contigo_

_- Dime_– pidió sintiéndose preocupado

_- Cato y yo... ya no estamos juntos como pareja –_ soltó de una vez

_- Oh, ¿de verdad?_– dijo con sorpresa –_Oh, lo siento, Katniss. Lo lamento mucho. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_- Oh, bien, gracias. En realidad ha sido en gran parte mi decisión._

_- Ah, entiendo._

_- Quería que lo supieras, porque, ya sabes, como él y yo trabajamos juntos..._

_- Entiendo... ¿crees que eso será un problema?_

_- No debería serlo, en realidad. Creo que ambos somos adultos y podemos trabajar juntos como adultos, es sólo que... no sé... pensé que tal vez al no estar con él... no sé..._

_- ¿Qué te preocupa, Katniss?_

_- Bueno, mi madre me dijo que mi carrera estaría acabada si no podía trabajar con Cato, y pensé si podría realmente ser así._

_- Esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado jamás. Creo que si sois adultos y lo tomáis como tales, podéis seguir trabajando juntos. Sé que en este mundo hay muchas rivalidades y competencias, Katniss, pero tú eres mi primera bailarina y creo que eres una de las mejores de este tiempo, no dejarás de serlo ni aunque tuvieras que cambiar de coreógrafo._

_- Supongo que no._

_- Cato es un excelente coreógrafo y por eso le he contratado. Pero tú eres una más que excelente bailarina y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, siempre y cuando tu desees quedarte._

_- Desde luego que deseo quedarme._

_- Entonces puedes contar con que así será. Ya veremos si Cato desea quedarse a pesar de que lo vuestro se acabara. Yo tengo interés de conservaros a ambos, si alguno de vosotros no puede con ello, entonces será quien decida irse, no seré yo quien me deshaga de ninguno._

_- Gracias, Darius –_ suspiró aliviada – _No te imaginas lo que me trandariusiza saber que piensas así._

_- Soy un empresario, Katniss. Por encima de cualquier cosa, es lo que soy. Y sé que mi compañía será la mejor, si cuenta con los mejores, así que haré lo imposible por conservar conmigo a los mejores._

_- Gracias_– repitió tranquila al fin


	36. Chapter 35

******__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 35**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 23, 1992**_

_**Cato Pace.**_

_**Mamá lo ama. Dice que él se encargará de hacerme grande en el mundo del ballet.**_

_**No sé si sus métodos me gustan tanto como a ella.**_

_**Cato me exige demasiado. Insiste en que deje el instituto y si no fuera por Alexander, mamá se lo hubiera permitido.**_

_**Ni hablar de que no aprueba que tenga novio.**_

_**¿Quién coño se cree que es?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Respirando con una calma que hacía días no sentía volvió a su departamento.

El teléfono repicaba en el salón en cuanto entró.

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Katniss_ – la voz de Cato sonaba cortante

_- Cato_

_- Te he llamado al móvil_

_- Me lo había olvidado_

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_

Le indignó el tono tajante y posesivo de Cato pero contestó adiestrada con diez años de sumisión.

_- Me acabo de reunir con Darius._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Ayer tuve consulta con mi médico_

_- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cuándo podrás viajar?_

_- De momento no puedo reintegrarme ya que tengo que comenzar a ejercitarme poco a poco_

_- ¿Qué coño significa eso?_ – gruñó molesto

_- Eso. Que no me incorporaré a la gira_

_- ¿No te incorporarás a la gira? ¿Nunca?_

_- En principio tengo un par de meses, así que parece que no. Nunca._

_- Por Dios, cómo se puede ser tan inútil_ – bufó – _¿Y qué ha dicho Darius?_

_- Que me cuide y me mejore._

_- ¿Eres consciente de que probablemente quedes fuera de la compañía?_

_- No es lo que ha dicho el director, pero sí, soy consciente._

_- Darius no dudará un instante en echarte de la compañía, sin importar lo increíblemente buena que creas ser._

_- Pues que lo haga, Cato_ – rezongó harta al fin _– Que lo haga. Que me eche. ¿Crees que no podré sobrevivir? Lo creas o no, he ahorrado dinero suficiente como para vivir sin trabajar durante una temporada. Después ya se me ocurrirá cómo ganarme la vida._

_- Años de trabajo para tirarlos por la borda _– comentó él despectivo.

_- Son MIS años de trabajo, así que no creo que te importe. Tú y yo ya no somos nada así que no te preocupes por mí. De ahora en más sólo eres el coreógrafo de la compañía de ballet de la cual yo sigo siendo la primera bailarina._

_- De momento_

_- Pues sí, de momento. Tal vez tengas razón, pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, por Dios._

_- Tus días como primera bailarina están contados, Katniss –_ dijo amenazante

_- Vete al infierno. ¿Quién va a sustituirme? ¿Clove LaBow?_

_- Tal vez sí_

_- Pues que lo haga_ – bufó hastiada _– Y métela en tu cama así de nuevo te estarás tirando a una primera bailarina._

_- Pues quién te dice no la haya metido ya_ – anunció despectivo

Katniss rió con una risa nerviosa.

_- Lo imaginaba. Siempre supe que ella te quería en su coño, así que por qué va a extrañarme que al fin hayas cedido._

_- ¿Te molesta, Katniss?_

_- En absoluto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y meter tu polla donde prefieras. Tú y yo ya no somos nada._

_- Lo nuestro no ha terminado, Katniss_

_- Oh, no. Claro que lo ha hecho. No imaginas hasta qué punto. Ahora mismo haré que se lleven tus cosas. Te conseguiré un depósito donde dejarlas hasta que vuelvas y te pasaré las señas._

_- Ni se te ocurra..._

_- Disfruta tu estadía en California, Cato –_ sentenció antes de cortar la llamada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar de inmediato una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo desconectó.

A fin de evitar a Cato, a Alma y sus insistentes llamadas, Peeta le ofreció instalarse con él hasta tanto decidiera su siguiente paso.

No dudó un instante y tres días más tarde ya estaba completamente instalada en el pequeño departamento de Morningside Park.

_- Buenas tardes, preciosa_ – susurró abrazándola por la espalda al encontrarla cocinando

_- Hola_ – murmuró cariñosa dejándose abrazar

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- La cena_

_- Lo supuse._ – dijo burlón _– ¿Espaguetis?_

_- Receta nueva. Espero que te guste._

_- Oh, cariño ¿sabes cuánto hace que no tomaba una buena cena casera? Seguro que me encantará._

_- Espero que sí. Ya voy a servir, si deseas cambiarte antes._

_- Eso haré _– aceptó alejándose para cambiarse de ropa.

Cenaron con una amena charla sobre el día de Peeta y la conversación de Katniss con su madre donde le informaba que se estaba tomando unos días, aunque no le especificaba ni dónde ni con quién.

_- Me encanta tenerte aquí –_ le dijo recostándose en su silla estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella

_- Y a mí me encanta estar aquí_

_- Creo que he estado esperando este momento durante quince años_

_- ¿Qué momento?_

_- Éste_ – dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos _– Yo, llegando del hospital después de un día de trabajo y tú aquí, esperándome con la cena. –_Katniss sonrió complacida _– Desde luego que en mis pensamientos siempre estábamos en algo un poco más grande que un departamento de 35 metros cuadrados _– la sonrisa de Katniss se acentuó

_- Hay mucha gente que vive en lugares más pequeños en Nueva York_

_- Es cierto. Aunque yo no necesito más. Lo bueno de vivir en un monoambiente es que no puedes escapar de mí_ – rió burlón tirando de ella para obligarla a acercarse a él y sentarse en su regazo.

_- Y lo malo del monoambiente lo verás en cuanto llegue mi período y me vuelva completa e insoportablemente pre-menstrual _– se burló rodeando su cuello con los brazos

_- No te preocupes. Buscaré estar de guardia ese día –_ rió bajando sus labios para recorrer el cuello de ella haciéndola erizar

_- Tramposo_

_- Simple instinto de supervivencia_ – rió poniéndose de pie con la chica en sus brazos

Caminó hasta la cama y la tumbó en ella antes de recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

_- Dios, Katniss _– gimió besando su cuello y bajando por el escote de su camiseta _– Te he amado durante tanto tiempo..._

_- Y yo a ti, Peeta –_ aseguró levantando la camiseta de él para sacársela por la cabeza

_- Ahora voy a hacerte el amor – _comunicó con una solemnidad que la hizo reír

Se desnudaron con rapidez y jadearon cuando Peeta se recostó entre sus piernas con el cuerpo desnudo.

Llevó sus manos a los pequeños pechos cuyos rosados pezones se irguieron con su atención.

Hizo rodar contra sus palmas las duras protuberancias mientras la chica jadeaba contra él.

Katniss separó las piernas y rodeó su cintura con ellas mientras sentía la punta de su miembro golpeando contra su mojada hendidura.

Peeta se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, y la penetró sin preámbulos haciéndola gemir.

La tomó por la cintura a la vez que la embestía con un zarandeo necesitado y alocado.

_- Dios, Peeta, más fuerte..._ – rogó moviendo sus caderas de forma circular

Peeta respondió a sus demandas arremetiendo con mayor fuerza.

Estaba muy cerca pero el orgasmo se le resistía.

_- Kat, voy a correrme... –_ le informó entre dientes

_- No, por favor, espérame..._ – suplicó necesitada

Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, Peeta se retiró de su interior haciéndola gemir en una queja.

_- Gírate_ – ordenó instándola a acostarse sobre su estómago

La ayudó a ponerse de rodillas y desde atrás la penetró lentamente.

Retomó entonces el ritmo de su asedio. Los jugos de Katniss mojaban su falo pero el torrente que invadía el vientre de ella se resistía a estallar.

Llevó su mano a los pliegues húmedos y empapó sus dedos para guiarlos a la entrada trasera de la chica.

Katniss jadeó tensándose al adivinar sus intenciones.

_- Shh –_ le trandariusizó – _Relájate, cielo..._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Tú sólo relájate..._

_- Peeta..._

_- Shh, te prometo que va a gustarte..._ – prometió introduciendo su pulgar en el oscuro canal de su recto

Katniss jadeó ante la extraña invasión.

_- Relájate_ – ordenó _– No te haré daño _– aseguró y sintió como poco a poco sus músculos se aflojaban

Movió su dedo buscando estirar su rosada entrada.

Retiró el dedo con suavidad para reemplazarlo por su índice. Los músculos se contraían intentando expulsar el intruso pero lentamente Peeta lo iba introduciendo más profundamente.

La respiración de Katniss se aceleró cuando estuvo completamente llena por sus dos entradas.

_- ¿Te gusta, cielo? –_ preguntó en un susurro

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció confusa haciéndole soltar una risita

_- Va a gustarte –_ prometió cuando volvió a embestir contra ella con su dolorosa erección

_- Oh, Dios, sí, Peeta, así –_ pidió sorprendida a la vez que complacida

Peeta comenzó nuevamente a arremeter contra ella. Los músculos de su ano se relajaron brevemente y él aprovechó la oportunidad de colar un segundo dedo que obligó a su vagina a ceñirse sobre él.

El volcán se encendió nuevamente en el vientre de Katniss y sólo fueron necesarias unas pocas embestidas para hacerlo estallar.

No pudo evitar el grito que surgió de lo más profundo de su vientre, mientras se arqueaba profundizando la penetración.

Su vagina se cerró sobre el pene de Peeta y lo exprimió ordeñándolo cuando lo hizo caer en el abismo del orgasmo.

Los chorros calientes de Peeta golpearon contra su útero mientras él se vaciaba con un gruñido desesperado.

Las piernas de Katniss no fueron capaces de sostenerla y se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevando consigo el cuerpo del hombre que se recostó sobre ella buscando recuperar la normal cadencia de su respiración.

Peeta se salió de su interior para acostarse a su lado y tirar de ella para tumbarla sobre sí.

_- ¿Estás bien? _– susurró

_- Creo que si después de esto aún puedo respirar, es que mis pulmones están perfectamente recuperados – _replicó burlona

_- Creo que estás más que recuperada pero una sesión diaria de este tipo de ejercicio te vendría bien_

_- ¿Prescripción médica? – _inquirió apoyando el mentón sobre el pecho de él para mirarle a la cara

_- Completamente_

_- Entonces tendré que seguir su tratamiento, doctor _– aceptó

Y eso hizo. Y cuando al cabo de un mes, tuvo su siguiente ronda de análisis médicos, llevaba un mes prácticamente conviviendo con Peeta y haciendo el amor de formas que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

_**Capi nuevo! Y qué me dicen de Cato y Kate?**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_


	37. Chapter 36

******__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 36**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 14, 2005**_

_**¿Y ahora qué?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Los dedos de Katniss recorrían su pecho acariciantes y poco a poco fueron despertándole.

_- Mmm, Buenos días _– gimió volviéndose hacia ella y apretándola contra su pecho.

- _Buenos días – _ronroneó ella besando su cuello mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para apoyar las manos sugerentemente sobre sus glúteos.

La empujó para dejarla recostada sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

_- Parece que alguien se ha despertado un poco juguetona_

_- Parece que sí _– confesó seductora y le hizo reír

_- Te amo, cielo – _confesó antes de mirarla fijamente

_- Demuéstrame cuánto_

La carcajada feliz de Peeta resonó en el departamento.

_- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_- No sé. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en la cama y ambos estamos desnudos..._

_- Ya –_ dijo burlón recostándose entre sus piernas –_ Tienes suerte de mi erección mañanera..._

_- Tengo suerte –_ rió a su vez antes de volcarse sobre sus labios.

Una hora después estaban sentados a la isla de la cocina, frente a sendos platos con suculentos desayunos.

_- Creo que estoy engordando_ – comentó Katniss tragándose sus tostadas francesas

_- ¡Qué va! Estás perfecta._

_- No lo creo. No me creo capaz de meterme en uno de mis maillots._

_- Pues compraremos maillots nuevos._

_- Para cuando el doctor Gerandy me autorice a retomar mis ensayos, sólo cabré en sacos de patatas._

_- Exagerada_ – rió divertido

Abatida apoyó la frente sobre la fría superficie de la mesada.

_- Dios, Peeta. Tengo que hacer algo. Debería ponerme a dieta, o al menos dejar de comer así._

_- No digas tonterías, Katniss, no estás gorda._

_- Para ser un ser humano tal vez no, pero para ser bailarina, tengo al menos tres o cuatro kilos de más._

_- Nunca entenderé por qué las bailarinas tenéis que ser tan canijas._

_- No tenemos que ser canijas, pero si pretendes que un bailarín te levante con un brazo y te haga dar giros por el escenario sin perder la sonrisa ni el aire de los pulmones, debes intentar hacérselo tan fácil como sea posible._

Peeta comprendió su preocupación. En ese último mes, aunque no lo había expresado abiertamente muy a menudo, se había estado afligiendo mucho pensando en lo que pasaría con su carrera.

_- El médico dijo que tardarías al menos dos meses en poder regresar..._

_- Sí. Llevo un mes y he subido muchísimo de peso, no quiero imaginar lo que puede suceder en un mes más._

_- Muchísimo_ – dijo incrédulo _– No has subido muchísimo, cielo, pero si de verdad te preocupa, que veo que así es, nos pondremos a dieta._

_- ¿Nos pondremos a dieta?_ – inquirió mirándolo sorprendida –_ ¿Tú también?_

_- ¿Acaso no he comido tanto como tú en este mes? Pues ahora ambos haremos un régimen. Aunque debes imaginar que, como médico que soy, no te permitiré bajar de peso a cualquier coste. Haremos un régimen controlado. Estoy seguro que en un mes podrás bajar lo que has subido de más. Además, a medida que el médico te lo permita, iremos incorporando una rutina de ejercicios._ – rió mirándola lascivamente –_Aunque el ejercicio como el de hoy a la mañana no lo hemos descuidado y se supone que es buenísimo para bajar de peso._

_- ¿Harías eso por mí?_

_- ¿Hacerte el amor? Cuantas veces quieras._

_- No. Dieta._

_- Claro que sí, cielo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?_

_- Te amo, Peeta – _aseguró feliz yendo hasta él y sentándose en su regazo

_- Te amo, Kat._ – la besó buscando borrar todas sus dudas y temores

_- Hoy tengo consulta para ver los resultados de mis analíticas._ – informó cuando se separaron

_- Todo estará bien._

_- Espero que sí. Se supone que si el nivel de oxígeno en mi sangre ha mejorado al igual que mis pulmones, podré comenzar con ejercicio suave, con los ensayos..._

_- Verás que así será. ¿Te reunirás luego con Darius?_

_- Sí. En función de lo que me digan en el hospital, veremos qué hacer con la temporada._

_- Entonces te veré a la tarde cuando vuelvas a casa._

_- Aquí te veré_ – aseguró antes de dejarle marchar.

Su teléfono sonó cuando salía de la ducha.

Peeta se había marchado hacía un par de horas y en un par de horas más ella tenía cita en el hospital con su médico.

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió agitada por haber corrido hasta el teléfono

_- Katniss_ – la voz de Alma resonó estridente al otro lado de la línea

_- Alma._

_- Al fin te dignas contestarle a tu madre. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Llevo semanas buscándote._

_- Te lo dije, Alma. Te dije que me tomaría unos días y es lo que estoy haciendo. Te he dejado mensajes diciéndote que estaba bien, que no tenías que preocuparte._

_- Sí, claro. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? No sé nada de ti. No sé dónde estás ni con quién, aunque puedo imaginármelo. He estado a punto de ir al hospital a buscar a ese chico para que me dijera dónde estabas._

_- No tienes derecho, así que espero que no lo hagas._

_- Hablé con Sasha y me dijo que le has dado unas vacaciones pagas._

_- Simplemente le he dicho que no necesitaba ir a mi departamento cada día. Sasha se ha estado encargando de limpiar dos veces a la semana, regar mis plantas y recoger el correo. Estoy de vacaciones, Alma. De momento no puedo bailar así que no veo por qué tenía que seguir con mi rutina habitual._

_- Cato me ha llamado y me ha dicho que no se ha podido comunicar contigo tampoco. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Katniss?_

_- Cato y yo hemos terminado. No tengo nada de qué hablar con él, así que su preocupación_ – comentó con sarcasmo _– está de más._

_- Oh, por Dios. Cuando te saques las ganas con ese doctorcito te darás cuenta que no puedes estar lejos de Cato._

_- Supongo que debería coincidir con el momento en que Cato se saque las ganas con esa bailarincita de Clove LaBow_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Por si no lo sabes Cato tiene un lío con Clove_

_- Oh, por Dios, eso son niñerías. Lo hace porque se siente despechado, no tiene nada que ver con que haya dejado de sentir algo por ti..._

_- Me importa una mierda. Cato y yo terminamos. Yo estoy con Peeta y pienso seguir así, y lo que haga Cato me tiene sin cuidado._

_- No puedes hablar en serio._

_- Adiós, Alma. Tengo que colgar._

_- Ni se te ocurra colgar, Katniss_

_- Lo siento, Alma, tengo consulta en el hospital._

_- Ah, eso ¿cómo te encuentras?_

_- ¿AH, ESO?_ – gruñó – _¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? ¿Eso es todo lo que mi madre se preocupa por mi salud? Vete al infierno, Alma –_ espetó furiosa antes de cortar la comunicación y desconectar su teléfono.

Cuando al fin llegó al hospital su furia se había apaciguado.

La enfermera la hizo pasar al consultorio y se encontró con el Doctor Gerandy que se levantó para estrechar su mano.

_- Señorita Everdeen_ – le saludó con amabilidad –_ ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_- Muy bien_

_- Me alegro. Siéntese, por favor –_ dijo señalándose la silla frente a él. _– Bueno, señorita Everdeen_ – dijo mirando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio _– sus analíticas son buenas._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – suspiró recostándose contra su silla

_- Sí, sus pulmones están claramente recuperados aunque, como ya comentáramos anteriormente, me gustaría que fuese comenzando con el ejercicio físico lentamente._

_- Entiendo._

_- No obstante_ – replicó el médico cuando dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del consultorio _– Discúlpeme_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento para abrir la puerta

Después de una conversación en voz tan baja que Katniss no se enteró de nada, el médico hizo entrar a alguien al consultorio.

_- Señorita Everdeen_ – le llamó y Katniss se puso de pie para encontrarse de frente a Johanna Mason

Su rostro palideció y sintió un leve mareo que la obligó a sujetarse del escritorio.

El médico les hizo señas y Johanna se sentó en una silla junto al hombre a la vez que Katniss volvía a su lugar.

_- He hecho venir a la doctora Mason, porque entiendo que es su ginecóloga..._ – expuso esperando el consentimiento de Katniss.

Sólo pudo asentir ante el intenso escrutinio al que se veía sometida.

_- Bien, como ya le comentara, la neumonía está completamente curada, pero sus análisis de sangre han revelado que está usted embarazada_ – explicó haciéndola estremecer

* * *

_**WOW! Capi cortito, pero lleno de emociones. Embarazo, como ya muchos se lo imaginaban.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por seguirme siempre.**_

_**Espero los reviews que seguro tenéis en la cabeza.**_


	38. Chapter 37

******__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 37**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Mayo 30, 1993**_

_**Hoy, después de cinco días de retraso en mi período, Peeta me convenció de realizar una prueba casera.**_

_**El resultado fue negativo y ambos respiramos.**_

_**Alma me hubiera matado si hubiese quedado embarazada.**_

_**Peeta estaba preocupado pensando cómo podría organizar la universidad con ser padre, pero en todo momento me aseguró que nos casaríamos y cuidaríamos juntos de nuestro bebé.**_

_**Es una locura siendo tan jóvenes como somos, pero, por un momento, me gustó soñar con tener una familia juntos, con un pequeñín de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

De no haberse encontrado sentada se habría desplomado en el suelo.

Su corazón se saltó un latido antes de reemprender una marcha alocada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nerviosas.

_- ¿Disculpe?_ – dijo en un susurro con la mirada borrosa

_- Sus análisis de sangre revelan un alto nivel de hCG, lo que significa que tiene unas tres o cuatro semanas de embarazo._

_- ¿Cómo es posible?_ – murmuró en voz muy baja – _He estado tomando anticonceptivos._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó el médico _– La razón más probable es que los fuertes antibióticos que ha tenido que tomar por la neumonía hayan producido una disminución de la eficacia de los anticonceptivos. También podrían haberle producido vómitos o diarreas lo que también disminuye este efecto_ – explicó, pero Katniss ya no le escuchaba.

_- Dios_ – murmuró dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante mientras buscaba calmar su respiración.

Desde su asiento, Johanna la observaba sin hablar. Katniss podía sentir su mirada atravesándola, pero no era capaz de discernir lo que le afectaba realmente.

- _Lo más conveniente,_ – prosiguió el médico ajeno a los sentimientos de las dos mujeres _– y para ello he hecho venir a su ginecóloga_ – explicó y Katniss levantó la vista de inmediato – _sería que la doctora Mason, le realice una ecografía para confirmar el embarazo y ver el tamaño del embrión, así como explicarle los pasos a seguir. Si le parece bien._

El rostro de Johanna se endureció pero la observó más fijamente. Eso la puso más nerviosa, si cabía, pero no supo cómo negarse, ya que evidentemente no podía explicarle a su médico las razones por las cuales no era conveniente que fuese justamente esa mujer quien llevara su embarazo.

No respondió y el doctor Gerandy lo tomó como su consentimiento.

_- Doctora _– dijo girándose hacia Johanna _– la dejo con su paciente_

_- Gracias, doctor –_ respondió hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado.

El médico se levantó, estrechó la mano de Katniss despidiéndose y salió de la consulta.

_- Yo creo... _– comenzó a decir Katniss dubitativa pero Johanna no le permitió continuar

_- Si está de acuerdo –_ le dijo con formalidad _– quisiera hacerle una ecografía, completar algunos datos, algunas constantes y luego hablaremos de los pasos a seguir, tanto si desea continuar con el embarazo como si piensa ponerle fin._

_- Yo... no... no creo que pudiera ponerle fin –_ dijo al fin

_- Según su historia clínica, hace unos meses realizó una consulta sobre esterilización –_ replicó con dureza _– ¿Ahora está segura de querer continuar con un embarazo?_

_- Supongo que sí_ – contestó intimidada

_- De acuerdo. Si pasa por el consultorio de aquí_ – dijo señalando una puerta lateral – _podrá desvestirse y haremos la ecografía._

Así lo hizo, se desvistió y se recostó en la camilla, mientras Johanna rellenaba unos formularios en el consultorio contiguo.

Cuando la doctora se sentó frente a ella con el transductor preparado para realizarle la ecografía, su cuerpo estaba tenso y completamente ruborizado.

Johanna observó el monitor en silencio, con una seriedad profesional. Finalmente giró la pantalla hacia ella para señalarle las formas grises que se veían allí.

_- Bien_ – dijo enseñándole una muy pequeña mancha oscura – _Aún es muy pronto para ver mucho, pero por la medida del saco gestacional diría que tiene unas cuatro semanas de embarazo. Recomendaría hacer una nueva ecografía de cara a la octava semana._ – explicó retirando el transductor y volviéndolo a su lugar, sin mirar nunca la cara de su paciente. _– Puedes vestirte –_ indicó tuteándola por primera vez

Sin decir más se levantó y volvió al consultorio donde esperó que Katniss se le uniera.

Katniss se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado anteriormente.

_- De acuerdo_ – dijo Johanna mientras rellenaba un pequeño librillo donde llevaría el registro del embarazo _– ¿Edad?_

_- Veintinueve_ – respondió concreta.

_- ¿Edad del padre?_ – indagó y Katniss se sonrojó furiosamente sin atreverse a mirarla

_- Treinta –_ murmuró hundiéndose en su asiento.

Le preguntó datos sobre la fecha de su última regla, algún síntoma o malestar y demás, a lo que Katniss respondió con timidez.

_- Muy bien. Fijaré una cita para dentro de cuatro semanas. Mientras tanto te recetaré ácido fólico y unas vitaminas prenatales. _– explicó completando el formulario correspondiente – _Desde luego debes suspender el uso de los anticonceptivos o cualquier tipo de medicación. Y ante cualquier cambio, no dudes en consultar._

_- De acuerdo _– aceptó incómoda – _Johanna, yo... –_ comenzó pero la chica volvió a interrumpirla

_- ¿Peeta es el padre? –_ preguntó a bocajarro mirándola con dureza

Katniss levantó la mirada sorprendida pero no pudo contestar.

_- ¿Es de Peeta? _– repitió la mujer

_- Sí. _– susurró _– Lo siento._

_- ¿Estáis juntos?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció con malestar _– Lo siento, Johanna. De verdad._

_- ¿Le amas?_

_- Mucho._

_- ¿Por qué nunca le buscaste durante más de diez años?_

_- Era una cría cuando me obligaron a irme a Londres. En ese momento era menor de edad y no podía dejar a mi madre. Mi madre me había amenazado con meter a Peeta en prisión por haberme acostado con él siendo yo menor._

_- No podía hacerlo –_ sentenció Johanna _– Eras mayor de dieciséis, la edad de consentimiento sexual en Washington._

_- Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, hacía más de un año que no tenía noticias de Peeta y me dejé convencer de que él no tenía interés en mí y que sólo había sido un romance adolescente._

_- Peeta me había pedido matrimonio_

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció bajando la vista hacia su regazo – _Lo sé y te aseguro que lo lamento muchísimo. Nunca hubiese deseado hacerte daño._

_- Se estaba acostando contigo mientras yo continuaba con los planes de nuestra boda_

_- Lo sé._

_- Tal vez aún siguiera con ello si no le hubiese escuchado confesarle a su hermano que me estaba siendo infiel –_ continuó Johanna sin parecer que se percatase de lo que Katniss decía

_- No actuamos bien. Nos equivocamos. Lo sé y lo lamento. Peeta también lo lamenta._

_- Yo no gano nada con ello._

_- No sé qué decir._

_- Nada. Nada hay que puedas decir que cambie algo._

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu embarazo? Sé que un hijo interfiere en tu carrera._

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció aunque supo que nunca podría abortar el hijo de Peeta

_- ¿Se lo dirás a Peeta?_

_- Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar_

_- Tiene derecho a saberlo antes de que decidas nada –_ sentenció Johanna pensando en que Katniss podría ser capaz de deshacerse del niño sin hablarlo con Peeta

_- Lo sé_ – replicó mirándola con indignación _– Pero eso es algo que no incumbe a nadie más que a Peeta y a mí_

_- Piensa bien en lo que haces, Katniss –_ dijo la mujer con tono amenazante

Katniss la observó molesta por su intromisión.

_- Tal vez debería buscar otro ginecólogo_

_- Puedo ser tan profesional como sea necesario, pero si crees que te sentirás más cómoda con otro médico puedes elegirlo y yo le enviaré los datos de tu historia clínica._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó poniéndose de pie para marchar

Salió sin decir más y caminó rauda hasta la puerta de salida con el temor de encontrarse con Peeta.

Desconectó el teléfono antes de dirigirse a la cafetería más próxima y sentarse frente a un chocolate caliente, quedándose allí las siguientes tres horas.

Peeta estaba algo inquieto al no recibir respuesta a las llamadas que le había hecho a Katniss, pero últimamente la chica tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio y a menudo se olvidaba de cargar la batería de su teléfono, así que intentó calmarse pensando en todo lo que ella tenía que hacer ese día.

Estaba archivando el historial médico de su último paciente cuando dos tímidos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

_- Adelante –_ dijo sin voltearse aún

_- Hola, Peeta –_ la voz de Johanna lo sorprendió.

Pero sin dudas, ver la mirada de solemnidad que la chica le dedicó, lo sorprendió aún más.

_- Johanna –_ saludó extrañado sin saber cómo proceder

_- Tengo que hablar contigo._

_- Sí, desde luego_ – aceptó indicándole la silla frente a él _– Siéntate. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- No es una visita de cortesía –_ cortó tajante la rubia

_- De acuerdo. Tú dirás, entonces._

_- Hoy he visto a tu nueva novia_ – explicó con dureza incomodándolo

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – dijo sin saber qué más decir

_- ¿No ha venido a verte?_

_- Eh, no... ¿por qué? ¿debía hacerlo?_

_- Ya lo creo_

_- No entiendo, Johanna. ¿Puedes ser más clara, por favor? ¿Qué sabes tú de Katniss?_

_- Yo no debería meterme en esto, desde luego. Pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, te tengo aprecio, y no me gustaría que te dejaran fuera de algo tan importante._

_- Sigo sin entender, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_- Katniss, tu novia, está embarazada –_ le soltó con decisión

* * *

_**Hey! Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les gustara.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_


	39. Chapter 38

******__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 38**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Abril 25, 1993**_

_**¿Cómo hace Peeta para saber siempre, exactamente, lo que necesito?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Disculpa?_ – preguntó mirándola sin comprender _– ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Katniss ha estado en el hospital hoy_

_- Lo sé. Tenía que recoger sus analíticas, por lo de la neumonía_ – reconoció y sus palabras lo hicieron temblar al vislumbrar lo que Johanna había querido decir.

_- En sus análisis de sangre se encontraron altos niveles de hCG_

_- ¿Qué?_ – gimió recostándose en su asiento

_- Está embarazada. Mark Gerandy contactó conmigo porque en su historial yo figuraba como su última ginecóloga._

_- Dios mío. ¿La examinaste?_

_- Le hice una ecografía transvaginal. Tiene unas cuatro semanas de embarazo._

_- Oh, dios._

_- Dijo que tú eres el padre_ – le dijo y al fin la observó estremeciéndose

Allí estaba su ex prometida, aquella a la que había traicionado, diciéndole que la mujer con la que la había engañado estaba embarazada. ¿Podía ser el destino más cruel y retorcido?

La observó estupefacto y dolido por estar haciéndola sufrir de esa forma.

_- Lamento que te vieras involucrada en esto, Johanna_ – confesó

_- Te aseguro que más lo lamento yo. Tener que llevar el embarazo de la mujer que se acuesta con quien era mi prometido..._

_- Lo siento. Pero no entiendo por qué vienes tú a decírmelo, se supone que es secreto profesional..._

_- Ya –_ replicó irritada _– ¿Vas a denunciarme por violar el secreto profesional?_

_- Desde luego que no, pero es que me extraña que me lo digas tú_

_- ¿Acaso ha venido ella a decírtelo?_

_- No, pero..._

_- Estaba en el hospital y se ha marchado en lugar de venir a decirte que espera un hijo tuyo_

_- Disculpa_ – replicó molesto _– pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo_

_- Tal vez no lo sea, pero pensé que tal vez quisieras saberlo antes de que se practicara un aborto y no pudieras opinar_

_- ¿Katniss dijo que se vaya a practicar un aborto? _– indagó incrédulo

_- No, pero tampoco dijo que no fuese a hacerlo_

_- Katniss no se haría un aborto sin consultarlo conmigo_

_- ¿No? ¿De verdad estás seguro de ello? Te recuerdo que su carrera se podría acabar si tuviera un hijo. ¿Cuánto crees que le importa su carrera? ¿Menos que tú o más?_

_- No entiendo qué pretendes, Johanna, ¿sembrarme dudas?_

_- No. Sólo no permitir que seas ignorante de algo que te afecta de lleno._

_- Pues gracias, pero no te preocupes por mí._

_- Vete al infierno_ – gruñó molesta antes de levantarse y dejar su consultorio.

Cuando Johanna salió, Peeta se dejó caer contra su asiento con la cabeza dando mil vueltas.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Katniss. La llamada fue directa al buzón de voz.

_- Dios, Katniss –_ murmuró – _¿Dónde estás? Contéstame, por favor –_ decía a la vez que cortaba la comunicación y marcaba el número de su departamento, aunque sin resultado.

Katniss sólo había llamado a la secretaria de Darius para cancelar la cita que tenían.

Después se había dedicado a deambular por la ciudad. Nunca había sido de las personas que sentían predilección por ir de compras, pero ese día deseaba haberlo sido. Tal vez así podría encontrar una distracción para sus pensamientos.

Hacía ya casi seis meses había creído estar embarazada. Ese día, aunque nerviosa, había estado entusiasmada con la idea de tener un bebé.

Sólo horas después, Cato, su novio de entonces, le había sacado la idea de la cabeza, asegurándole que ese sería el fin de su carrera, y desde entonces, poco a poco, se había convencido de que nunca tendría un bebé.

No había dejado de desearlo pero había desechado la idea.

Ahora, seis meses después, sin haberlo buscado, se encontraba embarazada.

En su interior estaba creciendo una nueva vida, un bebé que cambiaría completamente su vida y todo lo que había sido hasta entonces.

Desde que le habían diagnosticado la neumonía, se había visto obligada a pensar muchas veces en su carrera y su futuro profesional.

Incontables veces, cuando Peeta estaba en el hospital y ella estaba sola en casa, había considerado sus opciones, si resultaba que no podía volver a bailar. Pero siempre se había convencido de que eso no sucedería y se había negado a pensarlo siquiera.

Pero ahora, finalmente, había una posibilidad más que real de que no pudiera volver al ballet.

Sabía que no era exactamente como Cato lo había sugerido. Había grandes bailarinas que habían sido madres, pero de solo pensar en compaginar su vida actual con un bebé, se daba cuenta que para ella no era factible.

Durante la temporada, se levantaba muy temprano a la mañana, para salir a correr. Después se pasaba horas en el teatro ensayando, y cuando no estaba allí, estaba en el gimnasio.

Llegaba a casa a última hora de la tarde o noche, y eso cuando no tenía función.

Las funciones la sacaban de casa a las seis o siete de la tarde para dejarla volver sobre la medianoche, o más tarde incluso.

Cuando acababa la temporada principal en la ciudad, se iban de gira. Las giras podían enfocarse en una ciudad o hasta diez o más.

Habían llegado a vender giras por Europa, donde la compañía algunas veces, o la prima ballerina siempre, bailaba junto a compañías como el Bolshoi de Moscú o el Royal Ballet de Londres.

¿Cómo podía criar y educar a un niño con esos horarios y agendas? ¿Qué tipo de vida podía darle?

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer ella si tenía que dejar el ballet? Pese a lo que dijera Peeta, ése era su futuro, porque era su pasado y su presente. Era lo único que había hecho toda su vida, y lo único que sabía hacer.

Había bailado desde que había cumplido cuatro años.

A los once era la primera bailarina de la pequeña academia de danza de Forks. A los dieciséis entró en el Royal Ballet de Londres, a los veinte era solista. Cuando cumplió veintiséis ya era solista en el ABT, y con veintiocho la prima ballerina.

¿Qué iba a hacer si tenía que dejar el ballet?

¿Pero cómo iba a tener un hijo si no lo dejaba?

¡Dios! Éste era sin duda el momento crítico de su vida, el punto de inflexión.

Habría un antes y un después en su vida, a partir de este momento. Y no sabía qué hacer, con quién hablar ni a quién acudir.

Nunca había necesitado tanto una amiga como en ese momento.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a su decisión, caminó hasta su departamento.

Sasha estaba allí regando las plantas de la terraza.

_- Hola, Sasha –_ saludó con una sonrisa triste

_- Señorita Katniss –_ respondió la mujer sorprendida – _No la esperaba ¿Cómo está, señorita? ¿Cómo está su salud?_

_- Bien, Sasha, gracias._

_- ¿Y la neumonía?_

_- Erradicada._

_- Oh, señorita, me alegro mucho por usted._

_- Gracias, Sasha. ¿Te apetece un café?_ – ofreció y la mujer la observó extrañada

_- ¿Eh? ¿Le apetece un café, señorita? Se lo prepararé en un momento_ – dijo soltando la regadera que tenía en la mano

_- No te preocupes, Sasha, yo lo haré._

_- Oh, no, señorita, yo puedo hacerlo._

_- Déjame a mí, Sasha, por favor_ – pidió y la mujer asintió claramente nerviosa –_ Yo tomaré un té, ¿tú qué prefieres?_

_- ¿Yo, señorita?_

_- Sí, por favor, Sasha. Acompáñame._

_- Desde luego, señorita. Tomaré un té con usted._

_- De acuerdo._

Hirvió el agua en la cocina y preparó el té. Puso dos tazas en la isla mientras el té reposaba y fue en busca de la mujer que se sentó frente a ella manifiestamente confundida.

_- ¿Cómo está todo, Sasha?_ – preguntó después de servir el líquido humeante

_- Bien, señorita..._

_- Por favor, llámame Katniss._

_- ¿Katniss? –_ inquirió y ella asintió complacida –_ Katniss_ – repitió obediente –_ el señor Cato ha llamado algunas veces._

_- Lo imagino._

_- Está un poco nervioso porque no puede hablar con usted._

_- Él y yo terminamos. Ya no tenemos ninguna relación._

_- Entiendo –_ aceptó incómoda por las confesiones de la chica.

_- ¿Puedo contarte algo, Sasha?_

_- Desde luego, seño... Katniss_

_- Estoy embarazada –_ soltó sorprendiendo a la mujer

_- ¿De verdad, señorita?_ – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – _Oh, señorita, felicitaciones_ – agregó levantándose para darle un tierno abrazo – _Oh, señorita, esa es la mejor noticia que puede tener._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Ay, señorita, un hijo es una bendición. Es lo más maravilloso que puede vivir una mujer, señorita, nada puede compararse._

_- Eso no es lo que piensa mi madre._

_- Oh, no, claro que sí, señorita. El instante en que su hijo sale de su propio cuerpo, todos los hilos de su vida quedan en la mano de esa pequeña personita. Nunca amará a nadie tanto como a ese pequeño ser, señorita. Es algo que es inexplicable._ – la mujer la observó atentamente – _Pero, ¿usted no está feliz, señorita?_

_- ¿Eh? Sí, no sé, creo que sí. En este momento estoy confundida, asustada._

_- Oh, mi querida, sin dudas es algo para asustarse, pero le aseguro que no existe felicidad que se le compare. ¿Puedo preguntarle si es del señor Cato?_

_- No, es de Peeta._

_- Ah, entiendo._

_- Cato nunca quiso que yo tuviera hijos._

_- Entiendo ¿y el señor Peeta?_

_- Nunca lo hemos hablado._

_- Oh ¿él no lo sabe?_

_- Aún no. Yo misma lo he sabido hoy._

_- Y aún no se lo ha dicho_ – expuso la mujer

_- No, aún no._

_- ¿Cree que él no estará feliz?_

_- Oh, no –_ aseguró – _Claro que sí. Sé que él estará feliz._

_- Entonces ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció pensativa después de un momento

Sasha la observó en silencio, tal como esperaba que hiciera.

_- Tengo que irme, Sasha_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo su bolso.

_- Claro que sí, señorita._

Animada por fin y con la tranquilidad de saber que contaba con el hombre más maravilloso a su lado, el que sería el padre más maravilloso que un hijo podría desear, salió de su departamento para ir en busca del único hombre al que había amado, y con el que realmente había deseado tener un hijo.

* * *

_**Nuevo capi, espero que guste.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer, y también a los nuevos lectores que después de leer este fic, decidan leer los otros de mi perfil.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Peeta lo sabía.

_- Lo sabes –_ aventuró y el hecho de que no le contestara se lo confirmó _– Lo sabes –_ repitió – _¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Fue Johanna? ¿O lo viste en mi historial?_

_- Hey, tranquila, cariño. Sé que no debió hacerlo, estuvo mal y no pienso justificarla, pero sí, Johanna me lo dijo._

_- No tenía derecho a hacerlo_ – se quejó

_- No lo tenía_ – reconoció _– No lo tenía y no voy a justificarla, pero te diré lo que ella me dijo. Dijo que temía que tú te practicaras un aborto sin comunicármelo, y no quería que yo no lo supiera._

_- ¿Cree que me haría un aborto sin hablar con el padre del niño? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa que soy? –_ respondió indignada


	40. Chapter 39

**********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 39**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Enero 26, 1990**_

_**Deniss baila de una forma increíble.**_

_**Hoy nos explicó que cuando era más joven bailaba para el American Ballet Theatre.**_

_**Se retiró cuando decidió que quería una familia.**_

_**No pudo tener hijos, así que abrió su propia academia y que ahora tiene quince hijos.**_

_**No lo entiendo, pero asegura que no se ha arrepentido ni una sola vez en toda su vida.**_

_**Yo no creo que pudiera hacerlo.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta se paseaba nervioso por el departamento cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Katniss le observó dubitativa y él soltó el aire que llevaba guardando sin darse cuenta.

_- Katniss, cielo, por Dios_ – gimió yendo hasta ella y rodeándola con sus brazos

Escondió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma a fresias que tenía la excepcional cualidad de calmarle.

_- Por Dios, Kat, ¿dónde estabas, cielo? Llevo llamándote no sé cuánto tiempo._

_- Lo siento, Peeta. Estaba un poco... no sé... sólo estuve dando vueltas por ahí..._

_- Oh, por Dios, Katniss. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, cariño. Si necesitas alejarte sólo dímelo, no desaparezcas. No sabía qué hacer, a quién llamar..._

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – volvió a disculparse

_- Está bien –_ sonrió él separándose de ella para observarla _– ¿Tú estás bien?_

_- Sí _– sonrió con timidez – _pero tenemos que hablar._

Él asintió y caminó con ella hasta el sofá.

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo?_ – ofreció y a ella le extrañó que no le preguntara sobre qué tenían que hablar o cómo le había ido en su reunión con Quil

_- No, gracias –_ respondió dudosa

_- ¿Segura? Puedo prepararte algo. –_ entonces lo supo.

Peeta lo sabía.

_- Lo sabes –_ aventuró y el hecho de que no le contestara se lo confirmó _– Lo sabes –_ repitió – _¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Fue Johanna? ¿O lo viste en mi historial?_

_- Hey, tranquila, cariño. Sé que no debió hacerlo, estuvo mal y no pienso justificarla, pero sí, Johanna me lo dijo._

_- No tenía derecho a hacerlo_ – se quejó

_- No lo tenía_ – reconoció _– No lo tenía y no voy a justificarla, pero te diré lo que ella me dijo. Dijo que temía que tú te practicaras un aborto sin comunicármelo, y no quería que yo no lo supiera._

_- ¿Cree que me haría un aborto sin hablar con el padre del niño? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa que soy? –_ respondió indignada

_- No te conoce, cielo._

_- Desde luego que no me conoce. Pero yo misma le dije que no te ocultaría algo así._

_- Hey, cielo, Kat_ – le dijo tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos _– No importa._

_- Claro que sí, no tenía derecho a hacerlo._

_- Supongo que fue su pequeña venganza, Kat. Supongo que fue la única forma que vio de desquitarse por lo que nosotros hicimos. No permitir que disfrutáramos de la sorpresa. _– le miró comprensiva al fin – _Pero eso no importa, Katniss. Lo que importa es que estás embarazada _– murmuró llevando una de sus manos al plano vientre de la chica –_ Estás esperando un bebé, mi bebé, nuestro bebé._

_- Oh, Peeta_ – gimió cuando las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y él la apretó contra su pecho.

_- Dios, Kat. Es increíble, es algo así como un milagro, nuestro pequeño milagro._

_- Dios, Peeta, he sentido tanto miedo, me asusté tanto._

_- Cariño, no tienes nada que temer, mi amor. Todo estará bien, genial, más que bien. Te lo prometo._

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Peeta? –_ preguntó haciéndolo tensarse

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – indagó temeroso

_- Por Dios, Peeta, no puedo tener un bebé y seguir con el ballet..._

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Kat?_

_- No tengo idea._

Peeta inspiró profundamente antes de soltar las palabras que más temía.

_- ¿Quieres interrumpir el embarazo, Katniss?_ – dijo temeroso

_- ¿Es lo que tú quieres? –_ indagó sorprendida a la vez que preocupada por su respuesta, mientras se separaba de él para observarle.

_- En absoluto_ – respondió y fue ella quien respiró tranquila y volvió a recostarse contra él _– Pero si es lo que tú deseas hacer, supongo que tendremos que hablar sobre ello._

_- No, Peeta, no es lo que quiero. Quiero tener a nuestro bebé_

_- Gracias, mi vida_ – susurró apretándola contra él

_- Pero no sé qué será de mi vida. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Peeta? No podré seguir bailando._

_- Kat, no sé tanto del mundo del ballet como tú, pero creo que, si bien es evidente que deberás retirarte al menos hasta que nazca el bebé, creo que podrías seguir bailando. No creo que no exista ninguna bailarina que sea o haya sido madre. Incluso alguna de las grandes..._

_- No, claro que no, Isadora Duncan tenía hijos, pero no es lo más habitual. Además yo no veo posible compaginarlo. No creo querer educar a mi hijo así._

_- ¿Así?_

_- Sí, imagínalo. Durante la temporada, salir a correr, el gimnasio, los ensayos y las funciones me insumen todo el día. Cuando hay función, mi día puede acabar a la medianoche o en la madrugada. ¿Cómo educaría a un niño?_

_- Yo te ayudaría_ – ofreció intentando facilitarle las cosas tanto como le fuera posible

_- Lo sé, Peeta, pero no quiero ser una madre ausente. Cuando la compañía sale de gira, podría pasar meses sin volver a la ciudad. Y no podría dejar a mi bebé durante meses, pero tampoco podría llevármelo y alejarlo de ti._

_- Entiendo._

_- ¿Y cuando la compañía se va a Europa? No podré hacerlo, Peeta._

_- Entiendo. ¿Y sería posible si sólo renunciaras a ser primera bailarina, aunque tuvieras un papel menor?_

_- No sé si quiero un papel menor_ – confesó _– Las bailarinas nos pasamos la vida entera buscando ser solistas y luego primeras bailarinas, porque son los mejores papeles, son las danzas más completas y más gratificantes. Además, aunque no lo fuera, los horarios de funciones son los mismos, los ensayos, el sacrificio..._

_- Entiendo_

_- Sólo me ahorraría las giras, y a veces ni eso..._

_- Entiendo_ – reconoció abrazándola fuertemente _– Lo siento, Katniss. Lo lamento mucho, cariño. No sé qué decir, porque no sé cómo puedo ayudarte. Supongo que entendería si quisieras ponerle fin al embarazo _– aceptó aunque se le desgarraba el corazón de sólo pensarlo

_- No, Peeta, no_ – aseguró _– Ni siquiera lo he pensado. No hay nada que desee más que ser madre. Y tener tu bebé –_ sonrió feliz – _es más de lo que me hubiese atrevido a soñar siquiera. Pero tengo asumir que no continuaré con la danza y supongo que tendré que buscar algo para hacer. Y eso me está agobiando..._

_- Kat, creo que deberíamos tomarlo con calma. En principio, tienes nueve meses para pensar en el bebé y en cuidarte mucho._

_- Sí, lo sé._

_- Acabamos de saberlo, Kat. Estoy seguro de que cuando lo veas con más calma encontrarás tus opciones, supongo que podrías dar clases de danza si lo desearas, tal vez en el mismo ABT quisieran que te quedaras con ellos. Tal vez encuentres que te interesa dedicarte a la coreografía, a la dirección, qué sé yo. Es como Nadia Comaneci, fue la mejor gimnasta del mundo y luego se dedicó al entrenamiento. Les sucede a los actores, que luego se dedican a producir o dirigir. Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar algo que te guste._

_- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y mientras tanto?_

_- Mientras tanto te dedicarás a cuidar de nuestro bebé. Yo te malcriaré y consentiré e iré a buscar fresas con nata a las tres de la mañana y no me moriré de asco cuando te vea comer patatas fritas con batidos de chocolate –_ dijo haciéndola reír _– Estoy seguro de que podré mantenerte con mi sueldo de médico _– agregó burlón

_- Desde luego que no es el dinero lo que me preocupa. He sido previsora y tengo bastantes ahorros._

_- Kat –_ dijo haciéndola girarse hacia él _– Tú y yo vamos a tener un bebé. Sabes, muchas veces en todos estos años, he recordado un test de embarazo que te hiciste cuando estábamos en el instituto..._

_- Lo recuerdo_ – sonrió

_- Estaba aterrorizado de sólo imaginarlo. Tenía pánico. No hacía más que pensar que no sería capaz de cuidar de ti y de un bebé y a la vez ir a la universidad. No hacía más que lamentarme por la carrera de medicina que no podría hacer y por todos los sueños que se estaban desmoronando. Todavía recuerdo cómo llorabas con tranquilidad, cuando el test salió negativo. Ambos respiramos después de habernos pasado cinco minutos aguantando la respiración..._

_- Lo recuerdo..._

_- Cuando vi el negativo en aquel palito de plástico, me volvió el alma al cuerpo, sabes, pero después de un momento, no pude evitar sentirme desconsolado al reconocer que aún sin darme cuenta había hecho cientos de planes para nosotros y la pequeñita que estaba seguro que tendríamos..._

_- Yo siempre pensé que sería un niño_

_- Lo hubiera amado de la misma forma pero siempre vi una niñita con tus rizos y tus ojazos, aunque tal vez con mi equilibrio_ – agregó burlonamente

_- Tonto_ – le recriminó dándole un suave golpe en el pecho

_- Ha llegado ese momento, Kat. Doce años después, pero ha llegado ese momento._

_- Te amo, Peeta_ – aseguró conmovida _– Te amo tanto_

_- Y yo a ti, mi cielo. Te amo, a ti y al diminuto bebé que ya late aquí –_ dijo señalando su vientre – _Tendremos que hablar de muchas cosas, y organizar cientos de cosas más, pero habrá tiempo para todo. Pero de momento, tú y yo, vamos a salir a cenar, al sitio que desees y vamos a celebrar que estamos comenzando una familia nuestra, y de nadie más. Y desde luego, tú brindarás con refresco..._

_- Supongo que ya que lo de la dieta ha quedado olvidado, podríamos ir a un italiano y atiborrarnos de pasta y pizza_

_- Usted manda, mi querida mamá –_ aceptó besándola con todo el amor que le desbordaba

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias por leer.**_


	41. Chapter 40

**********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 40**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Noviembre 08, 1998**_

_**Gianna. Cato.**_

_**Odio estar todo el tiempo pensando que hay algo entre ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Creo que lo de atiborrarme de pasta no fue una buena idea después de todo –_ reconoció recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta.

Finalmente habían cenado en un restaurante italiano, pero tanta comida no le había sentado del todo bien.

_- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té digestivo?_

_- No. Se me pasará pronto._

_- ¿Estás segura, cielo?_

_- Sí, sólo voy a quedarme tumbada un momento, seguro se me pasará._

_- ¿Cuándo te reunirás con Darius?_ – le preguntó después de un momento

_- Mañana._

_- ¿Qué vas a decirle?_

_- No lo sé. Empezaré por decirle que estoy embarazada y seguiré desde allí._

_- ¿Y Alma?_ – preguntó temeroso

_- Buff. Esa charla será más difícil._

_- Quiero acompañarte._

_- No creo que sea lo más conveniente, Peeta._

_- Soy el padre del bebé, cielo._

_- Lo sé, pero ya conoces a mi madre._

_- Por eso mismo no quiero que te enfrentes a ella tú sola._

_- Será lo mejor._

Puso un dedo bajo su mentón obligándola a mirarle.

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente –_ aseveró pero la mirada de Peeta, con los ojos entrecerrados, le hizo sonreír _– Bueno, no estoy completamente segura pero creo que es lo que debo hacer._

_- Sabes que quiero estar contigo en todo, ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé, Peeta, pero también creo que tendremos que ir poco a poco. Primero déjame hablarlo con mi jefe. Luego probaré con mi madre, y de allí en más iremos viendo._

_- De acuerdo, pero quiero que recuerdes que estamos juntos._

_- Lo sé, Peeta. No sé si podría hacerlo si no estuviera segura de eso._

El día siguiente estuvo marcado por decisiones trascendentes para ambos.

La reunión con Darius fue demasiado intensa para Katniss.

_- No entendí bien –_ dijo el hombre después de que le soltara su bomba – _¿Dices que estás embarazada?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció retorciendo sus manos en su regazo

_- Mierda –_ exclamó el hombre perdiendo la habitual compostura que le caracterizaba, aunque sólo por un momento _– ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- Tengo unas cuatro semanas de embarazo. El bebé debería nacer para mediados de agosto._

_- De acuerdo –_ dijo respirando profundamente _– Bien, Katniss, seamos claros. ¿Piensas seguir adelante con el embarazo?_

_- Sí_

_- Sabes que no podrás bailar la próxima temporada y, en función del tiempo que te tomaras después del parto, tal vez tampoco la siguiente._

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?_

_- Lo siento, Darius._

_- Más lo siento yo, créeme._

_- No lo creo_ – aseguró _– Tú podrás tener otra prima bailarina pero yo no volveré a tener un lugar así en la danza._

_- De acuerdo. Veo que comprendes tu situación._

_- Completamente, Darius. No quiero ser una madre ausente, y no podré evitarlo si soy la primera bailarina del ABT._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que piensas dejar tu puesto aún después de dar a luz?_

_- Sí_ – reconoció bajando la mirada

_- ¿Qué ha dicho Cato?_ – inquirió el director haciéndola sonrojar

_- No he hablado con él._

_- ¿No se lo has dicho a Cato?_

_- No es el padre –_ dijo con altivez que no sentía en realidad _– Así que no tenía razón alguna para comunicárselo._

_- Entiendo –_ dijo el hombre con tono pausado y sorprendido _– Bien, Katniss –_ dijo levantándose de su lugar para caminar por el despacho _– ¿Cómo sigue esto? ¿Dimitirás? ¿Esperas que te despida? No sé, dímelo tú._

_- Supongo que debo dimitir ya que no puedo continuar. Entiendo que puedes demandarme por incumplimiento de contrato._

_- Deberé consultarlo con los abogados del teatro pero no creo que sea posible, ya sabes, todo eso del machismo y el sexismo, no creo que pueda demandar a una mujer embarazada._

_- Lo siento, Darius._

_- Supongo que debiste avisarme si pensabas embarazarte._

_- Lo creas o no, no lo pensé. Fue algo repentino. No me lo esperaba. Mi organismo simplemente se desreguló por los antibióticos..._

_- Entiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿A qué piensas dedicarte?_

_- No tengo idea_ – confesó _– Lo único que sé hacer es bailar. Supongo que tal vez podría dar clases, no sé... realmente ahora mismo no tengo idea._

_- Voy a hacerte una propuesta_ – dijo el hombre demostrando que era, por sobre todas las cosas, un hombre de negocios.

_- ¿Una propuesta?_

_- Sí, ya que vas a dejarme colgado..._

_- Lo siento, Darius..._

_- Sí, sí, sí_ – dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano – _Bien, necesito una primera bailarina, quiero que me ayudes a buscarla._

_- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo._

_- Quiero que me ayudes a buscarla._

_- ¿Yo?_

_- Sí, tú misma. Eres una especialista, Katniss. Llevas en este mundo veinticinco años. Sabes lo que se necesita, sabes lo que hay que hacer para ser la mejor. Quiero que me ayudes a buscarla, entre nuestras solistas, y no sólo aquí. Si es necesario se la robaremos al New York City Ballet o a quien sea, al Bolshoi si es menester, no me importa. Quiero la mejor, o la segunda mejor ya que la primera se ha embarazado._

_- Pero... no entiendo..._ – dijo dudosa _– Pensé... creí que le darías el puesto a Clove._

_- ¿Clove? –_ preguntó arqueando una ceja _– ¿Clove LaBow?_

_- Sí._

_- Oh, por favor, Katniss. Clove tiene madera para ser solista pero nunca podrá ser la primera bailarina de ninguna compañía. Si no lo ha logrado a sus treinta y tres años no creo que lo logre jamás._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees? Cato está convencido de que ella obtendrá el papel._

_- Con todo respeto, Katniss, en lo que tiene que ver con Clove, Cato piensa con su cabeza inferior._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Katniss, Cato se tira a Clove desde hace meses, si no años..._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –_ preguntó en un susurro con los ojos repentinamente húmedos.

_- Lo siento, Katniss, no quiero hacerte daño con esto, pero hace más de medio año los vi follando en los vestuarios cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el teatro._ – explicó con crudeza.

_- Oh, dios mío_ – murmuró llevándose la mano al pecho.

_- Lo siento, Katniss. No creí que te afectara, siendo que... ya sabes... tú estás esperando un hijo de otra persona..._

_- Oh, no._ – discutió _– No, no me importa, en realidad. Lo que me irrita es haber estado siendo humillada de esta forma delante de todos mis compañeros de trabajo y profesión._

_- Tranquila, querida, nadie lo sabe, aunque probablemente algunos lo imaginen._

_- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_- He oído comentarios sobre muchas cosas, y sobre esto nadie siquiera lo sospechaba._

_- Pero tú lo sabías._

_- Después de ese día hablé con Cato, y le pedí discreción y que sacara sus mierdas fuera de aquí. Me aseguró que había sido un desliz y que no volvería a ocurrir. Que simplemente había respondido a meses de insinuaciones por parte de Clove, pero que no había nada más. Les he visto salir muy tarde del teatro alguna que otra vez, pero no puedo asegurar que fuera por algo extra laboral._

_- Dios, qué idiota he sido, sintiéndome culpable por estar con alguien más..._

_- Lo siento, Katniss, no creí que tuviera que decírtelo. Para mí esto es un trabajo, un negocio, y no me interesa meterme en esas tonterías de cotilleos más propias de universitarios._

_- No, Darius, lo entiendo. Es sólo que es un poco difícil de asimilar._

_- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarás a buscar tu sustituta?_

_- Sí, desde luego._

_- Perfecto. Me organizaré y te llamaré para que nos reunamos y fijemos un calendario._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó y se despidió

Cuando salió del teatro conmocionada, llamó a Peeta y éste le pidió que pasara por el hospital para recogerle y volver juntos a la casa.

Cuando su último paciente salió del consultorio, su enfermera le hizo entrar.

_- Hola, cariño_ – saludó levantándose de su lugar para ir hacia ella y abrazarla _– ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- Dios, Peeta, no te imaginas la conversación que tuve con Darius._

_- ¿Fue desagradable?_ – preguntó haciéndola sentar frente a él.

_- Oh, no, en absoluto_ – reconoció _– De hecho se lo tomó bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, aún después de descartar demandarme por incumplimiento de contrato._

_- ¿Piensa demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato?_

_- Oh, no, creo que no. Al menos cree que no tendría éxito demandar a una mujer embarazada._

_- Supongo que tiene razón, de todos modos podría hablar con Marvel..._

_- No, Peeta, no hace falta._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí, y se me equivoco, ya tendré tiempo de ver un abogado._

_- Bien. ¿Entonces? ¿Dices que se lo tomó bien?_

_- Sí, muy bien. De hecho, me ofreció trabajo._

_- ¿Te ofreció trabajo?_

_- Sí. Me ofreció que colabore con él en buscar mi reemplazo._

_- ¿De verdad? Oh, cariño, es genial._

_- Sí que lo es._

_- Vaya. ¿Ves que no hacía falta preocuparse tanto?_

_- Sí, supongo que no. Pero quiero contarte algo más que me acabo de enterar._

_- Dime –_ la instó interesado

_- Cato me pone los cuernos desde hace meses, quizás años..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Darius me lo ha dicho._

_- ¿Darius lo sabía y no te había dicho nada?_

_- Básicamente ese no era su problema, mientras no le generara problemas en el teatro..._

_- Vaya, un poco cínico..._

_- En realidad, tiene razón. No era su problema, además de que Cato le aseguró de que sólo había sido un desliz sin importancia._

_- Wow –_ suspiró _– ¿Y tú cómo te lo tomaste?_

_- Qué sé yo –_ reconoció – _No me importa que se acueste con todo Manhattan, pero me molesta que lo hiciera delante de todos mis compañeros. Aunque supongo que yo hice lo mismo por él, pero desde luego que lo que realmente me indigna sobremanera, es que se indignara tanto por lo que yo he hecho. ¿Con qué derecho se molesta si él viene haciendo lo mismo hace quién sabe cuánto? Y sobre todo me molesta que mi propia madre no haga más que defenderle a él y atacarme a mí._

_- ¿Has hablado con tu madre?_

_- No. No me sentía preparada para escucharla criticarme sabiendo lo que Cato ha estado haciendo._

_- Te entiendo. Vuelvo a decirte que podría acompañarte a verla, si lo prefieres._

_- No lo sé, Peeta. Creo que el solo hecho de que tú vinieras conmigo a ver a mi madre, ya la molestaría bastante como para esperar que sea abierta con el tema de mi embarazo._

_- Como tú digas, pero quiero que recuerdes siempre que se trata de TU embarazo. Tuyo y mío, y nadie tiene derecho a interferir en él ni en tus decisiones al respecto._

_- Lo sé._

_- Te amo, Katniss, y no quiero nada más que hacerte feliz._

_- Ya me haces feliz –_ aseguró

_- Pues espero seguir haciéndolo._

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por todo, como siempre.**__._


	42. Chapter 41

**********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 41**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Septiembre 13, 1990**_

_**Hoy escuché una discusión entre mis padres.**_

_**Mamá reconoció haber dejado de amar a papá el día que él se negó a consentirle abortar.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Katniss tenía aún pendiente una conversación importante. Su madre.

Pero Peeta, tenía también que hacer frente a su familia.

Dos meses atrás estaba planeando una boda con su novia de los últimos dos años, y ahora iba a tener un bebé con la mujer a la que había amado desde que había entendido de qué se trataba el amor.

Algunas conversaciones serían más sencillas que otras, pero lo único que se le ocurría era enfrentarlas todas a la vez.

En un impulso llamó a su madre y consiguió que ésta organizara una reunión familiar.

Sabía que tenía que presentarles a Katniss, pero finalmente decidió enfrentarles solo, al menos la primera vez. Katniss no sólo estuvo de acuerdo, sino que insistió en eso, así que mientras ella se preparaba para ir a casa de su madre, él se acababa de vestir para cenar con su familia.

_- Hola, cariño –_ le saludó su madre en cuanto entró en el departamento

_- Hola, mamá_ – dijo besando su mejilla _– ¿Soy el primero en llegar?_

_- No, Annie y Finnick están con tu padre, viendo su huerto ecológico._

_- ¿Papá tiene un huerto ecológico?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció haciendo un mohín – _Pero su mano para los pacientes humanos, parece que no sirve mucho para sus pacientes vegetales –_explicó haciéndole reír.

_- Buenas tardes_ – saludó Marvel entrando en ese momento.

Detrás de él estaba Glimmer, que sonrió cálidamente a Effie y apenas le dedicó una mirada a él.

Cenaron animadamente intentando no tocar temas que todos sabían se volverían incómodos, así que no fue sino hasta sentarse en el salón después de cenar que se vio obligado a afrontarlos.

_- Yo..._ – comenzó dubitativo – _quería hablar con vosotros, por eso le pedí a mamá que organizara esta cena –_ dijo logrando que todos le miraran con atención

Nadie habló y sólo se puso más nervioso. Se recriminó por sentir ese temor infundado hacia las reacciones de su familia.

Ya no era un niño y sin dudas que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie sobre cómo vivir su vida o sus relaciones de pareja, pero amaba a su familia, y no podía imaginarse que no le apoyaran o se sintieran felices con algo que a él le hacía tan feliz.

_- Bueno... no hace falta ahondar en mi ruptura con Johanna..._ – comenzó impacientándose por momentos _– Bien, como ya sabéis, he estado viendo a alguien más..._

_- A Katniss Everdeen _– acotó Marvel

_- Sí, a Katniss... nos reencontramos por casualidad hace unos cinco meses y hemos estado viéndonos..._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Peeta? –_ preguntó Glimmer impaciente – _Ya todos sabemos que dejaste a Johanna porque estabas engañándola con esa chica, Katniss._

_- Gracias, Glim, por resumir la situación_

_- ¿Acaso no es así?_

_- Sí, lo es. Supongo que en resumen es eso, para mí ha sido más complejo y más importante pero en resumen es eso._

_- Ahora me imagino que nos pedirás que te apoyemos y le abramos las puertas a esa chica_

_- Glim... –_ le llamó la atención su marido

_- Supongo que sí, Glim. He amado a esa chica desde que tengo memoria, aunque supongo que tú no tienes por qué saberlo ya que tú vivías en Nueva York y yo en Forks, cuando Katniss y yo estábamos juntos. También cuando su madre se la llevó y durante el año que pasé esperando noticias de ella. Pero bien, reconozco que me gustaría que mi familia me apoyara y aceptara mi decisión y a la mujer que he elegido._

_- Desde luego que te apoyamos, Peeta_ – aseguró su madre con el cariño que acostumbraba

_- Gracias, mamá, sé que cuento contigo_

_- Cuentas con toda tu familia, Peeta –_ le aclaró su padre _– Te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes para ser feliz. Podrá gustarnos más o menos, podríamos sentir más o menos aprecio por Johanna, pero si tú has considerado que una vida con ella no te haría feliz, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para discutírtelo?_

_- Gracias, papá. Aunque yo también me he entristecido, y soy el primero en reconocer que no actué bien con Johanna..._

_- No actuaste nada bien con ella –_ apoyó Glimmer

_- Lo sé, no actué nada bien con ella, pero sé con certeza que no habría sido feliz de seguir juntos, ni la habría hecho feliz a ella. Pero, por mucho que me martirice, o me fustigue, eso no cambiará. Ahora estoy con Katniss, y espero seguir con ella._

_- ¿Piensas casarte con ella? –_ preguntó Annie

_- No lo hemos hablado aún, pero supongo que sí, antes o después. No dejé a Johanna por un capricho infantil o por un poco de sexo. Lo hice porque amo a Katniss. No dejé de amarla nunca aunque yo mismo hubiese creído haberlo hecho. Hace unos días, Johanna me dijo algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces_

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- Johanna me hizo ver, que más allá de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, salir con otras mujeres, casarme incluso con Delly, proponerle matrimonio a ella misma, nunca he terminado mi relación con Katniss. Llevo en esa relación más de trece años._

_- Creo que Johanna tiene razón_ – reconoció Effie comprensiva.

_- Sí, yo también lo creo._ – tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar _– Bien, ahora que he aclarado toda esta situación, hay algo más que quiero contaros _– dijo y su familia le miró expectante _– Katniss y yo vamos a tener un bebé_ – soltó ganándose gestos de sorpresa de distintas intensidades.

_- ¿Vas a tener un bebé? –_ preguntó Effie en un susurro

_- Sí. Aún es muy reciente, pero sí._

_- Oh, Peeta, cariño_ – sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acercándose a él para besarle y abrazarle – _Felicidades, cariño. Es una noticia maravillosa._

_- ¿De verdad crees que es una noticia maravillosa?_ – preguntó dudoso

_- Desde luego, cielo. Un bebé. Otro nieto para mí, y un hijo para ti. Eso es una noticia maravillosa. ¿Acaso no lo es para ti?_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego que sí. Básicamente tengo pánico pero también felicidad._

_- ¿Entonces, cielo? Es maravilloso, cariño. Te lo mereces, Peeta._

_- Gracias, mamá._

_- Felicidades, hijo –_ dijo Haymitch acercándose a él para darle un abrazo

_- Gracias, papá._

Sus hermanos le saludaron también, al igual que Finnick, y Glimmer, aunque un poco más reticente.

_- Peeta_ – le llamó Effie – _Quiero que traigas a Katniss cuanto antes. Si quieres a cenar, mañana o pasado mañana, o el fin de semana, cuando quieras, pero no creo que esté bien que os mantengáis alejados por más tiempo. Vais a tener un bebé, así que no hay excusas._

_- Lo sé, mamá. Hubiese querido venir con ella hoy, pero me pareció que sería mejor que aclarara antes la situación con vosotros para no incomodar a nadie._

_- Entiendo, pero igual quiero que la traigas cuanto antes._

_- Yo también quiero conocerla_ – acotó Annie entusiasta _– Sé que técnicamente la conozco, pero no tengo más que un vago recuerdo suyo. Tampoco es que compartiera muchos momentos con ella, y honestamente, le tenía un poco de celos por ser la novia de mi hermano favorito_

_- Hey – _se quejó Marvel – _Creía que yo era tu hermano favorito._

_- Pues, no _– reconoció sacándole la lengua risueña

_- Entonces ¿mañana vendréis a cenar?_

_- No lo sé, mamá. Le preguntaré a Katniss._

_- Oh, sí, claro. ¿Cómo está llevando el embarazo?_

_- El embarazo muy bien, no tiene ningún síntoma. Pero un hijo cambia drásticamente su vida, y no cree que su madre vaya a apoyarla mucho._

_- Oh, claro que sí, ¿qué madre no apoyaría a su hija en un momento así? _– discutió Effie

_- Ojalá tuvieras razón, pero lo dudo mucho. Su madre también era bailarina y considera que el hecho de haber tenido a Katniss arruinó su vida y su carrera profesional, y nunca ha ocultado su opinión a Katniss._

_- ¿Su madre cree que no debió haber tenido a su hija y además se lo ha hecho saber?_ – indagó Glimmer sorprendida y por fin mostró un sentimiento diferente a la hostilidad hacia Katniss

_- Sí_ – reconoció Peeta y pasó a detallarles algunos comentarios de Alma que les dejaron estupefactos.

.

.

.

Pero hablar de ello sólo colaboró en que no pudiera dejar de pensar en lo que estaría sucediendo en ese momento en la casa de los Snow.

_- Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada_ – reconoció Alma después de cenar – _¿Has recuperado ya la cordura? ¿Has acabado con esa tontería con Peeta Mellark?_

_- No, en absoluto. Justamente, es mi relación con Peeta lo que me mantiene cuerda._

_- Oh, por favor. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando Cato regrese?_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer con respecto a qué?_

_- Con respecto a todo, desde luego. Tu relación con él, tu carrera, ya sabes..._

_- Mi relación sentimental con Cato se acabó, yo estoy con alguien, Peeta, y él está con alguien, Clove, así que sin rencores, y no creo que tenga que discutir esto contigo. Eres mi madre y esperaría que actuaras de esa forma._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que por una vez en tu vida, quiero que pienses en lo que me hace feliz a mí, y no en tu percepción de lo que me hace feliz, sino lo que yo realmente creo y siento. Estoy con Peeta, Peeta me hace feliz y no pienso discutir sobre ese punto._ – dijo cogiendo aire y negándose a detener su monólogo _– Por otra parte, mi carrera. No voy a continuar bailando,_ – dijo y sintió el jadeo de su madre _– ya lo he hablado con Darius y voy a ayudarle a buscar mi sustituta._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Katniss?_

_- Tal cual lo que has oído. No voy a continuar bailando porque estoy embarazada. Voy a tener al hijo de Peeta._

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews**_


	43. Chapter 42

**********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 42**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 19, 1992**_

_**Mamá sostiene que debo estarle agradecida a Cato por haber aceptado ser mi representante.**_

_**Él fue grande, y que ahora se fijara en mí, debería llenarme de orgullo, pero por alguna razón, no lo siento así.**_

_**¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Que tú qué?_ – exclamó más que sorprendida su madre

_- Estoy embarazada_

_- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?_ – gritó furibunda

_- ¡Cálmate, Alma!_ – pidió Snow poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de la mujer

_- No lo entiendo, Katniss. Toda la vida trabajando para que llegaras a ser la primera bailarina del ABT, y piensas tirarlo todo por la borda por un embarazo. ¿Acaso no has visto lo infeliz que me hizo a mí estar en esa situación? –_ rugió y Katniss no pudo contener las lágrimas, mezcla de dolor, rabia y frustración

_- ¿Eres conciente de que me estás diciendo que has sido infeliz gracias a mí? Ese hijo al que tanto odias que haya nacido, soy yo. Soy yo, Alma. ¿Imaginas acaso lo duro que es para mí saber que mi vida es lo que hace desgraciada a mi madre?_

_- Oh, por Dios_ – rezongó condescendiente –_ Tú, tú y tú ¿Cuándo empezarás a pensar en alguien más que en ti?_

_- Claro que lo hago. Pienso en mí, pero también pienso en mi bebé –_ dijo llevándose las manos al vientre – _Pienso en mi hijo. Pienso en el padre de mi hijo._

_- Yo pensé en el padre de mi hijo y mira cómo me fue._

_- Nada me hace más feliz que saber que voy a tener un bebé, y que seré la mujer que le dé a Peeta su primer hijo._

_- ¿Qué deja él por ti? ¿Qué pierde él porque tú tienes un hijo?_

_- Supongo que nada. Pero sabes, me dio la oportunidad de que fuese yo quien decidiese lo que deseaba, y no hay nada que desee más que ser madre._

_- Oh, por favor. Eso queda muy bonito en las tarjetas del Hallmark, pero la vida real es otra cosa..._

_- Lo siento, Alma –_ dijo poniéndose de pie _– No voy a cambiar de opinión y, aunque me gustaría contar con tu apoyo, sobreviviré sin él, así que no pienso escuchar tus críticas ni un minuto más – _explicó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa

_- Ni se te ocurra marcharte ahora, Katniss._

_- Llámame cuando tengas alguna palabra agradable para mí, Alma_ – espetó y salió.

El mismo impulso la hizo subir a su coche y conducir hasta el departamento de Peeta.

Ese mismo impulso la empujó a los brazos reconfortantes de su chico que la estrechó consoladoramente.

_- Hola, cariño_ – susurró en su oído _– ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_- Tal como te lo imaginas_ – reconoció con pena entrando en el departamento

_- ¿Ha sido desagradable?_

_- Como sólo ella sabe serlo_

_- Lo siento mucho, cielo_

_- Dime que a ti te fue mejor que a mí. No soportaría que también tu familia nos rechazase._

_- No, en absoluto. Mis padres quieren que vayamos a cenar o al menos a visitarles. Estoy seguro de que mi madre ya querrá empezar a meter su nariz en el embarazo_ – dijo con un mohín de ternura

_- No sabes cuánto me alegra oírlo._

_- Annie quiere conocerte, ya que tampoco es que hayáis compartido mucho en Forks..._

_- ¿Y tu cuñada?_

_- Ya sabes que Glim es muy amiga de Johanna –_ dijo con un suspiro _– Así que al principio fue la más... dura, diría yo. Pero al final, cuando supo que estabas embarazada, digamos que se ablandó un poco._

_- Gracias, Peeta. Necesitaba escuchar algo así._

_- Sé que es duro, porque Alma es tu madre, pero no la necesitas, Kat. No necesitamos a Alma para nada. Tú y yo tendremos nuestra propia familia y tú puedes contar con mi familia como la tuya propia._

_- Gracias, Peeta._

_- Yo debo agradecerte a ti, Katniss_

_- ¿A mí? ¿Qué tienes que agradecerme? Desde que aparecí en tu vida la he dado vuelta del revés._

_- Gracias a Dios que lo has hecho. Vas a darme un hijo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mí? Vas a darme un hijo y soy consciente de que para eso has tenido que dejar de lado tu vida entera._

_- No era mi vida, Peeta, era la de mi madre _– aseguró _– Creo que empezar a tener una vida a los veintinueve no es mucho pedir._

Si bien, los Mellark le habían convencido de pasar la navidad con ellos, organizando una reunión para ese domingo, el viernes los síntomas de Katniss finalmente llegaron, y el sábado fue aún peor. Tuvo náuseas durante toda la mañana, y vómitos suficientes para dejarla exhausta, por lo que cancelaron la visita.

Después de pasar tres días sintiéndose francamente mal, el lunes pudo evitar los vómitos tomando unas galletas saladas nada más levantarse.

Cuando Alma la llamó y le dijo que quería verla al día siguiente, aceptó bastante animada.

Alma estaba en la ciudad y sugirió se encontraran en el departamento de Katniss, así que allí estuvo después del mediodía.

_- Alma –_ saludó al entrar y encontrarse a su madre en el salón

_- Hola, Katniss_

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?_

_- No muy bien_ – explicó –_ He estado con náuseas y vómitos y me siento bastante cansada_

_- Preferiría que no me explicaras nada sobre tu embarazo _– dijo con desagrado

_- Lo siento_ – dijo apenada –_ Creí que me habías llamado para decirme que habías recapacitado y te alegrabas por mí, pero veo que me había equivocado._

_- ¿Quieres que me alegre por algo que significa la ruina de mi hija?_

_- ¿Crees que tener un bebé será mi ruina?_

_- ¿Acaso no lo es? ¿Acaso no has dejado tu carrera por esto?_

Suspiró con desazón.

_- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Alma? ¿Para qué querías verme?_

_- Yo se lo pedí_ – la voz dura de Cato sonó a sus espaldas

_- Cato –_ exclamó sorprendida _– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿No deberías seguir en California?_

_- Tu madre me llamó para contarme las novedades _– dijo con desdén

_- ¿Por qué, Alma?_ – suspiró sintiendo el dolor de la traición clavándose en su cuerpo

_- Alguien tiene que meter algo de sensatez en tu cabeza. – _dijo la mujer a la vez que tomaba su bolso del sofá y salía de la habitación

_- ¿Crees que me importa lo que Cato tenga que decir? –_ habló escuchando la puerta de calle cerrarse tras su madre

_- Así que te has dejado embarazar por ese triste medicucho –_ comentó su ex prometido

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_- No es de mi incumbencia_ – repitió él – _¿Crees que llevo quince años trabajando contigo para dejar que lo arruines todo sólo porque no supiste tomar precauciones?_

_- No sé qué derecho crees tener sobre mí, pero repito, esto no es de tu incumbencia._

_- No voy a permitirte seguir con esto, Katniss._

_- Tú no eres quien para prohibirme nada. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú, que te has estado tirando a Clove LaBow en mis narices._

_- Esto no va de follar..._

_- ¿Reconoces que te la has estado tirando?_

_- Sí, ¿y qué hay con eso? Si quieres puedo darte una lista de todas las putas bailarinas que me he tirado en estos años, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro..._

_- ¿No tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro? _– preguntó con la mirada desorbitada – _Por Dios, Cato. Eras mi novio..._

_- Por favor, Katniss. Soy tu profesor, y tu representante artístico._

_- Eras mi prometido..._

_- Oh, por favor. Bien sabes que no podrías haber tenido otra pareja que te siguiera como yo lo hice. ¿Crees acaso que Peeta Mellark habría dejado su perfecta vida de médico para ir detrás de ti a Londres?_

_- No _– gritó – _Desde luego que no, pero porque esa no era mi decisión, no era lo que yo quería hacer. Era lo que tú y mi madre queríais para mí. Si hubiese estado con Peeta, seguramente me habría dedicado a lo que yo desease._

_- Naciste para ser bailarina, Katniss. No puedes desperdiciar tu talento de esa forma._

_- ¡Me importa una mierda mi talento! – _gritó completamente fuera de sí – _¡No quiero ser bailarina! Nunca lo he querido y ahora finalmente voy a dejarlo._

_- Sobre mi cadáver, muñeca._

_- Pues será sobre tu cadáver, porque te mataré si haces algo que pueda hacerle daño a mi bebé, y sabes que no puedo bailar estando embarazada. Tú me lo dijiste. Podría manchar el maillot en el escenario._

_- No voy a permitir que lances todo por la borda, Katniss_ – dio acercándose a ella amenazador

_- No hay nada que puedas hacer –_ gritó furibunda _– Eres un puto proxeneta y no voy a dejar que sigas intentándolo conmigo._

_- No te pases conmigo –_ amenazó entre dientes cogiendo en su puño el escote de su jersey

_- Eres un maldito perdedor, Cato_ – le retó _– Eres un maldito perdedor que no ha podido cumplir su sueño de bailar, y ahora has puesto tus ojos en Clove, pensando que podría cumplir tus expectativas pero has vuelto a perder..._

_- No me provoques, Katniss –_ dijo soltándola y poniéndose de espaldas a ella

_- Vete al infierno, Cato. Sigue viendo ballet en televisión y sabiendo lo que has sido incapaz de hacer. Yo voy a vivir mi vida y cumplir mis sueños. Lo que tú nunca te has atrevido a hacer._

_- No me provoques._

_- No has hecho nada con tu vida, Cato. No has formado una familia, por tu maldita obsesión con el ballet. Algo que te pasa por el costado porque tú no has podido lograrlo. Quieres convencerte de que si no fuera por tu lesión de rodilla te habrías convertido en Nureyev, pero nunca lo sabrás. Eres un maldito perdedor frustrado._

El revés de la mano de Cato la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo tambalear y caer al suelo.

_- ¡Señor!_ – el grito de Sasha le detuvo cuando se acercó amenazador a Katniss que tenía la mano sobre su mejilla roja y palpitante

_- Esto no quedará así – _gruñó antes de alejarse y abandonar el departamento

* * *

_**Esta Katniss sin duda está cambiando. Espero que les guste el capi.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme.**_


	44. Chapter 43

**********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

SUEÑOS AJENOS

CAPITULO 43

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Diciembre 13, 2001**_

_**A veces Cato me asusta un poco.**_

_**No es por nada en particular, pero algunos de sus comentarios me dan miedo.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Señorita Katniss_ – dijo la mujer ayudándola a levantarse y sentarse en el sofá

_- Dios, Sasha. No te escuché llegar._

_- Lo siento, señorita. No quería entrometerme, pero acababa de entrar cuando escuché su grito y me preocupé_ – explicó la mujer nerviosa

_- Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste, Sasha. Por un momento sentí miedo de que pudiera lastimarme._

_- La ha lastimado –_ le corrigió Sasha mirando el rasguño que tenía en la mejilla y el moretón que se estaba comenzando a vislumbrar

_- Oh, no, eso no es nada. Sólo un rasguño._

_- Mañana tendrá un moretón bastante grande. Permítame curarle la herida_

_- Estoy bien, Sasha, de verdad._

_- Déjeme hacerlo –_ pidió y accedió enternecida por la preocupación de la mujer

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasha había limpiado la pequeña herida y le había convencido para llamar a Peeta, que decidió venir a recogerla aún sin que le explicara lo sucedido.

Sasha le había obligado a tumbarse en el sofá y beberse una taza de té, así que de esa forma le encontró Peeta al llegar.

_- Kat, cielo_ – dijo entrando en el salón antes de llegar hasta ella – _Sasha me ha dicho que no te encontrabas del todo bien_

_- Estoy bien_ – dijo con tono cansino

_- ¿Segura? –_ dijo sentándose junto a Katniss y en ese momento vio el golpe en su cara – _Katniss, cielo, ¿que sucedió? ¿qué tienes en la cara?_

_- No es nada._

_- ¿No es nada? Tienes un corte en la mejilla y se te está formando un moretón –_ preguntó entre dientes – _¿Qué sucedió, Katniss? Pensé que habías quedado de reunirte con tu madre_

_- Sí, lo hice. Hace ya un rato que se ha ido._

_- Dime que no fue que tu madre te golpeara._

_- No –_reconoció – _No fue ella._

_- ¿No fue ella? ¿Quieres decir que alguien te golpeó? –_gruñó intentando mantener la calma

_- Cato estaba aquí_

_- ¿Cato estaba aquí? ¿Cato te ha golpeado?_

_- Le hice enfurecer_

_- No quiero escuchar que le defiendes_

_- No quiero defenderle, pero no quiero que hagas nada_

_- ¿No quieres que haga nada? ¿Un hombre se aprovecha de su fuerza para lastimar a mi mujer y tú no quieres que haga nada?_

_- No quiero que hagas nada. No volverá a suceder porque no volveré a verle. Fue sólo una bofetada y no tengo intención de seguir tratando con él de ninguna forma._

_- ¿Dónde está ahora ese cabrón? ¿Te golpeó y simplemente se marchó? Voy a matarle._

_- No sé donde está y no me importa. Discutimos y le dije cosas que sin dudas le llevaron al límite, me dio una bofetada y se fue. Y tú no vas a matarle porque solamente vamos a olvidarnos de él._

_- Esto no va a quedar así, Katniss. No permitiré que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé._

_- Sé que no lo permitirás, Peeta, pero, de verdad, estoy bien. Ahora sólo quiero tomar algunas decisiones importantes._

_- ¿Por ejemplo?_

_- Lo primero es cambiar la cerradura de este departamento para evitar que tanto Alma como Cato puedan volver a entrar._

_- Me parece lo más inteligente_

_- Tendré que ver algún agente de bienes raíces para poner el departamento en venta, y a su vez debo buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir..._

En ese momento, Peeta supo que debía decirle finalmente a Katniss sobre las ideas que rondaban su cabeza desde hacía ya algunos días.

_- Kat, con respecto a eso..._ – comenzó dubitativo

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Hace varios días he estado pensando..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- No quiero estar ausente en esto del embarazo..._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? No pienso dejarte fuera de eso..._

_- Ya –_ dijo bajando la mirada nerviosa –_Yo también... ya sabes... estoy instalado en Morningside Park, pero es temporal..._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Peeta?_ – preguntó enternecida por el nerviosismo de su chico

_- No quiero vivir en un departamento de treinta metros, pero tampoco quiero volver a mi piso del SoHo que compartía con Johanna, a la vez que creo que tú y yo deberíamos vivir juntos ya que estamos formando una familia..._ – Katniss le observaba atenta –_Así que he pensado que podríamos buscar algo juntos... y ahora que tú piensas vender aquí y comprar algo... no sé... podríamos buscar algo para nosotros tres –_sonrió poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de ella

_- ¿Es esa una proposición?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

Peeta soltó el aire con una sonrisa torcida.

_- Bueno... no es lo que tenía pensado..._ – explicó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su americana para sacar una pequeña cajita azul claro _– Llevo con ella hace una semana_

La respiración de Katniss se aceleró, al igual que su pulso.

_- Kat, después de trece años y medio de haberte besado en la puerta de la casa de tu padre..._

_- Mañana_ – murmuró ella

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Mañana harán exactamente trece años y seis meses –_ explicó con lágrimas en los ojos

Peeta sonrió.

_- Seguro en aquel momento, no pensaste que esto pudiera llevarme tanto tiempo..._

_- No, la verdad que imaginaba a Peeta Mellark como un chico más rápido_

_- Supongo que sí. Ahora ¿puedes dejar de distraerme?_

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó divertida

_- Bueno, no se me dan muy bien las palabras, así que, Katniss Everdeen ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa?_

_- Desde luego que sí –_ sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

_- Gracias a Dios –_ suspiró abrazándola y apretándola contra él _– Tenía miedo de que dijeras que no_

_- ¿Por qué lo haría?_

_- Qué sé yo_ – sonrió – _Y ahora, como mi futura esposa, ¿estarías dispuesta a acatar una sugerencia?_

_- Hey! Aún no nos hemos casado y ya pretendes que te obedezca_

_- No pretendo que me obedezcas ni ahora ni después, no soy tu padre, así que no soy quién para darte órdenes de ningún tipo, salvo que seas feliz, y ésa sí es una orden._

_- Soy feliz –_ aseguró apretándose contra él

_- Bien, entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia y esperar que la consideres?_

_- ¿Qué sugerencia?_

_- Vayamos a la estación de policia_

_- ¿A la estación de policía?_ – preguntó separándose de él para mirarle extrañada _– ¿Para qué?_

_- Estaría mucho más tranquilo si le pusiéramos una denuncia a Cato._

_- Dios, Peeta –_ gimió soltando un suspiro _– No ha sido nada._

_- Por favor_ – rogó _– Estaría más tranquilo. No pretendo que vaya a juicio ni le encarcelen, pero quisiera dejar sentado el precedente, y que le envíen alguna advertencia o lo que sea, pero al menos estará sobre aviso de que no puede meterse contigo. Tienes un moretón en el pómulo así que ha sido algo más que nada, por favor..._

_- No le veo el sentido, Peeta..._

_- Por favor, cielo. ¿Sabes cuántos casos llegan al hospital de personas que creían que sus agresores no eran violentos?_

Le observó dudosa, comprendiendo la preocupación de Peeta y aceptó.

Para cuando esa tarde llegaron al departamento de Peeta, habían asentado una denuncia contra Cato Pace, y éste sería notificado y apercibido.

No fue sino hasta dos días después cuando el teléfono de Katniss recibió una llamada de aquel.

Quiso el destino que Katniss estuviera en la ducha cuando su móvil comenzó a repicar en la mesita de noche. Peeta, aún en la cama cogió el teléfono y presionó el botón verde al ver el identificador.

_- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? –_ la voz furibunda de Cato gritó antes de que Peeta se pudiese identificar _– Esto no va a quedar así, Katniss._

_- Katniss no puede contestar en este momento –_ replicó Peeta con una calma pasmosa pero que ocultaba una ardiente furia

_- ¿Quién eres?_ – gruñó claramente sorprendido _– ¿Mellark? Eres Mellark, ¿verdad?_

_- El mismo_

_- No tienes ni idea con quién te estás metiendo, Peeta Mellark. La has instado a que me denunciara._

_- No, Cato, tú lo has hecho. Tú la has obligado a denunciarte cuando la golpeaste._

_- No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya._

_- Ten cuidado, Pace, no querrás agregar una denuncia por acoso y amenazas..._

_- No puedes denunciarme por acoso y amenazas._

_- ¿Estás seguro de ello? Tengo unos abogados muy buenos._

_- ¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer con tus abogados?_ – amenazó

_- Cato, no seas estúpido, tú número está grabado en el teléfono de Katniss. ¿De verdad crees que será difícil probar que llamabas para amenazarla, al día siguiente de golpearla?_

_- Esto no quedará así._

_- Déjala en paz. Déjanos en paz._

_- Nunca_ – aseguró_– He invertido mucho en Katniss durante quince años. No será un revolcón lo que me haga perderla._

_- Como quieras_ – respondió displicente antes de cortar la comunicación.

Soltó el teléfono furioso antes de decidir buscar sosiego en la ducha junto a su mujer.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_


	45. Chapter 44

**************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 44**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Abril 17, 1993**_

_**Me sentí avergonzada y abochornada al ver a Peeta leyendo la historia que estaba escribiendo.**_

_**Cuando levantó la vista hacia mí y vi en sus ojos orgullo y admiración, mi bochorno se transformó en felicidad.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Estás nerviosa?_ – le preguntó Peeta al detener el coche frente al edificio donde vivían sus padres

_- Un poco –_ reconoció

_- No tienes por qué_ – aseguró intentando calmarla

Después de que su madre insistiera, Peeta había accedido a pasar la Nochevieja con Katniss y su familia, y ahí estaban, preparados para entrar.

Después de la emboscada que Alma le había tendido a Katniss con Cato, ésta no se sentía tentada a pasar las fiestas con su madre, así que ni se había preocupado por decirle nada a la mujer.

No necesitaba estar con gente que la hacía sentir mal, buscando denigrarla, así que la invitación de Peeta, había sido su mejor opción, aunque no podía negar el temor que sentía de enfrentarse con unas personas que mantenían tan buena relación con la ex novia de Peeta.

_- Peeta, cariño –_ saludó Effie con entusiasmo al abrir la puerta –_ Os estábamos esperando –_ agregó abrazando a su hijo_ – Hola, Katniss –_ la saludó cuando soltó a Peeta, y le dio un pequeño abrazo que la enterneció_ – No sé si me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí._

_- Desde luego que le recuerdo, señora Mellark_

_- Effie, por favor. No hace falta que seas tan formal._

_- Effie –_ sonrió mucho más trandariusa

_- Venid, pasad_

Entraron en el departamento y Peeta apretó la mano de Katniss infundiéndole calma.

Toda la familia estaba en el salón. Vera y Henry corrieron hacia Peeta en cuanto le vieron entrar, y éste los levantó en sus brazos a ambos a la vez, besándolos con cariño.

_- Buenas tardes –_ saludó sintiendo las miradas especulativas de su familia yendo de él a Katniss

Todos respondieron con cariño a su saludo.

_- Bien, debo presentarles a Katniss, no sé si os recordáis. Kat, ya les conoces a todos excepto a Finnick. Finnick Odair es el hermano de Glim y el prometido de Annie._

_- Encantada –_ dijo estirando su mano hacia el hombre

_- Es un placer conocerte –_ aseguró Finnick estrechando su mano

_- Mi hermana Annie – _continuó Peeta dejándola frente a la chica que la saludó con amabilidad_ – Marvel_

_- Hola, Katniss. Encantado de volver a verte_

_- Igualmente, Marvel_

_- Glimmer –_ siguió Peeta y Katniss vio a la rubia mirarla especulativa antes de saludarla cortésmente_ – Y mi padre, Haymitch_

_- Buenas tardes, doctor Mellark – _sonrió tímida

_- Llámame Haymitch, querida –_ le corrigió acercándose a ella para darle un tierno abrazo_ – Bienvenida, Katniss. Siéntete como en tu casa._

_- Gracias –_ sonrió pensando que en su casa, no se sentiría tan cómoda después de todo

Peeta se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y toda la familia se enfrascó en conversaciones divertidas, sobre todo sobre Marvel, Peeta y Annie y su infancia en Forks.

Katniss se sintió integrada y aceptada en todo momento, incluso por parte de Glimmer, aunque no dejaba de notarse que era quien estaba más tensa.

La cena transcurrió igual de trandariusa, así que al acabar la cena, Katniss, junto a las mujeres Mellark, llevó platos y copas a la cocina.

Mientras Annie llenaba el lavavajillas, Effie organizaba la comida sobrante, Glim servía porciones de tiramisú en los platos que Katniss le alcanzaba.

_- ¿Y cómo estás llevando el embarazo, Katniss? –_ preguntó Effie haciéndola estremecer al ver el leve respingo de Glimmer _– Me dijo Peeta que ya tienes todos los síntomas._

_- Sí, un poco sí. Vómitos y náuseas por las mañanas y hambre todo el tiempo_ – confesó

_- Será una niña –_ aseguró la mujer

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Sí. Mis embarazos de Marvel y Peeta, fueron trandariusísimos, no vomité ni una sola vez, ni mareos, ni náuseas, ni nada, pero Annie... fue otra historia..._

_- ¿Y crees que es porque era una niña?_

_- Los médicos dirán que no, pero esa es mi teoría. Glim_ – llamó la mujer ganándose la atención de la rubia _– ¿acaso tu embarazo de Vera no fue más difícil que el de Henry?_

_- Totalmente. Con Henry, a veces tenía miedo de haber perdido el embarazo porque me sentía demasiado bien_

_- Dios, yo quiero sentirme demasiado bien –_ suspiró Annie

_- Pues entonces a hacer niños_ – le sonrió su madre comprensiva

_- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia, Katniss?_

_- No, en realidad, no. Nunca ha sido tan cierto eso de que lo importante es que esté bien._

_- Desde luego que sí_ – coincidió Effie _– Pero estoy segura de que todo estará bien._

_- Eso espero._

_- ¿Ayudo en algo? _– preguntó Peeta entrando en la cocina y parándose detrás de Katniss para enredar sus brazos en ella, apoyando las manos en el vientre plano de la chica

Katniss se sonrojó ante las miradas de la familia de Peeta.

_- Ve sacando el champagne del refrigerador_ – dijo su madre y se alejó de Katniss después de darle un suave beso en el cuello _– Le decía a Katniss que sospecho que estáis esperando una niña_

_- ¿Sí?_ – preguntó sorprendido _– ¿Por qué lo crees?_

_- Los embarazos de niñas suelen ser más sintomáticos que los de varones_ – explicó y él no pudo evitar carcajearse

_- Y eso lo sabes después de tu exitosa carrera médica –_ dijo burlón

_- No –_ contestó su madre petulante _– Eso lo sé después de haber parido tres hijos y haber visto a Glim embarazada de mis dos nietos._

_- No sé si sea concluyente_ – replicó _– Deberías embarazarte otra vez para aumentar la muestra_ – rió besando la mejilla de su madre

_- Búrlate_ – le regañó – _Ya me dirás cuando tengas que comprar vestiditos rosa_

_- De acuerdo, pero en la medida de lo posible espera a que tengamos una ecografía que lo demuestre antes de comprarle nada a mi hijo o hija._

_- Hombres –_ se burló Effie divertida cuando Peeta dejó la cocina para llevar las botellas al salón _– ¿Cuándo tienes tu próxima consulta, Katniss?_

_- Dentro de dos semanas_

_- ¿Quién es tu ginecólogo_? – inquirió Glimmer incomodándola aunque sin intención

_- No tengo uno aún –_ explicó apenada y consiguió que todos la observaran sonrojarse

_- ¿No tienes uno?_

_- Me llevaba el doctor Snow pero ya no está en el hospital_ – explicó bajando la mirada hasta el plato que tenía en la mano

De ninguna forma podía explicarles que Johanna era quien le había confirmado su embarazo y realizado su primera ecografía. Era demasiado cruel y retorcido.

_- Hay buenos ginecólogos en el Presbiteryan_ – comentó Effie pero nadie se atrevió a poner en palabras el nombre que todas estaban pensando.

Peeta la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho después de haberle hecho el amor esa noche.

_- ¿Cómo te has sentido con mi familia? _– preguntó con voz muy baja

_- Muy bien – _reconoció _– Al principio me sentí un poco intimidada y nerviosa, pero tu familia es encantadora. Todos me trataron muy bien, mejor de lo que me merezco._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú te mereces que todos te traten bien._

_- Sí, tal vez sí, pero no puedo olvidar que por mi causa Johanna lo ha pasado mal, y todos ellos la aprecian mucho._

_- Lo sé, cielo, pero no es tu culpa en absoluto._

_- Ya, Peeta, no es mi culpa ni tuya tampoco, lo sé, pero eso no resta ni una pizca del sufrimiento de ella._

_- Lo sé _– suspiró con tristeza

_- Pero sabes, hoy he sentido algo de envidia..._

_- ¿Envidia? ¿Envidia por qué? ¿y de quién?_

_- No sé... de vosotros... de tener una familia unida, de teneros los unos a los otros, de poder contar con el apoyo incondicional de la familia._

_- Es tu familia ahora, Katniss. Tú cuentas también con ellos, y su apoyo incondicional ahora._

_- Gracias, Peeta._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por todo. Por haberme hecho ver que no estaba haciendo lo que deseaba, que no tenía la vida que quería, y especialmente, por haberme ayudado a ver que podía aspirar a más, que podía desear algo más_

_- Dios, Katniss_ – gimió estrechándola contra él _– Te mereces todo, cielo. Te mereces todo y tienes derecho a pedirlo, desearlo y exigirlo. A veces me pregunto si no estaré siendo demasiado egoísta..._

_- ¿Egoísta? ¿Tú?_

_- Sí. Te he embarazado..._

_- Tú no me has embarazado –_ discutió _– Lo hemos hecho juntos_

_- Sí, pero supongo que debí pensar que eso podría suceder. Soy médico. Debí pensar que los anticonceptivos podían perder eficacia con los antibióticos. Debí haber utilizado protección._

_- ¿Te arrepientes de que me haya quedado embarazada? –_ inquirió dolida y temerosa

_- Oh, no, claro que no. Pero sé que tu vida ha cambiado drásticamente por ello, y no has tenido siquiera la oportunidad de plantearte si deseabas ese cambio o no. Yo en cambio, no he tenido que modificar nada para tener todo lo que quiero._

_- No lo entiendes, Peeta_ – le corrigió – _Tú me has dado todo lo que quiero. Te tengo a ti, y voy a tener un bebé. He deseado tener hijos desde que tengo memoria. Desde aquella vez hace mil años, en que creímos que podía estar embarazada, cuando éramos adolescentes, siempre he soñado con el día que tuviera mis propios hijos. Y últimamente me había resignado a pensar que no sería así. Y ahora pienso que no tenía que resignarme. Sí puedo tener hijos, sí puedo ser madre, y es lo que voy a hacer._

Peeta la miraba con atención intentando desterrar algo del sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba.

_- Sabes, creí que echaría de menos bailar, y hace más de dos meses que no me calzo unas zapatillas de ballet y no lo echo de menos en absoluto._

_- ¿No lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?_

_- ¡Qué va! No he sentido ni el más mínimo deseo de bailar. Incluso he llegado a pensar que después de colaborar con Darius en la selección de mi sustituta, no quiero tener nada que ver con el ballet. Al menos por una temporada._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente._

_- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?_ – bajó la mirada dubitativa y vergonzosa _– Cuéntame._

_- He pensado que podría volver a escribir –_ murmuró

_- ¿De verdad?_ – indagó él con entusiasmo

_- Tengo ganas de intentarlo._

_- Oh, cariño, creo que sería magnífico que lo hicieras._

_- Creo que sí, tal vez podría hacerlo._

_- Vaya. Una esposa escritora. Creo que me gustaría._

_- Y a mí – _reconoció emocionada sintiendo por primera vez en veinticinco años, que estaba donde quería estar.

Llevando las riendas de su vida.

* * *

_**Hola! Capi nuevo!**_

_**Los Mellark parece que aceptaron a Katniss.**_

_**Y Katniss parece que está ordenando los cambios de su vida.**_

_**Esperemos que todo siga bien.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme.**_


	46. Chapter 45

**************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 45**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Octubre 13, 2002**_

_**Hoy es mi primer estreno como solista del ABT.**_

_**El orgullo en el rostro de Alma no tiene precio.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Bien, aquí está_ – dijo el doctor Aurelius, su nuevo ginecólogo, al señalar el monitor del ecógrafo _– 1,7 centímetros_

_- ¿Eso está bien? –_ preguntó Katniss

_- Oh, sí –_ le aseguró el médico trandariusizándola _– Tienes ocho semanas de embarazo así que la medida está dentro de lo normal. ¿Veis esto aquí?_ – preguntó señalando una manchita gris en movimiento _– Es su corazón._

Katniss apretó los dedos de Peeta entre los suyos emocionada al ver el latido del pequeño corazón.

_- ¿Está todo bien? Su corazón va muy de prisa ¿no?_

_- Es lo normal_ – afirmó el médico –_ Todo está perfectamente bien. ¿Queréis una foto?_

_- Sí, por favor_ – aceptó entusiasta

_- Bien. Ahora puedes vestirte y te espero en el consultorio._

El médico salió de la habitación mientras Katniss se vestía. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Peeta, la emoción que vio en el rostro del chico la enterneció.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – le preguntó en un susurro estirando su mano para acariciar la de él

_- Mucho –_ murmuró él antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos _– Dios, Kat. No soy capaz de poner en palabras lo que siento ahora mismo._

_- ¿Estás feliz?_

_- Exultante. Es increíble. Siempre me he maravillado con el milagro de la vida, pero ser el responsable directo de esto es más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que me has dado._

_- No, Peeta, yo nunca podré agradecértelo a ti._ – reconoció aferrándose a él –_ Te amo._

_- Te amo, Kat. A ti y a ese pequeñito que llevas en tu vientre._

Después de que el ginecólogo le explicara sobre lo que podía esperar en esta etapa y de que fijaran las próximas visitas, Peeta la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento del hospital.

_- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –_ preguntó luego de abrir la puerta del Mini rojo.

_- Me pasaré por el teatro. Darius quiere que veamos los vídeos de algunas aspirantes. Después he quedado con Sasha para terminar de empaquetar cosas en el departamento, y me pasaré por la agencia, ya que parece ser que hay varios interesados en comprar._

_- Un día largo. Intenta tomártelo con calma_ – sugirió su chico _– y si ves que no puedes con todo, deja algo para otro día._

_- Estoy bien, Peeta_ – sonrió indulgente

_- Lo sé –_ aceptó volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos _– Sólo necesito que te cuides mucho._

_- Lo haré –_ aseguró besándole antes de subir al coche _– Te veré mañana._

_- De acuerdo. Te iré llamando durante la guardia._

_- No te preocupes. Tú trabaja, que alguien tendrá que mantener la familia –_ sonrió burlona antes de marchar.

Después de reunirse con Darius y decidir entre ambos a quiénes entrevistarían, se pasó por la agencia de bienes raíces donde le explicaron las propuestas de los interesados en comprar su departamento.

De allí se fue al departamento donde se reunió con Sasha.

Entre ambas se dedicaron a embalar sus pertenencias, libros, ropa y demás.

_- ¿Y cómo se ha estado sintiendo?_ – preguntó la mujer con amabilidad

_- No muy bien –_ confesó – _Ya sabes, vómitos, náuseas, mareos y mucho sueño._

_- Es lo normal._

_- Sí, sin dudas. Mi médico dice que todavía podrán durar unas semanas más estos síntomas, en principio luego deberían remitir._

_- Sí, aunque a veces pueden durar todo el embarazo._

_- Lo sé_ – gimió _– Effie, la madre de Peeta, asegura que será una niña y que por eso me siento tan mal._

_- ¿Cree que eso influye?_

_- Según ella sí, aunque Peeta dice que eso son tonterías._

_- Hay tantos mitos sobre los embarazos que nunca se sabe lo que es real y lo que es falso._

_- Es verdad._

_- ¿Ha visto a su madre?_ – preguntó Sasha después de debatirse durante varios minutos

_- No_ – reconoció con tristeza

_- La señora Alma me ha llamado para pedirme su nuevo número_ – le contó la mujer

Después de haber ignorado las llamadas de su madre y Cato durante un par de semanas, había decidido cambiar su número y así lo había hecho.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que reunirse con su madre, pero últimamente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar recriminaciones ni insultos.

_- Lo siento, Sasha. Lamento que te veas en medio de esto._

_- Oh, no, señorita, no se preocupe por mí. Lo importante es que usted esté bien. Ahora lo importante son usted y el bebé._

_- Lo sé. Pero es su nieto. No puedo creer que ni tan solo la enternezca saber que estoy esperando a su nieto. ¿Es que esa mujer no tiene corazón?_

_- Lo siento, señorita Katniss_ – se lamentó Sasha con un mohín _– Estoy segura que recapacitará, es sólo que ella teme que usted pierda su carrera y usted sabe lo importante que es para ella eso._

_- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que en algún momento pensara en qué es lo importante para mí._

_- Déle tiempo._

_- ¿Más? Le he dado veinticinco años. Veinticinco años para que me pregunte qué es lo que yo deseo y no lo ha hecho ni una sola vez._

_- Lo siento mucho, señorita, de verdad._

_- Lo sé, Sasha, lo sé._

Cuando Sasha se despidió y se marchó, Katniss, que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a su madre, decidió dar el primer paso y la llamó.

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió la mujer ante el número desconocido

_- Alma. Soy yo._

_- ¡Katniss, al fin!_ – dijo la mujer sorprendida –_ Hace una eternidad que estoy buscándote. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido cambiar tu número?_

_- Lo siento, Alma, pero necesitaba tiempo para mí._

_- ¿Tiempo para qué?_

_- He pensado que podríamos cenar juntas si te apetece._

_- ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?_

_- Sí, si te va bien._

_- Me organizaré –_ aseguró la mujer _– ¿A qué hora crees que llegarás?_

_- No_ – negó, ya que no quería ver a su madre en su casa.

Después de su última emboscada sólo aceptaría verla en un terreno neutral.

_- Preferiría que cenáramos fuera._

_- ¿Cenar fuera? Eso no tiene sentido, Katniss. Ven aquí y cenemos en casa, estaremos más tranquilas._

_- Lo siento, Alma, pero si quieres que nos veamos será en un terreno neutral._

_- ¿Terreno neutral? ¿De qué estás hablando, Katniss? Ni que esto fuera una guerra._

_- Tal vez no lo es, pero la última vez que acepté verte, me tendiste una emboscada con Cato y acabé siendo golpeada y él con una denuncia policial._

_- ¿Qué dices? –_ indagó la mujer sorprendida – _¿Cato te golpeó?_

_- Sí_

_- Eso es una tontería. Cato nunca haría algo así._

_- ¿Crees que me lo invento?_

_- No, supongo que no. Pero tal vez te confundes._

_- ¿Que me confundo? Tuve un moretón durante varios días y un corte en la mejilla. ¿Cómo podría confundirme?_

_- No _– continuó la mujer displicente _– Quiero decir que, seguramente no quiso golpearte. Tal vez lo sacaras de quicio, lo pusieras nervioso y se le fue de las manos._

_- ¡Dios! No puedo creer que sea mi madre la que está diciendo eso. Tu hija ha sido golpeada y tú defiendes al hombre que lo hizo..._

_- No es así, Katniss, pero conozco a Cato y te conozco a ti._

_- ¿Y eso qué diablos significa?_

_- Que sé bien que a veces tú puedes llegar a ser exasperante._

_- Oh, por dios. Creo que ésta no ha sido una buena idea. Mejor será que no nos veamos._

_- No, espera, Katniss._ – le llamó su madre a través de la línea _– No se te ocurra colgarme. Vamos, dime dónde quieres que nos veamos._

_- No creo que sea buena idea _– confesó arrepintiéndose de haber llamado

_- Venga, dime, ¿dónde nos vemos?_

Exhaló nerviosa antes de aceptar.

_- De acuerdo. En "La veta", en una hora._

_- Muy bien_ – aceptó la mujer – _Allí estaré._

Una hora después la vio entrar desde el reservado en el que la habían ubicado.

Caminaba hacia ella con su andar arrogante, enfundada en un vestido morado que la hacía lucir bastante más joven.

_- Hola, Katniss_ – saludó sentándose frente a ella sin más y Katniss echó de menos un beso, un abrazo o al menos un gesto cariñoso

_- Hola, Alma_ – respondió escondiendo la mirada _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¿Cómo crees? Llevo semanas sin tener noticias de mi hija, y lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba tirando su vida a la basura._

_- Lamento que lo sientas de esa forma_

_- ¿No has recapacitado aún?_

_- No sé a qué le llamas tú recapacitar, porque en mi opinión, eso es justamente lo que he hecho –_ aseveró

El camarero cortó la siguiente frase de Alma y no fue sino hasta que se marchó con su orden que al fin contestó.

_- Recapacitar, ya sabes, acabar con ese embarazo, acabar con ese medicucho, y volver a tu casa, con tu pareja y a tu profesión._

_- Pues entonces no he recapacitado –_ informó petulante _– Porque nunca se me ocurriría acabar con mi embarazo, de hecho, hoy mismo he visto a mi médico_ – dijo a la vez que abría su bolso para sacar la copia de la ecografía que había hecho para su madre y ponerla sobre la mesa empujándola hacia su madre _– éste es el bebé, mi hijo, tu nieto_ – explicó señalando la imagen borrosa y grisácea – _pensé que tal vez te hiciera ilusión verlo._

_- Estás arruinando tu vida, Katniss, ¿eres consciente de eso?_

_- Lo siento, Alma, pero yo no lo siento así. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que siento que estoy donde quiero estar y haciendo lo que quiero hacer._

_- Te arrepentirás, Katniss. Sé lo que te digo, te arrepentirás de esta decisión. No podrás ser feliz. Y no es una amenaza sino solamente una exposición de los hechos. Sé que acabarás arrepintiéndote._

Observó a su madre con tristeza y desazón al reconocer cuánto odiaba su madre haberla traído al mundo.

_- ¿Nunca te hice feliz, Alma? ¿Nunca te hizo feliz haber decidido no abortar?_

_- Hace seis meses,_– confesó la mujer _– Hace seis meses fui feliz, cuando te vi bailando Gisselle por primera vez como la prima ballerina del ABT._

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que unas pocas rodaran por sus mejillas, antes de secarlas con sus dedos.

_- Lo lamento mucho, Alma. Te aseguro que daría lo que sea por no haberte hecho infeliz._

_- Vuelve a bailar. Aún puedes hacerlo, todavía estás a tiempo._

_- ¿A tiempo de qué? ¿De interrumpir el embarazo? No lo haré, Alma, no lo haré._

_- Pues entonces no tengo nada más que hablar contigo_ – espetó la mujer furiosa

_- Tienes razón_ – reconoció volviendo a coger su bolso _– No hay ya nada más que hablar. Sólo espero que mi hijo sepa siempre cuánto le amo y nunca hacer nada que le haga dudar de que mis únicas expectativas para él o ella son que sea feliz_.

Se levantó de su asiento disponiéndose a salir.

_- Puedes quedarte con la foto. Hice la copia especialmente para ti._ – dijo abandonando el restaurante y dejando en él la última esperanza que había albergado de haber tenido una madre en el real sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**Capi nuevo! A disfrutar y a comentar!**_

_**Gracias por los alerta, favoritos y reviews, y como siempre gracias por seguir leyéndome.**_


	47. Chapter 46

**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 46**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 18, 2000**_

_**Hoy me salté un ensayo por haberme ido de compras.**_

_**La reacción de Cato fue tan desmedida que por un momento temí que me golpeara.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- Lo siento, cariño_ – la consolaba Peeta a la mañana siguiente cuando llegó de su guardia en el hospital _– No entiendo por qué actúa de esa forma._

_- No lo sé. –_ reconoció – _¿Cómo puede convertirse una madre en una persona así?_

_- ¿Siempre fue así? Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas si también te trataba de esta forma cuando eras niña?_

_- No sé. El ballet siempre fue lo más importante para ella, pero no recuerdo haber sentido que me odiara o que yo le molestara._

_- Lo siento, cielo_

_- Está bien. En realidad creo que lo mejor es saber dónde estoy parada, con quién cuento y con quién no._

_- Supongo que es mejor así_

_- Lo es –_ sonrió volteándose hacia él y recostándose sobre su pecho _– Dejemos esta conversación tan triste y tan seria. ¿Tienes ganas de besarme?_ – preguntó sugerente

_- No sé..._ – se burló él _– Tal vez podría tener un poco..._

_- ¿Sólo un poco?_

_- Bueno, quizás algo más que un poco..._

_- ¿Y piensas quedarte con las ganas?_

_- No quisiera incomodarte_ – sonrió

_- Anda, tonto, incomódame_ – pidió antes de volcarse sobre sus labios y besarle con necesidad

Peeta rió llevando sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella para arrastrarla hacia arriba y quitársela.

Los pechos desnudos de Katniss se pegaron a su pecho y los pezones completamente erguidos le rozaron el escaso vello de su torso.

Subió sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica para acariciar, apretar y sobar sus pechos sintiéndola erizarse con su toque.

_- ¿Los sientes más sensibles? –_ preguntó moviendo sus labios por la mandíbula de ella

_- Creo que todo mi cuerpo está más sensible_ – ronroneó excitada a la vez que se erguía para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él

Las manos de Peeta no se separaron de su pecho mientras Katniss se movía, restregando sus ingles contra las de él.

La fricción de la seda de sus bragas sobre su clítoris palpitante la estaba enloqueciendo, y sentir el pene de Peeta rígido contra sus calzoncillos la incentivaba.

Sus bragas se humedecían. Peeta la observaba con atención y el rostro arrebolado de la chica lo ponía a mil.

_- Tengo que estar dentro tuyo –_ dijo mientras su mano bajaba la cinturilla de su ropa interior para liberar su erección

Hizo a un lado las braguitas de Katniss y dirigiendo su pene a la húmeda y palpitante raja, la penetró.

_- Se siente tan bien_ – suspiró con las manos en la cintura de Katniss para ayudarla a moverse sobre él

_- Ah, Peeta, creo que voy a correrme muy pronto_

_- Vamos, cariño –_ la instó _– Quiero verte_

Presa de la excitación comenzó a cabalgarle con mayor velocidad, llevándolo a las puertas del clímax.

_- Me voy, cielo_ – gruñó sentándose en la cama

La abrazó y la apretó fuertemente contra él para embestirla con dureza.

Katniss pudo notar en su apretada vagina las contracciones del miembro masculino cuando el rostro de Peeta se contrajo avasallado por la intensidad de su orgasmo.

_- No pares –_ rogó sin dejar de moverse sobre él

La sostenía pegada a él mientras continuaba embistiéndola.

Se volteó con ella y la tumbó sobre la cama; levantándole las piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, la embistió jadeante.

El clímax parecía estar a punto de acometerla cuando Peeta rozó con la punta de sus dedos la punta sobresaliente de su clítoris. El orgasmo la hizo estallar en pedazos y su vagina se contrajo sobre él con espasmos mientras se retorcía gimiendo.

_- Dios mío_ – gimió cuando Peeta se salió de su interior para tumbarse a su lado

_- Eso digo yo_

_- ¿Crees que hay algo que pueda hacer para mantener así de descontroladas las hormonas después del parto?_

_- A eso deberían dedicarse los científicos, no a buscar la cura del Sida –_ dijo burlón

_- Bueno, no en vez de, pero sí además de_ – corrigió ella antes de voltearse hacia él y dormirse en su pecho

Pasaron tres días antes de su siguiente reunión con Darius en el teatro.

Clove LaBow estaba allí cuando entró en el despacho del director.

_- Oh, disculpa, Darius_ – se excusó _– Volveré más tarde_

_- No, Katniss –_ la detuvo el hombre ante la mirada furibunda que la bailarina le destinó _– Entra. Quería que discutiéramos algunas cosas sobre las entrevistas._

_- Darius, no hemos terminado –_ se quejó Clove

_- Lo siento, Clove, pero eso es lo que hay. Estoy buscando una primera bailarina y tú no estás en la lista de candidatas._

_- Por Dios, Darius, llevo años bailando para el ABT._

_- Lo sé. Y sin dudas has alcanzado tu techo. Eres solista, lamentablemente, eso es todo a lo que puedes aspirar, al menos de momento._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? He estado interpretando a Gisselle durante la gira y ése es claramente un papel de primera bailarina._

_- ¿Has leído las críticas, Clove? –_ indagó el hombre con mirada condescendiente

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – retrucó nerviosa y ruborizada

_- ¿Si has leído tus críticas? Te falta calidad, carisma y calidez. Tu Gisselle sería incapaz de ganarse el favor o devoción del público por tu frialdad y rigidez._

_- Eso son tonterías_

_- Tal vez lo sean, Clove. Pero en el teatro, vivimos de las críticas. Las críticas obligan al público a ver o no una obra. Si las críticas son malas, la gente no viene a ver la obra. Si no vienen a ver la obra, no vendemos entradas, no tenemos ingresos. Y eso, querida mía es lo que mueve el mundo._

Sintiéndose incómoda ante la humillación a la que estaban sometiendo a Clove, Katniss se volvió hacia la puerta.

_- ¿Dónde vas, Katniss?_ – la detuvo Darius

_- Tal vez debería esperarte fuera_

_- No hace falta, Clove ya se iba_ – dijo mirando a la joven que refunfuñó antes de salir después de apuñalar con la mirada a Katniss.

_- Lo siento, no debí haber entrado._

_- Qué va. Debiste llegar antes y librarme de su ataque._

_- ¿No han sido buenas las críticas de la gira? _– indagó curiosa por lo que había escuchado decir a Darius

_- No. No quería ser cruel con Clove después de cómo la han golpeado los críticos, pero llevaba horas aquí discutiendo mi decisión de buscar la primera bailarina fuera de aquí. Y estoy un poco harto de que Clove crea que lo único que tiene que hacer para lograr buenos papeles sea acostarse con el coreógrafo –_ soltó incomodándola – _¿Acaso no sabe que esas decisiones las tomo yo? Debería acostarse conmigo, no con Cato_ – sentenció con una sonrisa divertida _– Y ni aún así se aseguraría ese lugar –_ le guiñó

Katniss decidió ignorar una conversación que sin dudas, resultaba incómoda, y pasó las siguientes dos horas, discutiendo con Darius, sobre currículums y vídeos de las aspirantes.

Cuando finalmente abandonó el despacho, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Cato y Clove en la puerta de salida del teatro.

Ambos discutían cuando Cato la vio.

Se detuvo por la impresión pero tomó aire y siguió su camino sin poder evitar sentirse levemente asustada.

_- Katniss_ – la saludó Cato con voz ronca

_- Hola, Cato –_ dijo sin detener su andar

_- Hey, cariño, espera_ – dijo el hombre asiéndola del codo en cuanto pasó junto a él

Katniss se envaró retorciendo el brazo y obligándolo a soltarla.

_- Suéltame, Cato –_ gruñó y el hombre alzó las manos en actitud pacífica

_- Sólo quería saludarte_

_- Pues ya me has saludado_

_- ¿Tienes prisa?_

_- Suficiente_ – espetó intentando esquivarle

_- Déjala que se vaya, Cato –_ dijo Clove ganándose una mirada molesta de Cato

_- No te metas en esto, Clove_

_- Déjala. Ya no tienes nada con ella_ – dijo la joven mirando a Katniss con desprecio

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia_

_- Tiene razón, Cato. Déjame en paz. Ya tienes una denuncia, no querrás otra._

_- ¿Me estás amenazando, Katniss?_ – rugió entre dientes acercándose a ella de forma amenazadora

_- En absoluto. Pero tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_- Déjala, Cato. Ella ya no forma parte de nuestras vidas, cariño._

_- Dije que no te metas en esto, Clove –_ le recordó volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola de una forma que hizo temblar a Katniss

_- Por Dios, Cato. Déjala, es una perdedora. Lo sabes y tú no quieres nada con una perdedora._

_- ¿Perdedora? TÚ eres una perdedora –_ le espetó y Katniss se asustó por la chica

_- Cálmate, cielo._

_- ¿Que me calme? Piérdete, Clove. No he hecho más que perder el tiempo contigo._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?_ – gimió la chica _– Yo que he hecho todo por ti_

Katniss sintió por segunda vez en el día que estaba presenciando una conversación que no le incumbía y se movió para poder salir, pero Cato volvió a detenerla.

_- Espera, Katniss, tenemos que hablar_

_- Déjala_ – gritó Clove tomándolo por el brazo _– Déjala que se vaya. Es una puta que no tiene futuro. Prefiere tener un bastardo..._

Katniss vio en los ojos de Cato, el momento exacto en que las palabras de Clove resonaron en su mente.

Bruscamente se volvió hacia la chica y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Katniss y las pocas personas que estaban en el corredor.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada perdón por no haber podido publicar el lunes ni hoy más temprano, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el ordenador.**_

_**Aquí dejo el capi de hoy y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por la paciencia.**_


	48. Chapter 47

**************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 47**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Julio 25, 2002**_

_**El departamento que Alma escogió y compró con mi dinero, es enorme, lujoso y pretencioso.**_

_**Demasiado pretencioso.**_

_**Hubiese preferido poder elegirlo yo misma, pero por alguna razón ni Alma ni Cato me creían capaz de elegir algo "acorde".**_

_**Y yo me pregunto ¿acorde a qué?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¡Cato!_ – el grito de Katniss resonó en el corredor, aunque Cato pareció no escucharla _– ¡Cato, detente!_

_- No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así –_ rugió el hombre a la chica que le observaba desde el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –_Tú eres una perdedora. Nunca podrás llegar a ser lo que Katniss es. –_ agregó cerniéndose amenazador sobre la chica.

_- Déjala, Cato –_ gritó Katniss interponiéndose entre ambos cuando varias de las personas que estaban allí se acercaron a ellos para alejar al hombre

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –_ la voz de Darius se escuchó mientras el director del teatro se acercaba a ellos

Katniss se inclinó sobre Clove para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Darius y los demás mantenían en su lugar a Cato.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ preguntó preocupada

Clove se soltó de su agarre en cuanto estuvo de pie.

_- Estoy bien –_ aseguró

_- Clove, estás sangrando –_ le dijo mirando el hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de su labio

Clove se llevó la mano al labio, para luego observar sus dedos manchados, y la preocupación apareció en su rostro.

_- Ven, vamos a curarte –_ dijo empujándola hasta los lavabos donde encontró el botiquín

Clove se dejó guiar cuando Katniss la hizo sentar.

_- Dios_ – gimió Katniss mientras le pasaba un algodón húmedo por el labio –_ Esto se te hinchará y seguramente te saldrá un moretón._

_- No puede salirme un moretón –_ se quejó la chica

_- Lo siento, pero seguramente lo tendrás._

_- No entiendo qué ha sucedido._

_- ¿Te había golpeado alguna vez?_ – preguntó con precaución y Clove la miró con ojos desorbitados.

_- Desde luego que no_ – contestó ultrajada _– No sé qué le sucedió._

_- A mí me golpeó hace unas semanas atrás._

_- Es que tú le sacas de quicio._

_- No tienes que disculparle, Clove. ¿Crees que te ha golpeado porque le has sacado de quicio? ¿Crees que aunque lo hubieras hecho, le da eso derecho a golpearte?_

_- Últimamente está un poco nervioso._

_- No es excusa, Clove._

Darius entró en ese momento al lavabo con preocupación.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Clove?_ – preguntó mirando el rostro de la chica

_- Bien, no ha sido nada._

_- ¿No ha sido nada? ¿Crees que no ha sido nada? Te ha golpeado._

_- Está un poco nervioso, ya sabes..._

_- Mira, Clove, eso no es excusa para que te golpeé. Me importa un cuerno si está nervioso, no permitiré ese comportamiento en mi teatro._

_- No ha sido nada, Darius _– siguió justificándolo

_- No es la primera vez que se vuelve violento _– agregó Katniss y Darius la observó confundido.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te ha golpeado antes? _– indagó dirigiéndose nuevamente a Clove.

_- No a ella _– explicó Katniss –_ Me golpeó a mí hace unas semanas atrás. Le puse una denuncia policial._

_- ¿Tiene una denuncia policial por agresión?_

_- Sí._

_- Es un idiota. Cato está fuera del ABT _– les informó Darius

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ le detuvo Clove preocupada

_- No voy a tener trabajando aquí a un hombre violento. Está despedido._

_- No, Darius_ – rogó la chica _– No hagas eso. Es el mejor coreógrafo que existe, no puedes despedirle._

_- Me importa una mierda quien sea. No voy a trabajar con alguien que golpeé a mis bailarinas._

_- No, Darius, espera._

_- Lo siento, Clove, pero eso se acabó. Y creo que deberías denunciarle tú también. Tal vez crea que se queda sin trabajo por tu culpa, podría buscar agredirte._

_- Cato nunca haría eso_ – Clove se volteó furiosa hacia Katniss cuando Darius salió _– Todo esto es tu culpa. Tú le desestabilizas._

_- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Clove, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es evitarle._

_- Eso es lo que tú quisieras._

_- Puedes estar segura que no – _aseguró abandonando el baño para llamar a Peeta y pedirle que la recogiera en el teatro ya que prefería no salir sola de allí.

Peeta le recogió en el teatro respirando con tranquilidad al ver que Katniss estaba bien.

No fue sino hasta tres días después que Darius le explicó las novedades.

Clove había decidido no presentar denuncia alguna contra Cato, y Katniss no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella y su futuro incierto en esa relación.

No obstante Clove no le denunciara, Darius en persona había sido testigo del ataque de Cato, por lo que no aceptó excusas y llevó a cabo su amenaza de despedir a Cato.

Resultó entonces, que al día siguiente del suceso, Cato Pace fue desvinculado del ABT.

Peeta, acostumbrado a preocuparse por Katniss y su embarazo, se inquietó por las represalias que Cato pudiera llegar a tomar contra Katniss. Así que se tranquilizó notablemente cuando supo que Cato, seguido de Clove, después de que ella renunciara a su puesto en el ABT, había dejado la ciudad.

Darius tenía entendido que Cato se había trasladado a California con la intención de unirse a la compañía de danza de la ciudad.

Si tenía éxito o no, Darius no lo tenía muy claro, aunque, dado el currículum de Cato, imaginaba que lo tendría.

Siempre y cuando no se viera obligado a explicar las razones de su desvinculación de la compañía neoyorkina.

Katniss le deseaba el mayor de los éxitos, ya que eso redundaría en su beneficio al poder estar segura de que Cato ya no volvería a Nueva York.

_- ¿Crees que finalmente podemos olvidarnos de Cato?_ – comentó Peeta mientras servía dos platos de espaguetis esa noche

_- Espero que sí_ – suspiró Katniss mientras ponía la mesa para cenar _– Según Darius, Cato tiene un buen currículum aún sin contar con referencias del ABT._

_- ¿Darius no le ha dado referencias?_

_- No. No se atreve a recomendar a alguien que tiene un comportamiento violento._

Peeta se volteó hacia ella con el rostro realmente consternado.

_- ¿Te había golpeado alguna vez antes, Kat?_

_- No. Golpearme realmente, no_ – reconoció _– pero en todos estos años ha tenido algunas actitudes agresivas._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hizo?_

_- Qué sé yo, Peeta. Algunas veces que se molestaba o se sentía frustrado me agredía verbalmente, me destrataba. Tengo que reconocer que algunas veces me tomó de forma poco delicada, incluso violenta o vejatoria._

_- ¿Te tomó de forma violenta? ¿Por qué nunca le denunciaste?, o al menos ¿por qué nunca le dejaste?_

_- No lo sé, Peeta. Supongo que de alguna forma creía que me lo tenía merecido._

_- ¿Creías que te merecías que te tomaran de esa forma?_

_- No sé, Peeta –_ dijo avergonzada _– El día que le dije que le había sido infiel, me tomó muy rudamente. Creí que en cierta forma me merecía que desahogara su rabia, y si sólo tenía que hacérmelo así para descargarse..._

_- Por Dios _– gimió su novio _– No puedo soportar saber que te había lavado el cerebro de esa forma. Ese hombre es un cretino._

_- Supongo que yo era un campo fértil para ello. Mi madre se encargó durante años de hacerme creer que era incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y que sólo ella y Cato sabían cómo debía vivir mi vida._

_- Dios, cariño_ – susurró dejando los platos sobre la mesa y rodeándola con sus brazos para estrecharla contra él _– Ya están fuera de tu vida, cielo. Ya no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Ahora puedes dedicarte a vivir tu vida, tal como tú la desees y nadie tiene derecho a opinar._

_- Tú sí –_ replicó ella _– Tú sí tienes derecho a opinar. Eres mi pareja ahora, Peeta. Eres mi familia. Tú, el bebé y yo somos una familia ahora, y todas las decisiones las tomaremos juntos. Sé que tú no buscas anularme_ – reconoció sonriente acariciando el rostro masculino con la punta de sus dedos

_- Claro que no, cielo. Estamos juntos en esto. Estamos juntos en todo, cariño. Ya no soy yo, ni tú, somos nosotros. Y "nosotros"_ – recalcó sonriendo intrigante _– tenemos que confirmar varias citas con la agencia, ya que tienen varias casas para enseñarnos._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ dijo con ilusión

_- Desde luego. ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?_

_- Donde vivas tú_

_- Eso dalo por descontado –_ sonrió divertido atacando sus labios con ternura y pasión.

* * *

_**Hola! He vuelto!**_


	49. Chapter 48

**************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 48**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Febrero 22, 1999**_

_**Lo malo de meterle mano a una bailarina en una sala de baile, es que están llenas de espejos y tu novia lo vería reflejado cientos de veces.**_

_**Hoy vi a Cato con sus manos bajo el maillot de Gianna. No fui capaz de decirle nada cuando llegó a casa, pero estaba segura de que él diría que debíamos dejarlo.**_

_**Le hubiera dejado marchar, aunque me doliera.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?_ – dijo Peeta preocupado sosteniendo su cabello mientras ella se volcaba sobre el retrete _– Puedo cancelar, Katniss._

Los últimos días estaban resultando duros para Katniss. Los síntomas del embarazo se habían vuelto más incómodos al llegar a su décima semana de embarazo.

Desde entonces, cada mañana se veía obligada a correr al lavabo nada más despertar.

Ese día tenía visita con su ginecólogo, y los Mellark habían insistido en cenar juntos, así que los planes eran ésos.

_- No, no hace falta _– rechazó _– Estaré bien_

_- ¿Estás segura, cielo?_

_- Sí – _dijo poniéndose de pie _– Anda, vete que llegarás tarde al hospital._

_- De acuerdo. Cuando llegues al hospital, llámame y te veré en la consulta._

_- Lo haré _– aseguró _– Vamos, Peeta, vete ya._

_- Ok, ok_ – rió saliendo del baño tras ella – _Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti._

_- Intenta comer algo cuando sientas el estómago asentado._

_- Lo haré_ – resopló acompañándole a la puerta

Cuando entró al hospital al final de la mañana, le envió un mensaje a Peeta para decirle que le estaría esperando en el ala de ginecología.

Peeta estaba con un paciente que había llegado de urgencias y tardaría unos minutos en reunirse con ella.

Cuando giró por el pasillo de ginecología, su encuentro más temido se hizo realidad.

Junto al mostrador de admisiones, Johanna Mason llenaba unos formularios.

Katniss detuvo su andar sin saber cómo continuar. Johanna levantó la vista al notar la presencia y su rostro se conmocionó al reconocerla.

_- Buenos días_ – saludó Katniss acercándose al mostrador donde la recepcionista recibía los pacientes

_- Buenos días_ – la saludaron ambas mujeres

_- Tenía una cita con el doctor Aurelius_ – dijo a la recepcionista _– Katniss Everdeen._

La mujer introdujo los datos en el ordenador y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa amable.

_- Aquí está, señorita Everdeen. El doctor Aurelius ha tenido que asistir un parto de urgencia así que se retrasará unos minutos, pero puede esperarle en la sala de espera y le llamará._

_- Gracias_ – aceptó sin levantar la vista, para evitar a Johanna que la miraba sin tapujos.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en una de las butacas mientras cogía una revista sobre embarazos y la abría simulando prestarle atención, ya que no era capaz de concentrarse más que en evitar cruzarse con Johanna.

La rubia no se dio por aludida, y después de entregarle los formularios a la recepcionista fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

_- ¿Cómo va el embarazo? –_ preguntó a bocajarro

Katniss bajó la revista sintiendo su corazón martillar en su pecho.

_- Muy bien, gracias_ – aceptó con amabilidad

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ya?_

_- Once semanas_

Johanna asintió en silencio.

_- Entiendo entonces que seguirás adelante con él..._

_- Sí, desde luego._

_- ¿Y tu carrera?_

_- Lo he dejado._

_- ¿Volverás cuando des a luz?_

_- No lo creo. Ahora mismo no siento la necesidad de bailar._

_- Creí que eras bailarina por sobre todas las cosas_

_- Sí, yo también lo creí durante algún tiempo, pero no era lo que me hacía feliz._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que te hacía feliz? ¿Tirarte a mi prometido? –_ soltó la chica con rabia apenas contenida

Katniss bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable por haber lastimado a una inocente, en su camino a su felicidad.

_- Lo siento, Johanna. Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente contigo. Sé que tú no tenías culpa de nada, y no tenías que ser quien pagara por lo que Peeta y yo sentíamos, pero lo creas o no, tampoco creo que fuera mi culpa sentir lo que siento. Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño, ya que no creo que te lo merezcas, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_- Sí que puedes. Claro que puedes hacer algo _– espetó ganándose que Katniss la mirara aprensiva – _Podrías dejarlo_

_- ¿Dejar a Peeta?_

_- Sí. Podrías dejarlo. Asumir que lo vuestro estaba muerto, que lo habíais matado vosotros mismos al haber actuado infantilmente durante más de diez años. Fuisteis infantiles, inmaduros, y gracias a eso, ahora, diez años después estáis siendo egoístas y crueles._

_- ¿Serías más feliz si dejara a Peeta?_

_- Volvería con él._

_- ¿Y serías feliz viviendo con alguien que sabes que no te ama?_

_- Eres tan arrogante_ – le gruñó

_- No, Johanna, no es arrogancia. Me siento honrada y feliz de saber que Peeta me ama como yo a él, aunque creo que no me lo merezco. Pero he vivido quince años haciendo lo que otros querían, viviendo mi vida para los demás. No voy a volver a hacerlo. Esta vez voy a ser egoísta. No voy a pedirte que lo entiendas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esto. De ahora en más sólo voy a preocuparme por mí, por Peeta y por nuestro bebé._

_- ¿Vas a casarte con él?_ – preguntó dándole un vistazo al diamante que adornaba la mano de Katniss

_- Me lo ha pedido, sí –_ reconoció escondiendo su mano

_- Y vas a hacerlo..._

_- Sí. Quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia. Voy a luchar por ello._

_- Peeta y yo éramos felices juntos._

_- Lo sé_ – aceptó

_- Éramos felices antes de que tú aparecieras_

_- Lo sé, y te aseguro que lamento haber destruido tu felicidad, pero no puedo arrepentirme, ni sentirme apenada por estar con él. Aún sabiendo que mi ganancia es tu pérdida._

_- Sabes que ese niño debería ser mío_ – aseveró con rudeza _– El hijo de Peeta debía ser mi hijo. Yo debería ser su madre. Tú ni siquiera querías tener hijos. ¡Querías esterilizarte! – _gruñó

_- Sé que no lo entenderás, Johanna, pero nunca quise esterilizarme, nunca fue mi intención, sino la de los demás. Me presionaron, me indujeron a creer que no tenía opción, pero la tenía. La tengo y voy a aprovecharla._

_- Si no te gustaba ser bailarina, si querías otra cosa para tu vida, debiste haber luchado por eso antes, no esperar a que Peeta tuviera un vida con alguien y que fuera feliz, para venir a quitárselo._

_- Lo lamento, Johanna. Lamento que te sientas así, y podría jurarte que te deseo tanta felicidad como la que yo siento. De corazón que lo hago..._

_- Deja a Peeta, entonces._

_- No puedo hacerlo..._

Peeta eligió ese momento para entrar en la sala y se sorprendió al ver a las dos mujeres juntas.

Con cautela se acercó a ellas.

_- Johanna –_ saludó estirando su mano hacia Katniss

Katniss enredó sus dedos con los de él y sintió el tierno apretón que él le dio. Johanna sacó la vista de sus manos entrelazadas y miró al chico con el que había estado a punto de casarse.

_- Hola, Peeta_

_- ¿Va todo bien?_ – preguntó él nervioso

_- Completamente –_ afirmó la chica abandonando su asiento –_ Les dejo. Aurelius seguramente no tardará. Adiós, Katniss._

_- Adiós, Johanna_

_- Peeta –_ dijo finalmente saliendo de la sala

Peeta se sentó nervioso en el lugar que Johanna había ocupado.

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo?_ – susurró acercándose para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios

_- Bien. Mi médico está retrasado._ – él asintió comprensivo

_- ¿Todo bien con Johanna?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Qué quería?_

_- No mucho. Supongo que necesita comprender lo que sucedió para cerrar esta etapa en su vida._

_- Entiendo. Espero que no te incomodara._

_- Me incomoda saber que le hemos lastimado, pero por mucho que lo lamente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para mitigar su dolor._

_- Será duro para Johanna_ – aceptó Peeta _– pero no quiero que te preocupes por ella. Si te incomoda, puedo hablar con ella y pedirle que no vuelva a acercarse a ti._

_- Oh, no, Peeta, no lo hagas. Ya bastante tiene ella como para que vayas a regañarla por hablarme._

_- No lo haré, si me prometes que no dejarás que te moleste_

_- No dejaré que me moleste_ – consintió solemne haciéndole sonreír

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por todo: reviews, alertas, favoritos y simplemente leer.**_


	50. Chapter 49

******************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 49**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Marzo 15, 1993**_

_**Ya no sé qué más hacer para complacer a Alma.**_

_**He aceptado dejar el taller de literatura para agregar más clases de ballet y aún así no parece feliz.**_

_**¿Podré alguna vez ser lo que ella desea?**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_- ¿Y cómo llevas el embarazo?_ – preguntó Glimmer sentándose junto a Katniss con una taza de café.

Habían acabado de cenar con los Mellark y mientras Peeta y Marvel jugaban una carrera en la consola con los más pequeños de la familia.

Katniss les observaba desde el sofá con su taza de té. Haymitch y Effie despedían a Annie y Finnick en la puerta del departamento.

_- Bien_ – sonrió – _Aunque no hay un día que no deba correr al lavabo nada más despertar._

_- ¿Has probado tomar unas galletas saladas al despertar?_

_- Sí, pero aún así acabo devolviéndolas._

_- Tal vez deberías preguntar a tu médico. Quizás pudiera recetarte algo._

_- Sí, lo he hecho. Hoy he tenido visita, pero de momento debo soportarlo._

_- Así son los médicos_ – sonrió Glimmer comprensiva. – ¿_Quién te está llevando el embarazo?_

_- Aurelius._

_- No lo conozco._

_- No hace mucho que está en el hospital. Solía visitarme con Jack Snow, pero éste se retiró hace unos meses después de una baja._

_- Oh, sí, lo sabía. Johanna estuvo llevando sus pacientes durante un tiempo_ – comentó la rubia inocentemente sin percatarse de la incomodidad de Katniss.

El silencio de Katniss la hizo reaccionar.

_- Oh, Dios, Katniss, lo siento_ – se disculpó

_- No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada._

_- Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención incomodarte._

_- No hay problema, Glimmer, de verdad._

_- Johanna y yo hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo._

_- Lo sé. Lo entiendo, desde luego._

_- No voy a negarte que me molesté mucho con vosotros cuando sucedió todo lo que sucedió._

_- Lo entiendo. Te mentiría si te dijera que me siento orgullosa por la forma en que llevamos la situación. Pero amo a Peeta y no estoy dispuesta a perder esto otra vez._

_- Lo sé. Uno nunca tiene control sobre los sentimientos y, para serte honesta, nunca he visto a Peeta tan feliz como le veo ahora. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Johanna. Por más que ella sea mi amiga y yo siempre hubiese deseado que estuvieran juntos, debo reconocer que no se le veía como ahora._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_ – preguntó esperanzada

_- Completamente. –_ aseveró la chica _– Marvel y yo ya estábamos juntos cuando vosotros os separasteis y, aunque en ese momento yo no tenía tanta relación con él y no sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos, Marvel sí estaba al tanto y él sostiene que nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto como Peeta sufrió entonces._

_- Lo mismo fue para mí. Pero en ese momento éramos unos críos, y no sé por qué, pero nos convencimos de que tal vez no sentíamos lo que creíamos sentir. Yo me dejé convencer de que para Peeta había sido un romance de instituto y nada más y lo mismo hizo él._

_- Creo que a veces tendemos a pensar que los adolescentes no pueden tener sentimientos fuertes y reales. Sabes, Marvel y yo estamos juntos desde que teníamos diecinueve. Nos conocimos en la universidad y seguimos juntos desde entonces. Llevamos catorce años juntos y no nos hemos arrepentido ni una sola vez._

_- Me gustaría llegar a tener algún día con Peeta lo que vosotros tenéis._

_- Puedes estar segura, Katniss, de que vuestro amor es tan fuerte como el nuestro_ – aseguró Glimmer haciéndola sonreír

_- Creo que sí lo es_ – reconoció mirando a su novio con amor

_- ¿Y tu familia? –_ preguntó Glimmer después de un momento

_- Mi familia ahora son Peeta y el bebé –_ reconoció con tristeza

_- ¿Y tu madre?_

_- No la he visto ni he hablado con ella en las últimas tres semanas_

_- No te apoya mucho en tu relación con Peeta –_ aventuró Glimmer

_- No. En absoluto. Pretende que termine con él y también con el embarazo._

_- ¿Te lo has planteado alguna vez?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó mirándola sorprendida

_- Terminar con el embarazo_

_- Nunca. Ni una sola vez. Este embarazo es lo que he deseado toda mi vida, aún sin saber que era lo que deseaba. Voy a protegerlo con mi vida._

_- Sabes que cuentas con Peeta para ello_ – aseguró Glimmer – _Y, debes saber que cuentas con todos los Mellark, también._

_- Gracias, Glimmer. Es muy importante para mí en este momento._

_- ¿Y tu carrera? ¿No te apena tener que dejarla?_

_- No tanto como creí que lo haría. Me gusta bailar, siempre me ha gustado, y debo reconocer que era buena, pero creo que me gustará más poder bailar sin tanta presión. No sé, tal vez abrir una academia de danza, dar clases, qué sé yo._

_- Me habría gustado verte bailar alguna vez –_ confesó

_- Me habría gustado que lo hicieras_

_- Te hacía temblar –_ acotó Peeta sentándose junto a Katniss sin que ellas se hubieran percatado de que habían acabado la partida.

Katniss le sonrió recostándose contra él.

_- No lo dudo –_ sonrió Glimmer comprensiva antes de acercarse a sus hijos para jugar con ellos.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, mientras Peeta y Katniss visitaban un exquisito ático en Tribeca, Alma le llamó.

_- ¿Diga? –_ contestó sin prestar atención al identificador

_- Katniss_ – saludó su madre con frialdad

_- Alma. Hola._

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Estoy ocupada en este momento. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que verte._

_- ¿Qué sucede Alma?_

_- Tengo que hablar contigo_

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

_- Por Dios, niña, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan esquiva? Dame una dirección e iré a verte. Tenemos que hablar._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó al fin y le dio la dirección del departamento de Morningside Park.

_- No tienes que quedarte –_ le dijo a Peeta cuando, ya en el departamento, esperaban la llegada de Alma esa tarde

_- No voy a dejarte a solas con ella –_ sentenció –_ Y es mi última palabra_

_- No creo que vaya a hacerme nada_

_- No me importa, puede herirte sólo con palabras y no voy a permitir que nada te altere. Somos pareja, Kat. Somos una familia y cuidaremos de nosotros. Si no está dispuesta a que yo presencie su conversación, entonces no tiene lugar aquí._

_- Lo sé, es sólo que no me gustaría que te incomodara._

_- A mí no va a incomodarme, pero yo no dejaré que te incomode a ti._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó al fin.

Peeta abrió la puerta cuando el timbre sonó y Alma le dirigió una mirada de desprecio que le dieron ganas de abofetearla.

_- He venido a ver a Katniss_

_- Adelante – _respondió Peeta con una sonrisa divertida

_- Buenas tardes, Alma – _saludó la chica acercándose a ellos

_- ¿Aquí vives ahora? _– inquirió la mujer despectiva echando una mirada al pequeño monoambiente – _¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes ofrecerle? –_le preguntó a Peeta con desdén

_- Le ofrezco amor que es mucho más de lo que vosotros le habéis dado nunca._

_- No se come gracias al amor._

_- Pero se es feliz gracias a él._

_- Feliz – _replicó haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano – _¿Qué sabrás tú?_

_- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Alma? –_ preguntó Katniss cortando la ruda charla

_- ¿Esto es lo que quieres para ti, Katniss? ¿Vivir en veinte metros cuadrados?_

_- En primer lugar tiene treinta y cinco –_ replicó con insolencia _– Y en segundo lugar, estamos viendo propiedades para comprar._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Has vendido el departamento?_

_- Sí. No sólo que no era mi estilo, sino que correspondía a una etapa de mi vida terminada._

_- ¿Qué etapa? ¿La etapa como mujer exitosa? ¿Como bailarina talentosa?_

_- No. La etapa como mujer dominada que vivía una vida ajena._

_- Imagino que al menos este hombre puede pagarte un café –_ comentó sarcástica dejándose caer en una butaca

_- Sí, puede, pero el café me revuelve el estómago, así que lo hemos desterrado de nuestra casa, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé –_comentó mirando a su novio con amor _– Puedo ofrecerte un té si prefieres_

_- ¿Té? No, gracias –_ comentó con desprecio y Katniss se encogió de hombros

_- Bien, tú dirás, Alma_ – comentó sentándose en el sofá frente a su madre y tirando de su novio para que se sentara a su lado.

_- Es Cato –_ dijo la mujer y Katniss se estremeció molesta

_- Por favor, Alma. Esta conversación acaba de finalizar._

_- Escúchame, Katniss_

_- No voy a escuchar nada sobre Cato. Está muerto y enterrado para mí. Hasta donde he sabido estaba viviendo en California así que hace bien quedándose allí._

_- Necesita tu ayuda_

_- ¿Mi ayuda? Ya tiene la desfachatez de pedirla_

_- Está preso _– le informó la mujer ganándose su sorprendida atención

_- ¿Preso?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?_

_- Le acusan de haber golpeado a una chica hasta dejarla malherida._

_- ¿Una chica? ¿Clove?_

_- No. Una bailarina de su nueva compañía. Una chica que salió en defensa de Clove. Parece ser que Clove y Cato tenían una discusión y esta joven creyó que era peligroso y se entrometió. Cato se descuidó y la golpeó._

_- Un descuido la dejó malherida_ – replicó Katniss con sarcasmo – _Vaya tontería_

_- Eso dije yo –_ coincidió Alma malinterpretando el comentario de Katniss

_- Seguramente fue mucho más que un descuido_

_- Seguramente la chica no tiene nada._

Katniss ignoró el comentario de su madre deseosa de acabar esa ridícula reunión.

_- ¿Y qué se supone que espera de mí?_

_- Fuiste su pareja durante casi una década. Necesita que declares a su favor._

_- ¿Necesita que declare a su favor? Pues tal vez debió habérmelo pedido antes de haberme golpeado y haberme tenido de testigo de su golpiza a Clove._

_- No le dio una golpiza a Clove_ – discutió Alma

_- Nunca entenderé por qué le defiendes tanto. ¿Qué hay entre Cato y tú?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Sí. ¿Qué relación te une a él para hacerte tan ciega e incondicional a él?_

_- Es un gran hombre_

_- Es un maldito hijo de puta, violento y agresivo._

_- Oh, por Dios, está pasando una mala racha. Su prometida le dejó –_ dijo mirándola con irónico desdén _– Le despidieron de su trabajo. Tuvo que ser testigo de cómo la mujer de su vida tiraba su carrera y su futuro por la borda, por una calentura adolescente._

_- Oh, por favor, Alma. Lo único que ha perdido es su gallina de los huevos de oro. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que nunca iba a despertarme? Lucró con mi vida durante quince años, ¿qué más quería?_

_- Estás ciega. No sabes lo que dices._

_- No. Tú estás ciega_ – sentenció poniéndose de pie _– Estás ciega si piensas que voy a ayudar a ese hombre. Está muerto para mí, casi tanto como tú misma lo estás –_ dijo yendo hasta la puerta para sostenerla abierta hasta que su madre se dio por aludida y salió mirándola furiosa.

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra él.

_- Se acabó, cielo._

_- Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo. –_ sollozó

_- Todo estará bien_ – prometió en su oído y por alguna razón le creyó.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por todo: reviews, alertas, favoritos y simplemente leer.**_


	51. Chapter 50

******************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**CAPITULO 50**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Mayo 20, 1993**_

_**Peeta siempre se burla de mi obsesión por Cumbres Borrascosas, pero hoy, entré a su habitación sin que me esperara y lo encontré con mi libro en sus manos.**_

_**La frase de Heathcliff en sus labios me sobrecogió.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Un mes después se encontraron instalados en un exquisito ático dúplex de 230 metros cuadrados, con terraza y piscina en Tribeca.

Se habían enamorado de él nada más verlo y lo habían comprado de inmediato, después de vender sus respectivos apartamentos.

Atrás habían dejado sus vidas anteriores, en la Quinta Avenida, Katniss y en el SoHo, Peeta.

_- Al final Effie tenía razón –_ comentó Katniss en el asiento del acompañante, con la foto de la ecografía que le acababan de dar.

Sonrió al ver la sonrisa sardónica de su novio que intentaba colarse en el tráfico matinal.

Tenía diecisiete semanas de embarazo y su vientre ya se hacía notar.

Esa mañana, en su consulta con el médico, les habían confirmado que esperaban una niña y estaban ansiosos por contárselo a la familia.

_- Pues parece que sí_ – comentó Peeta irónico

_- Tantos años en la facultad de medicina no te dieron tantos conocimientos_ – se burló la chica

- _Búrlate _– le riñó divertido _– Debería pasarme por la agencia de viajes antes de ir a comer_

_- Está bien. Puedo aguantar hasta entonces._

_- Glotona_ – dijo con cariño ganándose que le sacara la lengua en un gesto infantil.

La boda estaba fijada para ese fin de semana.

Habían planeado algo íntimo, sólo la familia y unos pocos amigos, en el jardín de la casa de los Mellark en Los Hamptons.

Alma no se presentó.

Un día después marcharían de luna de miel a Forks.

Cuando Peeta le había preguntado dónde le gustaría pasar la luna de miel, la respuesta fue clara, Forks.

Katniss no había vuelto desde que había marchado, llevada por su madre y Cato rumbo a Londres.

Tenía ganas de volver a su pueblo. Ver la que había sido su casa, y visitar, por vez primera, la tumba de su padre.

Cuando finalmente subieron al avión que los llevaría al aeropuerto de Olympia ambos estaban emocionados.

_- Sabes, no sé cuántas veces en mi vida imaginé este momento._

_- ¿Qué momento? –_ preguntó somnolienta recostada en su hombro

_- Éste. Tú y yo yéndonos de luna de miel. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi._

_- ¿La primera vez?_ – preguntó curiosa, ya que al haber vivido en un pueblo pequeño, se habían conocido toda la vida.

_- Sí. La primera vez que te vi como una mujer. Sin ver a la hija del jefe de policía_ – explicó y ella levantó la mirada para observarlo intrigada –_ Fue en el instituto. Tú estabas con Magde. Salías de la cafetería cargada con tus libros, tropezaste con el vano de la puerta y tus libros cayeron. Por la sorpresa te quedaste observándolos ruborizada. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, Gale Hawthorne estaba a tu lado recogiéndolos._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí. Nunca me había fijado en ti, hasta que vi la forma en que Gale te observaba cuando te alejaste de él. Tú ni siquiera lo notaste, se lo agradeciste y te fuiste._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Gale Hawthorne estaba loco por ti._

_- ¡Qué tontería! Sólo le conocía porque su padre era amigo de Alexander._

_- Estaba loco por ti. En ese momento, te miré, supongo que queriendo descubrir qué era lo que él veía en ti._

_- ¿Y lo descubriste?_ – indagó con una sonrisa

_- Creo que me enamoré de ti antes de acabar la semana._

_- No es verdad._

_- Ya lo creo que lo es. Desde entonces te seguía por todas partes, aunque nunca me veías, hasta que finalmente logré que Magde me invitara a aquella fiesta en su casa._

_- Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando ofreciste acompañarme a casa. Eras el chico más guapo del instituto. Todas las chicas morían por ti. Yo incluida, pero no me imaginaba que pudieras estar interesado en mí, teniendo en cuenta que Ilian Snow estaba loquita por ti..._

_- Y yo estaba loco por ti –_ aseguró antes de besarla con ternura

_- ¿Crees que Gale aún viva en Forks?_

_- ¿Cuál es tu interés? –_ preguntó mirándola con fingida ofensa – _¿Estás interesada ahora que sabes que estaba loquito por ti?_

_- Tonto _– dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho que le hizo reír

_- Montó un taller mecánico un par de años después de acabar el instituto. La última vez que le vi estaba casado con Magde Undersee_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí. Tenían tres niños entonces y ella estaba embarazada nuevamente._

_- Vaya. Gale casado con Magde y con cuatro niños._

_- ¿Crees que nosotros hubiéramos tenido tantos si no nos hubiésemos separado?_

_- No lo sé. Me encantan los niños, y no quisiera que nuestra bebé fuese hija única. Pero cuatro... no lo sé..._

_- De momento tengamos una, luego ya veremos_

Se hospedaron en el hotel Distrito 12 y durante una semana visitaron los lugares que habían marcado sus vidas.

La casa de Alexander, la mansión Mellark, el instituto.

Pasearon por los alrededores, se encontraron con antiguos amigos y compañeros de colegio, que se emocionaron al conocer su historia.

La segunda semana se instalaron en la casa de los Mellark en La Veta.

_- Tengo un regalo para ti._

Estaban tumbados frente al fuego acostados sobre la alfombra y rodeados por cojines y mantas.

_- ¿Para mí? –_ preguntó somnolienta acariciando el brazo de Peeta que descansaba sobre su levemente curvado vientre. _– No puedes darme más cosas, Peeta._

_- Te gustará –_ prometió dándole un suave beso antes de levantarse para acercarse a su maleta.

Sacó de ella un paquete que le llamó la atención.

Katniss sonrió al cogerlo sentándose sobre la alfombra.

_- ¿Qué es? –_ preguntó intrigada

Peeta se sentó a sus espaldas y la recargó contra su pecho, entrelazando las manos sobre el vientre que escondía a su pequeña hija.

Deshizo el lazo y abrió el envoltorio.

Las lágrimas rodearon por sus mejillas al reconocerlo.

– _"¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!"_ – recitó Peeta en su oído _– "¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_

_- "Él nunca sabrá cuánto le amo, y no es porque sea guapo, sino porque hay más de mí en él que en mí misma. De lo que sea que nuestras almas estén hechas, la suya y la mía son lo mismo"_ – replicó dejando el libro en la alfombra, antes de voltearse para besarlo con amor, mientras rodeaba su cuello aferrándose a él.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Así llegamos al final. Mis disculpas por no haber podido publicar antes, pero ya había comentado mis problemas con el ordenador y los capis, así que... aquí estoy por fin.**_


	52. Epilogo

******************__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**SUEÑOS AJENOS**

**EPÍLOGO**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Agosto 23, 2011**_

_Ahora mismo estoy en la cafetería de McNally esperando que Peeta y Prim vengan a recogerme, para irnos a Los Hamptons._

_Mañana Prim cumple cinco años, y Peeta ha organizado una comida campestre para el fin de semana._

_Los Mellark ya están allí desde el pasado fin de semana. Aunque no están seguros de no tener que regresar rápidamente, si Annie se pusiera de parto._

_Es su primer embarazo y llevaban ya dos años buscándolo con Finnick, así que toda la familia está muy ansiosa esperando la llegada de el pequeño Rory._

_Nosotros también hubiésemos querido estar, pero sólo hoy he podido atender mi última firma de libros._

_Ha sido agotador pero cuando el último cliente se marchó con su edición firmada, me sentí orgullosa y melancólica._

_Twill, mi editora, fue la primera en llegar, para cuando yo llegué a la librería diez minutos más tarde, ya no le quedaban uñas._

_Las había estado mordisqueando, esperando ansiosa por darme la gran noticia:_

_La editorial ya ha enviado a imprenta la quinta edición de mi libro Sueños Ajenos._

_¡Quinta edición! Peeta se volverá loco cuando se lo diga._

_Cuando hace ya casi tres años, la editorial aceptó publicar mi libro, nunca imaginé que tuviera el éxito que finalmente tuvo._

_En algún momento hubiese querido poder compartir mi éxito con mi madre, pero tuve que reconocer que si no había estado interesada en conocer a mi hija, menos interés tendría en compartir mi éxito como escritora._

_Sólo espero que alguna vez sea capaz de leerlo. Tal vez entonces logre entender cuáles fueron mis sentimientos desde los cuatro a los veintinueve años._

_Las edades que marcaron el inicio y el final de mi carrera como bailarina de ballet._

_Pero de momento sólo puedo esperar._

_Quizás entonces pueda cerrar realmente el círculo._

_A través de la ventana de la librería veo que Peeta acaba de aparcar el coche._

_Se baja y ayuda a bajar a mi pequeña princesa vestida con su traje de pitcher del equipo de béisbol del colegio._

_Aún recuerdo su cara de desagrado cuando Effie le regaló aquellas zapatillas de ballet, para su cumpleaños número cuatro._

_No le entusiasmaron ni siquiera por las fotos que Effie y Annie bajaron de Internet en las que aparecía su madre bailando en distintos escenarios._

_Entran a la cafetería y Prim corre hacia mí, con su pelota firmada por Roger Clemens, la que aún no sé dónde diablos consiguió Marvel._

_Peeta viene detrás. Me mira con una sonrisa tierna que me emociona._

_Me estremezco al imaginar su reacción ante mis noticias._

_Lo de la quinta edición le enorgullecerá._

_Pero el resultado positivo de mi test de embarazo, seguro le emocionará más._

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Así llegamos al final.**_

_**Desde luego agradecer a todos y todas por el apoyo a este fic y a mí misma como su autora. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leerme una vez más.**_


End file.
